


Home Tutored Student (Y/n)!!! (Reader/KHR)

by Insomnias_Somnium



Series: Reader In Anime/Game Land! [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Idiots in Love, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 80,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnias_Somnium/pseuds/Insomnias_Somnium
Summary: Sawada (Y/n) has successfully become a hikikomori after months of bullying, she plans to stay locked away in her house for the rest of her life, but that plan comes to a crumbling halt when a baby claiming to be a hitman shows up to teach her to be the next boss of the Vongola mafia family. Things only get better from there.Follows canon with changes due to Reader's personality! Just a fun self indulgent way to relive khr!
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Reader, Gokudera Hayato/Reader, Hibari Kyouya/Reader, Miura Haru/Reader, Rokudou Mukuro/Reader, Sasagawa Kyouko/Reader, Sasagawa Ryouhei/Reader, Yamamoto Takeshi/Reader
Series: Reader In Anime/Game Land! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792582
Comments: 96
Kudos: 326





	1. Meeting Reborn

No-good (Y/n).

Dame-(Y/n).

That girl that flunked all her tests.

That clumsy idiot that broke the sports equipment.

That mess-up no one wants on their team.

You get it. Your classmates don’t like you; you haven’t done anything wrong… at least not maliciously, but they’ve all singled you out as the perfect victim. Maybe you just have one of those faces?

Either way it was clear that things couldn’t stay like this, so you took a few days off to clear your head, then those days turned to weeks and weeks into months…

You hadn’t meant for it to go on for so long…

But it seemed like there was no point to going back, your only saving grace was the kind girl who brought you homework during the early stages of your leave, Sasagawa Kyoko, your not close enough to be called friends, but it was a glimpse of hope that you could have a normal school life.

One day… one day you’ll go back, but for now your good at home… if only it were that easy though.

**\-----**

“(Y/n)-chan! I’ve got a surprise for you!” Your Mother cheerfully barges into your room surprising you enough that you drop the manga your reading.

“Eek! K-Kaa-san, please don’t just appear out of nowhere!”

“Hehe, sorry (Y/n)-chan, I’m just so excited!” Your mother has always been the spacey type, so the news of a surprise only succeeds in worrying you.

“S-Surprise? You didn’t adopt a bunch of cats’, did you?”

“No silly, we already tried cat therapy!”

“Yeah, I remember…” So many cats… “So, w-what’s going on?”

“A tutor is coming to help you!” She clasps her hands together as she beams brightly at you, it’s takes a moment for her words to sink in.

“…a tutor?”

“Yep! Isn’t that great? I found the flyer this morning and already called about you!”

“K-Kaa-san, I-I don’t know about this…”

“Well it’s not good to spend everyday inside reading manga, you should at least take the time to work on your grades.”

“…” You know she’s right, but from your point of view this looks like just another opportunity to embarrass yourself, this tutor’s going to hate you too when he see’s how hopeless you are…

“This tutor’s going to be staying with us for a while, so be sure to get along with him!”

“H-Hai, Kaa-san…” Your reluctant to go along with this, but the worse case scenario is the guy get’s sick of you and leaves, then you can return to your shut-in lifestyle. “So, when is this guy coming?”

“Ciao-su.”

Both you and your Mother blink in confusion at the tiny voice and turn in sync towards the doorway. There’s a very well-dressed baby wearing a fedora with a lizard atop it, how did a kid get in here?

“Oh my, where are your parents?” Your Mother kneels in front of the baby leading you to come and stand by her side.

“Are you (Y/n)?” The baby looks directly at you causing a strange tinge of fear to shoot down your spine, why do you feel the urge to run away?”

“Y-Yes, that’s me, are you looking for help?”

“Actually, I’m here to help you, I’m the home tutor, Reborn.” He pulls a business card out of his suit pocket and holds it up to you and Kaa-san.

“…a baby…” All you can do is stare in disbelief, what kind of situation is this?

“Wow, you’re only a baby but you’re already working.” Kaa-san stares in awe leading you to gape at her.

“K-Kaa-san, please don’t accept this so easily!”

“Your going to be late for school (Y/n).” Why does the baby seem so intimidating?!

“I-I’m actually on a break right now…”

“That’s no good.” His choice of words has you flinching. “Well, you might have been on a break, but starting today that break is over.”

“W-What?”

“What a strict tutor, good luck (Y/n)-chan!”

“Kaa-san!” You call out for help, but she cheerfully wanders off leaving you alone with the baby. “U-Um…”

“Your going to be late.”

“B-But-!” Something in those coal black eyes of his has you freezing in place, whatever this kid is he’s certainly no normal baby.

“Get ready for school (Y/n), I’m being nice because you’re a woman, but don’t test my patience.” And just like that he walks off leaving you absolutely terrified, it doesn’t look like you have much of a choice…


	2. Back to School

You haven’t worn your uniform in a long time, it feels different than you remember, but it might be the pressure of the situation getting to you…

When you head downstairs your surprised to see the baby eating breakfast at the kitchen table with Kaa-san.

“Ohayo (Y/n)-chan! Would you like some breakfast?”

“…n-no thank you, I’m not hungry…” This is so bizarre.

“Then we should go.” The baby jumps down from his seat and confidently waltzes past you to the door, he looks back at you expectantly. “Well?”

You stare dumbstruck but end up nodding and following alongside him.

It’s strange, you never expected your first day back would begin like this, what kind of tutor is this baby?

“Actually, I’m a Hitman.” You think you misheard him, looking down at the baby easily keeping pace with you, you realise you didn’t say anything aloud. “I can also read minds.”

“…ah.” Pausing your already slow and hesitant walk you end up standing frozen in the middle of the path. “A-A hitman?”

“That’s right.”

“You, you’re a hitman?”

“Yes.”

“…like, as in a mafia hitman?”

“Exactly.”

“…but you’re a baby…” Picking him up you hold the tiny child in your arms. “Is this a game of pretend?”

“It isn’t.” He flicks you on the nose leading you to whimper. “Sawada (Y/n), your going to become the tenth head of the Vongola Familia and it’s my job to whip you into shape.”

“…what?” The words escape as a fearful whimper, but before you can really panic you hear a familiar voice.

“Sawada-chan!” The girl happily runs up to you, short brown hair bouncing along.

“Ah! Kyo-I mean, Sasagawa-san! G-Good morning!”

“Good morning! Who’s this?” She looks down adoringly at the baby and you struggle to find an answer.

“Ciao-su, I’m Reborn, I work for the mafia.”

“Wow, that’s so cool!” She lights up at his response and you can’t say anything to hurt that smile.

“I-Is that your little brother?” An unfamiliar girl appears out of no where with a dishevelled appearance.

“No, he’s, um… my tutor?”

“T-Tutor?” The girl stutters confused, and you wince in disappointment at giving such an answer.

“Your back at school today Sawada-chan?”

“Oh, yes, I guess…”

“That’s great! Do you want to walk together?” Together? As in… together?

“I-I, um…”

“We’d love to.” The baby answers for you and Kyoko smiles happily gesturing you to follow her.

You quickly bow to the unfamiliar girl standing starstruck and chase after Kyoko like a lost puppy, you never expected things to go so well, you end up holding the baby tighter in appreciation.

“So Reborn-chan is your tutor, that’s really amazing!” She easily starts up a conversation.

“I-Isn’t it pathetic to be tutored by a baby?”

“You should be grateful to be taught by me.” He pinched the back of your hand.

“Eek! S-Sorry!”

“To be in the mafia and be a tutor at the same time, your living a busy life Reborn-chan! Here, you can have this candy.”

“Thank you.” The baby and Kyoko have really hit it off… “My name is Reborn, not ‘the baby’.

“Ow!” He pinches your hand again, can he seriously read minds?!

“Hey.” A masculine voice calls out and you turn to see one of your bullies, you tense out of fear.

“Mochida-senpai, Good morning.” Kyoko greets him politely. When Mochida notices your presence his expression immediately sours.

“Well look who’s showing her face again, I thought you grew some common-sense and learned to stay away from here.” His words are harsher than you were prepared for and you take a nervous step back already prepared to run away.

“Mochida-senpai, please don’t speak to Sawada-chan like that!” Kyoko’s standing up for you!

“Huh?! You’re not seriously defending her?! All that loser does is cause trouble, c’mon, if you stick around her your going to get picked on.” Mochida grabs Kyoko’s wrist and begins to drag her away despite her protests.

…Maybe she would be better off not interacting with you.

“Are you really just going to stand there?” Looking down at Reborn still in your arms you worriedly chew your lip.

“I can’t do anything…”

“Hmpf, you haven’t even tried Dame-(Y/n).”

“H-How did you know about that name?”

“I’ve done my research, so far I’m not impressed, this is your chance to prove you have what it takes.”

“You mean to become a mafia boss? T-There’s no way I can do that… I only cause trouble for people.”

“Your causing trouble for Kyoko by leaving her with that guy.”

“!” Looking up in surprise you see Kyoko and Mochida arguing with each other… Kyoko didn’t want to go with him… “Y-You’re right.”

“Heh, you’re beginning to understand, looks like I won’t have to shoot you after all.”

“What?” You see a green gun in his hand and drop him in a panic, he gracefully lands on his feet and you shake the image from your head, looking again you see him patting a lizard, right, there’s no way a baby would have a gun…

“You better get a move on (Y/n), it’s a mafioso’s duty to protect a woman in distress.”

“R-Right! Wait, no I’m not in the mafia, b-but I am going to help Kyoko-chan!” Taking off at running speed you manage to catch up to the two at the school gate, charging in without a plan leads you to crash right into Mochida sending him hurtling to the ground as you wobble on your feet.

“What… What the hell do you think you’re doing Dame-(Y/n)!”

“I-I… oh Kami-sama what am I doing?!”

“Your going to pay for that!”

“Eeek!” He’s going to hit you!

“Hibari-senpai’s coming!” Someone shrieks in terror.

“Ahh! Run for it!” The students begin to panic and scatter, even Mochida hesitates before sending a glare at you.

“I’ll get you later Dame-(Y/n)!” He runs away just like that.

You turn to look for Kyoko, but she has disappeared with the crowd… wait, what did that person say?

“Who’s Hibari?” Reborn appears next to you with an expression of curiosity.

“Hibari-san… Hibari-san is-!”

“What are you doing?” He’s here!


	3. Stay Strong

You see your life flash before your eyes, this is one horror you managed to overlook when returning to school.

“Class’s have already started, you’re late.” Cold dark eyes look down on you as if you were an insignificant ant.

“I-I-I, I’m so sorry Hibari-san! I’ll go right away!”

“…Sawada (Y/n), you have a number of outstanding absences.” Your going to die before you even make it to class!

“HIIIIIE!” Taking off at top speed you somehow manage to survive your encounter with the deadly disciplinary committee chairman...

Just when you think your safe in your classroom your greeted by the loud gossiping of your classmates.

“Yo Sawada, I heard your gonna fight Mochida in the gym at lunch break!”

“W-What?!”

“Yeah! It’s going to be so great, Mochida-senpai is so cool!”

“I’m looking forward to it!”

“Try not to die straight away!”

They’re all laughing, they all want to see you get beat…

You look around for Kyoko to see her looking down at her desk, of course she wouldn’t say anything, you must have looked like a crazy person attacking Mochida out of nowhere and now you’ve managed to reignite everyone’s hatred on your first day back…

**\-----**

Later on, you end up sitting in the stairwell with your head buried in your hands, how did things get so out of control?

“Is this how you prepare for a battle?” Once again Reborn has appeared out of nowhere.

“…Reborn, I have the worst luck in the world, for your own safety you should leave me alone.”

“Where did your attitude from before go? Weren’t you going to protect Kyoko? A duel is the perfect opportunity for that.”

“An opportunity to get my butt kicked you mean! I should have stayed home…”

“If you really don’t think you can do it, I can shoot you with this.” He holds up a bullet in his small chubby hand. “It’s a dying will bullet, if you get hit with this, you’ll have the power to accomplish your last wish.”

“W-What if I don’t have a last wish?”

“…well, I am a hitman.”

“I’ll die?! Why does a baby have such dangerous things!”

“There is a side effect of the bullet that you might be concerned about.”

“Is it worse than death?”

“It makes your clothes fly off.”

“…What type of hentai made that?!”

“(Y/n).” You quiet down at the seriousness of his tone. “If you run away now, you’ll regret it, you’ll go back to hiding away from the world, cowering in fear. This is an opportunity to not only help Kyoko but to help yourself as well.”

“…Reborn… I understand.”

**\-----**

The school gym has never seemed so intimidating, but you’re not going to stop now, opening the doors you see the surprisingly large crowd that’s gathered here, it’s good to know there’s going to be an audience to your failure…

“Heh, so you actually showed up Dame-(Y/n)!” Mochida wastes no time in taunting you.

“I-I’m sorry about hitting you Mochida-senpai, do we really have to fight about it though?”

“Of course! It’s too late to let you walk away now, take this.” He throws the wooden sword to you and you just manage to catch it. “If you can get 1 point from me before 10 minutes is over you win, if not I win and of course the prize is Sasagawa Kyoko!”

“What?!” You here her shriek of surprise at that, how could Mochida be so scummy…

“Y-You can’t just treat Kyoko-chan-I mean Sasagawa-san like a prize! It’s not right!”

“Huh?! Since when have you had the guts to talk back? Tch, I’ll smack that right out of you!” He charges you with the wooden sword swinging it down harshly on you, you fall on your behind from the force of the blow and just manage to roll out the way of his follow-up attack

“Eep.” You whimper in fear, the sword is unfamiliar in your hands, the rules practically unknown, what chance did you stand coming here?

“You can do it Sawada-chan!” K-Kyoko? She’s cheering you on, it’s such a surprise even Mochida turns around in shock.

Overcome by a sudden powerful determination you resolve to fight with everything you’ve got, your unaware of the baby smirking at you from behind his scope, he’ll still have to get those bullets modified, but for now your modesty is safe.

“HYAAAH!” Swinging the sword down with all the strength you can muster Mochida ends up taking a surprise hit to the head, stunned by the blow he isn’t prepared for your next attack, or the one after that, or the next one… If Mochida didn’t want a concussion, he should have explained the rules to you.

After your final attack Mochida stumbles on his feet before falling onto his back unconscious, the room goes quiet as you catch your breath looked toward the judge for a final verdict, he stands confused for a few moments but than raises the red flag, the crowd cheers in excitement as you worry over your potential victory.

“Wow! (Y/n) won!”

“That was so insane, she pulverized him!”

“Yes, take that you pig!”

Oh, it’s sounds like you won… what?

“Sawada-chan! You were amazing!”

“K-Sasagawa-san!”

“I’m sorry for not saying anything to you sooner, I started worrying over stupid things.”

“I-It’s okay, I do the same thing.”

“May I call you (Y/n)-chan from now on?”

“O-Of course! Is it okay for me to call you K-Kyoko-chan?”

“Yeah! From now on let’s be friends.” She holds her hand out to you and you excitedly shake it, your first friend…

None of this would have been possible without Reborn’s encouragement, you promise to hear out his strange backstory as repayment.

**\-----**

Well, you’d try to anyway.

“T-Tenth generation boss… no matter how I think about it there’s no way I would be an option!”

“You would be when all the others are dead.”

“D-Dead?! That’s horrible!”

“Would you like to see pictures?”

“No!”

“It’s my job to teach you how to become a strong mafia boss and I’ve never failed a job, your going to be the next boss of the Vongola, Sawada (Y/n).”

“Eep.” It looks like you have a long journey ahead of you, but you managed to pull off the impossible once today, so maybe you can at least give it a try… No, there’s just no way you can be in the mafia!

“Too bad.”

“Stop reading my mind!”


	4. New Student

“I’m so proud of you (Y/n)-chan, don’t you feel much better being so energetic?” Your Mother smiles brightly at you.

“M-Maybe…” It would be nice if you’re improvement didn’t mean progress towards a criminal career though…

Looking over the rim of your glass of orange juice you nervously watch the tiny hitman innocently eating his breakfast.

“Do you need something (Y/n)?”

“N-No, Reborn-sama!”

“That’s what I thought.” He’s such a devious baby!

Since the fight with Mochida public opinion of you has become divided, unfortunately a number of students have nicknamed you ‘Akuma’, the fight has been exaggerated to the point people think you’re a demon, way to make your debut (Y/n)…

At least you know of one person who still believes in you.

**\-----**

At school you can relax happily chatting with your new best friend.

“Did you hear we’re getting a new transfer student?” Kyoko easily talks with you ignoring the horrified looks from passing students.

“I-I think it was on my morning schedule…”

“Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know, I just hope their nice.” Unfortunately, this is simple wishful thinking.

**\-----**

“I’d like to introduce our new transfer student, he just returned from studying abroad in Italy, Gokudera Hayato.” You know not to judge by appearance, but every signal this guy is giving off scream’s delinquent!

Is… Is he staring at you? Oh, now he’s coming towards you… Why does he look so angry, you haven’t even done anything to piss him off yet?!

You let out a short scream when he kicks your desk, you reach out to steady it looking on in horror as he continues to glare down at you, it’s only when he walks away that you can remember to breathe.

What was that about?!


	5. Gokudera Hayato

The new student has become an instant hit with the girls, you could already hear the whispers of a fan club forming, unfortunately your first impression with the boy had left you fearful of anymore encounters, which is why it made perfect sense that you kept running into him.

“I-I’m sorry Gokudera-san, I wasn’t looking where I was going!” Your face pales in fear, he’s looking down on you with such contempt… seriously, how did you manage to piss him off so badly.

“Tch, I can’t believe you’re the one they chose.”

“E-Excuse me?” Your questioning only seems to upset him more as he angrily pushes past you and continues stalking down the halls.

…didn’t the teacher say he transferred from Italy? Gokudera-san doesn’t have anything to do with Reborn, right? Right?!

…oh Kami-sama, Gokudera-san is going to kill you.

Giving up any sense of subtlety you run for the entrance, grabbing your shoes and bag you than quickly scan the entrance for any signs of the patrolling disciplinary committee.

“Running away again?”

“Hiiiiie! Reborn! Where did you come from?!”

“I see you met the transfer student.” He completely ignores your question but confirms your suspicions over Gokudera, crouching down to Reborn’s height you send him a worried look.

“I-Is he another hitman?”

“Not exactly.”

“So, he’s not here to kill me?”

“Oh no, he’s certainly here to kill you.”

“Uwhaaa!” Burying your face in your palms you end up whining in dismay, a tiny hand pats you on the head.

“There, there Dame-(Y/n), I’ll help you out.”

“Y-You will?”

“Of course, take this.” Looking up to see the lifeline he’s offering; you instead are horrified to see a shiny silver gun.

“What sort of problem solving is that?!” You jump back from Reborn in a panic.

“This is the way a mafioso deals with threats.” There’s an extremely sinister look in his eyes!

“I’m not being apart of this, I’m going home!” You take one step towards the door before a bullet embeds itself in the floor near your feet.

“School isn’t over Dame-(Y/n).”

“…r-right.”

\-----

It’s during lunch break that you manage to gather your courage and approach Gokudera, you find him smoking behind the school.

“G-Gokudera-san?” Green eyes narrow at the sight of you.

“Tch, what do you want?”

“U-Uhm, I’m not good with conflict so I don’t really know what to do in this situation, b-but would it be okay if you don’t try to kill me?” You inwardly sigh at your choice of words, Gokudera doesn’t look exactly sympathetic either.

“You’re really going to run the Vongola with that attitude?” Okay, now he looks pissed.

“N-No! I-I mean I’m not going to run it at all!”

“Huh?! So, you think the Vongola’s not even worth your time?!”

“I-I didn’t say that!”

“Your social skills need some work Dame-(Y/n).”

“R-Reborn!” He’s magically appeared sitting on the window ledge. “I-I don’t know what I’m doing, please help me!”

“Heh.” Why’s he laughing?! “This Gokudera Hayato, also known as ‘Smokin’ Bomb Hayato’, he’s known for concealing dynamite all over his body, so if you don’t want to blow up you should get ready to fight.”

“Your no help at all…” Tears stream down your face in disappointment, how can you fight someone like this, your not supposed to fight the Boss right after the Tutorial!

“It’s time to die.” Suddenly Gokudera is holding multiple sticks of dynamite, in your panic you leap towards him wrap your arms around his torso. “W-What are you doing?!”

“Y-You can’t blow me up if I’m right next to you!”

“Get off!!!” He growls like a wild animal and tries to shake you off.

“N-No!”

“I said get offa me!!

“Hiiiie!”

“!!!” Gokudera suddenly stiffens up and you notice a sizzling sound, during your struggle the dynamite was lit and dropped to the ground, your both surrounded.

“Eep.” Acting on reflex you let go of Gokudera and place your hands on his chest, pushing with all your might, you manage to clear him from the danger zone before the explosion.

Boom!

“…ow.” You cough trying to clear your throat of the smoke, the dynamite mustn’t be as strong as you thought because your somehow still alive, but you do have noticeable burns on your skin, you must be in shock because the pain isn’t even registering.

“Y-You saved me…” Looking up from the burn you were about to poke, you see Gokudera who’s entire aura has changed. “I-I was wrong! I’ll follow you forever Judaime!”

Why is he bowing?!

“U-Uh, okay…”

“Well done (Y/n), you acquired your first subordinate.” Reborn smiles proudly up at you but it’s hard to appreciate it right now.

“C-Can I go to the hospital?”

“Of course Judaime!” Before you can react Gokudera has swept you up in his arms and taken off running.

“T-This isn’t what I meant!”


	6. Expelled?!

After returning to school covered in bandages it didn’t take long for the rumours to start, your class had noticed Gokudera’s instant dislike of you, so naturally they assumed he had beat you up behind the school, the truth is much more complicated.

To make the situation worse you now had to deal with your least favourite teacher, Nezu-Sensei, being hated by kids your own age was one thing, but for a teacher to be so cruel it was almost unbearable, but the alternative to attending class is facing Reborn’s wrath so you don’t have much of a choice but to sit quietly and take the abuse.

“Pfft, Sawada, this is the most pathetic test I’ve ever seen, as an elite course graduate, I can safely say your nothing but a burden to the education system that wastes so much time on useless trash that will never improve. The only way to make up for these results is to disappear.” Nezu-Sensei derives a sick pleasure from his demeaning words.

It’s just to cruel, you want to go home, slumping down into your desk chair you try to stop the tears bubbling up, suddenly the classroom door is slammed opened revealing Gokudera.

“Hey, your late! What do you think your doing showing up so disrespectfully!” Nezu-Sensei scolds him but is only met by a vicious glare that quickly shuts him up.

“Good morning Judaime!” Gokudera stops in front of you to bow, your face heats up hearing the whispers of your classmates.

“…g-good morning, Gokudera-kun.” You nod politely as he smiles brightly, what an intense guy…

“Heh, I suppose it’s natural that trash would group together.” Nezu-Sensei grins smugly to himself, you’ve accepted this is how the lesson will go, but end up surprised when Gokudera roughly grabs the teacher by his collar.

“Bastard, I won’t forgive any insults towards the Tenth!”

“Eeeeeep.” A small sound of terror escapes you as the situation escalates, when Gokudera turns to you like a puppy awaiting orders you just want to disappear.

“Yo, Tenth! What do you want me to do with this asshole?”

Your face hits the desk as you feel the final bits of your soul escape.

\-----

“You two are expelled!”

“Calm down Nezu…”

“How can I calm down after I was physically assaulted! I demand that Sawada and company are immediately expelled!”

You end up clutching your skirt as the teacher yells, all his anger is directed at you, your stuck between crying and hitting him, it’s not like you could get in more trouble…

“It’s would be to hasty to expel them right now.” The principle tries to calm Nezu.

“Then would a probation be fine? As I recall you’ve been meaning to recover that 15-year-old time capsule, I suggest that these two do it and if they can’t then they will be expelled!”

“W-What?” You don’t get a say in this and soon find yourself standing aimless in the hallway, you have to complete a fetch quest or your going to be expelled, h-how can your school run like this?

“I’m sorry Judaime! It’s my fault, so I’ll take responsibility and find that capsule! I already have an idea how to find it.”

“Y-You do? T-That’s a relief, then I’ll be relying on you Gokudera-kun.” You smile in relief as Gokudera blushes.

“Of course, Judaime! I’ll make you proud!” He grins and takes off running. He’s strange, but your relieved to see he’s a nice guy.

Just as you move to follow him you overhear the annoying voice of Nezu.

“-he forgot that there was no time capsule from 15 years ago, those two brats are expelled no matter what!”

No time capsule? Ahhhh, of course that guy would try something like this! It’s… It’s not fair!

Boom!!!

…did the playground just get blown up? Ah, of course that’s what Gokudera was up to! You take off running completely ignorant to the appearance of a smirking baby.

\-----

“Gokudera-kun! Y-You can’t just blow everything up!”

“Judaime! Did you come to watch me?” He has a surprisingly innocent smile…

“Uh, Gokudera-kun, if you blow everything up, we’re going to get expelled for a completely different reason!”

“How else do we find the time capsule then?”

“W-Well, about that…” Before you can break the bad news, you notice a spot of green out the corner of your eye, is that Reborn’s pet?

You wander over and Gokudera follows you, it’s sitting on a crack in the ground made from one of Gokudera’s explosions, you can see something under it…

By the time Nezu runs over to yell at you, the both of you have dug up some interesting items, a time capsule from 40 years ago, containing failed tests that belong to Nezu…

The teacher pales when he sees what your holding and the evidence is enough to get the teacher fired and ensure your not expelled, at the end of the day your completely exhausted from today’s events.

“To think that guy was a fraud… sigh, anyway, thank you Gokudera-kun.” Even if it was is fault, things ended up better than you could have expected.

“Were you seriously worried Judaime? I’ll trade my life to ensure anything bad doesn’t happen to you.”

“E-Eh?! T-That’s way too serious!”

“I’d die for you Judaime!”

“Please don’t!”


	7. Popularity!

Today Gokudera-kun has gone to resupply his dynamite, this leaves you the perfect opportunity to spend more time with Kyoko without the fear of freaking her out, Kyoko has proven to be incredibly laid-back about most things, but you don’t want to push it by exposing her to Gokudera-kun’s explosive personality.

“You’ve been really popular lately (Y/n)-chan.”

“P-Popular? Well, only in the worse ways…”

“Hehe, I think it’s nice your making friends!”

“W-What friends do you think I’m making…” You stare wearily at Kyoko’s innocent smile.

“The new transfer student of course!”

“A-Aren’t you scared of him?”

“No? He seems like a really nice guy, I was worried at first, but I’ve seen how polite he is to you, I think that’s great!” Kyoko-chan really is an angel.

“Y-Yeah, Gokudera-kun is a good friend… I-If you want, I can introduce you to him, a-as long as you’re not apart of his Fanclub I’m sure it would be fine!”

“Any friend of (Y/n)-chan is a friend of mine! Ah, that reminds me, I should introduce you to Hana-chan!”

“K-Kurokawa Hana?”

“Yes! She’s a good friend of mine too!”

“O-Okay, I haven’t really talked to her before, but she seems…” Scary. “Nice!”

“I’m sure you’ll get along great!”

**\-----**

The positivity from chatting with Kyoko lasts throughout the day and you end up doing something normally out of your comfort zone, you approach a classmate.

You spotted Yamamoto Takeshi staring off into the distance with a strange look on his face, maybe your overthinking it, but seeing him like this gives you a weird feeling, the ever-smiling baseball star isn’t supposed to look so… off.

“Yamamoto-san?”

“Huh? Oh, hey (Y/n).” The smile slips back onto his face easily enough that you worry you might have imagined the whole thing.

“H-Hi… Um, how are you?”

“Me? I’m fine, how about you though, you’ve really changed lately, it’s amazing!”

“N-Not really… Besides, aren’t you the schools legendary ace? I think your way more amazing, your good at sport and popular, that’s way better than being known as a troublemaker like me…”

“Is that how you see it?” You blink in confusion at his tone of voice and that strange look returns to his face. “Lately I’ve been falling behind in practice, if baseball is all I’m good at than why am I doing so badly? (Y/n), what do you think I should do?”

You weren’t expecting Yamamoto to be dealing with such heavy problems, he must notice the shocked look on your face as he smiles and tries to brush his question off, but you blurt something out before he can.

“N-Never give up!”

“Huh?”

“Uhm, y-you shouldn’t give up, I’m no good at sport so I can’t offer any useful advice, b-but I know it’s important to keep trying, y-yeah, all the manga I read is about characters who keep trying no matter what happens, s-so I guess that all the help I can be, s-sorry.”

“…Haha, you’re really something (Y/n)!”

“I am?”

“Yeah, thanks for the advice, I’ll be sure to put some extra practice time in today!” He smiles and ruffles your hair before walking away, you managed to give him some useful advice it seems, but you still have a strange feeling about Yamamoto, hopefully you’re just imagining it… 


	8. Encouraging Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for talk of Suicide

Due to Reborn’s new schedule you find yourself at school earlier than you’d prefer, but it’s better than witnessing the casual conversations Reborn and Kaa-san are having, that woman has always been spacey, but can’t she at least be a little more concerned about all this mafia talk!

Wait, what’s that? L-Leon!

You’ve once again spotted the green lizard belonging to Reborn, does that mean the miniature hitman is nearby?

You look around nervously only to be surprised when the lizard hurries away, you end up following it.

After a few minutes of questioning your own actions you spot Yamamoto about to make his way up the stairway, what’s he doing in this part of the building at this time…

Following your instincts, you stealthily follow him at a safe distance, when he heads through the door to the roof you start to feel a sinking feeling in your stomach.

Yamamoto-san is probably just enjoying the morning air, the view from the roof must be nice this early…

Your going to open this door and everything’s going to be okay.

Right?

“Y-Yamamoto-san!” Throwing open the door you stumble onto the roof on unsteady legs, Yamamoto turns to look at you in surprise, he’s standing on the proper side of the railing, what a relief.

“(Y/n)? What are you doing here?”

“I-I saw you and… I just had a bad feeling.” You take a nervous step closer.

“I see, you really are great (Y/n)… not even one of my teammates has said anything to me.” He’s smiling but his eyes look so dull, as you nervously look him over you notice his arm is in a sling.

“W-What happened to your arm?”

“Ah, it appears that the baseball God has thrown me away, I thought if I put more effort in, I might get a miracle, but instead…”

“Yamamoto-san…” D-Did this happen because of what you said?

“Heh, you should head to class, you don’t want people to worry about where you are.” He turns his back on you just like that, but there’s no way you could leave him here.

Taking a few more nervous steps you reach a shaking hand out to hold onto Yamamoto’s own.

“I-I… I know how you feel right now, that horrible feeling of failure, it’s painful and you want to give up. I’ve failed at everything I’ve done, but somehow I’m okay, I still want to run away, and I think things would be easier to just give up, but if I didn’t keep going, I’d miss out on so much.”

You stop to take a shaky breath before continuing.

“Sometimes I can’t help but think it would be better if I disappeared, but if that happened, I know my Mother would cry. I worry about telling her what’s going on in my head, but every time I do, she tells me how proud she is that I came to her for help, that I want to get better and keep trying. Your Father has a sushi shop, right? Want to skip school and go?”

From your point of view, you can see a tear slide down Yamamoto’s face before he quickly wipes it away, he takes a few breaths before he lets out a laugh and turns to face you.

“Did you read that in manga too?”

“N-No! I-I just-!”

“Hehe, I was just teasing! …Sushi sounds great, are you coming too?”

“I-If you want me to.”

“Yeah, I’m sure my Dad would be happy to meet you.”

You and Yamamoto manage to make it off campus without any difficulties, his smiley nature has returned and the heavy feeling he’s been carrying on his shoulders has been lifted.

It’s strange for you to take on such a confident role and your face has flushed due to Yamamoto refusing to let go of your hand, but even if Reborn scolds you for skipping school you feel confident you could handle him… okay, maybe your not that confident yet.

But Reborn is pleased to discover what a strong protective instinct you have, it’s important for a boss to care about her subordinates after all.


	9. Lambo-San is here!

Today Reborn is putting you through some harsh tutoring, actually, it’s better to say it’s down right torture.

“I-I know tests are timed, but does the clock have to be attached to a bomb?!”

“It’s a motivational bomb.”

“What the hell is that?!”

“You’re wasting time dame-(Y/n).” The threat is clear, if you don’t finish your work before that timer runs out… boom.

You shiver in fear but struggle to focus on the test, by chance you turn and look out the window and are surprised to see what looks to be a… cow?

“What?”

“Die Reborn!” The cow holds up a gun and pulls the trigger, nothing happens as the cow looks at the gun in confusion, you sit in shock with your mouth hanging open.

“R-Reborn, I think I’m seeing things.”

“You should be focusing on your test.”

“B-But-!”

“GYAAA!” The tree branch the cow was standing on broke! You run to the window to look out in concern but only see the tail end of the cow running away.

“Reborn, please tell me you saw that?”

“All I see is a ticking clock.”

“Eeep! I-I’ll work!” Sitting back in front of the table you try to catch up on lost time, unfortunately your interrupted by your bedroom door slamming open.

“Long time no see, Reborn! Lambo-san is here!”

“Hiiiiie, it’s here! Reborn it knows your name!”

“There’s nothing there dame-(Y/n).”

“Uh…” You look between the two nervously as the cow deflates.

“Don’t ignore me Reborn, I’ll kill you!” The cow jumps at him but is swiftly knocked into the wall.

“Y-You touched him, it’s real!”

“There was a bug.” You wince at his cold words, the cow stumbles to his feet.

“Oww, that hurt, I must have tripped.” He sniffles. “I, Lambo-san, 5 years old, from Italy, hitman from the Bovino Familia, tripped! Favourite foods are grapes and candies and I, Lambo-san who just met Reborn at a bar, tripped!”

“W-What an introduction… wait, did he say what I think he said?”

“Times up.”

“What?” You don’t have time to react before the bomb goes off sending both you and Lambo flying, you come to on the ground next to an equally burned cow child. So, a motivational bomb is the same as a regular bomb…

“Tolerate…” You here the kid whimpering to himself and sit up in a panic.

“W-Wait, your real, a real normal kid, but you’re in the mafia too and had a gun…” Your panicking is interrupted by the child’s sobs, which only send you into a different type of panic. “Ah! Don’t cry!”

“WHAAAAA!”

“Eeep! Uh, there, there, it’s okay.” You gently cradle the child as he sobs, tiny hands grabbing onto your clothes. “Um, d-do you want some candy?”

He pulls back from you and looks up expectantly, you pull out a small candy and while he eats it you try the wipe away all the tears and snot with a handkerchief.

“L-Lambo-san is going to be the boss of the Bovino and make everyone bow down to me!” He is trying so hard…

“I-Is that so…”

“My boss told me first I need to defeat the super first-rate hitman Reborn!”

“T-That’s horrible!” Who would send a kid after such a guy, actually, who is letting children in the mafia!

“Lambo-san can do it!” You hesitate looking into such determined eyes, this kid is scary in a different way compared to Reborn…

“O-Okay, well why don’t you come inside and get cleaned up, you can defeat reborn once your all patched up, you can have more candy if you want, does that sound good?”

“Yay, candy for Lambo-san!” He smiles for the first time and you think he’s a pretty cute kid, your Mother feels the same way and happily invites him to stay for dinner.

Sitting nervously between the two odd children sets your nerves aflame…

“You didn’t finish your schoolwork dame-(Y/n).”

“Sorry, I got blasted out a window…” Is he not going to say anything about Lambo? The poor kid is just sitting there creepily staring… wait, is that a knife?

“Die Reborn!” The knife is reflected back into the kid’s head and you shriek in horror.

“A-Are you okay Lambo?!”

“WAAAAA!” He cries loudly before pulling out a purple bazooka and shooting himself in the face.

“What is happening?!” It’s your turn to cry, but as the purple smoke begins to clear you find yourself shocked by another strange appearance, a man with shaggy black hair and a cow print shirt…

“Hm, the ten-year bazooka huh. Long time no see young 10th Vongola.” The man waves at you and you feel faint.

“W-What’s happening?”

“Thanks for looking after me as a kid, I’m the cry baby Lambo.”

“…” You don’t know what to say after this strange turn of events, luckily the stranger has more interest in Reborn at the moment.

“Hey Reborn, don’t you think I’ve changed?” Although you personally can see this as a somewhat cool moment, Reborn however continues to ignore Lambo’s existence.

“S-So cold.”

“Fine then, I guess I have no choice but to show you my skills, thunder set!” The man attaches what looks like two horns to the top of his head that start sparking with electricity. “Die Reborn, Elettrico Cornata!”

“Hiiiie, not in the kitchen!” Your panicked shriek does nothing as Lambo charges Reborn with killer intent, this time he is stopped by a fork to the top of his head.

“Tolerate… WAHHHHH, (Y/n)-nee!” Lambo is now once again crying into your clothes, your more than a little stunned but find yourself comforting him, nonetheless.

“Um, there, there, d-don’t cry…” Lambo turns from his grown-up form back into his child form in your arms and you still find yourself holding a crying child. “…w-want some more candy?”

“C-Candy?”

“Yeah, have some candy Lambo, I need to find the headache medicine…”

Now that your house contains another dangerous child, migraines soon become your biggest problem, only after Reborn of course.


	10. Family Entrance Exam!

“(Y/n)-chan, you look exhausted, are you okay?” This is Kyoko’s question when your meet up to walk to school together and you can’t deny how troubled you must look.

“W-Well, I started babysitting…” It doesn’t seem like Lambo is going anywhere any time soon and you’d rather not send him back to the people that sent him after Reborn of all people.

“Babysitting? Oh, that’s nice, I get the impression that your good with kids.” Her smile is so soothing that you can already feel your energy levels rising.

“Hehe, I-I would say that.”

“Yo, (Y/n)!”

“Ah, Yamamoto, Ohayo.” The tall boy doesn’t hesitate to walk up to you with an easy-going smile, his smile is different compared to Kyoko, but it has that same refreshing feeling.

“Wow, you look terrible.”

“D-Do you have to be so blunt…” You pout as both Yamamoto and Kyoko laugh.

“Sorry, I’m just teasing hehe.”

“(Y/n)-chan is looking after a little kid.” Kyoko starts chatting easily with Yamamoto.

“Ehh a kid, haha, that sounds just like her.”

“I know right, she gives off a kind of ‘fuwa fuwa’ aura.”

“I know what you mean, like a ‘fuwa fuwa’ feeling!”

“W-What are you two talking about?!” Your face flushes as they continue to embarrass you and you end up with no choice but to listen to conversation like this for the rest of the walk, completely unaware of both Reborn’s scheming and Gokudera’s jealousy.

**\-----**

At least until Reborn fills you in while he’s casually enjoying the school’s swimming pool.

“-and so, to satisfy Gokudera, I’m holding ‘the family entrance exam’.”

“Why do you need to drag Yamamoto into this?! Am I going to find you giving Kyoko-chan shooting lesson’s next?!”

“That’s actually a good idea.”

“N-No! I’m sorry for opening my mouth, I’ll never speak again!”

“Anyway, It’s too late, I’ve already asked Gokudera to call him out.”

“…HIEEEEE!” You can’t even begin to imagine how bad that meeting might go! You take off running at top speed without a direct location in mind, but fortunately you end up spotting the two talking in the distance. “Gokudera-kun!!!”

“Ah, Judaime!” He quickly hides something behind his back, it’s rather obvious how close Yamamoto came to death.

“Yo, (Y/n), is that the kid your looking after?”

“W-What?” Looking down you see Reborn and jump a foot off the ground. “How do you keep getting around?!”

“Skateboard. (Y/n) isn’t the one looking after me, I’m looking after her. I’m Reborn, the Vongola family hitman.” He said it! You hold your breath waiting for Yamamoto’s response as he couches next to Reborn.

“Hahaha, I see, my bad then!” He’s laughing… “It must be troublesome to be a hitman at such an age.”

“Not really and your going to join the Vongola family too.”

“W-Wait a minute Reborn, I told you not to drag Yamamoto into this!”

“Haha, It’s alright (Y/n), I don’t mind!”

“W-What?”

“Playing along with a kid’s imagination is great fun!” He thinks it’s make believe, well, that’s the normal response to a kid’s crazy demands…

“The head of the family is (Y/n).”

“Oh, now that’s a good choice!” Yamamoto grins and lifts Reborn onto his shoulder; he’s really going along with this. “What do I have to do in this group?”

“First is the family entrance exam. Not passing equals death.”

“Reborn!”

“Haha! Your seriously funny, I like you!” Yamamoto’s patting Reborn on the head like he doesn’t know how dangerous that kid is!

“The test is easy, simply dodge the attacks, let’s start.” He menacingly holds up several knives and doesn’t hesitate to throw them at Yamamoto, he mages to dodge them but before Reborn can throw anymore you put yourself between him and Yamamoto.

“Please don’t kill him!”

“Haha, are you trying to protect me (Y/n)? Isn’t it the normally the guys job to save the pretty girl?”

“This situation’s too serious for gender norms! W-Wait a minute-!” Yamamoto picks you up bridal style as Gokudera dies from the combustion of his rage.

“Don’t worry Boss, I got you!” He looks like he’s really enjoying himself… No, now isn’t the time, this is too dangerous!

Reborn continues to fire off knives as Yamamoto swiftly dodges them, even with you in his arms he isn’t showing any sign of slowing town, Yamamoto is really skilled.

“GAHAHAHAHA! Finally, I Lambo-san, from the Bovino is here to kill you Reborn!” Suddenly Lambo’s loud voice rings out over the field and you quickly spot him high up on the school building.

“Lambo, get down from there, it’s dangerous!” You scold him but aren’t given the opportunity to do anything as Reborn continues his attack.

Actually, Reborn increases the power of his attack, before you know it everything from bullets to missiles to bombs are coming at you from every direction, you bury your head in Yamamoto’s chest out of fear, but surprisingly the pain never comes.

“Haha, I said I got you (Y/n)!”

“Eh?” The school looks like a battlefield and even Yamamomo is looking worse for wear, but somehow your okay. “Y-Yamamoto…”

“I have to say though, kids toys sure have gotten realistic!” He still thinks it’s a game!

“Well done Yamamoto Takeshi, you’ve passed the entrance exam.” Reborn appears to pass along the good news alongside Gokudera.

“Hmpf, good work protecting the Tenth idiot, but you should remember that I’m Judaime’s right arm, you can be the shoulder blade.”

“What? Haha you guys really are funny! But I think I’m going to be the right arm; you can be the left ear lobe.”

“What?! You dumbass, put Judaime down right this instant! You’ve been touching her too familial!”

“It’s fine isn’t it (Y/n)?”

“…” You don’t even know how to respond; your face is so red. Your life is just going to get more hectic isn’t it?


	11. Poison Cooking

Today… is so hot.

You’re not exactly an outdoors person so the heat is having a particularly negative effect on you, so naturally when a gorgeous woman pulls up next to you on her bicycle you at first assume she’s a mirage.

“Kirei…”

“Here, have this.” She smiles politely and throws you a cold drink, in your flustered state the drink bounces off your head hitting the ground, fortunately the lady is already riding away…

“Uwaaa, I’m such a clutz, how embarrassing…” Crouching down to pick up the can you pause in horror as the liquid appears to be admitting a toxic odour, w-what was in that drink?!

Knowing by now that this is a sign of bad things to come, you rush home seeking out Reborn’s aid, you don’t expect to find him covered in bugs.

“W-Why…?”

“These are my summer minions, it’s due to them that I’ve learned Bianchi is in town.”

“She’s not another hitman is she?”

“Heh.”

“Ahhh, I’m right aren’t I?! Reborn, these dangerous people can’t just keep showing up!”

“I’m not inviting them dame-(Y/n).” The cold look he sends you makes you flinch, but before anything can happen you hear the doorbell ring followed by a voice calling out.

“Italian pizza delivery!”

“D-Did you order Pizza?”

“No.”

“…kami-sama.” You might be overreacting, but after all the trouble you’ve been dealing with lately, your certain death awaits you at the front door, so you barricade your bedroom door and hide in the cupboard.

You stay hidden in there until the door is thrown open leaving you to shriek in terror, it’s Reborn.

“You can come out, she’s gone now.”

“R-Really? Why is she here?”

“To kill you.”

“…W-Why?”

“Because she’s my former lover who wants me back.” To hear those works from a child’s mouth is a surreal experience…

“H-How does killing me get you back?”

“Bianchi is a freelance hitman known as Poison Scorpion due to her specialty poisoned cooking, we used to do jobs together, but now my job is raising you which takes me away from her, I don’t expect you to understand the affairs of adults dame-(Y/n).”

“B-B-But you’re not-! Never mind, h-how do I stop her?” You wait anxiously as Reborn holds a tiny hand to his chin looking deep in thought.

“I have no idea.”

“You just don’t want to help me…” You sob.

\-----

The morning walk to school has you on edge after yesterdays attack, that woman on the bike was definitely Bianchi, only someone like her would have given you such a deadly drink…

“Ohayo, (Y/n)-chan!”

“Ohayo, K-Kyoko-chan.”

“Are you excited for home economics today? We’re making rich balls!”

“Y-Yeah, it’s something I’m actually good at.” Before Kyoko’s presence can fully calm you, you hear a familiar bell and see Bianchi angrily peddling towards you. “Eeep.”

“Someone who meddles with love should just die, take this!” She throws another can at you but this time you swiftly knock it away using your school bag.

“T-That was close…”

“Was that a friend of yours?” Kyoko innocently asks.

“N-Not really… Ah! Kyoko-chan, please watch out for poisoned food!”

“Poisoned food? Well, I’ll do my best, thank you for the concern!” She’s so precious…

**\-----**

The school arranges a strange event where the girls will give the rice balls to the boys, you suppose it makes sense, but the timing couldn’t be any worse! That woman is definitely going to interfere!

“Judaime, have you decided who your going to give your onigiri to?” While you were on the lookout for trouble you failed to notice Gokudera closing in on you with an intense expression.

“Eh? Ah, well I-I don’t think it’s safe to eat them so…”

“Don’t say that (Y/n), I’m sure they’re great.” Yamamoto has appeared as well.

“N-No, that’s not what I meant.”

“(Y/n)-chan, would you like to try my onigiri?” Now Kyoko-chan has appeared! Her onigiri looks rather strange, it’s emitting a purple aura of death… Okay, you see what happened.

“K-Kyoko-chan, you can’t give those to anyone!”

“Eh, why not?” She tilts her head cutely.

“B-Because, um.” Why does she have such a sad look, what should you say?! “I-I want them!”

“What?”

“Um, w-well I-I…” You stutter unsure what exactly you’re aiming for. “I-I want you guys to have mine s-so let’s just trade!”

You hand the onigiri out to your friends and quickly wrap up Kyoko’s and put it away for safe disposure later, when you begin to relax you notice your friends staring at you strangely.

“W-What?”

“Hehe, thank you for the onigiri (Y/n)-chan.” Kyoko blushes.

“Judaime, I am so honoured!” Gokudera looks to be near tears.

“Haha, your so bold (Y/n)!” Yamamoto cheerfully laughs.

You don’t understand what’s happening, but at least nobody died!


	12. Bianchi

The heat is still causing problems, when you open the door to your room it hits a sleeping Lambo on the floor.

“Lambo, if you sleep on the floor your going to get sick!” You pick the snoozing child up and place him on your bed, you than notice the other child in your house has set up to really enjoy the heat. “R-Reborn, you’re really adapting to the culture…”

“I have some for you too.” Bianchi is in your room!

“W-Why are you here?!”

“For love.”

“For work, I’ve decided she’s going to tutor you.” Bianchi and Reborn seem to be on different pages…

“I-I can’t be tutored by someone who wants to kill me!”

“Hehe, your still just a child.” She flips her hair and begins to leave. “I’ll be in the kitchen preparing your home economics class.”

“Ah, please don’t poison anything! R-Reborn, are you sure this is okay?”

“Bianchi seems fine with it.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about…”

“Judaime!” Ah, Gokudera is at the door, rushing downstairs you open the door to see a brightly smiling Gokudera holding a watermelon. “Tenth I brought you some watermelon, it’s supposed to be really sweet.”

“T-Thank you Gokudera-kun, I’m really grateful, b-but now is kind of a bad time.” His expression suddenly turns serious.

“Are you in trouble Judaime?”

“N-No, well kind of, it’s complicated.” You wing your hands together but before you can explain the watermelon hits the ground. “G-Gokudera-kun?”

“Ah… Aneki…”

“Aneki?”

“Hayato?” Behind you Bianchi stands surprised, but certainly not as surprised as Gokudera who looks like he’s about to be sick, the poor boy takes off running.

“Gokudera-kun! Wait, so the two of them are?”

“Siblings, with different Mothers.” Reborn nods.

“Ah, I-I have to see if he’s okay!” You run after Gokudera and eventually find him leaning against a tree for support. “G-Gokudera-kun, daijobudesuka?”

“I used to live with my sister until I was 8, at our castle we used to have lots of luxurious parties, at one of those events I was supposed to play the piano. Before the performance Bianchi gave me some cookies she made, that was the first of her poison cooking…” He jumps straight into his backstory. 

“T-That’s horrible! You were poisoned as a kid?!”

“Yes, but it gets worse. The cookies made me experience severe nausea and dizziness, but people still loved my performance and so my Father forced me to continue eating her cooking to give the same performance. That trauma terrorized my body so now every time I see her, I get a stomach-ache.”

“T-That’s a really horrible trauma… I’m so sorry you had to go through that Gokudera-kun.” You comfortingly pat him on the back and are surprised when he pulls you closer.

“Judaime, please, I need you to drive my sister out of town!”

“I-I don’t know if I can do that…”

“I already have a plan! She’s still not over her previous boyfriend who died, if we can find a guy who looks just like him, she’ll follow him out of town!”

“That’s insane! I-I understand you have problems with your sister, but using her dead boyfriend like this seems cruel, plus the chances of finding someone who looks like him is impossible anyway.”

“Here’s a picture of him.”

“Ah.” That’s a horribly familiar cow printed face!

“Judaime, you recognize him don’t you, as expected of the Tenth!”

“W-Wait a minute-!”

“Judaime.” He clasps your hands in his own as his face moves close to your own. “I’m begging you.”

“Uh…” You can only see this ending badly, but for Gokudera… “A-Alright, I’ll do my best.

**\-----**

In your bedroom lays the still sleeping Lambo, Gokudera said as long as she see’s the guy for a second it should be alright. You gently shake Lambo awake.

“Hey Lambo, want to earn some candy?”

“Candy?” That immediately has him awake.

“Yeah, do you think I could borrow the 10-year bazooka? Pretty please?”

“L-Lambo-san isn’t allowed to use that thing, my boss said so.” He nervously looks around.

“Okay, but they didn’t say I couldn’t use it, r-right?”

“Yeah, he didn’t say that!” You sigh I relief as Lambo pulls out the bazooka, you feel bad using the kid like this, so you promise to spoil him rotten later. “Here you go, now give Lambo-san candy!”

“Of course, I-It’s in the kitchen.” Lambo happily makes his way towards the kitchen as you follow him with the bazooka, just as he enters the hallway you pull the trigger causing the 10-year later Lambo to appear.

“Young 10th?”

“I’m really sorry about this.” You push him into the kitchen where Bianchi is working, you peek around the door frame as Lambo stands confused and recognition appears on Bianchi’s face.

“Romeo? Romeo, your alive! Romeo~~~~ POISON COOKING II!”

“EHHHH?!” She just tried to murder the guy!

“It seems Bianchi and her ex had a bad relationship.” Reborn appears next to you drying his hair with a towel.

“I-I had no idea… I’m so sorry Lambo!” You cry over the dying body of adult Lambo swearing to make this up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm making great progress on this story, I already have eight more chapters to upload so from now on I should be able to do daily updates!


	13. Miura Haru!

On another normal day your walking to school alongside Reborn, he’s taken to walking on the fence, the polite part of you would say it’s so you can talk normally to each other, the realistic part of you is sure it’s so he can look down on you and maintain his authority.

“Whoa!” Looking up in surprise you see a girl also walking along the fence.

“W-What?”

“Hello.” The girl politely bows to Reborn as you hold you hands out in fear that she will fall.

“Ciaossu.”

“My name is Miura Haru.”

“I know about you, you’re from this house here.”

“Yes, that’s me! Um, would you be my friend?”

“Sure.”

“Ha! Hieeeek! Woo… hoooo!” She seems really happy, your surprised when she back flips off the fence screaming for happiness. “Erm… Uhm… This is rather sudden, but can you hug me like this?”

Okay now you’re feeling a little weird, what sort of interaction are you witnessing?

“You shouldn’t touch me so easily, I’m a hitman after all.”

“Ah, Reborn you shouldn’t say-!” Smack! …did …did she just slap you?

“What are you teaching that baby?!”

“E-Eh?”

“Babies are angels with pure hearts, are you destroying that heart with your black soul?!”

“N-No, his heart was always black!”

“You’re a monster! How can you corrupt your little Brother?!”

“H-He’s not my brother.”

“Then that’s even worse! You’re not allowed to see Reborn-chan anymore, you’re a bad influence!”

“That won’t work, I have to raise (Y/n) to be the next head of the mafia.”

“…” PUNCH!

“OW!” She straight up hit you! You fall on your behind covering the place she hit you as she glares down at you, she then turns to say goodbye to Reborn before storming off.

“She seems to like you.”

“Why is my life torture…”

**\-----**

When your friends see the noticeable bruise on your face it sends them into a panic.

“Judaime! We’re you attacked?! Tell me who did it, I’ll kill them.” Gokudera doesn’t hesitate to pull out some dynamite to prove his threat.

“P-Please don’t blow anything up!”

“(Y/n), are you getting bullied? Tell us who it was?” Yamamoto’s smile looks strange!

“N-Not you too, I’m fine, really!”

“(Y/n)-chan you should see the nurse, I’ll take you there right now.” Kyoko grabs your hand with a determined expression.

“I-I’m really okay! I-It was just a misunderstanding!” All three of them are giving off a scary aura! Gokudera you can understand, but even Yamamoto and Kyoko!

It’s takes a lot of convincing for them to let the situation go, but they all seem strangely protective over you the whole day.

**\-----**

The next day you hope for a normal peaceful day, but that idea comes crashing to a halt when the girl from yesterday appears before you decked out in samurai armour.

“W-Why…?”

“Ohayo, I am Haru who couldn’t sleep last night because of all the thoughts I had. I realised that if Reborn-chan is a real hitman, then you must be really strong as the boss!”

“I-I don’t like where this is going…”

“If your strong, I’ll believe Reborn-chan, so please have a match with me!”

“Hiiie!” You narrowly dodge her attack as she swings a hockey stick at you. “There has to be a better way to resolve things!”

“I won’t be negotiated with!”

“That’s so unreasonable!”

“Tenth!” Gokudera suddenly appears putting himself between you and your attacker. “Is this the person harassing you? Don’t worry, I’ll protect you!”

“No wait, Gokudera she’s not-!”

“HAAAHIEEK!” You can’t stop him in time and the poor girl is thrown off the bridge by the explosion, rushing to the railing you see the armour is weighing her down in the water. “Sav… Save me!”

“Oh no!” Without thinking you jump over the railing ignoring Gokudera’s cry of shock, you surface gasping for air and paddle to Haru’s side. “H-Here, hold onto me!”

Taking on her extra weight only succeeds in pushing you under the water, you had rushed in on instinct, but in this situation all you’ve down is drown yourself alongside her! At least that’s what you fear until Haru's weight is taken off you and after taking in some much-needed air you see Gokudera has jumped in after you.

“Are you alright Tenth?!”

“Y-Yeah, what about Haru?!” You look to see Gokudera supporting her, determined to get her to safety you support her other side as both you and Gokudera help her towards land, when your all safely on the grass you collapse.

“T-Tenth?!”

“I-I’m fine, what about you two?” They are both soaked, but certainly breathing. “Ahh, I’m so relieved.”

“Y-You tried to save me?” Haru stares at you with teary eyes. “E-Even after I…”

“That’s right, the Tenth saved you! If anything had happened to her, you’d-!” Gokudera is pushed aside as Haru latches onto to you.

“Eeep!”

“That was so awesome! Jumping in after me and only asking about my safety, I-I though such scenes only appeared on TV! You were… so wonderful.” She’s staring at you with such a strange look… “My heart is pounding; I’ve fallen in love with (Y/n)-san!”

“W-What?”

“WHAT?!” Gokudera is reacting stronger than you are.

“It’s true! I’ve never felt this way about another girl before, but (Y/n)-san was just like a noble hero! Ahhh, my hearts beating so fast!” Haru practically has hearts in her eyes as she stares at you.

“W-Wait a minute, this is too sudden!”

“Y-Yeah, hit the road Idiot! I have enough competition as is!”

“Gokudera-kun!”

“Hah-hi! What a rude boy! Well, I suppose there would have to be a rival for my love.”

“T-There is no rival, what are you two talking about! Y-You need to get indoors and put some dry clothes on, my house is close by, come on.”

“Hai, Judaime!”

“I’m already going to (Y/n)-san’s home!”

“Y-You both are just…”


	14. Study Session

The results of Reborn’s harsh training is still up for debate as you spend summer vacation taking extra classes, your problem solving ability has certainly increased, but your also more eligible to scream when someone coughs during the test, it’s not your fault your tutor is a… actually, better not finish that thought.

Yamamoto is also taking extra classes.

“Hey (Y/n), want to work on this together, it’ll be faster that way?”

“Y-Yeah, that sounds good! Where do you want to work?”

“You’ll work at (Y/n)’s house.” Reborn is here, h-he didn’t hear your thoughts earlier, did he?

“Is that okay with you Yamamoto?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. This kid must really like you (Y/n) to follow you to school, haha.”

“I don’t think like is the best word…” You warily look into those unblinking black eyes and feel as if you’ve stared directly into the void. Reborn is terrifying…

“I have to follow (Y/n) because I’m her tutor.”

“Wow! You’re a hitman and a tutor, what an amazing kid haha!” Yamamoto still thinks it’s a game, well, it’s probably better this way…

**\-----**

When Yamamoto is expected at your house for tutoring your surprised to see he brought a friend.

“Gokudera-kun, you’re here too?”

“Haha, well I invited him along because I thought it would be good to have someone who understands all the material.”

“Ah, that’s a great idea! Thank you for your help Gokudera-kun!”

“Anything for you Judaime!” He looks extremely happy.

Your excited about the possibility to get some normal help with your homework, but unfortunately you soon discover the combination of Yamamoto and Gokudera doesn’t equal productivity.

“Hey Gokudera, aren’t you just reading from the textbook?”

“You bastard, don’t underestimate me!”

“D-Don’t fight.”

“Sorry Judaime!” Gokudera’s quick changing personality is still something you’re getting used too.

Yamamoto is actually doing really well with the test, you guess he's just too busy with baseball to find time to complete his schoolwork, you almost wish you could blame sport for your failed tests…

“Um, Gokudera-kun, can you help me with question 7?”

“Of course, Judaime!” He smiles brightly and looks over your work sheet, a frown soon appears on his face. “I… I don’t get it.”

“That’s no good Gokudera, if we can’t solve it we’ll automatically fail.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say something earlier you idiot! There’s no way I can let the Tenth fail!” Gokudera is suddenly really fired up… which is not great during this heat.

“A-Arigato Gokudera-kun, how about I go get us some cold drinks to help out.” You stand up and open your door only to jump back in surprise at the appearance of Haru.

“(Y/n)-san, Haru is here to help!”

“Eh, Haru, when did you get here?”

“Reborn-chan invited me!”

“O-Of course he did…”

“Wow (Y/n) you’ve gotten so popular that your even attracting elite schoolgirls, haha.” Yamamoto laughs.

“W-What?”

“That uniform is Midori Junior High, right?”

“That’s right! Haru is from an elite school, so rely on her for help (Y/n)-san!”

“A-Ah, o-okay, thank you.”

Haru joins your group at the table and looks over the question you’ve all been struggling with.

“Ah, I learned this before, I think I’ll get it.” That’s great news! Until your all still on question 7 three whole hours later… “I’m sorry, I don’t know this!”

“Then why didn’t you say something hours ago!!!” Gokudera rages while Yamamoto laughs uneasily.

“C-Calm down Gokudera-kun, I’m sure Haru tried her best!”

“(Y/n)-san!”

“I-I know it’s difficult admitting you don’t know the answer, especially when your afraid of being scolded, that especially makes it harder to ask for help.” That’s likely the reason your so far behind on your schoolwork…

“Who are you? I’m Lambo! Who am I? I’m Lambo!” A familiar cow like child climbs in through the window singing a song to himself.

“Wow~ What a strangely cute kid!” Haru takes an immediate liking to him and picks Lambo up.

“That’s Lambo, I can’t say he’s the intellect we need at the moment…” You watch in dismay as Lambo absentmindedly picks his nose.

“Maybe we can ask an adult?” Yamamoto suggests.

“Ahh! I know an older lady who can probably solve this problem!” Haru calls out excitedly before texting this person on her phone.

“What’s their name?”

“Bianchi! Oh, she’s just passing by, isn’t that convenient!”

...you wonder how convenient that really is while Gokudera yells in terror before rushing out of your room to barricade the door.

“…what was that about?” Haru asks.

“I-It’s complicated…”

“GYAAAAAAA!” Gokudera’s horrified scream echoes through the house signalling his defeat at Bianchi’s hands, or rather her face…

You end up tucking Gokudera into your bed with a cold towel over his eyes as he deliriously mutters to himself about cookies.

“So, Bianchi, what do you think of this question?”

“…I think love is the only important thing.” She rips the paper up without remorse.

“M-My paper…” You watch the tiny pieces float to the ground.

“Don’t worry (Y/n), I’ll make a copy of mine.” Yamamoto consolingly pats you on the head.

“(Y/n)-san, you don’t need to worry anymore, Dad is here to save the day!” Haru gets everyone’s attention by announcing the presence of her Father.

“Y-Your Dad?”

“Yep, he’s a university math professor!”

“That’s amazing, great work Haru!” She blushes at your praise as her Dad looks over the question.

“Hmm, the answer is 3.”

“Wrong, it’s 4.” Reborn surprisingly corrects him. “You made a mistake on the foxtail formula.”

You all sit in a tense slience waiting for the professor to respond.

“…AH! You’re the genius mathematician Dr. Borin!! The one who suddenly appeared to the academic community and solved problems thought to be impossible!!! Your right, the answer is 4!”

…

“…and you tutor me with bombs??!!”


	15. Onii-San!

Today when you meet up with Kyoko-chan to walk to school you see she’s with an unfamiliar boy…

“Ohayo (Y/n)-chan!”

“O-Ohayo…um.”

“Oh, you haven’t met my Onii-chan have you?”

“Onii-chan?” You look at the guy next to her in disbelief, this person is her older brother?

“You’re the Sawada (Y/n) I’ve been hearing so much about, you sound like a passionate person, I want you to join our club!”

“Onii-chan, don’t bother (Y/n)-chan with stuff like that!” Kyoko protests.

“I’m not bothering her! Sawada.” You flinch when he says your name. “I’M THE CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB, SASAGAWA RYOHEI!! MY MOTTO IS EXTREME!!!”

W-What an introduction…

“I’ll be waiting for you in the gym after school!” He waves before running off.

“W-Wait, what just happened?”

“Sorry for the inconvenience (Y/n)-chan, my Onii-chan seems like a rowdy person, but I swear he’s really nice!”

“O-Of course… Did he say boxing club?”

“Oh yes! Onii-chan is really proud of his role in the boxing club! He looked really happy inviting you.” She smiles so innocently that you automatically resign yourself to being punched in the face.

“Okay, let’s do this (y/n).” You took Haru’s punch pretty well, then again, she wasn’t head of the boxing club…

**\-----**

When the time comes to meet Kyoko’s Onii-chan you still haven’t figured out what exactly your going to do, there’s no way you can do this, the only physical activity you’ve improved in recently is running.

The fight with Mochida was only won due to a momentary extreme build up of hatred, there’s no way you could hate Kyoko’s Onii-chan so your most likely just going to get beat up, but the guy was so excited to have you join…

“Oh Sawada, I was waiting for you!” While you were worrying outside the door, Ryohei has opened it up in search of you. “Come in! When the elder of Muay Tie heard about your reputation he came all the way from Thailand to see you! This is master PaoPao!”

It’s Reborn!!!

“Pao---n!” Get out of here with that! Just what is this child?! “I want to see a match between the captain and the new member.”

“No, please don’t!”

“Oh, a match between me and Sawada will be a good way to measure our skills!”

Suddenly your up in the ring decked out for a match with Kyoko's Onii-san and your friends watching from the sidelines…

“Let’s go Sawada (Y/n)!” Ryohei takes one step towards you and your panic.

“WAITWAITWAIT! I-I’ve never done this before, I don’t even know the rules!”

“Oh, it’s simple I’ll show you! Hold your arms like this to block and jab like this to attack! Hah!” He demonstrates with a powerful strike that has you whimpering, he’s surprisingly helpful, but this guy is too excited to fight! “Let’s go!!!”

It takes one punch to knock you to the ground, but while you would like to lay down and play dead, you end up shakily getting back onto your feet.

“Are you alright Sawada?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m good, probably…” Your unsteady on your feet and your head is swimming.

“Here, I’ll block, and you throw out a punch, show me what you’ve got!” Once again, your surprised by his patience in actually teaching you, Kyoko was right about her brother, he is a nice guy!

“L-Like this?” Your punch is pathetically weak, but Ryohei only encourages you to try again. Feeling more confident you try to punch as hard as you can, the result has Ryohei grinning.

“That’s it, now come at me properly Sawada!”

“H-Hai!” You dutifully follow his instructions and start to pick up things such as his footwork and how he dodges, you take many more hits, but you also mange to block some as well and when it all pays off as you land a solid strike on Ryohei you cheer in surprise at your accomplishment. “I-I actually did it!”

“Way to go (Y/n)-chan!” Kyoko-chan cheers.

“I knew you could do it Tenth!”

“Haha, (Y/n) has some surprising strength!”

“Heh.” Ryohei wipes the sweat from his brow. “You did well for a first timer Sawada, if you stick with the club you’ll improve in no time!”

“Ah. I-I’m so sorry Onii-san, but I can’t join your club!” You bow.

“I see… But hearing that only makes me want you more!”

“Eh?”

“Join the boxing club Sawada!”

“Ah, n-no, I really can’t!”

You both continue to argue as you friends watch the interaction, Kyoko is pleased the both of you are getting along, while Reborn is taking notes on the hidden strength Ryohei had suppressed during your fight.

Your body is going to ache for a while, but this encounter has really inspired you to give some sort of training a go, It’s not because of the mafia though! It’s because you remember being helpless when Haru was drowning! I-It can’t hurt to put in some more effort at PE…


	16. The Skull Disease

On the morning walk to school you suddenly feel dizzy, putting a hand to your head reveals a skull shape on your palm sending you into a fit of panic.

“W-Why?!”

“It’s a part of your training.” Reborn appears sitting on a fence with a strangely somber appearance. “Your going to die (Y/n).”

“What sort of training is that, what did you do?!”

“I infected you with a disease.”

“You can’t do that to people, Reborn!”

“I’ve neglected using the dying will bullet on you, I’ve been curious at how you’d cope on your own after all, but then I thought about what lesson’s you’ve been missing out on and as your tutor I didn’t want you to miss any opportunity for improvement.”

“So, you infected me with death?!”

“Yeah. It’s called The Skull Disease, you catch it from overusing the dying will bullet, but I had a specialist synthesize an inject-able version, by the way, It’s incurable.” You fall to your knees in despair.

“T-This is too cruel, w-why can’t you tutor me normally?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“So, you admit you’re enjoying it!”

**“I’ve never gotten a 100 on a test…”**

“W-Who said that?”

“The skull, it will tell all your embarrassing secrets until you die.”

“Why does such a thing exist…” You sob.

**“I skip school on the day we’re supposed to get shots…”**

“R-Reborn, w-what do I have to do to get it to stop?”

“Hmm. Well there is a doctor who is good at curing incurable diseases…”

“T-That’s great!”

“He’s also the doctor that infected you in the first place…”

“Reborn!”

“He’s also quite handsy with women…”

“…I think I’ll just die.”

“He’s also at your house right now.”

“My house… Kaa-san!!!!” You run home as quickly as you can and throw open the door to see a cake splatted body and an annoyed looking Bianchi.

“It’s been awhile since I killed someone for the good of the world.”

“T-Thank you for your service…” You bow to Bianchi as she looks at the body distastefully.

“Such a tomboy, you haven’t changed at all.” The guys alive! He protected himself from the poison cooking! “Now I like you even more!!!”

He jumps at Bianchi and kisses her cheek before she angrily kicks him into the wall, you can only watch in horror.

“R-Reborn, that person isn’t really…?”

“Yes, this is Dr. Shamal from Italy.”

“I see, I’ll go say my goodbyes then…”

“Hm?” The Doctor finally notices your presence. “Ah, you must be the one I was called to look over!”

“P-Please stay away…” You take a few nervous steps away from the man.

“Eh, no need to be scared, I’m a Doctor after all~”

“You’re a menace!”

“(Y/n)-chan, are you here?”

“K-Kyoko-chan!” She picked the worst time to appear!

“Ah, another cutie!” Oh no, he’s set his sights on Kyoko! You can’t let this guy sexually harass her!!!

Due to death closing in on you, the power of your dying will becomes accessible allowing you to punch Doctor Shamal so hard he goes flying through a wall, just as Reborn planned.

“Wow (Y/n)-chan, good thing Onii-chan asked me to bring you these boxing books, looks like you’ve developed a real interest!”

“Uh, y-yeah, a-arigato…”

**“I’m scared of moths.”**

**“I can’t drink coffee.”**

**“I can’t sleep in the dark.”**

**“People mistake me for a child.”**

“…”

“…what was-?”

“It was nice seeing you thank you for the books!” You quickly lead Kyoko outside and shut the door as your face burns red.

“Heh.”

“Don’t laugh!”

**\-----**

After retrieving Doctor Shamal you can finally be cured of your disease.

“You don’t need to stand so far away~”

“I think I do.”

“Oh well.” He opens up a case and pulls out a pill that he flips into the air, the capsule opens revealing a mosquito.

“W-Why…?”

“Dr. Shamal is mainly a doctor, but he is also an assassin known as ‘Trident Shamal’, his ‘Trident Mosquitoes’ carry deadly diseases that infect his targets.”

“S-Scary…” You bite your lip when the mosquito lands on your arm, after a few moments the skulls begin to disappear leaving you to sigh in relief. “I-I’m safe.”

“For now.”

“Don’t say things like that!” You scold Reborn but realize the current threat is still the looming Doctor.

“Hehe~ As for my payment~”

“Get out.”


	17. Hibari Kyoya

Sitting on the school roof eating with friends is something you never knew could make you so happy, sitting and casually chatting with Gokudera and Yamamoto is great!

“Now that summers actually over I kind of miss it hehe.”

“Next year we could do something together, as long as we’re not taking extra classes again haha.”

“Y-Yeah, that sounds like fun, I’ll be sure to work hard!”

“Oi baseball idiot, stop trying to get more time with Judaime! Tenth, next year I’ll be by your side no matter what!”

“Uh, t-thank you Gokudera-kun.”

“It’s important for the family to stick together.” Reborn has randomly appeared on the roof. “We should make a hideout so you can spend more time together.

“A hideout? R-Reborn, what are you up to?”

“Nothing dame-(Y/n), I’m simply looking out for my student. Now as I was saying, we’ll use the reception room as our base.”

“Haha that sounds cool, we can start by rearranging the furniture.”

“I’ll be the one sitting on Judaime’s right hand side!”

“Not if I get the first!” Yamamoto laughs and takes off running, a swearing Gokudera is quick behind him though…

“R-Reborn, seriously, what’s going on?”

“Hm, your becoming too suspicious of me (Y/n).”

“I-I just don’t want you endangering my friends, I-I know your serious about all this mafia stuff, but… I don’t want my friends getting hurt.”

“Then you should probably hurry to the reception room.”

“W-What?!”

“It’s too late to back out now (Y/n), your only option is to get stronger.” You back away from Reborn at his serious words, you then run in a panic towards the reception room, when you arrive both Gokudera and Yamamoto are on the floor unconscious.

“N-No way!” Looking around for the culprit, you lock eyes with the most dangerous person you know only topped by Reborn, Hibari Kyoya! “H-Hibari-san, w-why?” 

“I don’t allow herbivores crowding in front of me.” You know that’s the sort of person Hibari is, but seeing your friends lay unconscious is still a shock to your system, crouching down by Yamamoto’s side you see his baseball injury has been agitated.

Looking up you see Hibari has turned away to make a phone call, he obviously doesn’t see you as a threat, why should he when you always run away from him… but this time your friends we’re hurt and every thing that’s annoyed you about the disciplinary committee all comes to the surface at once.

You grab what’s nearby, which turns out to be a bright green slipper that could only be Leon and walk right up to Hibari, you swing the slipper down on his head as hard as you can.

“You can’t just go around beating people up!!!” Things are silent for a moment before an incredibly angry looking Hibari turns his glare on you.

“Hey, can I kill you?”

“That’s enough.” Reborn appears on the window ledge. “Your strong after all.”

“I don’t know who you are, but I’m very much irritated right now, would you mind waiting your turn.” Hibari doesn’t hesitate to attack the baby, but Reborn seemingly has no trouble parrying his attack surprising Hibari.

“Wow, you’re amazing.”

“Let’s break up.” Reborn suddenly holds up a bomb that creates an explosive escape you desperately need, you all manage to hide out on the roof.

You borrow a medical kit from the infirmary and set about treating Gokudera and Yamamoto’s wounds despite their protests, it was than Reborn reveals the truth of the event.

“You led us there on purpose?!”

“It was a dangerous bet, you’re lucky to only escape with bruises and scratches. This was a test, real battle training so you don’t become peaceful idiots.”

“Y-You did it for that reason?! Y-You can’t just endanger Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun like that!”

“You should be happy (Y/n), you passed the test.”

“W-What test?” Suddenly you become nervous.

“Since that first day I realised the key to your strength isn’t the dying will bullet, but rather that protective feeling towards those you care about.” Reborn’s words surprise you, It’s true that a lot of your accomplishments lately have been because of your friends…

“T-That’s not, I mean you can’t just, e-even if your-! …holy shit I just attacked Hibari-san.” All the colour drains from your face as the consequences of your actions hit you.

“You were so awesome Tenth!” Gokudera pops into your line of sight with sparkling eyes. “Taking on an opponent like that, it’s makes me want to train harder!”

“Haha, thanks for bandaging me up (Y/n), you’re like a cute nurse!”

“What are you saying baseball idiot!” Gokudera and Yamamoto get into another one-sided fight as your soul leaves your body, you’ve now attracted the attention of Hibari Kyoya…

“My death is imminent, I can never show my face again, I’m returning to be a hikikomori!”

“J-Judaime, wait a minute!”

“Haha, (y/n) where are you going?”

“If I stay here, I’ll soon see the river Styx!” Your escape is futile due to your friends feeling just as attached to you, in this case literally. “Let me go!”


	18. Sushi!

Today you’re going to treat Lambo to some sushi, when he started making demands you couldn’t really say no, so you’ve picked him up in your arms and brought him to a familiar looking sushi place.

When you enter the shop, you look around for Yamamoto’s dad and approach him first.

“Ah! Sawada your back!” Yamamoto’s Dad immediately smiles and ushers you towards a table. “Here, have a seat, Takeshi should be back soon!”

“T-Thank you.”

“No, thank you! Takeshi has seemed so happy lately and all he does is talk about how great you are!” You blush as the man continues. “He’s always been so focused on baseball that’s all I expected to hear from him haha, It makes this old man happy to know his girlfriend is looking after him!”

“W-What?” Did he say you were Yamamoto’s girlfriend?

“(Y/n)! I want sushi!” Lambo starts fussing in your lap.

“Haha, of course you do lad, what can I get you?”

“Lambo-san want’s urchin!”

“Alright then, and what can I get you (Y/n)?”

“E-Eh, um, h-hold on a minute…” You stutter in your flustered state.

“I’m home!” Yamamoto walks in to see you blushing bright red as his Dad grins.

“Takeshi! Look, your girlfriend’s come to see you!” He keeps saying that word!!!

“Ah pops!” Yamamoto blushes as he makes his way over. “Don’t go bothering (Y/n)!”

“I’m not, it’s good for a man to get to know his future daughter in law!” He upgraded it!!!

“Pops! Don’t you have work to do!” Yamamoto pushes his Dad back into the kitchen as the man laughs and teases him.

You sit quietly with a burning face as Lambo picks his nose in boredom. When Yamamoto comes back, he sits across from you with an apologetic smile.

“Haha, sorry about that.” He scratches the back of his head and you can see that he’s blushing.

“N-No, It’s alright, y-your Dad is really nice…” You both sit there nervously for a minute before Yamamoto notices Lambo.

“Ah, I see you looking after one of the kids today.”

“Y-Yeah, Lambo wanted some sushi and I kind of owe him…”

“Owe him for what?”

“…It’s a long story.” The expression on your face has Yamamoto laughing.

“I see, you always seem to be having some adventure!”

“I-Is that how it looks…” You uneasily laugh along with Yamamoto. “Um, h-how is your arm?”

“Oh, it’s healing up nicely!”

“E-Even after Hibari-san’s attack?”

“…You know that’s not your fault, right?” His tone suddenly becomes serious and you sit tensely.

“I-It’s just that because of me you’ve been involved in a lot of dangerous things…”

“Maybe, but I’ve enjoyed every second of it! My only regret is that it took me so long to know you.” He reaches across the table to hold your hand setting your face ablaze.

“U-Uh, well, I-I… I don’t think I would have been as exciting before.”

“Maybe not, but I’m sure I’d enjoy being with you anyway.” He squeezes your hand a small smile blossoms on your face. “Haha, you finally smiled! You should do that more often.”

You both smile at each other, after a moment Yamamoto starts to lean in, but is interrupted by a screeching Lambo.

“GYAAAAAPAA!” Lambo launches himself from your lab and latches onto Yamamoto’s face, you had completely forgotten he was here!

“L-Lambo, don’t attack Yamamoto!”

“Haha, such a rambunctious kid!” Yamamoto’s Dad appears holding plates of sushi. “I brought a platter for the lovely couple!”

“L-Look Lambo, food!” You try to pry him off Yamamoto, but the kid has a surprisingly strong grip on the boy’s hair.

“Die!”

“Haha, my bad, I think I made him jealous.” Yamamoto laughs off the attack, but you still fear the damage Lambo could cause, he hasn’t even had his nap today!

“L-Lambo, put the grenade down!”


	19. Baby Sitting

It’s another normal day at school when you here the whispering of your classmates picking up, they seem to be talking about a… cow? Wait a minute, that’s your cow!

“L-Lambo, what are you doing here?” You rush to the door.

“(Y/n), my zipper broke so I can’t pee!” He cries and you can here your classmates laughing, you gently usher the child outside an shut the door.

“W-Why did you come to school? You should be at home.”

“Ah, It’s Reborn!” Lambo points out the window at a sleeping Reborn in a tree.

“Don’t you have bigger problems?”

“…Ah! Gyaaaa!” He wet himself…

“Let’s get you home…”

**\-----**

When Lambo is all cleaned up at home you try to solve the problem of his wandering.

“Ne, Bianchi, do you think you could look after Lambo while I’m at school?”

“Why should I?”

“W-Well, it’s just that you’re here all the time so I thought…”

“I don’t have time to watch that cow brat, I’m busy.”

“Doing what?”

“Mastering the art of love.” So, nothing then…

“I can recommend some babysitters.” Reborn pipes up suspiciously helpful.

“R-Really?”

“Yes, it would be bad if your schoolwork is disrupted.”

“Okay, t-thank you!”

**\-----**

You should have known not to trust that baby.

“So, you meant Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun…” Reborn has decided to hold tryouts behind the school.

“As family members these two are prime candidates.”

“Lambo-san enters!” He’s here…

“Tch, here comes another annoyance, someone who pissed his pants should just stay out of sight.” Gokudera glares.

“Y-You’re wrong, I only pretended to pee my pants! Don’t be fooled so easily idiots!” Lambo pokes his tongue out at Gokudera.

“Asshole… Looks like you’ll have to get hurt before you learn anything!” Gokudera is going to attack Lambo!

“Oh, what’s that?” Lambo suddenly points.

“What?”

“Only idiots look Bakadera!” Lambo takes a cheap shot at Gokudera’s eye and ends up kicked in retaliation.

“You, dumb cow!”

“There, there.” Yamamoto holds him back from another attack as you pick up a crying Lambo.

“We shall now begin the compatibility test for Lambo’s new babysitter.” Reborn announces.

“I-I think compatibility is already obvious…” You sigh as Gokudera immediately protests being Lambo’s babysitter, Yamamoto seems willing to give it a try though.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, but the babysitter will be (Y/n)’s right hand man.”

“…T-To tell you the truth, I very much like Lambo.”

“Please don’t push yourself Gokudera-kun…”

“The rules are simple, the first one to make Lambo laugh wins.” This all seems insane, but both Gokudera and Yamamoto look ready to go…

“I volunteer to compete first.” Gokudera marches up to you as Lambo begins crying louder at his approach, he wraps his tiny hands in your shirt and hides his face. “…I’m sorry about before, let’s make up.”

Lambo hands him a grenade that Gokudera quickly throws away.

“I’m definitely going to kill you!”

“W-Wait!” You hold Lambo protectively in your arms away from Gokudera’s wrath. “Gokudera-kun, please calm down, he’s just a kid!”

“Guh, y-yes Judaime, I’m sorry I failed you…”

“Y-You didn’t fail! Um, here have this candy.” You hand him one of the candies from your pocket and Gokudera brightens up.

“Thank you Judaime, I’ll treasure this!”

“Y-You’re supposed to eat it…”

“It’s Yamamoto’s turn now.”

“Aright! Have you played catch before? Here, you use this glove to catch the ball.” You pass Lambo along to Yamamoto as they set up for a game of catch, so far so good… “Hey, get ready!”

You stand by Gokudera and Reborn as you watch Yamamoto get ready to throw the ball, but you catch a glimpse of an intense expression on his face and realize too late what you did wrong. The ball speeds through the air before hitting Lambo at a speed you can barely see, you cover your eyes on reflex.

“Wah, sorry! Once I get into that position I forget to hold back!” You peek through your fingers to see Yamamoto rushing to Lambo’s aid.

“What are you doing?!” A high-pitched voice calls out angrily, Haru has appeared. “What are you doing to such a sweet and innocent child?!”

“Ah, Haru, it was just an accident!” You try to calm her concern as she picks up Lambo and looks him over. “Hey, you like kids, right? Want to watch over Lambo for me?”

Your ready to beg at this point, but you don’t get the chance a Lambo takes things into his own hands by shooting himself with the 10-year bazooka. Poor Haru suddenly finds herself holding a grown man, she promptly drops him and then beats him up because his shirt is undone…

“She’s right, what's up with this necklace anyway?” Gokudera quickly gets in on bulling adult Lambo’s fashion choices.

“Why is it always so painful when I come back 10 years?!” Lambo sulks. “I’ll… I’ll be going now…”

“Oh, you dropped this. Here, catch!” Yamamoto once again ends up pelting something into Lambo’s face, this time it was his horn…

“L-Lambo!” You rush to the crying boys aid, crouching at his side you hesitantly pat the boy on the back. “I-I’m sorry, once again you got hurt because of me!”

“B-B-Because of you?” Lambo sniffles and looks up at you. “Y-You were the one who always looked after me.”

Your surprised by his words but don’t get to question him as he returns to his original self, Lambo is now happily sucking on a lollipop.

“Well, it looks like (Y/n) is going to be taking care of Lambo from now on.”

“Y-Yeah, It’s probably for the best…”


	20. Birthday

Your running late! Pushing your legs as fast as they can go you run all the way to school, rounding the buildings corner leads you to pulling a quick stop at the sight before you, Gokudera and Yamamoto are at each other’s throats, why does this fight seem so serious?!

“G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, what are you guys doing?”

“Ah, Tenth!”

“(Y/n)!”

The two quickly separate.

“W-What happened?”

“Er, um…”

“Nothing at all…”

“I have to get ready for class!”

“I have to clean up after my club activity!”

The two hurry away without giving you any answers, you’ve noticed the others acting strangely today, is something going on that you don’t know about?

…tomorrow is your birthday, c-could they be planning a surprise? You don’t want to get your hopes up, but you can’t help the smile tugging at your lips.

“Everyone’s preparing for a birthday celebration.”

“Reborn! Y-You all are really going to celebrate?”

“Of course, you’re the last person to know.”

"T-That makes sense if it’s a surprise party!” You grin in happiness practically bouncing in place.

“You look happy (Y/n).”

“Y-Yeah, I really am!”

You spend the whole day in a good mood, people comment on the strange bubbly behaviour, but you paid it no mind, the pep is still in your step on the walk home all the way up to the front door, when opened you jump in surprise at the popping of streamers.

“Happy Birthday!!!” Your Mother, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Haru and Lambo greet you, or rather… they greet Reborn.

“Thank you everyone, I am now 1 year old.”

“Eh, R-Reborn, you mean…?”

“It’s my birthday.” And just like that all your happiness from the day dissipates, of course the party was for Reborn, nobody even knows what tomorrow is, your Mother has been celebrating it alone with you for so long that she never even thought to prepare anything.

“(Y/n)-chan, are you okay?” Your Mother innocently ask’s, her blank expression proving her genuine confusion.

“Y-Yeah, just tired from school, I-I’ll go change!” You rush up to your room and quickly close the door behind you, you don’t want to cry, especially not in front of everyone, it’s just the surprise is getting to you!

“Tenth?” You jump at the voice and spot a suffering Gokudera.

“G-Gokudera-kun, what are you doing in my room?”

“Ah, I’m sorry Tenth, I swear I didn’t do anything weird! It’s just that with my sister here…”

“Oh, r-right…” You calm down and end up sliding down the door until your sitting with your legs against your chest.

“J-Judaime, are you crying?” Gokudera crawls over to you.

“N-No, I just have something in my eye!” You harshly rub at your eyes but are stopped when Gokudera grabs your wrists.

“Judaime, you don’t need to act in front of me, please tell me what’s wrong!” His expression is as intense as always.

“I-It’s childish…”

“That’s fine! If It’s Judaime you can tell me anything!” He doesn’t look like he’s going to take no for an answer…

“I-I though the surprise party was for me, I got really excited to celebrate it with everyone, but I…” You trail off embarrassed by your own words. “I almost forgot my birthday, so I can’t expect anyone else to know…”

“I knew!”

“Y-You did?”

“Of course! Everyday that is important to Judaime is important to me as well! Especially your Birthday, it’s the most important!”

“W-Why?”

“Because if you weren’t born, I never would have met you!” Your eyes are wide with tears at Gokudera’s declaration, you want to cover your face in embarrassment, but Gokudera still has a hold of your hands.

“T-Thank you Gokudera-kun.” You give him a heartfelt smile. “It’s not my Birthday yet, but somehow I still feel like I got an important gift.”

“J-Judaime.” Gokudera smiles and opens his mouth to say something, but the door you were leaning against is flung open sending both you and Gokudera into the wall.

“Hurry up Dame-(Y/n), the Vongola style party is about to begin.” Reborn stands there nonchalantly.

“H-Hai, Reborn-sama…” As Reborn walks off Gokudera helps you off of the floor.

“T-Tenth, if it’s alright with you, t-tomorrow…”

“Tomorrow?”

“T-That is… If you’ll allow me Tenth, I’ll celebrate your Birthday by your side!” Gokudera bows on his knee before you, this only flusters you more.

“G-Gokudera-kun, get up!”

“Huh? It’s (Y/n)'s Birthday tomorrow?” Yamamoto has just appeared in the doorway setting off Gokudera’s anger.

“Get out of here baseball idiot! Judaime has already agreed to spend the day with me!!!”

“That’s not what I heard, hey (Y/n), you should come by my place for some free sushi!”

“You idiot, don’t try and bribe Judaime with food!” An argument quickly begins, things only escalate when Haru becomes involved.

“Hah-hi! Haru didn’t know about this! (Y/n)-san, I can plan some fun activities for us!”

“Get out of here woman, your only making things more complicated!”

“How rude, Haru isn’t making anything complicated!”

Even though it seems everyone is fighting, somehow you just can’t stop smiling.


	21. I-Pin!

Today your on-cleaning duty, it’s a peaceful activity that gives you time to talk normally with Kyoko-chan.

“(Y/n)-chan, how could you have not told me about your birthday?” Actually, it’s more like your getting scolded by Kyoko-chan.

“I-I didn’t want to bother you…”

“You shouldn’t think like that!”

“S-Sorry…” Although she’s mad at you, her pouting expression is still so cute.

“We should do something together sometime; I know a few really good sweet places!”

“T-Thank you, that sounds great!” You both smile before Kyoko looks behind you in surprise, turning around you spot a child dressed in Chinese clothes.

“Oh, it’s you! You’re the one from yesterday when I dropped my wallet! Thank you for your help.” Kyoko bows politely to the kid.

“You met this kid?”

“Yes, they’re very kind!” You look from Kyoko’s smiling face to the scary expression the child is making and hesitantly offer your thanks as well.

“Um, thank you for helping Kyoko-chan. Your clothes are different, where are you from?” You crouch down by the kids’ side and watch as they pull out a photo and look back and forth between it and you. “Um…”

“是你！”

“Ah, s-sorry, I don’t understand…” The kid starts pointing at the ceiling leaving you even more confused.

“(Y/n)-chan, I think they want to talk to you on the roof.”

“H-How did you…?” You watch as the child nods and runs off, you suppose you should follow… “K-Kyoko-chan, do you think you could cover for me for a minute?”

“Of course!”

**\-----**

Actually getting to the roof doesn’t answer anymore questions, now the kid is just making a strange pose.

“Um, are you lost? Do you need help finding your guardian?”

“你是我的目标！”

“You are my target! Is what they said.” Reborn has appeared on the roof again, wait, did he say target?

“You don’t mean ‘that’ kind of target, do you?”

“This is I-Pin the assassin.”

“Who keeps putting all these kids in the mafia?!?!” You wail in despair. Completely done with child assassins you sit down in protest.

“What are you doing Dame-(Y/n)?”

“I-I don’t know anymore! C-Can’t you just translate that I don’t want to fight and if this kid is looking to be adopted, they might as well come home with me.”

“You’d take in another assassin?”

“Why not! The house is already full of them and it keeps this kid out of danger.”

“By putting them into a house full of assassins?”

“…oh Kami-sama.” Just as you prepare to enter your final level of despair, you feel something tugging on your sleeve, it’s the kid holding that photo from before. “What’s that?”

“不是你…” It’s a picture of a strange looking man.

“Um, I-Is this your… I don’t know who this is…” You shake your head and notice the child is making that angry expression again. “A-Ah, I’m sorry!”

“This is likely I-Pin’s real target, I’ve heard the ‘The Human Bomb’ suffers from extreme near-sighted-ness.”

“Human bomb?”

“Yes, when I-Pin gets embarrassed it activates a countdown, when the countdown reaches zero I-Pin will explode.”

“I don’t even…” Turing to look at the strange child you jump in fright at seeing that very countdown on their forehead. “Why?!”

“(Y/n)-chan, you were taking awhile so I came to make sure everything is okay!” Why does Kyoko have to appear now?! And why is I-Pin clinging to her?!

“I-Pin is drawn to people due to overwhelming shyness during the countdown.” Reborn explains while taking no measures to help the situation.

“E-Excuse me Kyoko-chan!” You apologize before pulling the child off her leg, now you’re holding a child about to explode, where do you go from here?!

“Tenth, I bought you some special bread from the school store!” Now Gokudera is here!

“G-Gokudera-kun, please go back the way you came!” It’s dangerous enough here without a bigger explosion!

“Haha, what’s all the fuss about?” Now it’s Yamamoto! …wait!

“Yamamoto, please throw this straight up in the air!” You pass the child to him and at the mention of throwing something a serious expression comes over him and the child is pelted at high speed into the sky.

The explosion goes off stunning the three students as you cover your ears, when the light from the explosion die down you see a small form falling back down, you dive to catch the child and I-Pin lands safety in you arms, what a relief…

“Wow (Y/n), you should try out for baseball!”

“I’ll die first…”

After the situation calms down I-Pin agrees to stay in your house, even if it’s just to continue their training which apparently involves harnessing the power of Gyoza and Reborn praises you for improving in your own training, to celebrate he prepares a torturous new regime… Overall, another normal day.


	22. Children

Your house has become rather lively with all these children staying here, but so far, I-Pin is the most welcome addition.

“Oh (Y/n)-chan, I-Pin warned me about the rain shower this morning, so the laundry didn’t get wet! What a helpful child!” Your Mother gushes.

“Yeah, I-Pin is a good kid.” You nod proudly and sit down for breakfast across from I-Pin, a loud noise disrupts the peaceful morning. “What was that?”

“Lambo-san appears!” Of course, it’s him, although you are surprised when I-Pin jumps on top of the table looking ready for a confrontation.

“I-Pin, what’s wrong?”

“They said ‘It’s a broccoli monster.”

“Kupya?!” Lambo is surprised by Reborn’s translation, or at least that’s what it seems like for a minute. “I’m a ghost~~~~!”

“Hya!” I-Pin quickly attacks at the sight of Lambo’s mocking.

“W-Wait, not in the house!” You grab both children holding them apart from each other.

“Well then (Y/n)-chan, I’ll be heading off now, Kaa-san is spending the day with a friend, so look after the children!” She waves before quickly escaping out the door.

“Ah…” You stand still as the children continue trying to swipe at each other, looks like your study session with Yamamoto got a lot more complicated…

To add to the situation when Yamamoto does show up you realise, he’s brought Gokudera with him, someone who does not get along with kids at all…

“Ah, you two always seem to be together lately, it’s great that you’re getting along.” You smile.

“J-Judaime, I-I…” Gokudera looks like he’s suffering as Yamamoto laughs.

“Yeah, it’s great spending time with Gokudera, he’s really funny!” You lead the two of them upstairs as the children rush past you screaming.

“Ah, sorry, but I’m looking after the kids today, I hope they won’t be a bother.”

When the three of you get to work on your school assignment you make a surprising discover about Gokudera’s art skills.

“Hahaha, what the heck is that supposed to be Gokudera?”

“S-Shut up, of course it’s Mt. Fuji!”

“Hehe, it’s kind of nice to see that there’s something Gokudera-kun is bad at.” Being smart, good-looking and popular is enough…

“T-Tenth!” Gokudera blushes, then the door is thrown open as the screaming kids charge through, after chasing each other around the room Lambo ends up falling right onto the table all your work is on, Gokudera grabs him.

“You aimed for mine on purpose, didn’t you?” He asks in a threatening tone.

“G-Gokudera-kun, put him down!”

“What are you doing Gokudera-san?!” An even louder voice appears to save Lambo. “Why can’t you understand that you shouldn’t bully children?!”

“H-Haru, what are you doing here?”

“(Y/n)-san’s Mother was worried, so she asked me to come over here some time.”

“I-I see…” With a group like this being worried is understandable.

“Ah, your I-Pin-chan right?” Haru crouched in front of I-Pin who points right at her. “Hahi?”

“Reborn, what’s I-Pin saying?”

“It’s a Shiu-Mai monster.”

“Wow…” You watch Haru sink to the floor in despair.

“I-I’m not a Shiu-Mai!”

“Don’t take it personally, I-Pin is extremely near-sighted after all.”

“Near-sighted? Then, how about you try this.” She pulls out a pair of glasses. “I picked these up for my Dad, but it can’t hurt to try!”

The glasses are given to I-Pin who takes a careful look around the room, this time Reborn can translate I-Pin’s clear view.

“They said, ‘I see a girl’.”

“That’s good…” Haru sighs in relief, I-Pin then turns to look at Lambo.

“I see an idiot.” Well, looks like the glasses are working…

“Who are you calling an idiot!” Lambo looks ready to attack, but I-Pin proves to be the better combatant when Lambo is knocked across the room. “To-le-rate… Lambo-san isn’t going to loose to a funny looking head like you!”

“Lambo, calm down!”

“No! Tail-head! Stupid tail-head!” Lambo’s continued insults inadvertently activate I-Pin’s bomb, the countdown appearing on their forehead.

“N-Not again!”

“Tenth, throw them out the window!” Gokudera opens your bedroom window but you hesitate.

“B-But that will just destroy everything out there! Shouldn’t we wait to the last second and then throw them into the sky!”

“(Y/n)-san, what are you saying?!” Haru scolds.

“There’s no time to explain, there’s only two pinzu’s left! What should we do?!”

“Use this.” You look over to Reborn as he kicks the 10-year bazooka out of a crying Lambo’s hands, the blast hits I-Pin instead.

“…Did we just send a huge bomb into the future?” You also brought the 10-year older I-Pin back to your time, surprisingly enough I-Pin appears as a pretty girl in a delivery uniform.

“What am I doing here? If I don’t hurry Mr. Kawahira’s ramen is going to go bad! Oh, Sawada-san! Hello!” She stops her panicking to happily greet you.

“H-Hello, wow I-Pin, you grew up to be so pretty.”

“What are you saying all of a sudden!” She giggles shyly.

“Y-Your completely normal now, what happened to the pinzu bomb?”

“Don’t you remember? My master sealed it with a password, I don’t have time for that stuff anymore, I have to raise money for college tuition!”

“W-Wow, you really become normal, I’m so happy for you!”

“Where’s the Tail-Head?!” Lambo angrily stomps up to the scene, his appearance notably sets off I-Pin.

“Broccoli Monster… Ah, my head!” I-Pin suddenly looks to be in pain before the pinzu timer appears on her forehead.

“…who decided such a password?!” The sealed explosion was even larger than I-Pin’s normal bomb.


	23. Cake Appreciation Day

Today Haru had invited you out into town, you had been enticed by the promise of sweets and only realised her intentions after it was already too late.

“Haru is so excited to be on a date with you (Y/n)-san!”

“I-It’s not a date, I thought we were just having cake!”

“We are having cake! (Y/n)-san likes sweets, right?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Then it’s okay for Haru to have some too!”

“That’s fine, but why does it have to be a d-d-date?” She ignores your complaints and continues to drag you around by the hand.

“I’ve decided that this day of each month will be a ‘Haru appreciation day’.”

“I-I see…” You give up and follow her into the bakery in resignation, inside you and Haru end up browsing the numerous sweet treats.

“Should we get something with whipped cream (Y/n)-san?”

“You should pick out whatever you want.” You offer while eyes hungrily gaze over the cake’s,

“(Y/n)-chan?” You look up in surprise at the voice to see Kyoko.

“Kyoko-chan, your buying cake too?”

“This is only for once a month!”

“Huh?” She looks really embarrassed.

“I’ve decided that every third Sunday of the month I can eat as much cake as I want, it’s not like I eat three whole cakes every day!”

“I didn’t say you did…”

“That’s the same as Haru!” Your suddenly pushed aside as Haru excitedly appears right in front of Kyoko. “Every third Sunday is ‘Haru appreciation day’ and I get to treat myself to as much cake as I want!”

“Wah! Same here!” Kyoko and Haru immediately hit it off and begin to gush about the cakes in the store, you watch surprised for a moment before a smile overtakes your features, this is great.

You’re really happy that they’re getting along, both Haru and Kyoko are important friends to you after all! But they’re completely ignoring you…

“Ano…”

“Ah, (Y/n)-chan! I’m so sorry, I got caught up talking about cake!”

“M-Me too, I’m so sorry (Y/n)-san, especially after I forced you out!” The both of them quickly turn towards you.

“N-No, it’s okay! I-I just realised you two had never met before.” At your statement the two look at each other.

“Ah, you’re a friend of (Y/n)-chan?”

“Yes, (Y/n)-san and I are very good friends!” You worry over what Haru might say and quickly cut in.

“U-Um, this is Haru from a different school, Haru, this is Kyoko from the school I go to, um, you are both my friends who like cake, y-yes, introductions complete!” You clap your hands together and wait a moment as they both stare at you, your face becoming progressively redder, before they both start giggling.

“Thank you for introducing me (Y/n)-chan, I’m glad to see you making more friends!” Kyoko smiles.

“O-Oh, yeah.”

“Hahi, Haru is so excited to meet another of (Y/n)-san’s friend’s, especially one that can appreciate the importance of cake!”

“It really is the best!”

“Yes!”

“Hehe, you both could combine your cake days and enjoy it together since you both love sweets so much?” You hesitantly suggest and the both of them jump on the idea.

“That’s a great idea (Y/n)-chan, are you okay with it Haru-chan?”

“Of course! (Y/n)-san, you should join as well!”

“M-Me? Is it really okay?”

“Absolutely!” Now the three of you have planned a monthly celebration of the importance of cake, you can’t help but be completely overjoyed, your going to have to start setting money aside for a cake budget, but it’s completely worth it.


	24. Thieves!

Today your Mother makes a shocking announcement.

“I’m so sorry, there’s no dinner today, it seems like someone stole my wallet.”

“K-Kaa-san, are you okay?!”

“Oh yes, I’m fine, it must have been a pickpocket, to think that I had even been so careful…”

“W-Well, as long as your okay.” You sigh in relief, but then realize the other residents of your house aren't so easily calmed. “Wait, why have you formed a death squad?!”

Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin and Bianchi are all ready to hunt the pickpocket down! These people don’t know what mercy mean’s, this could get really out of hand! You quickly block their way.

“W-Wait, please be rational about this!” It’s strange that you feel so intimidated by a group of babies. “R-Reborn, isn’t there a less violent way to help?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s less violent, but tomorrow we can guard Maman so no one can pickpocket her.”

“Oh, thank you Reborn, I knew I could count on you guys!” Your Mother happily praises, you have to admit it’s better than a roaming death squad of child assassins.

“I would feel better knowing Kaa-san is being looked after, thank you everybody.” You had no idea that ‘roaming death squad’ would be so accurate to the image you all present the next day.

Walking down the street your Mother is flanked by you and Bianchi as the armed children lead the way.

“Everyone at school already thinks I’m a weirdo, I suppose the next step would be to freak out the town…” You sigh in dismay.

“Maman, I want to try the coffee from this coffee shop.”

“Sure, let’s go but some.”

“Lambo-san wants the soft ice-cream!”

“Okay, okay, it can’t be helped.”

“我要一些甜栗子!”

“I-Pin-chan wants some sweet chestnuts?”

“Hehe, I guess they are kids.” You laugh at the sight of the needy children, they might be assassins, but they still are young.

“I want something too.” Even Bianchi…

You suppose this is a nice outing, you might as well enjoy yourself as well, looking into a shops window your eyes scan over the items on display. Oh, that would make a nice gift!

“GYAAAGH!” Your browsing is interrupted by a sudden scream, turning around you see a man lying on the ground and I-Pin in an attack position, you can tell immediately what happened.

“R-Reborn, why did I-Pin attack that guy?”

“He reminded her of her old training sandbag.”

“That’s not a good enough reason!” You quickly pick I-Pin up and bow to the man. “I’m so sorry, please forgive her!”

Hurrying away with a squirming I-Pin in your arms you worriedly look around for the others, you instead see an explosion go off and zero in on the main suspect.

“Lambo, did you blow something up?!”

“L-Lambo-san didn’t do anything.” He replies unconvincingly, your Mother waves off your concern.

“It was probably apart of some event (Y/n)-chan.”

“I-I somehow doubt that.” Just to be careful you gather Lambo in your arms as well, it’s safer to keep a close eye on the kids. “But I’m glad we all came with you Kaa-san, it’s surprisingly lively out here.”

“Mhm, I’m so happy to be together with everyone like this, it was kind of lonely before.” Your surprised at her words, but when you think about it you can understand how she feels, before Reborn showed up it was just you and her…

“Yeah, things can be kind of hectic, but I suppose I don’t really mind it.” You smile happily to yourself the rest of the shopping trip, even later when you’re at home you still find yourself smiling at the sounds the children are making.

“Broccoli head!”

“Tail head!”

“There, there, don’t fight, have some candy.” You offer manages to distract the kids, you then hear someone at the front door, you open it to see a salesman. “Ah, h-hello.”

“Hello! I’m selling teaching materials that would highly boost your grade, is your Father or Mother around?”

“Um, K-Kaa-san!” You call out and quickly move aside when she arrives, you’re not good with strangers normally, but something about this guy is really setting off your nerves.

“Hello, how can I help you?” Your Mother politely greets him.

“I’m selling some teaching materials that will help your daughter.”

“Oh no thank you, we have plenty of materials, she has a home tutor.”

“Heh, everyone becomes complacent when they get a tutor, but what can you really expect from a mere tutor.” Your surprised by the man’s harsh words, but even more surprising is the sudden appearance of Reborn standing atop your head.

“Say that again and I’ll blow your head off.”

“Reborn, put the gun away!”

“Haha, what a cute baby, cute enough to take him home.” The salesman laughs. “Now, back to my story, home tutors are trash!”

BANG! BANG!

You cover your ears as Reborn doesn’t hesitate to shoot the man, there’s two notable strips of hair missing from the man’s head now…

“M-My ears…” You whine in pain and the man takes off running. “Ugh, that guy was pretty rude, but don’t you think shooting him was too harsh?”

“It was a warning shot.”

“Oh my, that person left his bag behind. Hm? This wallet looks very familiar…”

“Eh, Kaa-san, that’s your wallet! Wait, that means that person was…” Suddenly you feel very angry. “Reborn, please let me borrow that gun.”

“Heh, have fun.” You end up chasing down the criminal and his accomplices and after a very threatening lecture the three of them turn themselves into the police incredibly remorseful for their actions.

“Please save us officer, that girl is a demon!!!”


	25. Dino!

Today when you return home from school your surprised to see a large number of men in suit’s waiting outside your house, they’re completely blocking the way…

“A-Ano, can I please get past?”

“You can’t, I’m only permitted to let Sawada family members pass.”

“I-I’m Sawada (Y/n).”

“Wah?! Ah, please forgive my rudeness!” The man is taken by surprise but quickly orders the others to step aside, you have a clear path to the door and hurriedly make an escape to your room, but there’s no escape!

“Eeep! R-Reborn, why are there strangers in my room?!”

“Welcome back (Y/n), we’ve been waiting for you.”

“We?”

“Yo, Vongola boss. I travelled far to visit you, I’m Cavallone Family’s 10th boss, Dino.” A blond man sitting in a leather chair you don’t recognize turns to face you. “Hm… Your no good.”

“W-What?” The words stab right through you.

“You don’t have the aura, the way you present yourself is terrible, you don’t seem ambitious and you look unlucky too. Overall, your disposition to be a boss is zero.”

“…why does everyone keep picking on me?” You drop to your knees in despair as the men behind you laugh at your expense. “W-Wait, this guy is a mafia boss?!”

“Yeah, he’s my former student as well, I taught him how to be a boss” Reborn casually sips at his coffee.

“Yeah, don’t let the things I said get you down, my potential was zero before Reborn came along!” He’s smiling so naturally!

“I-I’m not really suited to this mafia stuff; I would appreciate it if you forgot about my existence.”

“Haha, it’s just as Reborn said! You’re the same as I used to be, after all what kind of person seeks out the mafia, you’re a good person! But if you keep refusing…” He suddenly takes on a sinister tone and when his arm quickly reaches out to you a short scream escapes you. “He’ll bite you!”

…is that a turtle?

The men in suits are laughing at you again…

“This is Enzio, I wanted Leon, but Reborn gave me this instead.” This guy is just straight up bullying you! Just as you consider smacking this guy with your school bag, the kids come charging in, Lambo ends up tripping sending two of his grenades flying out the window.

“This is bad, Dino’s men are out there.”

“Ah, t-that’s right!” You don’t have to worry for long as Dino springs into action and uses a whip to grab the grenades and propel them clear into the sky where they harmlessly explode, you have to admit it was kind of cool.

“So, you see how a mafia boss risks his life for his family (Y/n)?”

“Y-Yeah, I saw, can he go home now?”

“I already invited him to stay for dinner.”

“Of course you did…”

**\-----**

At the dinner table Dino attempts to get to know you better, but you’re still pouting over his teasing.

“So, my cute sworn sister, do you have a family yet?”

“There’s Gokudera and Yamamoto, plus a few candidates such as Hibari and Ryohei.”

“Reborn! Those are just my friends and senpai’s! I told you to stop dragging them into this stuff!” You scold.

“They’re the ones following you.”

“It sounds like an interesting group.” Dino comments. “Vongola is the centre of our allied families so I’m naturally concerned.”

“I-It’s that important…”

“Oh, Dino-san, you spilt your food.” You Mother chimes in helpfully and you just now notice the mess Dino has made.

“Are you bad with chopsticks?”

“Dino is the type that’s only useful in front of his men.”

“I-I see…”

“Reborn, don’t go telling her that!”

“I’ll prepare the bath for you Dino-san!” Your Mother calls out from the hallway, but then she shrieks in surprise sending you into a panic.

“Kaa-san, what’s wrong?!” You hear a loud bang but realize the noise came from right in front of you, Dino tripped over his own feet… “A-Are you okay?”

“See, he’s a real klutz, just like you.” Reborn nods and your Mother comes running into the room.

“I-In the tub!” She points and you rush to check out the bath, you see a giant turtle eating the bathtub…

“Why?”

“Ah, when did Enzio escape?!”

“That’s Enzio?!”

“He’s a sponge turtle, he get’s bigger when exposed to water.”

“That’s too big!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this!” Dino brandishes his whip, but instead of doing anything helpful all he ends up doing is hitting you across the face with it. “Ah, I’m so sorry!”

“It hurts!” You cover your face in pain, this guy really is a clutz!

“I’ll try again!”

“You’ve done enough! Reborn, what do we do?”

“There’s only one way.” Reborn holds up Leon who then proceeds to jump onto your face, you can’t see anything, but you can guess what happened by Dino’s shout.

“Romario?! I thought you went back with the others! Idiot, stay back and leave this to me!” With the Leon mask fooling Dino, it gives him the power to rein in Enzio.

At the end of the day you’ve found someone even clumsier than you…


	26. Loyalty Test!

The next day you have a noticeable red mark from where Dino’s whip hit you, hopefully it will fade in a few days, but looking at it in the mirror is painful… anyway, you have to get to school.

Exiting through the front door you are dismayed to see the street filled with Dino’s goons, they’re even cleaning their weapons in plain sight!

“Buongiorno, 10th.” The man you recognize as Romario greets you… at least you think he does.

“H-Hello, I think Dino-san is still asleep…” Just as you mention him a sleepy Dino appears in the doorway.

“Why are you guys here? I didn’t ask you to pick me up?”

“No one came to pick you up boss, I was just taking a stroll and ended up here.”

“From the hotel in front of the train station?”

You can’t help but smile at the interaction, Dino-san is really loved by his men, only now does Dino notice you and a horrified look appears on his face.

“(Y/n), what happened to you, that mark-!” He suddenly stops as if remembering yesterdays events, he blushes in embarrassment before gently cupping your face in his hands. “I-I’m sorry, to think that I hurt my carina sorellina.”

“I-It’s okay, I know it was an accident!” You flush as he closely inspects the welt, all you can do is stare into his soft brown eyes.

“Good morning Tenth!” Gokudera suddenly appears, he pauses seeing the situation you’re in an hurriedly pulls you away from Dino putting himself between the two of you. “What do you think your doing to the Tenth you bastard! Judaime, are you okay?”

“U-Uh…”

“Hey smoking bomb brat, this is our first-time meeting.”

“That tattoo… your bucking horse Dino!!!”

“Hey (Y/n) and Gokudera, your going to be late!” Yamamoto is the next to appear as he slings an arm around you and Gokudera before leading you away from the crowd despite Gokudera’s protests.

Only when your far enough away from your house does Yamamoto let go.

“You idiot, I told you to stop touching me!” Gokudera glares.

“Haha sorry, but it looked like a fight was about to break out. What happened to your face (Y/n)?” At Yamamoto’s question Gokudera turns to you in surprise, he gasps loudly at what he sees.

“Tell me who did this Judaime, I’ll bring you their head.”

“N-No, wait, it was just an accident, that’s going too far!”

“(Y/n).” Yamamoto puts a hand on your head. “Tell us.”

“You two are being scary! It’s nothing, I swear! J-Just some trouble with a turtle…” They both look confused but can tell your not going to say anything.

“So (Y/n), who were those guys at your house?” Yamamoto asks as you continue the walk to school.

“Ah, a-a former student of Reborn’s is staying over, Dino-san, they’re his… friends.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of friends haha.”

“Tch, idiot. That guy Dino… I hate him.”

“W-Why Gokudera-kun?”

“Anyone older than me is my enemy.”

“That’s a lot of enemy’s…” You can’t help but smile at such a predictable answer from Gokudera and you fail to notice a black car speeding up behind you, suddenly you find yourself tied up with rope and dragged into the car, you shriek in terror.

The men in suits who tied you up look incredibly unnerved but their attempts to hush you end in failure, it isn’t until the car stops and you’ll pulled out to see Dino and Reborn that you give your lungs a rest.

“AHHHHHH! …wait, what?”

“Sorry about that (Y/n), but I had to test your family.” Dino apologizes as he unties you.

“Test? Test?!”

“Uh, yeah, I wanted to make sure they’re reliable!” His smile struggles at the sight of your glare. “D-Don’t worry, Reborn sent them after a fake Yakuza group, when they figure that out, they’ll come back.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Eh?” You both look at Reborn.

“Momokyokai is a real Yakuza group in this town.”

“…so, you sent them after real Yakuza?!”

“Reborn, they’re just kids, they don’t stand a chance!”

“Probably, they are a very strong group.”

“Reborn, where are they?!”

“Here, I drew a map.”

“It’s in crayon… Argh, never mind, I’m going!” You storm off in a hurry but are surprised to see Dino following you.

“This is partially my fault, so let me make it up to you (Y/n).”

“R-Right.”

**\-----**

At the Momokyokai hideout you discover Yamamoto’s school bag.

“Oh no, Yamamoto, what if something happened to them?”

“Let’s go.” Dino takes the lead as you clutch Yamamoto’s bag to your chest, inside the hideout you find all the Yakuza suffering heavy injuries as Gokudera and Yamamoto interrogate them.

“Y-You guys!”

“Tenth, your safe!”

“(Y/n)!”

The three of you quickly gather together, both boys latch onto you immediately.

“Are you hurt Tenth?!”

“D-Don’t worry about me, you two are the one’s that fought the yakuza, are you okay?!”

“Haha, don’t worry (Y/n), we’re okay!”

“Of course, I’d never let such small fries get the best of me!”

“I… I was so worried.” You don’t mean to cry, but at the moment everything just feels a bit much.

“Tenth!” Gokudera looks on the verge of tears too, Yamamoto is just smiling warmly but he takes your hand in his.

“What did you brats do?” The moment is ruined by the appearance of more Yakuza thugs, Dino quickly steps up.

“Wait, I’ll take responsibility for what happened here and pay for the medical bills, please just let the children go.”

“Heh, that’s not how this works, we’ll take the money, but you’ll be making up for my men’s injuries with blood.”

“So that’s how it is, then I’ll have to respond with force in kind. Here I come!” Dino pulls out his whip and manages to hit Yamamoto, Gokudera and himself in the face, you want to face palm at the action but know it will only agitate your wound.

“Please be more aware of your own clumsiness Dino-san!” The Yakuza laugh at your situation, the laughing only increases when you make a futile stance against them.

“Ha, now the little girl is going to fight!”

“Uwhaaa…” Your hands are shaking, there’s no way you stand a chance! When the first Yakuza steps towards you, you whimper and close your eyes but surprisingly don’t feel any pain, The three boys are standing protectively in front of you. “Y-You guys…”

“Don’t you bastards even lay one finger on the Tenth!” Gokudera kicks off the fighting with his dynamite and suddenly it’s a full-on brawl, overcome with the support of your friends you don’t hesitate to join in on the fighting and soon enough all of Dino’s men has appeared to join the fray.

The fight led to the destruction of the Momokyokai meaning you were successfully protected thus Gokudera and Yamamoto gained Dino’s approval, something you felt incredibly embarrassed about.

And although you ended up being late to school, when you noticed that your two best friends now had identical welts on their face’s somehow you couldn’t help but smile.


	27. Hospital Trip From Hell!

Today you’ve gone out into the mountains with Dino-san, you at first thought it was for a picnic, but were naturally disappointed by the true goal.

“Training… Of course it’s training…”

“I thought I could pass down some of my whip-handling skills to my little sister.”

“I-I don’t think I need such skills…”

“Here, take this, it’s my old one.” Dino hands you a whip that you hesitantly take. “It’s lots of fun, try it out!”

“Wait, why are you pouring water on Enzio?”

“He will be your sparing partner!” Suddenly an above average sized snapping turtle is racing towards you, in your panic you swing the whip and somehow manage to knock Enzio away.

“Oh Kami-sama, I thought I was going to die…” You sigh in relief.

“Wait, (Y/n), get away from there!”

“Eh?” You didn’t realize Enzio landed in a well until a Godzilla sized turtle bursts from the ground knocking you unconscious. This is the expected result…

**\-----**

You end up in the hospital following your giant turtle related injuries, a very remorseful Dino is there to apologize alongside his family.

“I’m really sorry (Y/n), I should have been more careful.”

“Don’t worry about it, you couldn’t have known things would go that badly. B-But, um, maybe your family should wait outside…” You warily watch the large crowd of men in suits intimidate the other patients with their presence.

“Really? I think it’s better if they stay close by, you’re in a vulnerable state right now, it’s the perfect time for an attack, so I thought you should have this.” You find a gun placed into your open palm; this sends the other patients running for their lives.

“…Dino-san, I think it’s time for you to go.”

**\-----**

The nurse ends up scolding you for causing trouble, but all the commotion Dino caused has led to you getting a private room so at least any more unexpected guests shouldn’t bother anyone!

“We’re here to perform an exorcism.” Reborn and I-Pin have appeared, you shouldn’t have jinxed yourself.

“W-Why an exorcism?”

“You’ve been suffering a lot of injuries lately (Y/n), you must be haunted by something.”

“I’m sure it’s you haunting me!”

“(Y/n)-san! Haru is here to cheer you up!” She’s in the same get up.

“Haru, don’t let Reborn drag you into his weird ideas!”

“…It was Haru’s idea.”

“Oh…”

“Cheer up Haru, I think it’s a great idea.” Kyoko appears to console Haru making you feel even more guilty.

“Ah, I-I’m sorry, I though Reborn was setting me up to suffer! I’m really happy you came to see me!”

“Haru is happy too!”

“Hehe, get well soon (Y/n)-chan!”

“We’re going now.” Before you can say anything Reborn has quickly gathered the group and left, you blink in surprise at the short visit and the lack of anything going wrong, until the nurse opens the door angrily.

“Sawada-san, you’ve been warned about causing a commotion!”

“B-But I didn’t do anything!”

“Yo (Y/n), I came for a visit!” Yamamoto is here now! “My Dad told me to bring this to help you get better soon.”

“T-That’s a lot of sushi… Ah, t-thank you Yamamoto, but this is too much!”

“Don’t worry, my Dad said-uh, a-anyway, just enjoy!” Yamamoto’s blushing face reminds you of your last encounter with his Father, you can imagine what embarrassing stuff the man said.

“T-Thank you.”

“Young Vongola is hurt?” Ten-year later Lambo is also here… “How terrible, I didn’t have time to prepare something, but you may have this.”

Your ready to politely refuse whatever Lambo has to give you but find yourself pleasantly surprised at the sight of candy.

“Wow, thank you Lambo!”

“You always used to give me these when I was hurt, I’m glad I can return the favour.”

“Aww, Lambo!”

“Tenth!” The moment is interrupted by a bloody and bruised Gokudera. “Are you okay Tenth?!”

“Forget me, what happened to you?!”

“I’m glad your fine, I was in such a hurry to get here that I got run over a few times. Oh, here Judaime, I brought you some white roses! …well, they’re red now.”

“Seriously, just sit down!” You force Gokudera to sit on the bed next to you. “Look after yourself more!”

“O-Of course Tenth, I’m sorry!”

“Stop looking so happy!” Before you can scold him some more, the room’s door is broken down and a bunch of nurses fall in. Somehow everything ends up being your fault and you once again find yourself changing rooms.

**\-----**

“If it was up to me, you’d be out of here, but at the request of another patient you’ll be sharing a room with him!”

“Hai…” You follow the angry nurse down the hall and enter the room she gestures to; you don’t realise you’ve wandered into the beasts den until it’s too late. “H-H-Hibari-san!”

“Hey.”

“…I’ll be going now, excuse me!” You bow and quickly try to make an escape but find yourself being grabbed by Hibari; you shriek in surprise expecting to be hit but instead find your mouth being covered.

“Be quiet, this is a hospital after all.” You whimper at how close he is. “Now, I’ve been awfully bored, so we’re going to play a game. All you have to do is be quiet and not wake me up.”

Its real-life sleeping lions!!! You whimper and attempt to make a second escape but only find yourself being forcibly sat down on the bed, you cover your head preparing for a beating that doesn’t come, you do feel a weight in your lap though…

…It’s Hibari! He’s using you lap as a pillow, he’s already asleep!

You have to bite your tongue to stop from screaming, hands covering your mouth as an extra precaution, you can see your life flash before your eyes, you can’t stop trembling, your going to wake him up!

Okay, you just got to calm down, think calm thoughts, cake, puppies, kittens, sleeping puppies and kittens, sleeping Hibari on your lap that could kill you at any moment!

…although, his sleeping face is remarkably calm, whenever you see that glare of his you want to run away, but with his eyes shut he looks incredibly normal…

This is such a surreal experience…

This is the first time you’ve really gotten to look at Hibari, his hair looks really soft…

Before you know it, you’ve started patting the deadliest guy you knows hair, you have a death wish! You freeze and move you hand away horrified at yourself, but almost scream when his eyes blearily open, you stare at each other in silence for a moment.

“Keep doing that.”

“W-What?” He glares at you and you squeak. “Eeep! Hai, Hibari-san!”

And so, you spend your time in hospital under the constant fear of death, you never quite recover from the experience.


	28. New Years Game!

It’s so cold! Wrapped up in multiple layers you bemoan the cold New Years, you hope to fine warmth in the kotatsu but it’s all full up…

“Don’t you people know how to share…?” Reborn and I-Pin are taking up a normal amount of space, but Bianchi has taken two spots for herself! “Hm? Where’s Lambo?”

“He’s outside.” Reborn points and you follow to see Lambo harassing strangers for New Years money, you hurry to pick the child up.

“Lambo, don’t be rude, didn’t Kaa-san already give you money?”

“(Y/n)-chan, Lambo-kun!” Kyoko calls out in greeting and you quickly brighten up, she’s all dressed up for the holiday! “Happy New Year!”

“H-Happy New Year, your kimono is so cute Kyoko-chan!”

“Thank you (Y/n)-chan, are you going to get dressed up too?”

“I-I don’t think so, I can’t really wear nice things…”

“Nonsense, I’m sure you’d look amazing! Right, Onii-chan?”

“Onii-chan?”

“Sawada! You should enjoy the New Year with an extreme spirit! By the way, my goal for the new year is to be ‘The Ultimate’!!!” Ryohei is here as well and just a loud as you remember…

“H-Happy New Year Onii-san…”

“Right, thanks for the New Year’s invitation Sawada!”

“What invitation?”

“Happy New Year Tenth!”

“Yo, (Y/n)!”

“Happy New Year (Y/n)-san!” Now it’s Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru, why is everyone gathering here?

“A-Am I missing something?”

“Today is the ‘Vongola Versus Battle’, a New Years tradition!” Reborn jumps on top of your head.

“Your making this up…”

“Look (Y/n), It’s your opponent.”

“Ah, Dino-san! …and all his men.”

“Yo, we’re here to play, it’s my first-time meeting some of you, I’m Dino!” He smiles and waves.

“R-Reborn, if your involving everyone in this please tell me it isn’t dangerous!”

“It’s just a fun game Dame-(Y/n), what are you getting so worked up about?”

“You know exactly what…”

“Hey Reborn-san, if this is a family game then why are people outside the family here?” Gokudera complains, him and Onii-san don’t seem to get along…

“We needed to make up the numbers. Everybody, let’s move to the battle-I mean, fun game grounds!”

“This isn’t going to end well…”

**\-----**

“No grudges held regardless of who wins (Y/n).” Dino grins.

“U-Uh, some of these guys are pretty competitive…”

“All right, let’s begin, the first game is fortune telling!” Reborn announces. “The different cards in this box are worth different points, all you have to do is draw cards with positive points.”

“S-So it’s just a game of luck, I’m kind of relieved.” You sigh before noticing the aura Ryohei is giving off. “Onii-san?”

“I don’t believe in luck, for I am a man who decides his own fate! This is how I decide!!!” Ryohei yells before pulling out a handful of cards from the box, it was a very powerful display, sadly his score is a letdown.

“-17 points.”

“There, there, Onii-san.” You pat his back consoling him as the first challenge goes to your opponent, Ryohei sits down and sulks while eating cake.

“The second round is feather ball; the winner gets 20 points.” Reborn starts the second challenge, it’s sounds sporty.

“Yamamoto, do you want to try this?”

“Sure, it sounds fun!” He’s happy to join in, but unfortunately excitement gets the best of him and the ball ends up being hit into the river. “Sorry, my bad.”

“It’s okay, it’s all just fun and games!”

“Actually, the loser has to pay 100 million yen.” Reborn adds.

“I should have known…”

After that you fail one challenge after another until the point gap is so large you consider drowning yourself in the river.

“Come to think of it, this is all rather unfair, it’s kids’ vs adults, how about I give you guys a handicap.” Dino mercifully offers and Reborn agrees.

“Alright, all the points from before don’t count.”

“W-Wow, t-thank you!” You might have a chance to win after all!

“This is the final round, every family member must participate to make a rice cake, whoever’s mochi is the best is the winner.” Reborn reveals the final challenge.

All you have to do is make mochi, Dino-san who is from Italy looks confused on where to begin, so you should actually stand a chance!

“Tenth! Let’s turn the tables and take the lead with this!”

“R-Right, I’m counting on you all!”

“We can win this!” the group cheers and everybody works together! When the time comes to present your mochi however it starts to give off an aura of death.

“Wait, Bianchi?!”

“I joined halfway through.”

“We’ve lost…”

“What are you talking about, if there’s love the poison will be neutralized.” Bianchi smiles confidently and offers the food to Reborn, but he’s fast asleep…

“Of course, it ends like this…” At least you didn’t end up in debt.


	29. Gokudera's Special Training!

Your running a little behind today, just after pulling on your uniform you can hear Gokudera shouting from downstairs, he’s as energetic as usual…

You go to greet him at the front door, but your clumsiness leads to a misstep on the stairs that ends with you tumbling down and hitting your head when you reach the bottom.

“Ow.”

“Tenth!” Gokudera is quickly at your side acting as if your going to die, your Mother watches fondly.

“My, my (Y/n)-chan, your still having trouble with the stairs.”

“Hai…”

“Tenth, I’m so sorry, even though I was right here you got hurt!” He bows down on his hands and knees as you pull yourself up.

“D-Don’t worry about it Gokudera-kun, this is almost a part of my routine…”

“But I broke the promise I made to your Mother!” Your confused at this and look to your Mother who simply giggles.

“I’ll fetch the med-kit.” She wanders off leaving you with an inconsolable Gokudera.

“W-What promise?”

“I promised her I’d protect you! Especially after she gave us her blessing!”

“Eh, blessing? What blessing?” He ignores your question.

“I’ll work harder Tenth; I will train to be the best right-hand man you deserve!”

“Good for you Hayato.” For a second you think Bianchi has appeared, but it’s just Reborn, his disguise isn’t put together very well…

“Your outfits are usually much better than this…”

“I was in a hurry, anyway, I’m promoting a Vongola family strength training program right now, care to give it a go Gokudera?”

“I’ll do it!” Gokudera agrees immediately.

“W-Wait a minute Gokudera-kun, think about what this kid’s capable off, you can’t trust any training he gives you!”

“Be quiet Dame-(Y/n).” He throws a shoe that directly hits the growing bump on your head, this only sends Gokudera into another panic, you can tell this is going to be a long day…

**\-----**

Reborn sets up a lecture in your room that Gokudera dutifully takes notes on, you sit with a bandaged head just waiting for things to get out of hand, you don’t know how this is going to end, but the odds aren’t in your favour.

“This program aims to improve three basic principles of combat, speed, power and stamina. Let’s begin with speed.” Reborn starts the lecture. “Do you know what to do for that Gokudera?”

“I could increase my instantaneous speed by implementing a dash.”

“That’s why your soft. The answer is air resistance!”

“Air resistance?!” You exclaim incredulously and soon watch as Reborn styles Gokudera’s hair into something that wraps around his head and covers his vision, you knew something like this would happen! “S-Stop messing around Reborn, he can’t even see like this!”

“Actually, I can see pretty well through the slits.”

“Please don’t force yourself Gokudera-kun!”

“Yeah, this style takes too long to set up, it’s a bad example.” Reborn nods.

“Please stop bullying Gokudera-kun!”

**\-----**

“Let’s put speed aside and focus on power, the Vongola family focus on removing the limiter in the brain and accessing dormant strength.”

“T-That sounds dangerous…”

“You should be used to such training (Y/n).”

“Eh, I should?! What have you been doing to my brain?!”

“As expected of the Tenth, your training is on another level!” Gokudera excitedly praises.

“I’ve brought in a special lecturer for this lesson.”

“Hello (Y/n)-san!”

“Adult I-Pin!”

“These noodles were for Mr. Kawahira, but I suppose it can’t be helped.” She places the bowel on the table before returning to her younger self in a puff of smoke.

“The lesson is that Gokudera will try to eat the noodles while I-Pin uses Gyoza Ken on him, since it’s an attack that affects the brain by forcing involuntary muscle spasms, this is the optimal brain training.”

“I-I guess I can see your logic, but you can’t seriously make Gokudera-kun do this…"

“I’ll do it! Tenth, please watch me make you proud!”

“N-No Gokudera-kun, you really don’t have to…”

“Lets begin.” Reborn starts the training.

It’s alright at first, just some involuntary hand movements, but then it escalates to shoving his head in the ramen!

“Are you okay Gokudera-kun?!”

“O-Of course, I meant to do that!” He clearly didn’t…

“Alright that’s enough, torturing me for your amusement is enough!” You pick up I-Pin and take her downstairs while dragging Gokudera alongside you.

“T-Tenth, I’m sorry I failed you!”

“You didn’t fail me; you have nothing to prove!” You place I-Pin on the table and move to wet a cloth, you then press the cold cloth to Gokudera’s face carefully cleaning him up. “You’re always trying too hard for something that doesn’t matter…”

“But it does matter!” He suddenly proclaims. “I-I want to be by the Tenths side!”

“I don’t care about that! I want you at my side because I’m your friend, not the boss!” Your angry words surprise the both of you, not used to such an emotional outburst your horrified to find that tears have appeared. “Ah, n-no, I’m not crying, I-I just-!”

“Tenth!” Suddenly Gokudera is hugging you. “I-I didn’t realise you felt like this… I’m so honoured!”

He’s holding you so tightly.

“G-Gokudera-kun?”

“Tenth! No… (Y-Y/n), I will follow you until the very end, I’ve never really had friends before, but I’ll do my absolute best to be worthy of you!”

“Y-You don’t have to say stuff like that, it’s embarrassing, b-but just so you know, you already are worthy. Y-Your really intense sometimes, but I’m really happy being your friend…”

“T-Tenth!” He pulls back revealing his face is as red as yours, to top off the embarrassing situation your Mother walks in seeing you two embraced, the both of you jump apart. “O-Okaa-sama!”

“My, my, young love.” She giggles completely oblivious to the excuses you both present, she really is happy her daughter isn’t alone anymore.


	30. Parent Participation Day!

“So today is parent participation day, just act like you all normally do, and I’ll make the same mistakes I always do.” Your teacher starts the day.

Your Mother hasn’t arrived yet and your stomach feels queasy, showing her your school results has always been dreadful, it’s not that she’s mad at you, it’s just difficult to face disappointing her…

Ah, she’s here! Okay, keep calm, it’s just another day at school, a day with all the parents hovering in the back judging you…

“Now for this question, I’ll start by picking on the students who are bad at math.” What a cruel teacher! “Yamamoto, how about you give this a try?”

“Uh, hmm, maybe ½?”

“Your clearly just guessing… wait, that’s actually the right answer.”

“Wow really? Lucky!” Yamamoto cheers as the class applauds him.

“Way to go Takeshi, we’ll have fatty tuna tonight to celebrate!” Yamamoto’s Dad cheers the loudest, they have such a nice relationship.

“Yeesh, what a joke.” Gokudera grumbles. It doesn’t seem like his family is here, you haven’t talked much about it but they’re probably still in Italy, if his Dad did show up, you’d ask Bianchi to cook something for him.

“Gokudera… how about you try the next question?”

“7 pi cm2.”

“…that’s correct.” The teacher must find it troublesome to deal with such a smart delinquent, you don’t really feel bad for him. “Alright, Yamamoto got lucky, how about you Sawada?”

“Uh…” You immediately sink in your seat as the attention is turned to you, looking down at your desk you feel the stares of everyone digging in, you just want to disappear. “A-Ano… can I pass? OW!”

Somethings hits you harshly in the back of the head, the class notice something had happened as everyone looks around confused, you spot the perpetrator straight away and he’s dressed as a old lady, Reborn!

“Can you repeat what you said Sawada?” The teacher prompts you and you gulp, with Reborn here you won’t be able to get away with a wrong answer.

“Oh! Meeeee! It’s 100 trillion and 10 thousand!” Lambo has appeared on the teacher’s podium! I-Pin struggles to pull him away. “Lambo-san can do multiplication too! 2 x 2= 2 , Ki x Ki = Ki, Ke x Ke = Ke! Watch Lambo-san!”

You don’t know what he’s trying to accomplish, but Lambo ends up leaning backwards until the problem on the board is erased by his hair…

“Ah, sorry, they’re my kids!” Your Mother has appeared in front of the class to pick up the children, you can hear the gossiping whispers that follow…

“Lambo-san wants to play with Kyoko!” The child struggles to escape your Mother’s arms as Kyoko giggles and waves.

“Kaa-san, why did you bring the children?”

“I didn’t.”

“I did, they wanted to come watch Hayato’s parent participation with me.” Bianchi stands in the doorway causing the expected reaction in Gokudera who falls off his chair in pain, the students panic, and the teacher offers to take him to the nurse, your Mother helps as well, Bianchi unintentionally makes the situation worse.

So now that the teachers gone your left with your class as they all gossip over what just occurred, you rest your head on the desk hoping to disappear…

“Settle down now, class is resumed, I am the substitute Rebo-yama.” Of course, he steps up to the plate! “To the parents and guardians, nice to meet you!”

And just like that everyone’s accepted him, and class is continuing, maybe you can escape out the window…

“Here is the question.” Reborn has written something impossibly difficult on the board, you don’t even know what your looking at… “Also, whoever gets this right I will introduce to a good employment opportunity in the mafia.”

This time you slam your head on your desk hoping to lose consciousness…

“Hey, I don’t care who you are, I’m not going to put up with a teacher like you!” A student sitting in front of you stands up and argues, he is promptly assassinated with a piece of chalk…

“Excuse me, what are you doing to my Osamu-chan?!” The students Mother is the next to be assassinated, at least Reborn doesn’t discriminate between targets. He’s ruling the class with terror, this isn’t a math’s lesson, it’s a hostage situation!

“Now, who knows the answer?”

“Oh! Me, meee! It’s poo!” Why did Lambo come back?!

“Wrong.” Instead of chalk, this time he uses a bomb.

“Idiot cow, I’ve seen this question before, the answer is the square root of 5!” Gokudera’s here too.

“Your already in the mafia.” Another bomb is thrown.

“L-Lambo, Gokudera-kun!” You rush to check on them, there bodies are smouldering… “What a hellish teacher…”

The terrifying parent participation day continued along those lines.


	31. Fuuta de la Stella!

Today during P.E. you stumble across an unusual sight while retrieving the ball, a little boy surrounded by floating objects, it’s not the most unbelievable thing you’ve seen, but it’s still pretty out there…

“…” You stare as the ball your supposed to retrieve drops to the ground as the child pulls out a large book placing it on the ground and writing in it, there’s no way that kid should have been able to hide such a book in his jacket…

Your hesitant to approach, everyone you meet lately turns out to be… eccentric, to put it mildly.

“E-Excuse me, w-what are you doing?” Your question causes the little kid to look up at you with sparkly eyes and a big smile, he quickly latches onto you in excitement.

“Yay! I finally get to meet you! I-I’ve been calling you (Y/n)-nee, can I keep calling you that?”

“E-Eh? Um, I guess it’s okay, wait, who are you?”

“Ah!” The kid suddenly looks frightened and you turn around to see some suspicious looking men quickly approaching, your protective instincts immediately kick in when you see the kid running away.

You stick your leg out and the men go tumbling over each other as the one you tripped dragged the others down with him, you quickly grab the ball and hurry back to where the rest of your classmates are, you end up worrying for the whole day over the kids safety, until you arrive home and see that very child sitting in your room.

“Ah! Y-You’re the kid from before.”

“You’re back (Y/n)-nee!”

“A-Are you okay?! Those guys didn’t hurt you or anything?” You worriedly check over the boy for injuries as he brightly smiles at you.

“(Y/n)-nee’s protective instincts have been steadily going up in rank lately, it’s amazing to see it in person!”

“I-I don’t really get it, but I’m glad your okay.” You breath a sigh of relief and finally notice the insect larva crawling on Reborn’s face. “…so, these are the winter minion’s?”

“No, larva can’t gather information.”

“Then what’s the point…”

“(Y/n)-nee!” The kid suddenly latches onto you. “Those people from before were mafia, can you please protect me!”

“Of course this is mafia related… Well, welcome to the family… Ano, what’s your name?”

“I’m Fuuta! You’ll really except me just like that?”

“Yeah, I mean your just a kid, I-I don’t know what the mafia wants with you, but if you need help your safe here! There’s a lot of really strong strange people around here, but they’re all really nice, deep down, so I’m sure they’ll look after you.” You pat Fuuta’s brown hair as the boy continues to sparkle.

“Your amazing (Y/n)-nee! Even though your ranked last in so many fields, when it comes to accepting requests, you’re in 1st place!”

“T-Thank you, I think…”

“Fuuta is the informant that can make rankings with 100% accuracy.” Reborn explains. “That’s why the mafia is after him.”

“I-I see, information like that would be important.”

“It’s because of my rankings that I know I’m the safest with you (Y/n)-nee!”

“R-Really, I’m kind of curious what my rankings would be.” You can’t help but smile in excitement, if Fuuta has such trust in you, your ranking must be something positive! “What other stuff am I 1st in?”

“Your 1st in ‘Mafia bosses with no ambition’!”

“Of course it’s something like that… Wait, I’m not a mafia boss!”

“Your also 1st in ‘Mafia bosses in denial about being a mafia boss’!”

“Uwhaaa! Don’t rub it in!”

“(Y/n), they’re here.” Reborn suddenly speaks seriously causing you to follow his eyeline out the window, it’s the scary guys from before!

“What do we do (Y/n)-nee?!”

“Uhm, I-I doubt their the types to be talked with, so… R-Reborn, this is more your area of expertise, right?” You look with pleading eyes.

“Hm, I think I’m too strange to be of any help.”

“You took offense to that?! Ah, but that actually gives me an idea!”

**\-----**

“(Y/n)-nee, I don’t think this is a good idea, your running ranking is rather low.”

“I-It’s fine, I don’t need to out run them for long, just stay here with Reborn, okay?”

“…Okay.” He nods his head with determination, Fuuta is such a cute child that your can’t help but pat him on the head.

“Alright, I’ll be back! …But if I'm not, you should probably check the hospital.” Even though this was your plan, you can’t help regretting your life choices as you sneak around the house, when you can see the three men hovering around the front of your house you take a deep breath and step out into their eyeline. “H-Hey!”

The men turn in confusion at your shout.

“The three of you really can’t catch one kid, what a bunch of pathetic adults!!!” You poke your tongue out and pull down an eyelid emulating Lambo for help in pissing the men off, it works as they angrily start heading your way, you turn and run as fast as you can while making sure the men are following you.

This is a road you’ve ran before, being chased by armed mafioso has been a new addition your unfortunately used too, but what your running towards is far scarier than what’s behind you.

You finally collapse when you reach your destination, panting you try to catch your breath as the angry men surround you.

“Can’t run anymore huh brat!” One grabs you by the front of your shirt lifting you up. “Now your going to tell us where the ranking kid is!”

“U-Uhm, rankings, what’s that?”

“Don’t play dumb! I don’t have any qualms about hitting a woman!”

“Graagh!” A noise distracts the man holding you, you drop to the ground and see that one of the men is lying unconscious and your terrifying saviour stands above him.

“Herbivores crowding together isn’t allowed.” A very annoyed Hibari doesn’t hesitate to beat up the other men until they’re black and blue on the ground, then he corners you. “What do you think you’re doing creating crowds on school property after hours?”

“Uh, I-I was trying to protect a cute little animal.” You scratch your head nervously under Hibari’s glare, he must have calmed down while beating the three goons up because you get let you off with some minor bruising, at least Fuuta is safe!


	32. Rankings!

Fuuta has been living with you since you invited him to stay, no more goons have shown up to take him so you assume the threat of Hibari is keeping them at bay, the bandages covering you prove just how scary that guy can be…

“Welcome home (Y/n)-nee!” The bright-eyed boy greets you without fail.

“I’m home!” You feel bad playing favourites with the kids, but Fuuta has swooped in to take 1st place!

“(Y/n)-nee, do you need help with anything?”

“N-No, I’m alright.”

“I can clean your room for you?”

“Y-You don’t need to do that!”

“What about homework?”

“I really can’t be making a kid do my schoolwork!”

“Please (Y/n)-nee, I’ll do anything to stay by your side!” He is staring up at you with such cute sparkling eyes, whaa, it’s seriously not fair that he can be this adorable!

“K-Kawaii!” You can’t help but hug him, this is the adorable little brother you’ve always wanted!!!

“Yo, (Y/n).” While you were distracted by Fuuta’s cuteness you failed to notice your room infiltrated by Dino and his men, there’s way too many of them! “Hmm. There’s no mistaking it, that’s the real ranking Fuuta! It’s hard to come by la petite prince no matter how hard your looking, it’s quite a feat to have earned his trust (Y/n)!”

“Ah Dino-san, you haven’t come here to bother Fuuta have you?”

“Haha, what a scary look, don’t worry (Y/n), I just want some information. Lately in our area a family called Gospella have been passing firearms to hoodlums and bringing civilians to harm. We can’t let them get away with this, I want a list of their most influential weapon dealers.” Dino gets right down to business. “Can it be done? We also have money to pay of course.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Fuuta shakes his head. “Dino is ranked 1st for mafia members that care about civilians, I like that kind of boss. Besides, Dino-nii who is (Y/n)-nee’s sworn brother is also my brother!”

“Fuuta...” Your surprised at his generosity and can’t help but smile proudly, Fuuta really is your cute little brother!

“I’m so glad to have such a nice little bro! Thanks for the rankings, I’m in a hurry so I have to go now, we’ll catch up next time (Y/n)!” And just like that he’s gone.

“You should take this chance to get some rankings too (Y/n).” Reborn offers up and before you can respond a familiar voice pipes up.

“That sounds like fun, is it a new type of fortune-telling?”

“H-Haru, you’re always appearing out of nowhere lately…”

“Please tell Haru’s fortune!” She loudly pleads.

“Okay, since your (Y/n)-nee’s friend.”

“(Y/n)-nee?! Is this your secret illegitimate brother?!”

“N-No, this is Fuuta, um, I guess you can say I’ve adopted him as my brother.”

“Your secret adopted brother?!”

“Why are you making it sound like a conspiracy?!”

“Hahi! Can you tell Haru’s three charm points (Y/n)-san’s brother?”

“Okay.” Fuuta readily agrees and as he enters ranking mode objects in the room start to float, maybe you should have warned Haru first…

“Ha-Hiek!!! What amazing theatrics!” She’s impressed…

“Haru’s number 1 charm point out of 8 is… her hair whorl!”

“That’s right! What an amazing fortune teller!!! Okay, please tell Haru the top 3 things she likes most about (Y/n)-san!”

“Don’t ask something embarrassing like that!” You can’t stop the rankings and end up blushing red.

“The top three things are… Her Courage, Her Kindness and Her Gentleness.”

“Hahi, did you hear that (Y/n)-san!”

“Let me die!” You cover your face in embarrassment.

“Tenth!!!” Now another troublemaker has appeared! “Why didn’t you tell me the ranking kid was here!”

“G-Gokudera-kun… and Yamamoto!”

“Yo, I thought things looked fun, so I came along!” He’s a laid back as usual, as opposed to Gokudera kneeling before Fuuta.

“Tell me, where do I lie in the placement for people suitable to be the Tenth’s right-hand man!”

“Out of range.”

“Whaaa?!” Gokudera freezes up and you place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“A-Ano, maybe he meant you’re so great you’re off the list!”

“T-Tenth!” Gokudera seems happy with that answer.

“Hayato-nii ranks 1st out of people suitable to be a kindergarten teacher.” This ranking is the most surprising!

“Hmfp, the most important thing is love.” Hearing a familiar phrase, you immediately cover Gokudera’s eyes as Bianchi floats on the ceiling alongside the children.

“It’s straight out of a horror movie!”

“Take this opportunity to make a love ranking to see who loves who.” Bianchi demands.

“Alright, to start off, (Y/n)-nee’s love ranking.”

“No!” As you panic at the declaration, Haru, Gokudera and Yamamoto take a serious interest in the ranking. “Why are you all sitting in front of him?! Stop listening!”

“(Y/n)-nee’s number 1 loved person is…” You float helplessly in fear at what he’ll say. “Leon!”

“…the lizard?!”

“He’s a chameleon.”

“I-I had no idea…” You can’t believe Leon is the one you love the most, love really does work in mysterious ways…

“Haha, I lost to a chameleon!” Yamamoto laughs it off.

“Tch, I-I can’t believe this…” Gokudera is inconsolable.

“Hahi, Haru has lost to such an opponent!” Haru sobs. “Haru’s heart is just like the sky, a rainstorm.”

“Rain?” At the mention of rain Fuuta snaps out of his ranking mode sending you all tumbling to the ground. “Ugh, I hate the rain, it makes my rankings all wonky.”

“S-So all those rankings just now were false?”

“That’s right.” Reborn joins in. “It’s good that I don’t have to worry about you eloping with Leon.”

“As if I would!”


	33. Valentines Day!

Today your classroom is very… noisy.

“Yamamoto, please accept this chocolate!”

“Gokudera-san, please take this!”

“Yamamoto!”

“Gokudera!” The excited screams of girls from every class is ringing throughout the room, valentine’s day has suddenly become so lively.

This is normally a day you don’t pay much attention to, but with the fussing your friends have made over the day it’s been impossible to ignore, you didn’t know everyone was so excited for valentine’s day…

Crowds have never been something you enjoyed, you wouldn’t ‘bite them to death’ like a certain prefect however, instead you’ll take advantage of everyone ignoring you so you can escape and leave early.

At least was the plan until you ran into Kyoko.

“(Y/n)-chan, you look to be in a hurry, is everything alright?” She tilts her head in concern.

“Y-Yeah, things were just getting a bit loud in there.”

“I understand, things are really busy today, do you have any plans?”

“Me? No way, I’m just going to go home.” You wave your hand dismissively.

“Then we’re heading in the same direction!”

“Eh?”

“Bianchi-san has offered to teach Haru and I how to make valentine chocolate.”

“Bianchi?”

“Yes!”

“Bianchi, who lives in my house, Gokudera’s sister?”

“Yes, that’s her!” Kyoko is smiling so innocently, of course she doesn’t realize the horror she’s agreed to! “She’s really excited to make some chocolate for Reborn, we should get a move on before she starts without us, you should join in (y/n)-chan!”

“U-Uh, I-I don’t know…” You end up having no choice due to the event taking place in your own home and end up following Kyoko to your house where your greeted by an excited Haru.

“(Y/n)-san, Haru is here to make chocolate!”

“I-I know…” You doubt you can talk the girls out of it, so your only option is to keep Bianchi from poisoning the chocolate.

“(Y/n).” You look to see Reborn looking at you seriously. “You know what you have to do.”

“Don’t say it so ominously!”

“(Y/n)-nee!” Fuuta appears and looks up at you with pleading eyes. “Please save us, I don’t want to be poisoned!”

“O-Of course, I’ll do my best! …but just in case I fail be prepared to run for it.”

“Understood!” Fuuta nods seriously, he’s only young, but he knows the horrors Bianchi is capable of.

“Lambo.” You crouch down in front of the child picking his nose, he likely hasn’t been paying attention. “Your the backup plan.”

“Eh? Lambo-san’s what?”

“Um, never mind, j-just watch the ten-year bazooka.” You pat him on the head and brace yourself for the horrors your kitchen contains, but before you can enter, Gokudera and Yamamoto suddenly show up. “W-Why are you guys here?!”

“Haha, that kid said you were making valentine chocolate.” Yamamoto innocently laughs as you glare at Reborn, how many people does that baby want to drag down with him?!

“J-Judaime! I would be honoured to accept chocolate from you!” Gokudera is sparkling…

“I-I thought you didn’t like sweets?”

“If it’s from Judaime then I’ll eat it!”

“Uhm…”

“Oh Hayato, your here?” Bianchi pops her head out of the kitchen causing Gokudera to collapse, Yamamoto easily catches him and laughs off his suffering. “(Y/n), we’re starting now.”

“H-Hai! Um, please make yourselves comfortable, if things go badly Fuuta is in charge of the escape.”

“Haha, your always saying strange things (Y/n).” Yamamoto joyfully laughs and carries Gokudera into the house, are you really the strange one here?

**\-----**

In the kitchen your well known clumsiness comes in handy as a legitimate excuse for why Bianchi can’t take her eyes off you for more than five seconds, the girls are allowed to work without Bianchi interfering and after what feels like hours of torment you can finally relax with the others.

“J-Judaime, what happened to you?!” Everyone stares at the complete mess you are, your pretty sure your covered in stuff you didn’t even use.

“I survived, but the things I had to do will haunt me forever.” You solemnly hang your head as Reborn nods in approval.

“Well done (Y/n), you protected you family.”

“Thanks, If you don’t mind, I’m going to collapse now.” You sit down alongside everyone else as the girls bring the chocolate fondue in.

“Thanks for waiting, the valentine’s chocolate is done!” Haru and Kyoko proudly show off the buckets of milk and white chocolate.

“(Y/n)-san and Bianchi-san made the crackers!” Haru exclaims proudly despite her being witness to your prolonged incompetence.

“I had no idea she was struggling this much.” Bianchi says suddenly thoughtful. “I can’t allow this to stand, you’ll participate in more cooking lessons with me from now on.”

“Yay…” You cheer weakly before falling unconscious next to a similarly suffering Gokudera.

“Haha, it’s always so fun at your house (Y/n)!”

It was a memorable valentine’s day.


	34. Snow Day Part 1!

All wrapped up in your winter wear, you and the kids have arrived at the school to play in the snow, you’d rather be home within reach of warm blankets, but you’ve become increasingly weak to the children’s demands.

“Lambo-san’s going to get you!” Lambo is already terrorizing I-Pin, not even the cold slows down that child.

“(Y/n)-nee, do you think I should rank who can make the biggest snowman?”

“M-Maybe later.” You tighten Fuuta’s scarf around his neck as he grins brightly, all the children are so excited, is it only you that can’t handle the cold?

“Tenth! Over here!” You hear Gokudera’s voice calling out and jump in shock when you see Yamamoto, Ryohei and Dino with him as well.

“W-Why is everyone here?”

“We were waiting for you.” Dino answers easily.

“W-What for?”

“Well, we thought we should play with the kids once in awhile.”

“Yeah Tenth, your always taking care of the kids.”

“Hehe, we thought on a day like this we could give you a hand!”

“If you need help don’t be afraid to ask Sawada!”

“Y-You guys…” They all came here to help you! “I-I’m so happy!”

“Tenth, it’s an honour to be of help to you! Let’s have a snowball fight to keep the brats, err, kids entertained!”

“That sounds like fun, count me in!” Yamamoto quickly agrees to the idea followed by Dino and Ryohei, somehow you feel as if you’ve just gained more children to look after…

“Then it’s decided, you’ll have a snowball fight.” Reborn has changed into a samurai outfit now… “I’ve already decided on the teams.”

“T-That’s worrying, wait, what does a samurai have to do with snowballs?”

“(Y/n), this is war.”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Anyway, here are the teams, first is the East Platoon made up of (Y/n), Yamamoto, Fuuta and I-Pin, then there’s the West Platoon of Dino, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo.”

“Wait a second Reborn-san!! Why am I on a different team than the Tenth?”

“Hmm, who knows.”

“You should know…” You sigh. “L-Lets just go along with it; I doubt Reborn can be negotiated with…”

“There’s special rules for today, this is a battle for Leon, he will change into a ball shape and you have 30 minutes to acquire him, who ever has him at the end of the 30 minutes is the winner!”

“Sounds interesting!”

“WIN NO MATTER WHAT!”

At least they’re excited…

“Your out if you lose consciousness, now go build a trench and make some snowballs!” Reborn signals the start of your hard work and half an hour later you have to admit your team did a pretty good job! You hi-five everyone with mitten clad hands in celebration. “Let’s start then.” 

“A-Ano, l-let’s just play carefully alright.” You try to calm your team but with Yamamoto’s throwing ability it seems impossible to stop something bad from happening.

“Relax (Y/n), it’s just a game! Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from any snowballs!” Yamamoto grins at you.

“I-I’ll help too (Y/n)-nee! I’ll protect you!” Even Fuuta looks adorably determined.

“Hehe, it’s kind of embarrassing, but thank you, I’ll be relying on your protection!” Yamamoto’s right, it’s just a game, you can relax and enjoy playing with the kids, you have I-Pin safety secured in your arms just in case though…

You suddenly hear shouting and realize Ryohei is running towards your fort.

“W-What is Onii-san doing? He doesn’t even have a snowball…”

“Well, here I go!” Yamamoto jumps on the opportunity and fires off a snowball at lightning speed! But Ryohei punches the snowball out of existence…

“Onii-san is a really intense guy…”

“Yeah…” Fuuta agrees.

“Shit.” Yamamoto isn’t ready to give up. “Take this!”

There are so many snowballs but Ryohei just continues to destroy them all, even with Fuuta and yours support the situation doesn’t improve!

“Ah! I-Pin!” The child leaps out of your arms and makes a beeline for the Leon-Ball, with the power of her gyoza ken no one can stop her! “G-Go I-Pin, you’re doing great!”

Things seem to be going well, but then a huge explosion goes off, when the smoke clears Gokudera is standing dramatically.

“My spy work is done, so I’ll return to your side Tenth.” You want to laugh at the absurdly serious tone of his, but you know he’s not joking.

“H-Hai, Gokudera-kun, come join us.” You agree somewhat hesitantly and Gokudera comes bounding along like an excited puppy.

“I’m back Tenth, please praise me too!” Gokudera shoves Yamamoto away from you.

“Is that why you blew everything up…”

“Us too! We’ll protect the Boss!” Two men in suits appear from the snow, Dino’s subordinates were here the whole time…

“T-This is starting to get out of hand, h-how about we build snowmen instead!” You try to offer a peaceful solution, but the competitive men are already back to fighting each other. “…”

While they’re distracted with their snow war you gather up the children and lead them away from the fighting, you end up coming across Bianchi.

“W-Why are you here?”

“I wanted to join in.” They’re all children…

“(Y/n)-nee, I want to watch how the fight goes!” All three children are looking up at you with begging eyes.

“…fine.” You also realized how bad it would be to leave Kyoko’s Brother unconscious in the snow…


	35. Snow Day Part 2!

You end up heading back to the war zone with Bianchi and the kids, Yamamoto and Gokudera haven’t let up against Dino and his men.

“They are all way too into this, don’t you think so Bianchi?”

“Join my team or I’ll kill you guys.”

“Why did I expect anything different from you?!”

“The Tenths been taken hostage!” Gokudera suddenly shouts in a panic causing everyone’s attention to turn towards you, your about to explain that it isn’t like that, but Bianchi sees an opportunity.

“That’s right, surrender or the kid gets it!” Bianchi grabs you from behind, the children are too frightened of her to do anything.

“Don’t worry Judaime, I’ll save you!” Gokudera prepares for his attack.

“Ah, I-I don’t think that’s necessary, but are you sure your okay Gokudera-kun? Bianchi is right here.”

“Ah, your right! Something like this happened once before when she was wearing a squirrel outfit!”

“I… I don’t want to know. Do you think it’s the goggles?” You look up at Bianchi and realize that could be it.

“I-I think your right Tenth! All right! I overcame my sister!” Gokudera celebrates and you can’t help but be happy as well.

“Congratulations!” You applaud him despite still being a hostage.

“I think this situation calls for a rule change.” Reborn says mischievously. “Leon can now move, the first person to catch him wins!”

Leon suddenly shifts into what looks like a toy car and takes off zipping around the snow, Bianchi doesn’t hesitate to ditch you and chase after it, even the kids seem excited for the change, you meanwhile are unceremoniously dumped in the snow.

Gokudera and Yamamoto rush to your aid.

“You okay (Y/n)?”

“Y-Yeah, I guess I’m still not used to the excitement.” You nervously scratch at your cheek and both boys other a hand to help you up, Gokudera glares at Yamamoto while the boy just laughs, not risking a fight you grab both hands “Thanks guys.”

“Judaime, we can’t let the bronco or my sister win!”

“Haha yeah, I’m not ready to give up either!”

“…right, t-then, lets do our best to win!” You smile happily, your going to give it your all!

“Let’s go Tenth!”

“Yeah, it looks lots of fun!” You follow the boys and end up seeing Bianchi poisoning the competition while Dino has switched to using real bullets.

“…I want to enjoy the game, but it’s really hard not to retort right now.”

“Don’t worry about them Judaime, lets get Leon while their distracted!” Gokudera leads the group after Leon, but this only draws the others attention who turn to fire at you!

“Uwhaa! What do we do?!” Fortunately, the attack stops right before your eyes, Fuuta has lost patience has begun to rank everybody, this could work to your advantage, you quickly pull Yamamoto and Gokudera over to Fuuta.

“F-Fuuta, do you have any ideas that could help us win?”

“Hmm, it would be best if Takeshi-nii chases after Leon while we use my snow wall and Hayato-nii’s firepower to hold back the enemy.” Fuuta suggests.

“That’s great Fuuta! …um, I-Is there anything I can do to help?”

“(Y/n)-nee should provide moral support.”

“Hai…”

“Alright, lets do this! Double bomb!” Gokudera kicks off the plan with a huge explosion, you can hear Lambo scream and wince in response, h-he’s probably okay.

“Oh, the radio-controlled model is over there.” Yamamoto quickly locates Leon.

“G-Great work Yamamoto, um, y-you too Gokudera-kun!” Moral support, you can at least do that…

“I’m going ahead!” Dino suddenly appears chasing after Leon, Yamamoto doesn’t waste any time and gives chase as well, this is great, with Dino out of range of his subordinates Yamamoto shouldn’t have any problems!

At least that’s what you thought until Dino appears apart of a giant snowball and Yamamoto has to run for his life, he sadly gets caught up in the snow but doesn’t seem to mind.

“Haha, can’t be helped.”

“A-Are you two okay?” You rush to check on them.

“Don’t worry about us (Y/n), there’s about to be a bigger problem.” Dino chuckles.

“Eh?” You tilt your head, but Dino doesn’t get to elaborate as a familiar giant turtle appears. “Ah! I’m not going back to the hospital!”

You’re not the only one panicked, Gokudera has stopped to pray for mercy from the gods, Bianchi is concerned for his safety and rushes to his aid, unfortunately she takes her goggles off and Gokudera loses consciousness.

“A-Actually, Enzio seems rather docile.”

“It’s hibernation season.” Reborn helpfully explains just as Enzio tips over in his sleeping state and destroys the battlefield leaving the rest of the group missing in action.

“I knew it would end like this…” You sob in dismay.

“Don’t give up (Y/n), you can still catch that radio-controlled model!” Yamamoto encourages you.

“Yeah, if you don’t their souls can’t rest in peace.” Reborn is less encouraging…

“This is so wrong; I’ll get Leon and the everyone is getting hot chocolate.” You stubbornly state and give chase to Leon as he zips by you, you end up tripping in the snow. “Ow.”

“What’s this? And that big turtle?” You look up to see Hibari and wish you had just played dead.

“H-Hibari-san, w-why are you here on a Sunday?” You shakily pull yourself up.

“It snowed so I was thinking of having a snowball fight.”

“R-Really?”

“Although I just want to arbitrarily hit things.”

“O-Of course…” Your in front of such a dangerous person while everyone is out of commission, even Leon looks terrified. “C-Could I please have that?”

“This?” Hibari nonchalantly inspects the sweating Leon.

“H-Hai.” Your shaking both from cold and fear.

“If you want it, take it.” He holds it out to you and you know it’s a trap, the moment you reach for it he’s going to hit you! Maybe if you do it really quickly…

“Um, I-I’m sorry!” You try to grab it quickly but when Hibari moves it you end up falling, you reach out on reflex and end up holding on to Hibari, you wish the snow had taken you. “S-S-S-Sorry!”

“Hn.” He’s looking down on you strangely! Your going to die!!! …wait, what’s that on your leg?

I-Pin? Oh no, she's going to-!

Boom!!!

In the end no one got hot chocolate.


	36. Yamamoto's Training!

Early in the morning you sleepily answer the phone.

“Moshi Moshi…”

“Haha you sound half asleep (Y/n), did you just get up?”

“Yamamoto? Why are you calling so early?”

“Ah well, the kid showed up and then fell asleep, I guess neither of you are morning people haha!”

“Kid…” It takes you moment to realize who he’s likely talking about. “Y-You mean Reborn?”

“Yeah! My old man said I should let you know so you don’t worry.”

“It’s not him I’m worried about! Um, will you please wait, I’ll be around as soon as I can!”

“Alright, see you then!”

**\-----**

“I-I’m sorry, I hope he didn’t cause any trouble!” You bow after arriving at the sushi shop.

“No worries, he’s been great!” Yamamoto grins as Reborn helps himself to some sushi.

“I-Is that so…” That look in Reborn’s eyes, he’s up to something!

“Welcome (Y/n)-chan! Please make yourself at home!” Yamamoto’s dad greets you and encourages you to sit at the table with Yamamoto and Reborn.

“T-Thank you.”

“Have you eaten yet? Takeshi said you just got up; I’ll make you something to eat!” You can’t even say anything before he disappears into the kitchen.

“…thanks, um s-so why did you come here so early Reborn?”

“Yamamoto is having a crisis.”

“Eh?! I-Is that true? Are you okay Yamamoto?”

“Don’t worry so much, your face always looks like that lately!” Yamamoto laughs and pinches your cheeks trying to pull your face into a smile, you let out a jumbled protest that only makes him laugh. “Yeah, you always look the best when your smiling.”

“Ah!” You pull his hands away in embarrassment. “Y-You’re the one with the nice smile!”

You both end up blushing shyly before Reborn breaks the tension.

“Break it up idiots, today is about training, not (Y/n)’s harem.”

“My what?! A-Anyway, we have school today, so you can’t-!”

“Ahem.” Reborn places a piece of paper on the table, the school is closed today because of the opening anniversary…

“Ah…”

“I-I completely forgot…”

“Haha, you two really get along!” Yamamoto’s Dad gets a big laugh out of the situation.

**\-----**

You end up tagging along to watch Yamamoto’s ‘training’, you pack a lot of water bottles and bandages unsure of what Reborn has in store.

“Okay, I’ll rely on you to be my trainer today kid!” Yamamoto seems happy at least, we’re using the school grounds to train on. “So, what will we do?”

“We’ll start with pitching.” Reborn hands Yamamoto a tiny baseball. “Try aiming for the mark on that pole.”

You watch closely for any sign of Reborn’s evil plan, but you don’t have to look to hard when the ball grows spikes and destroys the concrete pole.

“Reborn! Don’t give Yamamoto something that could hurt him!”

“It's meant to hurt others.”

“That’s not reassuring!”

“Hey (Y/n)!” Yamamoto swings an arm around your shoulder. “The kid must have replaced the pole with foam to boost my confidence, how nice! I can’t wait for the next training!”

You check the rubble just to be sure, yeah, this is concrete…

“Judaime! You’re finally firing that baseball idiot!” Gokudera runs up to you excitedly.

“Where did you get that idea? Um, Reborn is giving Yamamoto training.”

“Yo, Gokudera you’re here too!” Yamamoto notices him and comes over, you quickly pull Gokudera aside.

“Yamamoto is having a tough time right now, so please try to be nice.” He looks like your request is making him physically ill, but he hesitantly nods.

“O-Of course Tenth, I-If that’s what you want…” Gokudera turns robotically to greet Yamamoto. “Hey… Yamamoto…”

That’s all he can handle…

“The next weapon is this.” Reborn suddenly holds up a metal bat.

“Oh, a bat for training, eh? Oh, there’s some weight in this, it’s pretty heavy.”

“Look into the tip of the grip.”

“Oh, I see! It’s a telescope!”

“W-What purpose does that serve…?” You really can’t see how that would be helpful.

“It… really… suits… you…” Gokudera is still trying…

Yamamoto suddenly jumps away, and somethings hits the ground where he was just standing.

“Gunfire!” Gokudera pulls you behind him. “Where did that come from?!”

“I had them fire from 500m away.”

“Them?”

“Dino and his subordinates.”

“Don’t they have anything better to do?!”

Bang!

“Eeep! It’s coming from the other direction now!”

“This is great, let’s go (Y/n)!” Yamamoto grabs your hand and takes off running; how did you get dragged into this?!

“Tenth, please dodge it!” Gokudera’s shout is followed by multiple explosions, of course Reborn dragged him into this!

“Over here (Y/n)!” Yamamoto drags you all over the place dodging bullets and explosions, when your legs can’t take anymore you collapse, Reborn then appears in front of you with a gun aimed at your head.

“R-Reborn?”

“Die.”

“Eeep!” You flinch, but nothing happens, instead you see Yamamoto standing before you holding a katana. “D-Did you just…?”

“Hmm, that’s pretty good. This is a special bat that transforms into a sword when it reaches 300km/h, I Christen it ‘Yamamoto’s Bat!’” Reborn explains.

“W-Whoa…”

“How strange! This is hilarious! If I keep swinging this heavy thing my batting just might improve!”

“Here’s another one.” Reborn fires again and Yamamoto easily blocks it.

“A-Amazing Yamamoto, you can cut bullets in half, that’s so cool!” You gush at the awesomeness of his skills, Yamamoto even blushes from your praise.

“Hah, it’s nothing!”

Gokudera ends up sulking in the corner, but at least Yamamoto’s confidence improved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right, I wanted to ask, if I should include Naito Longchamp, I know the anime removed his existence and he doesn't have any real plot relevance, but I wanted to check in case anyone really liked him!


	37. Dojo Yaburi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for helping me be more confident about writing Longchamp, I'm happy with the chapters I wrote for him and can't wait to add them!

It’s actually a normal day of class for you, until a surprising visitor appears at the door.

“Is Sawada here?” It’s Kyoko’s brother!

“Onii-san?” He looks strangely serious… but we’re in the middle of class.

“What’s wrong Onii-chan?” Even Kyoko doesn’t know why he’s here.

“A-Aren’t you Sasagawa from the boxing club? Do you need something in the middle of class?”

“Yes, the story begun the day before yesterday… wait, was it the day before? The day before yesterday… THIS IS TOO TROUBLESOME, JUST BRING ME SAWADA!” He’s the same as usual…

“I-I’m here Onii-san!” You jump up before he can cause any more trouble and he quickly grabs you and carries you away from the classroom. “W-Wait a minute!”

**\----**

“Dojo Yaburi?”

“Yes, sadly it’s occurring more often around here, Dojo’s having their sign boards taken, I was looking for someone to protect the dojo while the team is away, and your boxing club captain volunteered.” The old man explains.

“Ah, b-but I’m-!”

“IN THE BOXING CLUB!” Ryohei interrupts you with fire in his eyes.

“N-No! I-I don’t mind helping out, but please give up on me joining the club!”

“NEVER!”

“Of course…”

“Seems fun.” A small voice alerts you to the devil’s presence.

“Master Paopao! Long time no see!” Ryohei enthusiastically greets him, you suppose even if Ryohei was more familiar with Reborn the costume would still fool him…

And so, you and the rest of the boxing club end up defending the dojo, you stand aside with the old man as Ryohei gets powered up.

“Ano, what can you tell me about the attackers?”

“Well, they always come at 3:30, no one knows what they look like since all the witnesses were in no condition to speak.”

“T-That’s terrifying!”

“They’re here!” Ryohei calls out and you stand trembling in fear until the door slides open revealing… I-Pin?

“I-Pin, what are you doing here, did something happen at home?” You crouch down in front of the little girl waiting for Reborn to translate what she says.

“She said, ‘I’ve come to get the dojo’s board’.”

“W-What?! It was I-Pin defeating the dojo’s?!” You can’t believe this, she’s normally such a nice kid!

“No way it was this child! What a funny dress!”

“The hairs really weird too!” Some of the club members begin making fun of I-Pin causing you to stand up to them.

“Hey, don’t say anything mean to I-Pin!” That’s your sort of adopted sister they’re talking about!

“This isn’t the time to be laughing, this kid defeated multiple dojo’s, so we should catch her!” Ryohei gets fired up and starts the attack.

“N-No, wait a minute!” You futilely try to stop the fight and it ends with I-Pin defeating the guys easily.

“I want to join too!” Lambo has appeared with candy sticking to his hair.

“Wait Lambo, if you go there now, you’re just going to get hurt!” You quickly pick the child up as he starts choking on his candy. “Don’t run with food in your mouth!”

“IT’S OVER!” Ryohei proudly holds I-Pin up by the back of her clothes, Onii-san really is powerful.

You quickly move over attempting to defuse the situation, but Lambo uses the ten-year bazooka making things more complicated.

“Oh great, I was in the middle of cleaning the bathtub…” 10 year later Lambo sighs.

“The table and the textbook… where did they go?” I-Pin looks around in confusion.

“Where did the large head go?!” Ryohei is still ready to fight!

“C-Calm down Onii-san, it’s over now.”

“Hey, hey, all the useless people are here, we’ve come to take your sign board!” A bunch of rough looking guys just showed up! “This is the final dojo to take down, we’ve nearly fulfilled our destructive habits! Hah!!”

“These guys are getting on my nerves.” Lambo steps up and looks like he’s going to fight them, but you grab him by the collar and pull him away.

“Y-You’re just going to get hurt!”

“You guys are a disgrace to all fighters, I, Sasagawa Ryohei, will take you on!” Onii-san manages to put up a good fight, but in the end it’s still three against one! These guys have no interest in fighting fair, Onii-san has been knocked out!

“Okay kids, it’s time to go!” You try to push Lambo and I-Pin out of the building as Lambo protests about not being a kid anymore and I-Pin thinks she’s in a meeting. One of the men charge towards I-Pin, you shout in fear, but in the blink of an eye I-Pin has him on the ground.

“Ah! I’m sorry, it was a force of habit!” I-Pin apologises, but the other goons try to attack her in revenge, they are also immediately defeated.

“I-Pin, that was amazing!” You can’t help but be in awe.

“I could have done that too…” Lambo sulks, before the two switch back with their child selves. Ryohei jumps up and starts searching for adult I-Pin to get her to join the boxing club.

You discover that I-Pin had been searching for a chopping board and her horrible eyesight led her to mistake the dojo sign for one…

You feel like you should have learned something from this, but realize it’s just another horrible twist of fate…


	38. Kurokawa Hana!

The school library is a place you’ve spent embarrassingly little time, but with your life under threat thanks to Reborn’s tutoring you have tried to put some extra work in, it’s in the library that you come across Kurokawa Hana.

“K-Kurokawa-san, um hello.” You politely bow to her, she’s Kyoko’s friend, but you still feel nervous around her, maybe it’s because she’s Kyoko’s friend that your nervous…

“Yo, I don’t see you here often.”

“Y-Yeah, I was looking for something to help me study.”

“I have some recommendations if your interested?”

“R-Really, that would be a huge help!” Kurokawa has always given off an aura of maturity, it’s at this moment you can really see her reliable side.

“In exchange for my help you can introduce me to that hot guy you know?”

“W-What?” Your surprised by her request. “U-Uhm, who are you talking about?”

“Well, it’s not those two monkeys in class you always hang around with, so don’t worry about that.” Monkeys? “The one I want to meet is that super gorgeous, calm, and husky voiced person. The one with the air of an adult…”

“…I-I’m sorry, I still have no idea.”

“You know, the guy you were talking to in front of your house, the one wearing the cow print shirt.”

“Cow print…” She doesn’t mean, she couldn’t possibly, there’s just no way… “Lambo…”

“Lambo, is that his name?” She sighs dreamily.

“A-Ah, I-I don’t know about this, t-that person, um, they’re out of town a lot!”

“Really? When will he be back?”

“I-I’m not sure, he just kind of randomly appears…”

“Then there’s a chance he might be at your house today?”

“I-I guess…”

“Great, then I’ll come over after school! You don’t have any problem with that, right?”

“…I suppose not.” It’s hard to turn her down and it’s not like you can tell her the truth, hopefully this is just a crush and you can convince adult Lambo to let her down easy…

**\-----**

“This is my room, please make yourself comfortable Kurokawa-san, I’ll go get-.”

“Welcome to the house of Sawada.” Sitting in your room is Reborn wearing glasses and a fake moustache.

“…This is… I-I don’t know who this is…” You sigh as Kurokawa gives you a confused look.

“Where’s today souvenir (Y/n)-nee.” You turn around to see Lambo with an outstretched hand.

“I-I was at school not shopping…”

“Shoo! Shoo!” Surprisingly Kurokawa becomes disgruntled and starts shooing the kids away, even more surprisingly Lambo actually obeys.

“I really can’t handle kids.” She sighs annoyed.

“I-I see…”

“Shoo! Shoo, shoo… Poh, poh… Shoo shoo poh poh! Poh! Poh!” Lambo came back…

“He’s so annoying I’m getting hives.”

“Wow…” Out of concern for Kurokawa you pick Lambo up and attempt to hush him, but just than an even louder person appears.

“(Y/n)-chan! I brought some of my old clothes for I-Pin-chan!”

“H-Haru, I-I completely forgot you were coming over today…”

“How mean…” She sulks. “Ah, you have a guest!”

“Hello, I’m Kurokawa Hana, a classmate of Sawada’s.” She bows politely.

“Oh, I’m Miura Haru, I’m (Y/n)-chan’s-!”

“Friend! We’re just friends!” You quickly but in out of nervous habit.

“THIS PERSON-!” Lambo loudly opens his mouth, but you quickly cover it.

“Hehe, what was that, you want some candy? Oh well it can’t be helped! Please make yourselves comfortable, I’ll be back soon!” You quickly escape the room and bring Lambo into the kitchen; this situation calls for the special secret stash. “Okay Lambo, you want some candy?”

“Yeah!” He cheers.

“I have some special grape flavour candy for you, do you think I could borrow the ten-year bazooka while you eat it?” You clasp your hands together hoping he’ll cooperate.

“Hmm, let Lambo-san think…” He taps a finger against his chin making a funny thinking expression. “Well, if it’s (Y/n)-nee, Lambo-san can allow it!”

“Thank you!”

Trading the candy for the bazooka you then aim the weapon at Lambo while he’s distracted, firing it brings out the older Lambo that has captured Kurokawa’s affections.

“Hm, Young Vongola? This is unusual.” He raises an eyebrow at you.

“Y-Yeah, um, this girl in my class, Kurokawa Hana, has a crush on you and asked me to introduce her, I-I didn’t really know what to do, but I said your out of town a lot and she asked to come by in case you were here, I already told her your name’s Lambo and she doesn’t know the kid you is also Lambo, but she seems to really hate kids so much so that she broke out in hives, which makes it kind of ironic that she has a crush on you who is a kid at this time, but anyway, I thought you could let her down gently or maybe come up with a story that spares her feelings and lets her move on in a healthy way that won’t cause problems in the future or even just-!”

“Breathe, (Y/n)-nee.” You hadn’t meant to ramble on, but your panic had nearly led to you passing out from a lack of air, you take several large breaths. “Heh, you always did have a habit of ending up in trouble like this.”

“T-That doesn’t bode well for my future…”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of this.”

“L-Lambo.” He really grew up to be so reliable!

Unfortunately, Lambo doesn’t even get half way into his introduction to Kurokawa before the bazooka times out and his kid self returns, you really had spent too long rambling…

“Wow, Sawada, you were right, he does just randomly appear, how mysterious!” Kurokawa’s crush continues…


	39. Zoo Trip!

On an unusually quiet morning Reborn gives you some troubling news.

“Today we’re going to focus on making you stronger (Y/n).”

“Everything about that sentence has me terrified.”

“Don’t worry, I just wanted to do something nice for my precious student.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, here, take this.” Reborn holds out two tickets to the zoo and your eyes light up.

“W-Wow! I haven’t been to the zoo in forever, thanks Reborn!”

“Your welcome, I also provided a friend to accompany you.” His words are followed by the sound of someone knocking at the door, this person turns out to be Kyoko.

“Good morning (Y/n)-chan!”

“K-Kyoko-chan!” She’s dressed so cutely today! “You’re coming to the zoo?”

“Yeah, I’ve been looking forward to it! I’m so excited right now please understand if I’m being too loud!”

“I-I completely understand, I’m excited too!” This is great, you and Kyoko-chan are going to have so much fun!

**\-----**

At the zoo you feel like a little kid again, bubbling with excitement to see all the different animals!

“Where do you want to go first Kyoko-chan? Should we get a map? Oh, we should plan a snack break! And of course, we have to visit the gift shop!”

“Hehe, I haven’t seen you smile this much before (Y/n)-chan!” Kyoko giggles happily and you fluster in response. “It’s really nice!”

“U-Um, oh look! Racoons!” You quickly distract her by pointing out the exhibit.

“Oh wow, look, they’re washing something!” Looking closer you can see exactly what they’re washing.

“L-Lambo?!”

“Eh, Lambo-chan?” Kyoko is just as surprised, you both flag down an employee who retrieves Lambo for you, your scolded for allowing him to get into the exhibit, but at least Lambo’s safe in your arms.

“T-That was quite the scare…”

“Lambo-san nearly died…” The child shivers.

“Hehe, I guess Lambo missed you (Y/n)-chan!”

“M-Maybe…” It’s too unlucky that he would just show up like this.

“BEARS! B-E-A-R-S! I’M ASKING YOU WHERE THE BEARS ARE!” A familiar loud voice suddenly rings out, you turn to see Ryohei being restrained by the guards. “LET ME FIGHT THE BEARS!!!”

“O-Onii-san…”

“Hm? Oh, Onii-chan is here too!” Kyoko doesn’t even seem fazed by his behaviour.

“H-Has your Brother done this before?”

“Yeah, Onii-san is always looking for a strong opponent!” Even at the zoo…

“Please move aside. Do you people want to die?” Another familiar voice, this time it’s Bianchi, the guards have her surrounded. “I just want to try some rare delicacies!”

“S-She wants to eat the animals…”

“Did you see someone (Y/n)-chan?”

“A predator…”

“Oh, Bianchi-san, should we say hello?”

“I-I’m afraid we’d become her lunch…”

“OI! Aren’t you going to apologize for bumping into me?!” An angry voice yells out and you turn to see Gokudera and a bunch of delinquents.

“More and more dangerous people keep showing up, I-I don’t know what to do!” You hold Lambo tightly against your chest as your panic continues to rise.

“(Y/n)-chan, they’re just here to enjoy the zoo, you don’t need to be so worried.” Kyoko presses a comforting hand to your shoulder.

“B-But I can’t help but worry, I wish I could be calm about everything, b-b-but I-!”

“Shh, take some deep breaths.” Kyoko patiently calms you; you follow her instructions and wait for you breathing to normalize, Kyoko takes your hand in hers. “That’s it, just focus on me.”

“O-Okay… I’m okay…” A large explosion goes off behind you, Kyoko doesn’t even blink… “W-Want to keep looking around?”

“Of course! Don’t you want to check out the fireworks just now though?”

“N-No, I don’t think I do…”

“Hehe, oh well, how about we go look at the otters?”

“That sounds nice.”

“Lambo-san wants to look at the otters too!” Lambo suddenly starts excitedly squirming in your arms, you smile.

“Of course, you’ll get to see them too.”

“Yay!”

“Hehe, lets go (Y/n)-chan!” Still holding your hand Kyoko pulls you off in the direction of the otters, the lingering fear of the others causing trouble continues to stay with you, but Kyoko’s calming smile keeps the panic attack at bay.

Reborn watches from the distance proud of the progress you’ve made, staying calm in a crisis is important for a boss!


	40. Sakura Viewing!

“The cherry blossoms should be in full bloom today, it’s a good day for sakura viewing!”

“It’s still early, we should be able to get good spots!”

Gokudera and Yamamoto both seem excited to see the sakura, your pretty excited yourself, the cherry blossoms are always so lovely! Reborn had sent the three of you to secure a good spot and amazingly enough you’re somehow the first one’s here, lucky!

“This place is off limits, all the sakura tree’s here have been reserved, now scram.” A delinquent appears to tell you off, Yamamoto tries to negotiate.

“Hey now, that’s not fair, it’s not like this is private property.”

“I never said this was open for discussion, if you don’t leave you better watch out.” The guy cracks his knuckles.

“Shut up!” Gokudera effortlessly takes the guy out with a single kick.

“G-Gokudera-kun, you shouldn’t be so quick to violence!”

“A-Ah, I’m sorry Judaime!”

“I was wondering who was being noisy, so it’s you guys?”

“Hibari-senpai?!” Oh no, that guy must have been apart of the disciplinary committee!

“I don’t want to view the sakura with a crowd, so I got him to chase them off, but it seems you weren’t much use, I’ll take care off the rest.”

“P-President?”

“Weaklings should just go decompose.” Hibari remorselessly beats down his own guy! “You guys saw it too, I’m not used to standing above people, I’m much more assured when I’m standing above corpses.”

“S-Scary…” You feel like you lost ten years off your life just from making eye contact with Hibari!

“Ah, what a nice view, sakura viewing is such a nice thing!” Wait a minute, that isn’t who you think that is?! “Ah~~~~~~! (Y/n)-chan!”

“HIIIIIE! It’s Doctor Shamal!” He doesn’t hesitate to try and grope you, fortunately he’s knocked down by Gokudera before he gets close.

“Get lost you pervert-doctor!!!” He stomps on him for extra measure.

“I got him to come.” Reborn is sitting in a tree, Hibari zero’s in on him straight away.

“Hey kid, it’s nice to see you again.”

“We want to see the sakura too Hibari, (Y/n) suggested we compete using the spot as the prize.”

“I didn’t! I said nothing of the sort!” You cross your arms in an x in denial.

“A game… Fine, I’ve been wanting to kill you guys anyway. How about you three fight me separately, whoever has their knee touch the ground loses.” Hibari explains the rules and of course Yamamoto and Gokudera are down to fight…

“Heeey~~~ Aren’t you feisty, you got a sister?” Shamal has crawled over to Hibari even in his injured state, Hibari ruthlessly finishes him off.

“Idiot… Anyway, just watch Tenth, I’ll definitely will get the best sakura viewing spot!” Gokudera is all ready to go.

“N-No Gokudera-kun, don’t do it!” You try to stop him, but Gokudera charges Hibari, it looks like it’s going to be another victory for Hibari, but Gokudera unleashes his new move, Bomb Blitz!

“A-Amazing, Hibari was caught in the bombs!” Gokudera’s training really paid off!

“Are we going to continue?” Ah, Hibari’s still ready to fight!

“What?! He blocked the explosion with his tonfa?!” Gokudera looks panicked!

“I’ll make it so you can never view sakura again!” Gokudera has to kneel down to dodge Hibari’s attack, that means he’s out, but Hibari is still out for blood!

“I’m up next.” Yamamoto protected Gokudera from Hibari’s attack! He’s using the special bat/sword Reborn gave him! “Looks like it should be even now.”

“Hmph, you think? My weapon still has a secret.” A hook emerges from Hibari’s tonfa trapping Yamamoto’s sword, Hibari takes him down.

“Dammit, I lost again.” Yamamoto hits the ground.

“You’re up next (Y/n).”

“N-No way, I don’t stand a chance against Hibari-senpai?!”

“Haven’t you become more confident lately?”

“There’s a difference between confidence and suicidal stupidity! We shouldn’t be fighting!”

“It doesn’t look like you have much of a choice.” Reborn points and you turn to see Hibari advancing on you.

“Eeep.”

“I can’t read you, sometimes strong, sometimes weak. It’s better to just kill you.”

“That seems like a huge overreaction!” You close you eyes and cover your face when he swings his tonfa at you, when the blow doesn’t come you open your eyes to a kneeling Hibari, he looks just as surprised as you. “W-What just happened?”

“He did.” Reborn points to Shamal.

“Hey ow, it wouldn’t do to wreck my handsome face.” He’s leaning against a tree.

“He released a trident mosquito on Hibari the moment he was hit.”

“W-What sort of disease did he give him?”

“It’s called The Sakura Disorientation Disease, so now he can’t stand up near sakura.”

“Ah, H-Hibari-san!”

“Rules are rules, go ahead and enjoy the sakura.” Hibari manages to pull himself up a wobble away, you strangely feel bad and chase after him, stopping at a safe distance.

“Um, H-Hibari-senpai, we can watch the sakura together, you don’t have to go!” You nervously wait for his answer.

“…hmph.” Although he stopped for a moment, he then huffs and walks off ignoring you, he didn’t even stick around to be cured…

“Haha, that was nice of you (Y/n), either way, we can watch the sakura now!” Yamamoto swings an arm around your shoulder.

“It was all because of you Judaime! You had him kneeling before you in terror!”

“T-That’s not what happened at all… a-anyway, you both were really amazing!”

“Haha, thanks (Y/n)!”

“It’s all because of your support Judaime!”

“Yeah, it’s because of you (Y/n)!”

“N-No way, I haven’t done anything!” Despite your protests both Gokudera and Yamamoto are convinced it’s only because of you they could fight so hard!

You all end up enjoying the sakura viewing, you take several pictures of you and your friends, but also some scenery shots you swear to print out and give to Hibari.


	41. Naito Longchamp!

Today you discover how the classes will be split, you nervously look over the names anxious to find out who you’ll be with for year two… your having some trouble finding your name, the school didn’t forget about you, did they?

That’s strange, someone’s name is decorated with flowers, could that be blocking your name… yes! There you are, A class, along with Kyoko, Gokudera and Yamamoto! This is the best outcome!

But who’s that guy with the decorations? Naito Longchamp…

“Longchamp-kun, congratulations on making it safely to year two!”

“It was nothing! Peace! Peace!”

He’s right behind you…

“Oh! Sawada-chan~~~~!” He’s calling out to you! “Hey hey, Sawada-chan! We’re in the same class, it’s gotta be fate! Let’s work hard together!”

“Oh, um, s-sorry, have we met?” This guys uniform is falling to pieces…

“Not until today! It’s nice meeting you Vongola Tenth!”

“H-How did you know about that?!”

“I’m the Tomaso families eighth generation boss-to-be, Naito Longchamp! Pleased to meet you!” He enthusiastically shakes your hand.

“U-Uhm, n-nice to meet you, b-but I’m trying to stay out of all the mafia stuff…”

“Ha~~~! Your strange Sawada-chan! We should spill our guts and talk our hearts out; I have lots of guts!” What an excitable guy, your really not good with this sort of person… “Right, I’ll introduce you to my pals! Those are all members of my family over there! Starting from the right: Lunga, Mangusta and Pantera!”

They look like an odd group, Lunga is very short and seems to be carrying a guitar case, Mangusta is very tall and thin and looks too old to be wearing the school uniform and Pantera is dressed in gothic clothing with her hair covering her eyes.

“I-It’s nice to meet you all…”

“Sawada-chan, you should introduce me to your family!”

“T-That’s not-.”

“Tenth!!!” Gokudera and Yamamoto have appeared! “We’re in the same class for year 2! Although it’s a shame to end up with the baseball idiot again. Wait, who’s this guy?”

“Um, this is Naito Longchamp, he’s, um…”

“I’m the Tomaso family’s eighth generation leader!”

“Yeah…” Your school year looks to be a lot more hectic now… “Um, these are my friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.”

“That’s great! Let’s all get along as fellow mafia~~~~!” Yeah… a lot more hectic…

**\----**

“Here’s to another year (Y/n)-chan.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we ended up in the same class.” Kyoko really is a stabilizing presence.

“But that noisy guy named Longchamp ended up in our class too.” Kurokawa Hana is here too. “He keeps saying annoying things like he’s going to be in the mafia.”

“I-Is that so…”

“Everyone please return to your seats, the teacher could not be here today, I’m the substitute, Reboyama.” It’s happening again… “It may be a bit early, but let’s choose a class president, any nominations?”

“Here! I think Naito Longchamp would make a great president!” Mangusta immediately stands up.

“Tch, well I think-mpf?!” You quickly cover Gokudera’s mouth aware of where the conversation is going.

“Say nothing.” You whisper firmly and he nods in response.

Longchamp became president and you avoided a disastrous series of events; you really have become stronger!


	42. School Year Plans!

Today is a half day so you get to leave school early, while you don’t have any greater plans than connecting to the internet your still grateful for the extra time!

“Excuse me, you’re in class 2-A right, can you help me with something?” On your walk out of the school your stopped by an old lady.

“S-Sure.”

“Sorry, can you hand this to Naito-kun for me?”

“Naito-kun? Y-You mean Naito Longchamp?”

“Yes, that’s him.”

“He~~~~y hey, Sawada-chan and Mako-tin! Long…. CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP IS HERE!! Hello hello!!!” This person’s energy far surpasses Lambo’s…

“Naito-kun!”

“Mako-tin!” Longchamp throws an arm around ‘Mako-tin’s’ shoulders and grins brightly at you. “Sawada-chan, let me introduce you to my girlfriend!!!”

“Girlfriend?” You look between the two in surprise, isn’t this person a grandmother?!

“Uh, um, n-nice to meet you.” You politely bite your tongue and bow, after Longchamp receives the exchange diary from his girlfriend, she then takes her leave. “I-Is this what people mean by liking older women?”

“Eh, what are you talking about Sawada-chan~~~?”

“N-Nothing, never mind.”

“Anyway, as mafia leaders who just made it to their second year, don’t you think we should do something~~?”

“There’s so much wrong with what you said…” Mafia leaders… neither of you look fit to be mafia anything…

“I think this is a good idea too.” Reborn is here… dressed as a sphinx.

“Sawada-chan! Who is this super cute baby?!” Longchamp lights up at the sight of Reborn.

“I’m (Y/n)’s home tutor.”

“No way! So cool!”

“Don’t underestimate him Longchamp-kun, that’s Vongola’s top assassin!” Longchamp’s trio has shown up again, you still haven’t heard anything from the two in the back… “Anyway, I too think you should do something for the new semester Longchamp-kun! Let’s do some sort of club event!”

“Oh! Club! Bulls eye! Good idea!”

“PLEASE JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!” At the mention of clubs Ryohei has shown up… wait a minute.

“Onii-san… didn’t you graduate?”

“It’s true that I took part in the graduation ceremony and even gave a speech as valedictorian… BUT I FORGOT I WAS IN THE SECOND GRADE!”

“How does something like that happen?!”

“SAWADA, JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!”

“I-I already said no!”

“What’s wrong with joining the boxing club~~?” Longchamp innocently asks.

“Don’t worry Longchamp-kun, I’ll make his dream come true!” Mangusta pulls out a gun and aims it right at Ryohei, before he can pull the trigger you tackle the boy out of the way.

“What do you think your doing?!” You stand up and glare at Mangusta who seems shocked by your response. “You can’t just go around shooting people!”

“W-Well I-!”

“There’s no excuse!” You snatch the gun from his hand. “I won’t allow you to mess with Kyoko’s brother!”

“Sawada.” Ryohei stands up quietly behind you. “USE THAT PASSION IN THE BOXING CLUB!!!”

“No!”

“Sawada-chan~~~ Your so cool, just like a mafia boss!!”

“Noooo!”

“What’s with all this commotion?” The colour drains from your face as a certain prefect appears, why is Hibari here?!

“H-H-Hibari-senpai, what year are you in?”

“Whatever year I want.”

“O-Of course.” This is the worst situation he could catch you in, you’re with Longchamp and Ryohei, plus your holding a gun!

“I heard you wanted to join the disciplinary committee.”

“What?! No! I-I mean, um, it’s not that the committee terrifies me or anything, b-but I just, please have mercy!”

“Oh no, that’s Hibari Kyoya, the strongest delinquent! Longchamp-kun, you’re in danger!” Mangusta suddenly panics and grabs the gun back from you, he shoots Longchamp.

“Why your own boss?!” You watch horrified as Longchamp’s clothes fall off and he sinks into a depressed stupor. “W-What’s happening?”

“It the desolation bullet.” Reborn begins expositing. “It’s rather pitiful.”

“Terumi! Why did you leave me!!!”

“Yeah… it is…”

“Hey, this crying is quite nice. It really makes me want to bite you dead.” Hibari only became more bloodthirsty!

There’s only one thing that will save you now, you have to pit one unstoppable force against the other!

“Onii-san, you should recruit Hibari-senpai for the boxing club!”

“…” You wait with bated breath as the words process in Ryohei’s head, you can see the light bulb appear over his head when they do. “HIBARI! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!!!”

You quickly drag the crying Longchamp away and decide that your activity for the new semester will be avoiding getting beaten up by Hibari.


	43. Longchamp's House!

Today you are gaming with Lambo when Reborn casually asks you a favour.

“Hey (Y/n), can you infiltrate the enemy’s hideout for me?”

“I think not! What enemy are you talking about now?”

“The Tomaso family, we don’t need two mafia’s in the neighbourhood.”

“Longchamp isn’t an enemy! Please stop trying to cause problems!”

“Tenth! I heard the news; we’re going to obliterate the Tomaso family!” How is Gokudera already here with the wrong idea!

“Hey, your going to Naito’s house, right?” Yamamoto is here too and is woefully unaware of what’s really going on.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, let’s do this.”

**\-----**

You end up visiting Longchamp alongside Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and the kids, although Reborn is definitely up to no good, your hoping to keep this as a normal visit.

“Your dressed really nicely today Haru, although you usually wear such cute clothes.”

“To be complimented by (Y/n)-san, Haru is so happy!” She blushes and giggles as you take a nervous step away, you just thought her clothes were nice… “We should go shopping together sometime, Haru can pick out something cute that suits you!”

“I-Is that really okay?”

“Of course!”

“We’re here.” Reborn announces and you all stop in front of a huge mansion. “Alright, the first thing to do is scout out the location, an underling should go.”

Before you can stop him Reborn kicks Lambo right into the yard.

“T-That’s horrible Reborn!” You rush to the gate knocking loudly. “Excuse me!”

“Who’s there!” An angry voice calls out and the gate open's to reveal a group of yakuza, they’ve got Lambo! Your worried a fight will break out, but suddenly all the men collapse…

“Ah, it’s Sawada-chan~~~ Aw, you guys are too shy, if your gonna visit you should tell me!” Longchamp makes a loud entrance; even out of uniform his clothes are in terrible condition…

“W-We’re sorry to intrude! Um, are those people on the ground okay?”

“Oh them? Don’t worry, they’re just my subordinates, there were some internal disputes again today!”

“I-Internal disputes? Ah, n-never mind, um, you’ve met the guys before, but this is my friend Haru and the kids are Lambo and I-Pin.” You introduce them.

“Hey! It’s so cool to meet more of Sawada-chan’s friends~~~ Let me show you around!” Longchamp takes the lead. “This way~ This way~ I’ll take you to my room!”

You enter the main building still in awe of how huge this place is, you then hear an irate voice shouting from just around the corner.

“How many times do I have to say it you scum?! A c-minor is like this! Are you stupid?! I’m just going to send you back to your homeland!” When you catch up to the voice you see it belongs to that small kid apart of Longchamp’s group…

“Lunga seems to have finally made a band buddy that he can open up to~~!” Longchamp happily explains before he continues to guide you through the house. “We’re here! Everyone take a look at my room!!!”

…it’s disgusting.

“L-Longchamp, I think you’re a hoarder…”

“Haha probably! I just can’t bare to throw this stuff away! I’ve got a bunch of soy sauce packets that came with my bento, this is a box of red ginger, here’s a box of old batteries and this is all the raffle tickets I got from stores! They’re all parts of my life!”

“I-I see…”

“Hey Naito, you’re a fan of Kikumomo Sakura too?” Yamamoto gestures to a poster of a pretty woman in a bathing suit.

“No way! That’s just a cover to hide my super porn magazines!” He boasts causing Yamamoto to look uncomfortable, it’s Haru’s reaction that’s the worst though.

“How can you say stuff like that in front of children!!!”

“Haha, she’s playing innocent, how funny!” He laughs and she punches him in the face, you don’t support violence, but you decide its best to look away. You then see Gokudera planting explosives…

“G-Gokudera-kun, please stop…”

“Don’t worry Judaime, I’m almost done! If this house would just stop shaking…” Gokudera’s words are followed by a huge girl emerging from the pile of trash, how long has she been buried here?

“Sanappi, you were still sleeping? Oh, I forgot to introduce my new girlfriend!” Didn’t you just meet his girlfriend the other day? How quickly does he go through girlfriends?

“Crap, I have to go to work.” And just like that she’s gone, but now that stick man you often see clinging to Longchamp has appeared.

“Longchamp-kun! Why did you allow Vongola people into our base, they’re our sworn enemies!” Mangusta loudly complains.

“Don’t worry Mangusta, Sawada-chan and the others are just here to visit!”

“I-Is that right Vongola?”

“Y-Yeah, well, most of us are, but them.” You look at the gun toting Reborn standing next to a trigger happy Gokudera. “I have no control over them…”

“Ah, this is bad! Let’s go Sawada-chan!” Longchamp grabs your hand and begins the escape as Mangusta yells complaints, you make sure Haru, Yamamoto and the kids are following, but you end up coming to a stop in front of the gothic lolita girl. “Pantera! Put the pinwheels down!”

“Eeep!” You panic, but her target turns out to be Longchamp who easily dodges the projectiles. “W-Why?”

“She’s pretty unpredictable so she always misses the target, haha, she’s not even close to hitting you Sawada-chan!”

“That’s because she’s clearly aiming for you!” A huge explosion goes off. “Ah, we have to run!”

Getting out of the house doesn’t help as the subordinates are in the middle of another ‘internal dispute’.

“I-I’m so sorry Longchamp, your house is being destroyed!”

“Ahaha! I’m going to save all the rubble for my memories!” It’s turns out he didn’t particularly care…

Next time you go to visit someone with your friends you swear to bodycheck them for weapons…


	44. Mafia Land-Part 1

While sitting in the kitchen reading manga, you hear your mother shout out in excitement and come rushing in.

“(Y/n)-chan! I won the top prize in the raffle attached to the tea bottle!!”

“That’s amazing Kaa-san! What did you win?”

“A cruise trip to an island!”

“That’s so luxurious! How many people can go?”

“Only two, we can’t just leave Lambo and I-Pin home alone…”

“Don’t worry about that.” Reborn and Bianchi have walked in.

“I’ll take care of those brats, so you can relax.”

“Thank you so much Bianchi-chan!” Your mother praises and the both of you lock hands together. “Are you excited (Y/n)-chan? It’s time the two of us spend some quality time together again!”

“Yeah, things have been so hectic lately, it will be nice just the two of us!”

**\----**

The cruise ship is even more amazing than you imagined, everything looks so fancy that your afraid to touch anything!

“(Y/n)-chan, lets go eat first!” Your mother excitedly suggests, and you follow her with a bounce in your step, time to eat your fill! Your Mother just has to check you in. “Hello, I’m Sawada.”

“Sawada? Didn’t you already come to eat?” The man looks confused and you look over to the assigned table to see a completely full Lambo napping off his meal…

“Ah? It’s Lambo-chan, what’s going on?” Your mother picks the child up and he immediately clings to her.

“I was telling that stupid cow that Maman wasn’t here, but then he started crying.” Bianchi appears alongside I-Pin. “So, I threatened him that if he kept crying, she wasn’t going to come back, that made this one cry too.”

“Of course, it did.” You sigh and pick up I-Pin, these poor kids… “So, Reborn’s here too then, where…?”

“Renaissance.” He’s posing as a statue; he’s only being covered by a leaf…

“…how did you all get here?”

“We beat the guards and charged right in.”

“Those poor guards…” At the mention of guards, you spot a large group of them looking for suspicious children, you fortunately mange to hide the four under a table until the group passes. “Why did you have to harass the guards?”

“Don’t worry (y/n), we’ll take care of this.” Reborn speaks ominously before the four of them split up to cause more mayhem, you watch in dismay.

“It’s definitely more fun with everyone here.” You Mother sighs happily, you have to admit you were worried being away from them, but you didn’t want them to bring their carnage here…

“Fun is one way to say it… Kaa-san, we should get something to eat before we’re kicked off, you should enjoy yourself.”

“Hehe, thank you (Y/n)-chan! It’s great to see how quickly you’ve adapted to being a big sister.” She smiles proudly as you both sit down at the table. “You’ve also been making lots of friends lately; I have to admit I was worried you’d just stay in your room for the rest of your life.”

“S-Sorry for worrying you, I’m sure I must have caused a lot of trouble for you…”

“Not at all! It’s a mother’s duty to support her child! I’m happy your getting out so much and becoming more confident, but I wouldn’t mind if you spent the rest of your life at home with me, as long as your happy, that’s what’s important.”

“K-Kaa-san…” Her words have made you tear up a little and you can’t help but hug her. “Thank you, I promise I’ll make it up to you one day!”

“It’s important for a mafia boss to look after their mother.” Reborn was still here! “You can relax Maman, I’ll look after (Y/n).”

“Aww, thank you Reborn, that’s very reassuring!”

“I-I disagree…” You nervously watch Reborn, his idea of ‘looking after you’ is more akin to torture.

“Are you looking forward to the resort (Y/n)?” Reborn’s question only worries you more! “Mafia land is a great place.”

“…m-mafia land?”

“That’s right.”

“Wow, what an exciting name, I can’t wait to see such a theme park!" Your mother brightly smiles.

“A theme park called mafia land…” There’s no way that’s a coincidence, your head hits the table as your heart trembles in fear at the work out awaiting it…

You and your Mother might have bonded, but there’s surely a lot of chaos ahead of you.


	45. Mafia Land-Part 2

The theme park is incredible, despite the obvious horrors lurking within, you can’t help but be excited at the sight!

“The security here is tight, not only can the island move, but it releases disrupted radiation that keeps it hidden from the world. The mafia put a lot of dirty money into this place so they could relax.” Reborn explains.

“I guess even the mafia need a vacation…” You sigh, this is no doubt going to be a hellish trip, but it's strange seeing all the families here, you’re not too sure how you feel about that…

“Reborn! About the press conference?” A group of people with camera’s have appeared.

“I refuse.” Reborn coolly brush’s them off.

“Your really famous here, huh?”

“Yeah, look up.” You do as your told and blanch at the sight of the giant floating Reborn shaped balloon…

“S-Scary…”

“(Y/n)-chan, look! A beach, let’s go swimming!” You mother calls out excitedly.

“S-Swimming huh… Um, I-I didn’t pack a swimsuit, so I’ll just stay on land.”

“Hm, if you don’t want to swim, you can run an errand with me?” Reborn’s offer is suspicious, but you are curious what he’s up to, plus if you get him away from Kaa-san and the kids then they’re be able to safely enjoy themselves.

“I-I guess that’s okay, I mean it’s probably going to end badly for me, but refusing likely wouldn’t save me…”

“Your learning fast (Y/n).” Reborn nods proudly.

“In exchange let me spend sometime relaxing with Kaa-san after you get bored torturing me!”

“Heh, very well.”

**\-----**

You end up on a train with very little idea of your destination, when the train stop’s and the doors open your surprised to see a blond-haired baby dressed in what looks like military gear, he also has a gun.

“Ciaossu, Colonello.” Reborn greets the kid.

“Reborn! Take this!” The kid fires on Reborn, but Reborn has the better aim, is this really what you’re doing today?

“So, you know this kid?”

“Yeah, this is Colonello, he’s in charge of the backstage of mafia land.”

“Puny bullets like these, they can only belong to Reborn.” The two kids butt heads.

“Using anti-tank weaponry Colonello? Your hobbies are still tacky.”

“Um, please calm down.” You try to peacefully interject. “R-Reborn, why don’t you introduce me to your friend?”

“We’re not friends. This is Colonello, he’s a former member of Italian combat frogman force Comsubin. Colonello, this is my student (Y/n), the Vongola’s tenth boss, she sucks at math.”

“Did you have to add that last bit! I-I just have performance anxiety!”

“Hmph, as Reborn’s student there’s no doubt your weak, I’ll train you up properly!”

“N-No thank you, I-I’m just here on vacation with my family! Reborn please take the time to catch up with your friend, I’m heading back now!”

“If you want to leave, you have to go that way.” Both kids point to the cliff.

“I-Is this some sort of leap of fate or do you just want to feed me to the sharks?”

“The sharks deserve to eat too (Y/n).”

“T-That’s just-C-Can’t we talk this out?!”

A loud explosion goes off in the distance and your first thought is that Gokudera is here as well, but then alarms start going off, you know not even Gokudera couldn’t cause that much trouble!

“Look, the pacifiers are glowing, It must be one of us behind the attack.”

“Yeah, the only one stupid enough to do something like this is Skull.”

“T-This is a real attack? Oh no. Kaa-san and the kids are out there!”


	46. Mafia Land-Part 3

So, mafia land is now under attack by the Calcassa family, this name means absolutely nothing to you, but Reborn and Colonello seem familiar with the group, the situation doesn’t look great…

“R-Reborn, we have to find Kaa-san and the kids!” You press him urgently, but apparently an invasion isn’t enough to stop nap time. “Wake up! Dammit! Fine, I’ll go on my own!”

“Sawada-chan~~~!”

“L-Longchamp, you’re here?”

“Yeah! My girlfriend turned out be a spy, so I got in trouble!”

“R-Right, um, we have to get back to where everyone is, m-my mother and the kids are out there!”

“Whoa, that’s bad! Don’t worry Sawada-chan, Longchamp’s got this! Peace! Peace!” His grinning face doesn’t inspire confidence…

Either way, the both of hurry off through the subway tunnels until you arrive back in civilization.

“Look! Look! It’s Mafia Lands icon, The Mafia Fort!”

“Longchamp-kun!” It’s the stick man! He leads you inside the fort and you discover that most of the park residents have taken shelter here, even Kaa-san and the kids!

“Kaa-san! Your okay!” You cry in relief and hug her.

“Oh (Y/n)-chan, it’s just an event! Your crying like when you were little!” She thinks it’s all a show! “I’m going to go join the other women, try to have fun (Y/n)-chan!”

“Ignorance really is bliss…”

“You’re the one who let the spy on the island, the 8th boss of Tomaso?!” Oh no, Longchamp’s in trouble! “Good job! You’ve got guts!”

“I’m tired of this boring place, not exciting at all!”

“The mafia are cut out to fight!”

“Just holding a gun makes me excited!”

Of course, this is how the mafia reacts, such scary people, you’re really not cut out for this! Now a bunch of them are fighting over who will be the leader, it’s like they’re children!

“Tenth!” And now your hearing Gokudera’s voice! All this mafia stuff is messing with your mind! “Tenth! Over here! Are you alright?!”

Suddenly the real Gokudera appears and holds you against his chest.

“G-Gokudera-kun?!”

“Are you okay Tenth?! I was so worried about you!”

“Y-Your really here?” You struggle to look up at him as he holds you so protectively.

“I followed you Tenth, wherever you go I will follow!”

“G-Gokudera-kun, they call that stalking…”

“Guh!”

“D-Don’t worry about it though, I-I know you mean well! Anyway, It’s seems like this will all blow over after Reborn’s nap, so I’m going to go spend some time with Kaa-san.”

“B-But aren’t you going to lead everyone into battle? You’re the most suited for it!”

“I’m really not! I know this mafia stuff is important to you, b-but I… It’s just I haven’t even had a second to think about it, something this huge is being forced on me and it’s terrifying! And now I’m having an emotional breakdown in public, I prefer to have my emotional breakdowns at home! There’s so many people and they all have guns! And-and-and-!”

“(Y/n)!” The shock of hearing your name from Gokudera quiets you down, he pulls you away from the crowd until you’re in an empty hallway.

“S-Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to go on and on like that!”

“N-No, I-I’m not mad or anything! I-I was just worried you were going to pass out! You needed somewhere you could breathe.”

“…y-yeah, thanks.” You end up sitting on the floor with your back to wall, you can hear the sounds of gunfire which isn’t exactly the most calming sound but having Gokudera sit next to you and hold your hand helps.

“D-Do you feel better?” He’s sitting there like an anxious puppy.

“Yes, thank you Gokudera-kun. Even though I’m trying to get used to this stuff, in the end I always start freaking out…”

“I-I see, it’s natural that you’d be taken by surprise, this is your vacation and Mafia Land is supposed to be safe an all.”

“I guess… maybe I did lower my guard… I shouldn’t have got on that train, seriously, what’s up with all these violent kids… G-Gokudera-kun, what do you think I should do?”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“Well, I guess I’m struggling with accepting that this is my life now, half of me is terrified of how wrong everything could go, I get so worried about everyone I feel sick, b-but I’m also kind of excited, I’ve seen so many awesome and cool things I kind of want to just go along with it all. All this stress is going to kill me…”

“Ah, well I’m not really sure what to say, but isn’t it fine to stick to the middle ground?”

“Middle ground?”

“Yeah, you don’t have to get used to it all right away, but it’s okay to enjoy yourself! What ever you decide, I’ll be by your side (Y-Y/n)!”

“E-Even if I don’t want to be a mafia boss?”

“Even then! It’s like you said before, I’m by your side as your friend, not a subordinate.” His expression is serious despite his blushing cheeks, your really touched he took your words to heart.

“Thanks’ Gokudera-kun, I-I don’t know what I’ll decide in the end, but I’m happy you’re here.” You both smile at each and continue to hold hands as you wait out the fighting, you might not have got the vacation you were hoping for, but you did get closer with Gokudera-kun.


	47. The Wedding!

Today you receive a shocking invitation.

“Reborn and Bianchi are getting married…” You’ve accepted that Reborn is not a normal baby at this point, but you still can’t believe it’s come to this…

Just then Kyoko and Haru appear at the door.

“(Y/n)-san, we’re here to pick you up!”

“Let’s go to the ceremony together!”

“…Just let me get changed.”

**\-----**

The sight of Bianchi in her wedding dress really cements this crazy affair.

“Hahi! So beautiful!”

“You look amazing Bianchi-san!”

“Y-Yeah.” If you ignore the obvious problems of marrying a baby maybe this will be a nice day…

“Thank you everyone, I’ve always wanted to be a June bride! I asked Reborn and he nodded many times in agreement.”

“June Bride, how wonderful!”

“I want to be a June bride too!” At least the girls are having fun.

You’ve never put much thought into weddings, so it’s strange to suddenly be at one, what are you supposed to do at weddings?

“Reborn is in the next room, are you going to check on him (Y/n)?” You mother asks.

“Yeah, I’ll go now.” In the next room Reborn is equally dressed up for the occasion. “Wow, you look so nice Reborn, I-I guess congratulations are in order.”

When you shake his hand your surprised that his whole arm snaps off, you end up staring at the tiny arm in your hand not sure how to process this.

“Oh, it’s (Y/n).” Dino-san is here too.

“Dino-san, I broke Reborn…”

“Don’t worry about it, this is just a doll.” He pats you on the head and then fixes the dolls arm, of course it’s a doll…

“Um, why is Reborn a doll?”

“Well you see, he ran away.” Dino sighs. “This morning when I went to congratulate him, I discovered Reborn had no idea about the wedding, but he noticed Bianchi was in a good mood after his nap…”

“Y-You don’t mean…” He sadly nods his head. “Bianchi’s going to be heartbroken!”

“Yeah and that spells doom for everyone present, so that’s why Reborn left this doll behind.”

“I-I see, his disguises have fooled a lot of people so this shouldn’t be any different, right?”

“Yeah, it’s remote controlled, so it’s pretty advance, I’m sure things will be fine! I’ve got someone looking for Reborn, so we just have to hold out until then!”

“Okay, please do your best Dino-san! …wait, are any of your subordinates here for the wedding?”

“No, it’s just me!”

“…Dino-san, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ll be in charge of that controller.”

**\-----**

Things have been going well so far, it’s time for the toast to the newly weds and you decide to check how Gokudera is going.

“Gokudera-kun, are you okay?”

“Of course, Tenth, with these sunglasses I can’t see anything!”

“Um, I’m over here…” You gently tap his shoulder and he turns towards you embarrassed.

“R-Right, I knew that!” He peeks under the sunglasses to make sure it’s you and immediately covers his eyes again as his face flushes. “Y-Y-You look very nice today Tenth!”

“Ah, t-thank you, I’m not used to dressing up, so I had to borrow some clothes in the end.”

“They really suit you (Y/n)!” Yamamoto compliments you, this sends Gokudera into a rage as he grabs what he thinks is Yamamoto to threaten him.

“You bastard, don’t try to make any moves on the tenth!”

“G-Gokudera-kun, that’s the waiter!”

“Ah, I-I knew that!”

“Haha, your always so lively!” You sigh and turn your attention back to Reborn and Bianchi, so far your having a remarkably easy time with the controller, you did spend a long time locked in your room playing games after all.

You just have to keep this up until Reborn get’s here, then this will be his problem.

**\-----**

With the knowledge that the wedding cake was made by Bianchi you fear having it served to the guests, so while the bride and groom are getting changed you take the opportunity to pull a grenade from Lambo’s hair and subtly drop it by the cake on your way past.

Your sad you missed out on trying wedding cake, but the food poisoning wasn’t worth it, you safely escape into the grooms room before the explosion goes off, you feel bad for Bianchi, but you hope she didn’t make a backup cake.

“Mission accomplished.” You nod towards Dino as he pats you on the head approvingly.

“Great work (Y/n), you saved many lives today.”

“It’s scary how true that statement is… Um, is the robot still working okay?”

“Yeah, your doing a great job.”

“So, it’s a robot then.”

“G-Gokudera-kun!” He followed you here! “I-I’m sorry, we didn’t want to trick your sister, but we fear Reborn more!”

“Tenth.” He puts a hand on your shoulder. “How can I help!”

He wants in! A single child like yourself would never understand!

“I-It’s okay Gokudera-kun, your kind of blind out there anyway.”

“Ah, r-right…”

“B-But it’s not like your doing nothing, it’s only because of you and everybody that I can be so confident! …oh kami-sama, I’m turning into Dino-san! Does Reborn brainwash his students?!”

It’s a worrying revelation, but currently it’s a problem for another day…

**\-----**

It’s time for the bride and groom to light the candles on the table, without any cake things just seemed to move on like nothing happened, smoothing over the situation with the Reborn robot helped, you had no idea weddings had so many steps…

“Weddings are pretty exhausting…” You sigh causing your mother to giggle.

“Your still young (Y/n)-chan, you’ll understand when your older.” She sighs dreamily. “I can’t wait for your wedding day, oh I think I’ll cry a river!”

“I think you’d make a cute bride (Y/n)-chan.” Kyoko joins in sending you into a blushing mess.

“N-No way, I-I’d just end up tripping on the dress or something!”

“Hahi, Haru can’t wait to see (Y/n)-san in a wedding dress, maybe we can match!” Haru is getting too ahead of herself!

“Don’t you think so too Onii-chan?” Kyoko drags her brother into it as well, you can’t imagine this guy having any interest in such things.

“Hmm.” He look like he’s thinking real hard… “Boxing in a wedding dress would be extreme!”

That’s… That’s what you expected from him…

“Haha, you don’t need to worry about catering for your wedding Takeshi!” Yamamoto’s dad is here too, apparently Bianchi really liked his sushi.

“D-Dad, please don’t say anymore.” Yamamoto embarrassingly brushes him off.

“Tch, don’t listen to them Tenth, I can tell that you don’t care about all this stuff, so let’s just elope!”

That comment does nothing to quiet the topic and you slide under the table to escape from the embarrassment.

By the time the real Reborn returns you have realized Bianchi married a doll and that weddings are exhausting for everyone involved…


	48. Assignment's and Assassin's!

Today Kyoko is coming over so you can work on a project, you hoped that when you got home you would have the chance to tidy things up for her, but instead your greeted by a strange sight, a man inside a floating sphere?

“Um…”

“Good day Tenth! I’m Vongola’s special weapon tuner, my name is Giannini!”

“…Hi, n-nice to meet you. Um, what do you mean ‘weapon tuner’?”

“Oh yes, my family has worked for the Vongola family for generations, it is by the 9ths orders that I’m here to prioritize oversea family members weapons!”

“W-Why is it a priority, did something happen?”

“Well, there have been a number of assassinations on mafia bosses and their successors recently.”

“…that makes sense.”

“I see your getting acquainted with Giannini.” Reborn appears!

“Y-Yes, um, Kyoko-chan is coming over shortly so is okay if we keep all the weapons in here and not talk to her about any assassinations?”

“Why wouldn’t you want to show Kyoko?”

“I think it’s pretty clear why!” There’s so many guns, knives and other horrible things lining the walls of your room, you can’t work in here. “I-I’m going to set up downstairs, please try not to cause any trouble.”

“That’s fine, Giannini is just going to tune my weapons, I’m looking forward to his work.”

“Leave it to me! Though I’m not at my father’s level yet.”

“Sorry for disrupting Tenth! I brought my dynamite to get modified!” Gokudera’s here too.

“Me too!!!” And Lambo…

“A-Alright, I’m going to be working downstairs with Kyoko-chan, please try not to make too much noise!” Even as you beg with clasped hands, you know it’s pointless to hope this goes quietly.

**\-----**

You and Kyoko set up to work on your assignment in the kitchen, your grateful to have help with this topic, your future is certainly troubling after all.

“Did you find your old essay (Y/n)-chan?”

“Y-Yes, but it’s really embarrassing, I don’t think we need to read it!”

“Nonsense, let me see!” She takes the paper from your hands and reads it aloud. “My nick-name is Useless-(Y/n)! But Kaa-chan says that people can change, I think so too! I wanna be a giant robot when I grow up!’ Hehe, it’s so cute (Y/n)-chan!”

You go to protest, but are cut off by the sound of sobbing, it’s Gokudera!

“That was so… touching! I want to be a gigantic…”

“Nooo, you heard it too, I’m gonna die!” You cover your face as Kyoko giggles. “G-Go back upstairs, I’m busy dying!”

You hurry Gokudera away from the scene and sit back to work on your assignment.

“Kyoko-chan, please forget you ever saw that.”

“No way! I wanna be a giant robot! It’s so cute!”

“Uwhaaa!” She’s laughing so much!

“Oh! There’s more!”

“Don’t read it!” You try to grab the paper from her but doesn’t give it up easily.

“I want to read it; I have to know more about this robot you want to become!”

“Please just kill me now, it would at least be merciful!”

“Tenth! I’m heading home now!”

“Ah, Gokudera-kun, I’ll-…” You pause when you see Gokudera-kun who is noticeably different than a few minutes ago, so different in fact that he’s turned into a child! “Wow Tenth, you seem so much taller than before, is this an aura!”

“No Gokudera-kun, please be more self-aware!” You pick him as he gasps in awe.

“You’re so strong Tenth!”

“Is this one of Lambo-kun’s friends?” Kyoko asks and you decide it’s as good an excuse as any.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Tenth! There’s some weird guys on the telephone poles outside!” He points a tiny hand, but you don’t see anything.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yes! I see them!” He sounds so sure you can’t help but believe him, even as a little kid he’s still Gokudera.

“O-Okay, we should tell Reborn.”

“Oh, is he one of Reborn-chan’s friends too?” Kyoko innocently asks.

“Um y-yes, I’ll just bring him back to the other kids, please excuse me!”

“Hey! Are you done with your assignment?” Now Yamamoto is here!

“You baseball idiot! Stop trying spend more time with the Tenth!”

“Oh, Gokudera’s here too!” He hasn’t noticed anything’s different?!

“Um, the situation is really complicated, but there might be trouble right now.”

“Trouble?” He tilts his head.

“Ah! They’re inside!” Gokudera’s cry makes you jump, and he takes the opportunity to throw his dynamite, you don’t have to worry about your house exploding as the dynamite acts like party crackers… “D-Dammit, that stupid Giannini!”

“I don’t understand, is this a game?” Yamamoto asks.

“Of course it’s not a-! …actually, teach me how to catch!” Your surprised at the tiny Gokudera's demand, but you go along with it putting him on the ground. “Throw me the ball!”

“Haha, alright!” Yamamoto seems happy, you fear the strength of his throw, but your real fear is the ball stopping mid-air and a guy in a weird suit appearing!

“Hiiiiie! Invisible people!”

“Baseball idiot, over here, I’m gonna catch it while jumping!” Yamamoto continues to play along, and another weirdo ends up dropping from the ceiling!

“Ah! We’ve been found out! The impact broke the camouflage!” One of them complains.

“Good job Gokudera, I’ve gotta give you more credit.”

“Oh! It’s Reborn! Vongola’s top assassin!”

“So, you were the people hiding on the electrical pole.”

“H-How did you know?!”

“Children can see you. I-Pin spotted you while she was out doing an errand. I’m sure your boss programmed that on purpose, he’s the Arcobaleno with the green pacifier, right?”

“He even knows that much! Dammit, fine, then we’ll just have to take her out directly!”

“Eeep!” The two assassins turn on you, Gokudera rushes to your defence but he’s easily kicked away, seeing the tiny Gokudera hurt activates an even stronger protective instinct in you than usual and you grab one of the most dangerous weapons known to man, a frying pan. “How dare you hurt my tiny best friend!”

It only takes two very powerful strikes to knock them both out, you destroyed the frying pan in the process unfortunately.

As far as Yamamoto and Kyoko are concerned you managed to beat up a pair of thieves, you quickly check on Gokudera-kun.

“A-Are you okay Gokudera-kun?”

“Of course Tenth, puny cowards like them wouldn’t stand a chance against me normally!”

“Right, well, until your back to normal I’ll be sure to look after you as thanks for today!”

“T-Tenth! Thank you, I’ll be in your care!” And so, you survived the assassination attempt and couldn’t get over how cute tiny Gokudera was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm sorry but I might be behind on daily updates, please bare with me!


	49. Summer Festival!

It’s time for the summer festival and your more nervous then ever, this is the first time you’ve dressed up for it since you were little, the beautiful Yukata has such a cute pattern on it, both Haru and Kyoko helped pick it out.

You’re in charge of babysitting I-Pin and Lambo today, if they decide to take off running you doubt you could catch up to them in your sandals, hopefully they behave…

You suddenly hear people shouting excitedly and look over at the shooting range to see Reborn in his natural element, the poor man running the booth is at a complete loss…

“Whaa! Just yesterday all my sales were stolen by that pickpocket and now a baby wins all my stock!” The poor man sobs in defeat. You get distracted but I-Pin tugging on the end of you Yukata.

“What is it I-Pin, did you find something you want?” You follow her to the stall she’s pointing at. “I see, you want a chocolate banana. O-One please!”

“All right! We dip it in French chocolate after we get the order!”

“I told you it’s Belgian chocolate!” Those voices sound awfully familiar…

“Y-Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun?”

“T-Tenth!” Gokudera immediately lights up upon realizing it’s you, he face flushes as he notices your outfit.

“Yo (Y/n)! You look real cute like that!” Yamamoto compliments you easily.

“A-Ah, t-thank you. Um, I didn’t expect to see you two running a stall, let alone together…”

“It’s special training.” Reborn is now standing next to you. “You wanted them to get along, didn’t you?”

“Um, y-yeah, but, I don’t thinks it’s something you can fix by sticking them in a small space and forcing them to work together…”

“Tenth! I have no respect for this baseball obsessed idiot, but it it’s for you I’ll work hard!”

“Haha, that’s so mean!”

There’s no way this is going to work… You decide to stay close by to look after the two in case Gokudera tries to drown Yamamoto in chocolate.

You didn’t notice the true threat approaching you from behind until you feel a looming presence of pure evil, you hesitantly turn to see it’s Hibari-senpai.

“Eeep.”

“50,000 Yen.”

“W-What?”

“The placement fee. Pay up, or your stands going to be crushed.” He’s truly evil! This guy is running the real mafia in your town!

“Haha, calm down Hibari, we already decided to pay!” Yamamoto easily diffuses the situation, Hibari gives you one more terrifying look before continuing on his way, you can finally breath again.

“(Y/n)-chan!” You hear Kyoko’s sweet voice call out to you and see both her and Haru smiling cheerfully. “You wore it after all, I’m so glad!”

“(Y/n)-san is so cute in her yukata! What do you think of Haru’s?” She twirls hoping for you to compliment her.

“Y-You both look so pretty.”

“Yay! Haru can’t wait to see the fireworks with you (Y/n)-san!”

“Um, s-sorry, I might have to miss it, I’m keeping an eye on those two.” You point out Gokudera and Yamamoto causing Haru to pout.

“B-But the fireworks…”

“Oh, could you take I-Pin with you and Lambo too if that’s okay, I’m sure they want to see more of the festival.”

“Of course, it’s great hanging out with the kids!” Kyoko accepts happily and the girls are soon on their way again with the kids, you check back in with the boys to see Gokudera threatening the customers, this is going to be a long day…

“A-Are you two alright?”

“Of course, Tenth, everything is going fine, no thanks to that idiot!” Yamamoto actually seems to be the only one selling anything…

“Hey (Y/n), aren’t you going to enjoy the festival?” Yamamoto asks curiously.

“I-I mind don’t hanging out here, honestly I’m not great with crowds, so I’ll probably check things out once things begin to die down.”

“That’s fine, want to check out the throwing games with me later?” These poor people have no idea what they’re in for…

“Yeah, I’ll go with you, so please try to hold back!”

“Haha, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He really doesn’t…

“Wouldn’t you rather spend time with me Tenth!” Gokudera is looking at you with those puppy dog eyes…

“Ah, w-we have plenty of time, you two have to finish selling banana’s first anyway.”

“So, the quicker we sell the banana’s the sooner you’ll spend time with me?” Gokudera looks really intense right now…

“Um, I-I guess…”

“…Yamamoto.”

“I understand.” They both look at each other seriously for a moment as you blink in confusion, suddenly they put aside their differences and become an unstoppable team, they sell their stock at an unimaginable rate.

You stand to the side in shock as Reborn hops up onto your shoulder.

“Looks like the special training was a success.”

“Uh… right…”


	50. Test of Courage!

The summer heat truly proves how weak you are to all types of weather, laying on your bedroom floor you feel your soul leaving your body.

“(Y/n), take this.” Reborn appears next to you in your delirious state holding something out to you.

“Hm, what’s this?”

“It’s to help decide the pairs for tonight’s dare of courage.”

“Oh, of course… wait, what?”

“Isn’t today the lantern festival?” Bianchi appears in the doorway. “Maybe a ghost really will show up.”

“G-Ghost? I think I’ll pass.”

“Are you scared of ghost’s (Y/n)?” Reborn questions.

“N-Not really, I-I just don’t like getting jump scared…”

“Does that mean your going to let Kyoko go alone?” The way he says that is so threatening! What is he going to do to Kyoko-chan?!

“Eeep! I-I’ll go, just tell me this isn’t going to be something horrible?”

“But (Y/n), that would spoil the night…” Ahhh! This is horrible!

**\-----**

Despite your many reservations you still end up in a spooky graveyard at night simply out of fear of Reborn starting up a slasher movie with your friends, you wouldn’t put it past him…

Looking into the dark sends a shiver of fear down your spine, where is everyone?

“Babu!”

“HIIIIIIIIIIE!” You shriek in terror at Reborn’s sudden appearance, you knew he was going to do something like this! “W-Why?”

“Your late.” He’s completely remorseless… You can feel your heart beating a mile a minute, you end up flinching at the sound of something behind you but are relieved to see its just Lambo. “Here’s your partner, everyone else has already started.”

“L-Lambo, are you okay?” He’s sweating bullets and trembling in fear, of course this is too much for a child! “Don’t worry Lambo, Onee-san is here.”

“For now…” Reborn’s ominous comments aren’t helping! “Here’s your one candle, your objective is to follow the arrows. See ya.”

And so, you’re left in a spooky graveyard with only Lambo for company… Not the best situation.

“L-Lambo, let’s try to get through this quickly!” You pick up the child and hurry through the hellish course Reborn has set up, you end up spotting Gokudera and I-Pin in the distance and nearly cry from relief. “G-Gokudera-kun!”

“Yes?” HE HAS NO FACE!!!

“KYAAAAAAA!” You scream and fall on your behind, through your fear you see that it was just a prank by the real Gokudera and I-Pin. “W-W-W-Why?”

“Didn’t you hear Tenth? We all split up into groups that wanted to scare and be scared!”

“I didn’t hear that at all…”

“It must have slipped Reborn-san’s mind, anyway, everyone wanted to do the scaring so the only one’s left to be scared was you and the cow.”

“Of course…” This is the night you die.

“I’m going on ahead Tenth, see you at the end!” He leaves you with the unconscious Lambo and cheerfully carry’s on.

You hear footsteps behind you and dread what horrible monster awaits you, bracing yourself you turn to see the incredibly adorable Kyoko-chan instead!

“Bleeeh!” She’s cutely poking her tongue out, even dressed up for the event she somehow isn’t frightening at all.

“Gyooooooh! Are any children crying?” A familiar voice calls out and you see Haru dressed up as well, it’s a cute costume too.

“Hehe, somehow I feel refreshed.” You sigh in relief lowering your guard at the cute display, this makes you an easy target for Bianchi’s terrifying face make up. “KYAAAAA!”

You take off running at top speed not even paying attention to where your going, you think you hear someone call your name, but your too afraid to look back! You eventually become too tired and collapse onto the hard ground, panting as you clutch Lambo to your chest.

“I-I want to go home…”

“Hm, this way young Vongola.”

“Eh? Ah, adult Lambo! …wait.” You look down at the shaking child in your arms and then back to the man leaning against a tree. “W-What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry about it, everyone is this way.” He gestures to his left expecting you to follow him, your sure this is the set up to another scare, so you cautiously keep watch of anyone trying to sneak up on you.

“T-That’s a mask, right? D-Don’t tell me your Reborn, I-I just want to go home now!”

“Go home? You’re going somewhere better than that.”

“W-What?” You freeze at his sinister tone and the man turns and grabs your wrist harshly. “O-Ow, let go, that hurts!”

“Hehe, no hard feelings Vongola, you just happened to be acquainted with that woman and so I’m going to drag you into the underworld!”

“Eeep!” This doesn’t seem like a trick; this guy is giving off serious killing intent!

“Get out of the way (Y/n)!” You hear a voice yell out and turn your head to see Bianchi charging towards you armed with her poison cooking, she slams the cake into the mans face setting you free, he ends up disappearing before your eyes.

You sit on the ground in shock still clutching on to Lambo, was that really…?

“Ah, that was refreshing, sending Romeo back to hell always puts me in a good mood.” Bianchi at least seems pleased… “The lantern festival is the best.”

“C-Can I go home now?”


	51. The Promotion!

Gokudera-kun regularly shows up at your house to spend time with you, but today his nervous demeanour has you worried, suddenly showing up saying he has something to tell you, what could it be?

“Um, h-here’s the drinks.” You place the tray on the table in your room before sitting down.

“T-Thank you Tenth.” Gokudera quickly drains his glass of lemonade showing just how nervous he really is, you nervously sip from your own glass while he calms down. “T-Tenth!”

“Y-Yes?”

“Um, the bronco approached me…”

“Dino-san did?” Was there a fight, is that why Gokudera’s so nervous?

“Yeah, he had an offer from the Ninth, a promotion for me, I would get two casino’s and 80 subordinates.”

“W-Wow…”

“But… I would have to return to Italy.” Your heart immediately drops into your stomach, Gokudera’s going back to Italy? “Ah, Tenth!”

Oh… you had teared up without realizing it, you quickly brush away the tears blushing in embarrassment.

“Ah! S-Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to! Um, I’m really happy for you Gokudera-kun!”

“I’m not going!”

“Eh?” You blink in surprise.

“I promised I wouldn’t leave your side, I thought about everything that we talked about and decided that I wouldn’t go!”

“B-But, isn’t it a huge opportunity for you?”

“I don’t care about that! The only reason I even considered the idea was because I could use my position to help you! But I’ve decided to stay with you as your friend!”

“G-Gokudera-kun… Hearing that makes me really happy.”

“R-Really?” He always looks like an excited puppy; it really makes you smile. “I’m glad, my loyalty is to you, I don’t give a damn about anyone else!”

“M-Maybe you should care a little.”

“Nope, not one bit!” He’s smiling so happily…

“Hehe, I see. W-What did you say to Dino-san?”

“Ah…” His worry from before comes back and you realize this is where the real problem lies.

“Um, I-I know you don’t really like Dino-san, but you wouldn’t do anything bad to him, right?”

“Don’t worry about the Bronco, I didn’t touch him.”

“Oh, that’s a relief… but, what are you worried about then?” He becomes sheepish at your question.

“W-Well, I might have given the Bronco a message of my own for the Ninth…”

“What sort of message?”

“I guess I was mad at the trouble he’s caused you.” He flushes and rubs the back of his head nervously.

Your surprised to hear that he’s actually thought about such things, it makes you a little happy to hear that he was mad on your behalf, but you understand where his concern is coming from.

“Thanks’ Gokudera-kun, I’m sure Dino-san wouldn’t say anything that would get you in trouble, so you don’t need to worry! …and um, if something bad did happen, I’d protect you.”

“Tenth!” His imaginary tail is wagging in happiness as you both blush, it seems Gokudera’s protectiveness has rubbed off on you.


	52. A Bad Omen! The Kokuyo Arc Begins!

This morning you receive some terrifying news.

“Last weekend 8 prefects from Namimori high were assaulted and had their teeth extracted, some were missing every last tooth.”

“That’s horrible! Who would do such a thing?”

“No idea.” The news is certainly distressing, it’s even more worrying that Reborn doesn’t know what’s going on.

“(Y/n)-chan, you should take a self defense course, it’s dangerous for a young girl out there.” You Mother is understandably concerned.

“Maman is right, I’ll get you trained up right away.”

“Please have mercy…”

**\-----**

When you arrive at school you can see Hibari-san’s disciplinary committee members patrolling the area, you realize it’s likely their members that have been targeted the most.

“Do you think this is some revenge attack against Hibari-san?”

“Your wrong.” The reply doesn’t come from Reborn and you jump in fear at Hibari’s sudden appearance.

“Ah, H-Hibari-san, um, is everything okay?”

“Hm, this is mischief with no meaning. But of course, these sparks that have arisen must be severed from their origin.” As usual this guy is absolutely terrifying…

You try to plot an escape but are distracted by the sound of the school anthem, you soon realize it’s coming from Hibari’s phone, that’s really his ringtone…

“W-Well, I’ll be going now, excuse me.”

“Oi.” You freeze in place when he calls out to you. “He’s an acquaintance of yours isn’t he, Sasagawa Ryohei.”

“Eh? What about Onii-san?”

“He was just attacked.”

**\-----**

Your grateful for Hibari giving you the details and make a quick dash for the hospital, lead weighing down your stomach the whole way, when you finally get to Ryohei’s room and see the condition he’s in you nearly cry on the spot.

“Onii-san! What happened? Are you okay? Who did this?” You begin to hyperventilate as Reborn calmly question’s Ryohei.

“How are your injuries?”

“Six bones broken, seven cracked and look, I lost five of my teeth.” Despite your horrified look Ryohei somehow manages to laugh. “I’ve had worse injuries from boxing!”

“Onii-san, d-did you see the attacker?”

“Oh yeah, he was wearing a Kokuyou Jr. High uniform from the next town over. Hm, he looked like a careless guy, but he was really strong, ha, I want to fight him again!” You sigh, of course that’s his reaction. “Oh Sawada, you should be careful too.”

“T-Thank you Onii-san, but I’m more worried about you right now!”

“Haha, I’m fine, I’ll be good as new in no time! Oh yeah Sawada, don’t tell Kyoko what really happened, she’ll only worry.” Just on que the girl herself rushes into the room.

“Onii-chan! Why did you go and climb the chimney at the bathhouse? Is this really just a sprain?” Ryohei’s need to not worry her is to the extreme… “Onii-chan, I’m so glad you’re alive.”

You quietly leave the room giving the siblings some privacy, this situation is so horrible, you can see a bunch of students from your school here likely checking on their friends just like you.

You can hear the students talking amongst themselves and pick up on the increased number of attacks, it seems the attacker is choosing their victims not just by year now, but still keeping to Nami high students…

You slide to the floor out of worry.

“Reborn, w-what do we do?”

“What are you talking about (Y/n)?”

“Obviously I’m talking about all the kids getting hurt! Not only were they seriously injured, but the attackers taking people’s teeth! I-It’s a monster!” You whimper in fear, but perk up upon hearing mention of Hibari, some of his subordinates are talking about him going after the enemy.

“Hm, it looks like Hibari’s taking care of it.” Reborn says nonchalantly and normally that would be the end of it, but you still feel sick to your stomach…

“I don’t understand why someone would do this…” As you bemoan the situation Reborn takes notice of Leon’s tail falling off, a bad sign, now he’s worried too…


	53. Countdown!

With the way things are there’s no way you can go back to school, so you nervously sit outside Ryohei’s room until you notice something strange happening with Leon.

“Um, is he okay?” You watch the chameleon shift between an octopus and a totem.

“When his tail falls off, he loses control of his shapeshifting.” Reborn allows you to take a hold of Leon as he continues to shift, just then another student is wheeled in on a gurney, your terrified to see it’s Hibari’s second in command.

“N-No way, is Hibari-san…” You can’t bring yourself to even suggest that Hibari might have lost, you watch Reborn hop up onto the suffering teens chest checking the teeth in his mouth before allowing the doctors to continue.

“Just as I thought. The cause of all this fighting… is you, (Y/n).”

“Eh? N-No way, all these people…” You trail off in fear.

“Yeah, it seems so. The victims have been losing a certain number of teeth in order, just now Kusakabe lost 4 and before him was Ryohei who lost 5, the pattern continues like that. The perpetrators are counting down with teeth.”

“B-But why, why would someone do this?”

“Because their following this list.” Reborn hands you some paper with the words ‘Namimori’s Jr. High strength ranking’ right at the top, you recognize this as one of Fuuta’s works. “We mafia have a code, the omerta, there’s no way someone could get this list easily, the enemy here is…”

Reborn seems to go theorizing in his own little world as you fearfully read over the list, if people are being attacked in this order, then the next victim should be… No way!

“G-Gokudera-kun!” Uncaring about making a scene you make a mad dash for where you believe Gokudera to be, you pull out your phone and try his number, but the call doesn’t go through! “D-Dammit!”

You ran until your lungs burn and then some, when you make it to class you discover he left early, this only increases your panic as you struggle to locate Gokudera, you can’t breathe, where is he?!

You end up rushing through the shopping district and find yourself nearly crying in relief at the sound of explosions, it’s Gokudera-kun for sure! When you finally lay eyes on his you see him sitting on the ground smoking.

“Gokudera-kun!”

“Tenth! What are you doing here?!” You don’t bother answering him, instead you collapse at his side and hold him tightly. “T-Tenth?!”

“I-I… was so… worried.” You pant in exhaustion as Gokudera happily hugs you back.

“Sorry for worrying you Tenth, but I just took care of the guy, he’s over there. Ah! Where did he go?!” You look around in confusion before the attacker makes himself known.

“You’ve saved me a lot of time.” The guy is smouldering! How can he move with those injuries?!

“Tenth, stay back! This guy’s weapons are yo-yo’s!” Your too tired to move, your legs have given out entirely, so when the guy looks like he’s going to attack you, you close your eyes on reflex. “…Tenth …please escape.”

You open your eyes horrified to see Gokudera took the attack in your place, when he falls you catch him cradling him in your arms as tears flow.

“He’s broken, now come with me.” Gokudera’s attacker is standing right there and all you can see is red.


	54. A Reason to Fight!

In a blind rage you try to attack the bespectacled boy, such a thoughtless attack should have resulted in your death against a well-trained opponent, but you are saved by the divine intervention of Yamamoto tackling you out the way.

“Whe-w! This is called sliding into base! Safe!” He grins.

“Y-Yamamoto, t-that guy, Gokudera-kun is, I can’t-!”

“Yeah I understand, this guy, he’s not the quiet type, is he.” Yamamoto suddenly has a serious look on your face, seeing him without his trademark smile really shows the seriousness of the situation.

You understand his anger well, but the shock from his tackle has shaken you back to reality, realising how useless you are in this situation leaves you shaking as Yamamoto kneels protectively in front of you.

“You’re in my way.” The guy goes on the attack again! But Yamamoto reflexively cuts the strings of the boy’s yo-yos with his bat/sword! “I see, Namimori Junior High, class 2-A, seat number 15. You’re Yamamoto Takeshi… Your Ken’s prey, it’ll be troublesome if I intervene.”

Surprisingly the strange attacker decides to take his leave, you and Yamamoto both rush to Gokudera’s side in distress, he’s bleeding so much…

“G-Gokudera-kun, I’m so sorry…”

**\-----**

Under Reborn’s advice Gokudera is sheltered at the school’s med bay, you stay by his side the entire time fearfully watching his expression for any sign of pain, you barely take note of Bianchi beating Dr. Shamal to a pulp.

“I will attend to Hayato’s recuperation! If your going to get in my way, step outside!!” Her angry shouting brings you back to reality, Bianchi really cares about Gokudera, you let her down by allowing her little brother to be hurt so badly.

You let them all down… You shouldn’t have been so dismissive about all this mafia business because now innocent kids have been brutally attacked and one of your closest friends was attacked right in front of you with a yo-yo of all things!

As the lively conversation continues between the three you step outside of the room for a moment, you don’t want to break down in front of them… where do you go from here?

“Ciaossu.” Reborn’s voice comes from above and you see him hanging from the ceiling by a green mass you vaguely recognise a Leon. “Leon’s settled down and entered a cocoon state.”

“I-I see… Please tell me you’ve figured out what’s going on?”

“I have a good idea, you see, there was a jail break in Italy two weeks ago. Several individuals broke out of a highly secured mafia prison reserved for the most heinous of criminals, they killed many of the wardens and other prisoners during the escape.”

“T-That’s horrible…”

“The ringleaders of the jail break were two men who work for a man named Rokudou, their whereabouts have been traced to Japan, where three students transferred from abroad into Kokuyou Junior High. Not long after that a gang of hoodlums was formed under the leadership of a young man called Rokudou Mukuro.”

“S-So a bunch of mafia criminals from Italy broke out and came here to beat up a bunch of high schoolers, t-that’s just so wrong, why would these people do this?!”

“I can only guess their motives; wouldn’t you prefer to find out for yourself?”

“Y-Your saying I should confront them?!”

“It’s not like you have a choice in the matter, I’ve received a letter from the Ninth.” His words send a spike of fear through you, the mysterious Ninth boss… No matter how you imagine your connection to him, you don’t want anything to do with him.

“I-I’m not listening!” You cover your ears. “I don’t want to take orders from that shifty guy, it’s all his fault I’m involved with this!”

“Listen Dame-(Y/n), if you refuse this mission, you’ll be branded a traitor and executed.”

“Seriously?! This is why I want nothing to do with the mafia!” You collapse to your knee’s in front of Reborn. “I hate this… my friends got hurt because of some stranger I’ve never even met putting me in charge, these criminals hurt a bunch of kids just to find me… If I just turned myself over would they leave everyone alone?”

Slap!

You sit stunned for a moment, Reborn just slapped you across the face with his tiny hand, your face really stings…

“…Why?”

“You were saying something stupid.”

“So, you hit me?!”

“Yeah, what do you think your friends would say if they heard you?”

“Ah…” You immediately feel guilty, you couldn’t leave your friends… Hearing someone crying you look up to see the door open with Gokudera and Yamamoto watching you. “W-Wait, how long were you listening?”

“Tenth! There’s no way I’m letting those bastards get their hands on you!”

“G-Gokudera-kun, you should be resting!”

“Don’t worry about me, it was just a scratch!”

“It clearly wasn’t!”

“Haha, nothing can keep Gokudera down!” Yamamoto laughs patting the injured boy on the back. “So, we’re going after these guys, right.”

“Y-Yamamoto?!”

“Well, if they’re going to come after you, then it’s the only option.”

“Tch, I hate agreeing with the baseball idiot, but he’s right, I’m going to kill em!”

“I’m going too.” Bianchi joins the group and you reflexively cover Gokudera’s eyes before he can look. “I’m worried about Hayato.”

“Then please be more aware of you, presence! …you guys are really sure about this?” They all nod and to seal the deal Reborn adds some final information.

“I should mention they have a hostage, Fuuta.”

“…Okay, they’re going to die.”


	55. Kokuyo Land!

After rushing home, you quickly change out of your uniform, you try to remain undetected but your Mother waltzes right into your room with the kids at her heels.

“My (Y/n)-chan, I didn’t hear you come home, are you going back out?”

“Y-Yes, um, I-I decided to try out those self-defense classes.”

“My, how wonderful! I’ll feel a lot better knowing you can look after yourself!” She brightly smiles as she goes about folding the laundry, while she’s distracted you gather the kids in the hall.

“Hey, I’ve got a special mission for you two, I’ll give you all the candy you want if you complete it.” Both kids look excited at the prospect of a reward. “I need you two to stay here and watch Kaa-san for me, can you do that?”

“Leave it to Lambo-san!” The child proudly salutes as I-Pin nods, you can’t risk these two following you…

“G-Great, okay, I’ll be back soon with your candy!” You grab the bag you hastily packed and scurry down the stairs, at the bottom stands Reborn. “Is everything okay?”

“You’re leaving them behind?”

“Of course, they’re just kids!”

“Hmm, by the way, the Ninth has ordered me not to interfere in this mission, he’s expecting you to accomplish this on your own.”

“…fine, I’m not doing this for him anyway a-and you can tell him that! I-I’m going to get Fuuta back because he’s my little brother a-and I guess I’m avenging my friends, I don’t like violence, but these people have made me really mad! So, you can do what you want, I’m leaving!” You try to storm off but end up face down on the floor, you think Reborn tripped you.

“I’m still going; besides, I have this.” You push yourself up to see Reborn holding out a bullet. “Do you remember this? It’s the dying will bullet.”

“T-The thing that makes my clothes fall off! I thought you weren’t going to shoot me with it!”

“I’m not, at least not the one you’re thinking of.”

“W-What do you mean.”

“Leon made this special bullet for you, y’know, since you’re in love with him.”

“That again! Stop bringing it up! …what does the bullet do?”

“I don’t know.” Why are you surprised… of course he wouldn’t care about shooting you with something unknown…

Before you can cry however, Yamamoto appears.

“Hey (Y/n), it’s time to go, I brought sushi and tea!” He’s treating it like a road trip…

“Are you looking for a fight Yamamoto Takeshi? Is my lunch box too stingy for you?” Bianchi rounds the corner and tries to start a fight with Yamamoto, like brother like sister…

“C-Calm down, we just have to wait for Gokudera-kun.”

“Oh, he’s already outside.” Yamamoto admits nonchalantly and you assume it's because he’s avoiding Bianchi.

“R-Right, um, Bianchi, do you still have those goggles of yours?”

“I would say so.”

“Could you please where them today, I-I think Reborn really likes the way they look on you.”

“He does?” She excitedly blushes before rushing off to find the goggles, Reborn nods proudly at you.

“You’re learning well (Y/n).”

“Your praise doesn’t make me happy…”

**\-----**

After gathering your group you head off along the abandoned highway, Reborn knows the location of the enemy base so he takes the lead, you all stop in front of the gates of Kokuyou land, you remember coming here as a child before the typhoon and mudslide destroyed the place.

“This used to be such a happy place, it’s really creepy seeing it all destroyed…”

“Hm, the locks are all rusted, doesn’t look like those guys used this as an entrance. What should we do?” Gokudera inspects the gate.

“We’ve already decided, we’re going straight through, poison cooking solution sakura cake.” Bianchi melts the locks right off.

“G-Great work Bianchi!” It’s really cool seeing her skills not causing harm to your friends. You all head on into the park.

“Alright, let’s do a thorough search of all the buildings on the way to the summit.” Reborn announces.

“Wouldn’t it be better to go straight to the summit? That’s where the final boss would be!” The answer seems obvious to you.

“This isn’t a video game Dame-(Y/n), would you like to lead the group?”

“Ah, no, I’ll be quiet!”

“Hm, this looks like an animal track, it’s fresh too. It’s too big to be a dogs…” Yamamoto has crouched on the ground; it wouldn’t surprise you if wild animals were running around.

“The part where the claw is, there’s blood…” Bianchi observes. “And over here, the tree trunk has been gouged, looks like fang marks.”

“Ah, I-I remember this place used to have a zoo, could one of the animals still be here?” You worry, but Reborn shakes his head.

“It’s unlikely.”

“Ah! There’s something coming! Behind us!” Gokudera suddenly yells out before growls fill the air and Yamamoto is attacked by a wild animal.

“…this thing?! It’s already dead!” Yamamoto calls out after shoving the animal off, more of them emerge from the bushes.

“Hiiie! Zombie dogs!” Your group takes off running in an effort to avoid being surrounded, but as your running you hear a scream belonging to Yamamoto, when you turn to find him you see something disappearing into a hole in the ground. “Y-Yamamoto!”

You all gather by the hole realizing there’s a whole building underground, Yamamoto is so far down!

“Yamamoto, are you alright?!”

“OwOwOw…” He’s still alive at least.

“Yamamoto, there’s something to your right!” Gokudera calls out in a panic and you can see a strange shape in the darkness, what is Yamamoto trapped with?!


	56. Joshima Ken!

You first suspected Yamamoto was trapped with a beast, but a surprisingly human boy appears out of the shadows, he has a rough looking appearance and is wearing a school uniform.

“Welcome Yamamoto Takeshi. Kakipii’s asleep y’know, I’ve got no orders and nothing to do, so I’m really bored. But, then here comes my prey all by himself. That makes me… super happy.” There’s no doubt about this guys identity! Yamamoto’s in trouble!

“S-Stay away from Yamamoto!” You yell out and the scruffy boy gives you an amused grin.

“So, you’re his friends? Just stay up there and wait your turn.”

“Hahahaha!” Yamamoto surprisingly starts to laugh. “Hey you, your quite skillful despite how you look, those zombie dog puppets were damn real!”

“He seriously thinks it’s a game?! O-Or is this his way of coping with the horrible reality of a near death experience and he’s suffering on the inside?!”

“T-Tenth, don’t worry, that idiots not that complicated!” Gokudera’s assurance doesn’t comfort you.

“We have to help him!” Just as you feared, Yamamoto seems to be in real trouble, when he attempts to block the strangers attack the guy destroys his sword with his teeth!

“The next thing I gouge out will be your neck!”

“No!"

“Tenth?!” Before Gokudera can stop you, you jump through the hole.

“Roll with the fall (Y/n).” Reborn calmly advises, but you don’t get the chance as Yamamoto catches you, as expected of Nami high’s baseball star.

“Eh, (Y/n), your joining in too?” Yamamoto places you back on your feet, you’re a bit shaken from the fall.

“I-I kind of acted without thinking…”

“Haha, well that’s fine!”

“You both are idiots…” The scruffy guy looks annoyed.

“Hey, before we continue, can I ask a question?” Yamamoto turns back to the threat at hand.

“What?”

“You weren’t suddenly replaced or anything right? When did you put your disguise on?”

“Are you for real… Tch, it doesn’t matter anyway so I’ll tell you. Y’know how you can change game cartridges to play a different games? This is the same thing.” He holds up multiple sets of teeth, they don’t look human. “When I change the cartridge, I can adopt the abilities of various animals. Kong channel!”

He demonstrates this ability by shifting into a gorilla, you can hardly believe your eyes…

“A-Ano, does that mean your weak to barrels?” The glare the boy sends you has you flinching away, that was probably the wrong thing to say…

“So annoying, fine, I’ll get rid of this little rabbit first! Wolf Channel!” He changes teeth again and after slimming down he charges right at you, you weren’t prepared for his speed, but Yamamoto’s quick reflexes pull you out of the way.

“Hey! You were fighting me, right?” Yamamoto smiles brightly and picks a rock up off the ground. “If I get you with this it’s game and set.”

“Ohhhh~ It’s challenge mode now, eh? This looks interesting. Then let me show you my serious mode. Cheetah Channel!”

“Y-Yamamoto, what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry (Y/n), I’ve got this.” Hearing that only makes you worry more! You quickly pull off you backpack and pull out the item you secured in the front, just as you look up you see the rock miss its target.

You drop the bag and move forward on instinct, you shove the surprised Yamamoto out of the way as you raise the weapon in your hands defensively and push the button on the side just as the boy sinks his teeth into it, the stun baton comes to life at full power frying the boys mouth and knocking him unconscious.

You fall down hissing at the burns on your hands, the boys attack completely destroyed the baton, Reborn’s going to kill you!

“(Y/n)!” Yamamoto is at your side in an instant.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I know you said you had it under control, b-but I just-!” You’re cut off by him tightly hugging you.

“Hahaha, give me a break (Y/n), I already told you, it’s not your fault if I get hurt.” Despite his cheerful tone, his arms are holding you so tight.

“That applies to you too.” He pulls back to look worriedly at your hands. “It’s not that bad! Plus, to get these injuries protecting you makes me kind of happy, it’s the proof I could protect you!”

“(Y/n)…”

“You two, here’s the rope to get back up! Also, you should tie that guy up!” Bianchi’s voice call out from above and a rope come tumbling down… even without burnt hands you would have trouble pulling yourself up…

“Alright, it’s time for me to repay the favour!” Yamamoto snaps back to his cheerful self. “I’ll carry you on my back (Y/n).”

“E-Eh?! Y-You can’t do that! I’ll climb!”

“Hahaha, you don’t have a choice!”

“Guh…” He’s right, your completely embarrassed but still end up with you arms holding tightly to Yamamoto as he climbs the rope, his upper body strength is amazing…

When your both safely at the top you take note of a suffering Gokudera.

“W-What happened here, were you guys attacked?!”

“No, but we had to stop this idiot from following you down.” That scary look in Reborn’s eyes, what did he do to Gokudera-kun?! “Right, lets get you three patched up. Oh yeah and (Y/n)?”

“Y-Yes?”

“I’ll let you get away with borrowing my things just this once, understand.”

“Y-Yes Sir, thank you Sir!”


	57. M.M.

“Tenth, I’m so sorry you got hurt because of that idiot, I should have been at your side!” Gokudera bows at your feet full of remorse.

“H-Hey! Don’t blame Yamamoto! A-And it’s not your fault either! It’s my turn to get injured in place of you guys!” You put you hands on your hips refusing to back down, you end up wincing despite the fresh bandages though. “It would be better if no one got hurt, but I’d rather it be me.”

“Tenth!” Now Gokudera has latched onto you legs while crying. “You truly are the best boss!”

“Ah…” You sigh and look over to Yamamoto and Reborn.

“Sorry little guy, the bat got broken.” Yamamoto sheepishly holds up the remaining handle.

“Don’t worry, I have a spare.”

“Oh, thank you!” At least that problems solved…

“So, we took care of the animal guy, and the glasses guy was pretty badly injured, does that mean only Rokudou Mukuro is left?” You question hesitantly.

“He may still have allies left, plus he’s not a man to be taken lightly, he’s managed on his own to cause many problems for the mafia and police alike.” Reborn grimly explains making you shiver. “Here’s a picture.”

“W-What a scary guy…” He looks like a typical thug, he’s big and has a scary face, what are you going to do when you face him?

**\-----**

After walking for a while, you begin to feel tired, you don’t want to slow the others down, but a break couldn’t hurt…

“Hey guys, do you think we can rest for a bit, I can see some tables over there.”

“Good idea (Y/n), I’m actually kinda hungry!” Yamamoto grins and you all move over to the rest area, as Yamamoto starts setting up the food, Bianchi tries to compete with him.

“Get out of the way Yamamoto Takeshi. Here (Y/n), your cold soup of green-yellow wild bugs.” Why bugs?! “It’s cold and refreshing, better than sushi.”

“A-Ah, no thank you…” Before Bianchi can try to force it on you, the soup begins to bubble and heat up, Bianchi throws the cup away. “W-Was that supposed to happen?”

“No.” Bianchi looks concerned and soon the rest of the food suffers the same strangeness. “Get down! We’re under attack!”

“Eeep!” You duck down as the food explodes, Gokudera manages to locate the attacker and throws his dynamite at the nearby building.

“What lame weapons. I wonder how a bunch of guys like you managed to beat both Ken and Kakipii.” The smoke clears revealing a red headed girl holding a clarinet, she’s wearing the same uniform as the other guys! “Yeesh, you guys are pretty shabby looking for mafia. Anyway, I guess it doesn’t matter as long as I get paid, money is the most important thing after all, it’s time for me to totally mess you guys up!”

When she plays her clarinet, the food explodes!

“Wha! What’s with these guys weapons?!” You stay ducked behind the table alongside the guys.

“Another strong opponent has appeared, what should we do?” Yamamoto peers over the top of the table, he doesn’t have to wonder for long though.

“I’m going.” Bianchi vaults over the table. “Your wrong, money isn’t the most important thing, love is.”

“Huh? What’s with this annoying woman.” The red head huff angrily, but Bianchi isn’t deterred.

“Poison cooking large scale meals! All you can eat!” Bianchi pulls out two large platters of poison cooking and charges at the girl.

“Whoa, is she using the food as a shield? Amazing!” Yamamoto watches impressed and you agree.

“That’s it for you! Last short cake!!” Bianchi makes her final attack!

“Kyaaaaa! …is that what you though I’d say?” The girl seems prepared for the attack and her clarinet disconnects to resemble nun-chucks. “Close quarters combat is also my specialty!”

“Bianchi!” You call out as she takes a direct hit to the head, you and Yamamoto are about to rush out but Gokudera stops you.

“Wait, it’s already over.”

“It’s time to see your brain matter boil!” The girl is confident in her attack, but the moment she puts her lips on the clarinet she realises it’s been converted to poison cooking. “Higyaaaaa!”

“A-Awesome, how did you do that Bianchi?” You ask excitedly.

“Hm, love conquers all.” She flips her air before happily skipping away to where Reborn has been napping. “I’m glad your day-time nap wasn’t disturbed at all.”

“Love is very terrifying…”

“Haha, that’s just what I expected!”

“…Keh!”

“It’s actually good that you defeated that greedy little M.M. girl.” Before you all can relax however, a creepy old man appears out of nowhere holding a laptop. “Please take a look at this, your friends are my next targets.”

The people on the laptop… it’s Kyoko-chan and Haru!


	58. Birds

“It’s probably hard to understand what I mean, so please direct your attention over there.” The video is projected onto the nearby wall, Kyoko and Haru are just minding their own business, they have no idea they’re being watched!

“You bastard, what are you up to?!” Gokudera angrily questions the old man.

“Now, now, didn’t I tell you all to stay calm? I’ll explain everything. My name is Birds, just as the name suggests, my hobby is keeping birds.” There is a little yellow bird perched on his shoulder… “The image your watching on the screen is being projected to us live by my cute little birds, they have miniature cameras buried in them.”

“Haru… Kyoko-chan…” They’re not involved in this; they shouldn’t be involved in this! “Eh? W-What’s that behind them?”

You all look closer and the camera reveals a terrifying figure following both girls, two creepy looking people(?) wearing the Kokuyou uniform!

“Have you finally noticed? That’s a pair of twin hitmen loyal to me. Please watch, very soon they will be joining your friends for the inevitable fun and games.” The man cackles to himself.

“What are you planning to do to those girls?!” Bianchi glares the old man down.

“Hm~~~? Nothing at all… If you all follow my orders that is.” The man’s words send Gokudera into a rage.

“Quit fucking around! They have nothing to do with this, if you don’t call the hitmen off, I’m going to tear you apart!!!”

“Oops. You better not touch me. Look, your friends… they’re going to get it.” Gokudera’s eyes widen at the threat, seeing that the hitmen are ready to strike the girls he reluctantly lets the man go.

“Shit! Shit!!” Gokudera backs up to re-join the group, your paralysed with fear at this point.

“Ohohoho. All right let’s begin. Well then, I want one of you to give the Vongola Tenth boss a real beating!” What?! “In other words, I want you to beat up Sawada-chan there!”

“You sick bastard!” Gokudera shouts angrily.

“That’s crazy talk!” Yamamoto is also unimpressed.

Y-You don’t have a choice, that guy has Kyoko and Haru, it’s either them or you!

“I-It’s fine, just do it!” Your shaking, but you can’t let the girls be hurt!

“T-That’s crazy (Y/n)…”

“There’s no way I can do that Tenth!”

“I’m not asking you! Bianchi!”

“On it.” The boys are shocked by how quickly Bianchi hits you, but even as you slide across the ground your still grateful for her, sometimes it’s good to have someone who wouldn’t hesitate to punch you around.

“Ow… t-thank you.” You rub your swore cheek and realize it doesn’t hurt that bad. “P-Please let the girls go now!”

“Oho, but I have one more request!”

“Fine! What is it?”

“Next then, please stab Sawada-chan with this knife!”

…what?

What?!

“Ohohoho! Your shocked faces just now were delightful, please stab all the way through to the hilt of the knife!”

“Quit fucking around you damn freak!”

“Don’t ask the impossible!”

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto protectively pull you behind them, you try to protest but they both take a tight grip on your hands.

“Well then, if you won’t cooperate, lets turn to the next attraction.” The sadist turns back to the monitor displaying Kyoko. “Oh my~~ Isn’t she cute? Like an angel she is!”

“K-Kyoko-chan!” You tear up in fear when you see the hitman approaching her, he’s holding something behind his back… oh no, it’s a bottle of sulfuric acid! “S-Stop it! S-Stab me with the knife or whatever, just please leave them alone!”

“(Y/n)?!”

“Boss, please rethink this!” You push past the boy’s and grab a hold of the knife.

“Ohoho brilliant, it seems I’ll get my kicks after all, seeing little girls in pain, I wonder what face you’ll make!” The man’s laughter and words send a shiver of disgust down your spine, you want nothing more than to run away, but you could never allow the girls to be hurt… “You have ten seconds.”

There’s no time to think, you just have to close your eyes and stab, where do you aim, where’s the least dangerous place, just stop thinking and do it (Y/n)!

“Hiiiie!”

“Ghiiiiiiii!” Your own shriek of fear is cut off by a blood curdling scream, it’s coming from the monitor!

“What happen Gigi?!” The old man panics and you see the hitman on the ground bleeding.

“Freaks like you are so obviously into the Lolita complex. Hi~ Kyoko-chan, I’m here to help you. As long as it’s for cute girls, it’s okay even if this old man’s muscles hurt tomorrow.” It’s Doctor Shamal, he saved Kyoko!

“The health room Doc is not bad!” Yamamoto grins.

“Bah! He’s still a dirty witch Doctor!” Gokudera is less impressed.

“Now, now, everyone, please calm down. There’s another still one to go. Look here, we’ll be putting this face in danger next!”

“Hyaaaa!”

“What?!”

“Haru-san, are you hurt? It is unforgivable to target an innocent girl!” It’s adult I-Pin and Lambo!

“N-No way, there’s no way anyone could have known about this!” The old man panics.

“It’s a good thing we were watching out for Haru-san like we were told.”

“That guys always right when he predicts stuff like this.”

“T-They don’t mean…” You turn to Reborn with stars in your eyes, he’s smirking to himself.

“This is nice. To help out when there’s trouble… that’s what family is for.”

“R-Reborn!” He had made preparations like this! Your so relieved! …maybe Reborn isn’t so bad.

“All right (Y/n), you know what to do.”

“Right.” You turn to the shaking old man and with all the strength you can muster, you punch him right in his stupid evil old man face!!!


	59. Mysterious Encounter!

Even after the old man falls down from the strength of your punch, you follow him down and keep pummeling him, you don’t give him a chance for rebuttal and soon find Gokudera cheering from the sidelines.

“Go Tenth! Kick his ass! I’ll help too!” Gokudera starts to stomp on the guy adding to his beating, Yamamoto stands by Bianchi awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“Haha, I guess they had a lot of frustration built up.” Yamamoto looks to Bianchi for agreement, but she walks over to get a few good kicks in on the man as well. “I guess I should have expected that.”

“It looks like the situation is taken care of.” Reborn jumps up onto Yamamoto’s shoulder as he observes the monitor, I-Pin and Shamal have effortlessly taken care of the hitmen.

You stumble away from the bloody old man, your hands seriously sting, but it was completely worth it. You nearly bump into Yamamoto.

“Are you alright (Y/n)?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m running on adrenaline and bloodlust right now so I’m a little unstable, but overall, I think I’m handling things surprisingly well with one battle right after another against a bunch of crazy strangers. I-Is that them all, are we done?”

“No, there’s more.” Bianchi speaks suddenly serious; she looks out at the trees. “I know you’re there, if you don’t come out, we’re coming over.”

“Wa… Wait. It’s me…” A tiny voice calls out and you gasp in surprise.

“Fuuta! Thank goodness your okay! Come on, let’s get you home!”

“Don’t come here (Y/n)-nee… I… can’t go back to where everyone is. I’m… following Mr. Mukuro now. Goodbye.”

“Fuuta! Wait!” When the child runs off into the forest you chase after him despite everyone’s protests, what is Fuuta saying? What did they do to him? “Fuuta, come back! Please come back!”

You rush through the tree’s and bushes ignoring the scratches they leave on you, your trembling legs don’t hold you up for long however and you end up tripping, you surprisingly don’t hit the ground and instead find yourself in someone’s arms.

“Oh? Are you okay?” The mysterious boy questions before you fling yourself away from him in a panic, he’s wearing the Kokuyou uniform!

“S-Stay back, what did you do with Fuuta!”

“Oh, you’re here to help us, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“Oh wow, we’re saved! I honestly never thought we’d get out of here alive.” Is this guy really another hostage? But he’s wearing the uniform… “I’m so grateful you’ve come here to save us!”

“W-Wait, don’t come any closer!” You step away in fear and the boy gives you a concerned look.

“Is everything alright?”

“I-I don’t know… Um, where did Fuuta go?”

“Ah, I don’t know, we managed to escape together, but we got separated.” He keeps stepping closer until your backed against a tree. “You must have brought a lot of strong people here to save us.”

“I-I suppose… W-Who are you?” A strange smile appears on the boy’s face.

“I’m the one asking the question’s now.” He’s too close! His eye… there’s something strange about it. “Tell me about your companions.”

“I-I, uh…” You feel really uncomfortable under this guys gaze, you have to escape! “I-I’m sorry, I have to get back to my friends now!”

You take off running back through the trees, you hope your going the right way, but honestly anywhere is better then with that guy, something about the way he looked at you… so scary.

Fuuta… why wouldn’t he come back? And what was up with that mysterious boy? There’s too many things you don’t know, fear and anger both equally course through you, this whole situation is just getting worse by the minute… Will everything really be okay?

When you finally make it through the woods enough to see someone, your horrified that it’s the guy from the picture, Rokudou Mukuro! Yamamoto and Gokudera are down, only Bianchi is on her feet. This guy is swinging around a wrecking ball!

This is the guy causing so much pain!

“Hey you! What do you think you’re doing!” You yell out stopping the man’s attack, he turns his glare on you. “Eeep.”

“Come down here Vongola.” He calmly calls you into fight, what can you do against a guy like this? You look to Reborn for help and you see him holding the special bullet… It’s time for the final boss. “Fine, if you won’t come down, wait until I kill of this woman!”

The wrecking ball fly’s through the air towards Bianchi, you feel a surge of panic before the sound of a gunshot, this is the first time Reborn’s used a dying will bullet like this, so as the shot hits you right in the heart he puts his trust in Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again, I just wanted to say the stuff with the dying will bullet that happens in the next chapter is just me experimenting a bit, haha so sorry if it's a bit weird!


	60. Lancia!

Your dying.

The bullet pierced you right in the heart.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Bianchi are in danger.

You have to do something; you have to help them!

Your body’s limiters completely shut off, you’ve tapped into this power before, but you barely scratched the surface, now you feel the full force of your dying will coursing through your veins!

Your body moves at lightning speed to catch the wrecking ball hurtling towards Bianchi, you dig your shoes into the ground bracing yourself until you come to a stop, you can’t feel the pain in your hands but the bandages have been ripped revealing the reddened skin.

“(Y/n)…” Bianchi stares in surprise as a bright orange flame erupts from your body, she quickly steps back as the heat from the flames begin to build, they become searing hot and focus at your hands melting the giant weapon.

When the large attacker tries to pull his weapon back by the chain, he finds that the chain has been melted too and snaps away from the ball, you unceremoniously dump the half melted ball to the side and narrow your glowing orange eyes at the attacker.

“Heh, go get him (Y/n).” Reborn looks on from the sidelines in interest.

You charge forward preparing to punch the man, the ground burning up where you step, when he swings the heavy chain at you, taking a page out of Yamamoto’s book you quickly slide across the ground as the chain goes over your head.

“Take this!” You propel yourself up from the ground and land a solid uppercut on the man, he flies upwards before flipping himself around and swinging the chain at you again, this time it hits you, but you grab a hold of it and pull, the man is pulled towards you unable to stop as you land an even stronger punch to his abdomen.

You stand panting as the man lands several meters away from you, if you could properly string together your thoughts you would probably be thanking your Mortal Combat skills about now.

“…looks like I’ll have to use my full power against you.” The man pulls himself to his feet looking surprisingly well despite the heavy blows you landed on him, you can see angry red marks appearing on the areas you hit him. “Let’s go all out.”

Taking his challenge head on you once again rush towards him readying another strong punch, but this time he’s ready for you and dodges the punch, he counterattacks with an elbow to you stomach, you skid back several feet and struggle to maintain your footing.

“We’re not done.” He doesn’t give you a second to rest before he’s slamming his knee into your face, you feel your feet leave the ground and he wraps a hand around your throat before slamming you into the ground.

He steps back from your body taking note of his seared trousers and gloves, even now the flames from your body continue to singe the ground around you.

“All your hopes have collapsed, who’s next.” He’s ready for the next battle, but the sudden feeling of extreme heat behind him has him turn around in alarm, you stand right in front of him with his own chain, it wraps around him trapping his arms at his sides as you sear the ends together effectively trapping him.

“You walked away, even when you knew the fight wasn’t finished…” You speak quietly and calmly. “You let me win…”

The man stares disbelieving as the orange glow fades from you eyes and the flames dissipate, the girl standing before him barely resembles the one he just fought.

“W-Why?” You collapse in front of him, your both sitting on the ground vulnerable to attack, but neither of you makes a move.

“…I admit defeat. No wonder Rokudou Mukuro is cautious about you.”

“What?” You blink in surprise at his words. “Then who are you?”

“…my name is Lancia and it is the real Rokudou Mukuro that destroyed my life.” There’s a lot of anguish in his expression. “Five years ago, I was a part of a mafia family in Northern Italy, I was an orphan, so the boss and family who brought me in were my whole world. But, then one day the boss brought home another orphan, the boy was my responsibility, I loved him like a little brother. But not long after that I came home from playing cards to discover everyone in the family had been killed.”

“N-No way…” The whole family, his whole family… “W-Who did it?”

“Me. It was me that killed them! Since then, how may times have a woken up to corpses at my feet while I remember nothing? I thought that I was going completely insane, I tried to commit suicide, but it was impossible, I was completely controlled by him! It was that kid, Rokudou Mukuro!”

“…so, this guy’s been using you as a puppet… that’s so cruel. That’s so horribly cruel!”

“Let’s kick his ass boss!” Gokudera is just as angry right now.

“Listen Vongola, Mukuro’s real objective is-!” Lancia’s eyes widen before he quickly moves to shield you, multiple spikes stab into his body, the chain you had tied around him blocked several, but he still takes quite a few to the face, he collapses on the ground.

“L-Lancia-san! H-Hang in there!” This is the same attack that hurt Gokudera… “I-It’s going to be okay, we know a really good doctor, he’s kind of a scum bag, b-but we should call an ambulance just to be safe, ahhh, what to do…”

“…why are you… heh… at long last, I can see my family again…”

“Lancia-san!!! R-Reborn, please do something!”

“I’ve made the necessary arrangements; help will soon be here for him and Yamamoto.”

“Y-Yamamoto? Oh no, is he okay?!”

“He’s just unconscious… (Y/n), are you still going after Mukuro?”

“…of course, there’s no way I can walk away now, he still has Fuuta and Hibari-san is still unaccounted for, plus, I can’t let him get away with this.” You clench your fists in anger, you’ve never felt such hatred for someone before.

Reborn takes notice of a spark of flames from your hands and a sly smile makes its way onto his face.

“Right, then we’ll leave Lancia and Yamamoto behind and head for Mukuro, I suggest we follow the bird.” Reborn draws your attention to the incessant chirping of a bright yellow bird, it’s seem you can follow it to Mukuro…

“Let’s go.”


	61. Rokudo Mukuro!

It seems that Mukuro has made his base inside the Kokuyou health centre, on the way there Reborn asks an important question.

“How was the dying will bullet?”

“Eh? Ah, um, It’s hard to explain… I guess it was warm. Like the safe kind of warm, I just felt calm… When I first saw him I was so angry, but after you shot me, I was able to calm down and… I just wanted to protect you guys.”

“You were so awesome Tenth!” Gokudera excitedly praises.

“Ah no, I-It was actually really scary!” You wave your hands in disagreement as Reborn takes notes.

“A dying will bullet to the heart seems to amplify the feelings of it’s user, the special bullet Leon made also kept your clothes intact and created unnaturally hot flames.”

“W-What are you mumbling about?”

“Huh, me? I didn’t say anything.” He acts cutely causing you to shiver in fear, you should just keep walking.

This place is very rundown, it’s to be expected but you still find your eyes darting to every corner out of fear of a surprise attack, abandoned medial facilities are popular horror game locations for a reason…

“Tenth?”

“Eeep! …ah, sorry, I guess I’m a little jumpy.” Embarrassed you twiddle your fingers.

“I-If your scared you can hold my hand, I-If that’s okay with you!” He blushes brightly and holds out a hand for you.

“Oh, um, t-thank you Gokudera-kun.” Your red in the face, but the fear from the test of courage has left you shaky in the dark, so it would be helpful to have something to ground you.

“He’s funnelling us along.” Reborn states gravely. “Mukuro’s cut off multiple entrances.”

“S-So this is a trap…” Your right to be worried, as when you find a way to the next floor that hasn’t been destroyed you see a familiar boy armed with yo-yo’s! “Ah, it’s him!”

Gokudera goes on the attack and releases a smoke screen, he protectively stands in front of the group.

“Tenth, please go on ahead, leave things here to me!”

“W-What?! No! Gokudera-kun, your still injured!”

“She’s right Hayato, it’s only because of Shamals trident mosquito’s that you can walk around, the virus he gave you needs time to complete its job! Knowing this, are you still going to fight?” Bianchi worries of his condition, but Gokudera doesn’t seem fazed.

“Goes’ without saying. That’s why I’m here.”

“…let’s go (Y/n).” Bianchi grabs your wrist and pulls you along.

“W-Wait, Gokudera-kun!”

“It’s okay Tenth, go take care of Mukuro, you have to rescue Fuuta right?”

“…right, okay then, please be safe Gokudera-kun!” Your reluctant to leave, but you can’t stand the thought of Fuuta being left alone with such a horrible person any longer!

You explore the rest of the building alongside Bianchi and Reborn, it isn’t until your on the third floor that you find human life, in the cinema you see the boy you met in the woods, he’s sitting comfortably on the stage and is giving off intense final boss vibes.

“O-Oh no.”

“I’m very happy we could meet again Vongola Tenth.”

“…who are you?”

“I’m the real Rokudo Mukuro of course.” The blue haired boy is giving you such a creepy smile… A sudden noise from your left distracts you and your eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Fuuta.

“F-Fuuta!” He looks strange, what did they do to him? You quickly rush over to the child. “Fuuta, are you okay?”

You jump in surprise when he holds up a weapon and are horrified to see him stab Bianchi with it.

“Bianchi!!!” She coughs up blood and falls to the ground, you quickly go to her side unsure of what to do, when you hear steps coming towards you, you just barely manage to dodge Fuuta’s second attack, you scramble backwards. “W-What’s going on?!”

“He’s being mind controlled.” Reborn takes over Bianchi’s first aid and you continue to dodge Fuuta’s attacks. Mind controlled, just like Lancia-san.

“Y-You, stop it, leave Fuuta alone!” You angrily shout at Mukuro, but he only laughs in response. You suddenly find yourself being pulled backwards and realize Reborn had used one of Dino’s whips on you.

“Here, use this to fight.” He throws you the whip.

“N-No way, I can’t hurt Fuuta!” You fearfully look at the small child still trying to stab you, there’s no way your skilled enough to use this whip, but you have to stop Fuuta somehow… “Ahhh! I’m so sorry Fuuta!”

You try to aim low with the whip and succeed in managing to trip Fuuta, you dive for the weapon and throw it far away, when Fuuta still tries to attack you, you grab a hold of his wrists and struggle on the ground.

“F-Fuuta, please come back to me! It’s all going to be okay; I love you, your my precious little brother, please snap out of it and come home!” You see his eyes widen and he pauses his attack, you pray your getting through to him. “Fuuta, we’re all on your side!”

“…(Y-Y/n)-nee.” Fuuta tears up before falling over with a bloody nose, you managed to catch him and lay him down gently as you fuss over his condition.

“F-Fuuta!”

“Now see, you’ve gone too far. It looks like he’s suffering from a clash of wills. Come to think of it, he hasn’t slept in 10 days, he was the first to fall into our hands after all.” Mukuro begins to explain. “We first came to Japan to find the Tenth boss of the Vongola, but we didn’t have a specific location. But then we heard Fuuta-kun here could identify you, so we caught him, but then he invoked the omerta. Furthermore, he closed off his heart and lost his ranking ability.”

“So, with no other choice you used Fuuta’s Namimori strength ranking to flush (Y/n) out.” Reborn deduces.

“Indeed, our plan was a huge success, the Vongola boss is right in front of me.” Mukuro smirks proudly to himself as you clench your fists.

“Rokudo Mukuro, what are people to you?”

“Hm, toys I suppose.”

“You bastard!” Gripping the whip in your hand you angrily throw down with Mukuro who laughs in response.

“Do you really think you can go hand to hand against me?”

In the blink of an eye Mukuro has passed right by you and pain erupts from your body, your clothes are torn to shreds as you receive multiple cuts. Mukuro picks up the weapon Fuuta dropped and completes his trident.

“W-what was that?” You whimper in pain.

“The fourth state, the state of shura. Tell me Vongola, do you know of the six paths of reincarnation? My body has already been through all six paths to Hades during my previous lives and it has all been carved into my memories. The six journeys through hell have given me six fighting skills, skills I’m going to use to kill you Vongola.”

This guy is really a monster…


	62. Illusions!

“Let us begin.” Mukuro taps his trident against the floor and in response the ground begins to tear up around you both, you stare in disbelief as the world around you crumbles away, Fuuta, Bianchi and even Reborn are lost in the void, as you begin to fall a desperate scream escapes you.

“Ahhhhh-buh!” Your interrupted by a smack across the face. “Ouch! W-Wait, what’s happening???”

Everything is okay, the building is still intact.

“What you saw was an illusion.” Reborn calmly explains.

“Kufufu, so you saw through it Arcobaleno. Yes. That’s the first state, the state of hell. The skill to break a person’s mind through an endless nightmare.” Mukuro smirks.

“T-That’s horrible…” You shiver, such an ability exists…

“Kufufu. But I would like to observe you two for a while longer, I have seen the connection between you. So, the Arcobaleno serve the Vongola as mentors eh?”

“Wrong. I’m (Y/n)’s home tutor.”

“Kufufu, I see, that’s unique too. However, is the teacher not going to fight?”

“It’s against the rules.”

“Spoken like a true mafia member, well then, lets see how long you’ll keep that up.” Your suddenly surrounded by snakes sending you into a panic.

“Eeep! Is it another illusion?”

“Those are genuine poisonous snakes, try getting bit by one if you don’t believe me. The third state allows me to summon living creatures.” He smiles maliciously as you try to avoid the snakes, but before you can succumb Mukuro is taken by surprise by something being thrown at him.

“Is that… a tonfa?”

“Boss, please take cover!” An explosion successfully removes the snakes from your path, and you turn to see an injured Gokudera and Hibari. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san!” Your so relieved to see them!

“Now we’re even.” Hibari dumps Gokudera on the ground and you wince in response, that’s Hibari-san for you…

“What’s this? One after another from the outfield, what is Chikusa doing down there?”

“That spectacles freak is sleeping outside with the animal freak; they’re having a nice break together.” Gokudera smiles proudly and Hibari stalks towards Mukuro.

“Are you ready to repent?” Hibari looks absolutely livid, you’ve never seen him injured before…

“What’s this? How frighting, but please stay out of my fight with the Vongola. For one thing you shouldn’t even be standing, how many bones in your body have I broken?”

“Is that your final words?”

“What interesting things you say, well then, I guess I’ll have to dispose of you first!” They clash at lightning speed, even with Hibari’s injuries he’s still holding his own against Mukuro. “Real interesting, if you weren’t injured the results of this duel might be questionable, but let’s end this here.”

You blink in surprise as the room is suddenly lit up with sakura, oh no, this is how Mukuro managed to beat Hibari-san and now he’s been weakened substantially, how can… You stare in surprise as Hibari successfully lands a solid attack on Mukuro, how?

“Hehehe, too naïve, I got this from Shamal before we left, the cure for sakura syndrome.” Gokudera grins as Hibari deals the final attack, Mukuro goes flying before harshly hitting the ground, the illusionary sakura disappears.

It’s… It’s over?

“H-Hibari-san, are you okay?” You quickly rush up onto the stage when you see him wobble and make it just in time to cushion his fall. “H-Hibari-san!”

“He’s been fighting unconsciously since halfway through, it must have really vexed him to lose to Mukuro that first time.” Reborn’s right, Hibari-san really is amazing.

“Reborn, we have to get everyone to the hospital.”

“Don’t worry, Vongola’s best medical team is on its way.”

“Thank goodness…”

“There’s no need for a medical team, because there will be no one left alive here.” Mukuro speaks calmly and you see him holding a gun!

“Bastard!” Gokudera stands in front of you despite his injuries.

“Gokudera-kun don’t!”

“Kufufu… Arrivederci.” You look on in horror as Mukuro raises the gun to his temple and pulls the trigger, you feel numb… what a terrifying thing to witness.

“W-Why would he…?”

“He probably thought he’d rather die than be captured alive.” Reborn theorises.

“I-I think I’m going to be sick…” Your knees feel weak, this has been such a horrible day, you couldn’t have imagined it would end like this… you didn’t want it to end like this…


	63. Possession!

“It’s a shame we couldn’t capture him alive, but there’s nothing that can be done now.” Reborn’s words barely register with you, shaky legs leading you to stand over the body of Rokudo Mukuro.

It doesn’t make sense…

After all he’s done…

Why would he give up like this?

You feel tense, you should be relieved, it’s over, right?

A sudden spike of fear goes up your spine and you turn to see Gokudera approaching a now sitting up Bianchi… Bianchi, that is Bianchi, right? So… why does she look…!

“Gokudera-kun! Stop! Don’t go near her!” You yell out in a panic, your eyes could just be tricking you, but for some reason your certain something is very wrong here. “T-That’s not Bianchi!”

“Eh?” Gokudera’s eyes widen in surprise and Bianchi’s body quickly moves to attack him, Gokudera’s injuries slow him down and he’s cut with the small trident. “W-What are you doing?!”

“Oh my! What’s with me?” Bianchi(?) seems confused, but you still pull Gokudera away from her, Reborn stays at your side.

“S-She’s just like Fuuta, Mukuro got to her too…” You whimper quickly putting some distance between you and her.

“It’s like she’s possessed” Reborn grimly notes.

“Then it’s a curse?!” Gokudera panics.

“N-No… It’s Rokudo Mukuro.” You can see it clearly now, that terrifying presence that belonged to the blue haired boy is now looming over Bianchi.

“…Kufufu. And so we meet again.” Mukuro drops the façade now clearly possessing Bianchi.

“That’s impossible, it shouldn’t exist.” Surprisingly Reborn seems unnerved and Mukuro laughs in response.

“Kufufu, there are still things I have to do, so I returned from the depths of hell.”

“It’s… it’s really true… Boss, leave this to me! Rin! Byou! Tou! Sha!” Gokudera stars chanting an exorcism, you stare disbelieving as it seems to effect Mukuro. “Kai! Jin! Retsu!”

Bianchi groans and falls to the ground seemingly unconscious, Reborn cautions you from approaching, it might be an act after all. But the dangers closer than you think as out of the corner of your eye you see Gokudera pick up the weapon.

“G-Gokudera-kun?”

“Let me handle it, okay.” He smiles calmly at you and you freak out trying to get away, there’s no way that’s Gokudera-kun, he wouldn’t be so calm!

“Eeep! Mukuro!” You manage to avoid his next attack and are horrified to see Gokudera’s face change into such a warped expression.

“You really surprise me, this is a first, no human has been able to sense with one look when I am possessing someone… You truly are absolutely fascinating.” You whimper in response, how is this possible?

“There’s no mistake. He pretended to commit suicide by shooting himself with that bullet. The possession bullet should have been forbidden. Where did you get that?” Reborn questions intensely.

“Kufufu, so you noticed. Indeed, this possession is due to that bullets power.”

“T-The possession bullet… is that like the dying will bullet?” You nervously question Reborn.

“Yes, it was discovered by the Estraneo family, the user requires not just a very strong spirit, but a virtuous affinity to the bullet. But the use of it was dubbed too immoral and so the mafia world banned it’s use and destroyed its manufacturing instructions.”

“It cannot be compared to mind control.” Mukuro continues. “It’s not control, but complete possession. They are all under my power, in other words, this body is mine.”

“Gokudera-kun!” You shriek in horror when Mukuro demonstrates his control by cutting Gokudera’s neck. “Stop it, please stop!”

“Why do you have this thing?” Reborn glares him down.

“Because it belongs to me… That’s enough talking. Come, it’s your turn to be possessed Vongola 10th boss.” You flinch hearing that, but Reborn doesn’t back down.

“So that’s your real objective.”

“Kufufu, not just an objective, but a means to an end, once I have the young mafia boss in my hands, my revenge can begin.”

“Watch out for his weapon (Y/n), if your cut with that blade you’ll become possessed.” Reborn warns you.

“You know quite a bit.” Mukuro smirks before throwing the blade, as Gokudera’s body falls to the ground Bianchi’s stands up catching the blade. “That’s exactly right. So, if I were to do this, it’s as if I’m saying, ‘I will possess this one’.”

Mukuro cuts Hibari’s body with the blade and Bianchi collapses, you immediately pick up Reborn and put as much distance between you and Hibari as possible, you’ve been on the wrong side of a Hibari beating before, your not going to let Mukuro be in control of that.

You watch as Hibari’s body struggles to his feet before falling to his knees’.

“This body can’t be used anymore. He could actually fight with this body, what a frightening man Hibari Kyoya is.” You couldn’t agree more, but even as Mukuro gives up on Hibari’s body you can’t help but be concerned for the prefect’s condition, actually, your concerned about everyone’s condition!

“Reborn, what do we do? W-We can’t fight our friends…” You look on in horror as Gokudera and Bianchi stand up ready to fight, to make things worse the animal guy and glasses guy burst through the doors, they’re also possessed! What do you do…?


	64. The Beginning of the End!

“The second state, the state of hungry ghosts… A skill to steal the abilities of others.” Mukuro speaks out before demonstrating this power, he really can use the attacks of the bodies he’s possessing! You end up running from Gokudera’s explosives, Reborn still clutched tightly in your arms.

“Hiiiie!” You jump back in surprise as fire bursts from the floor in front of you, more fire appears throughout the room, before you can panic Reborn pinches your arm reminding you it’s an illusion.

“(Y/n), you better hurry up and do something.”

“I’m open to suggestions!” You continue to avoid the attackers, but your clearly outnumbered and outgunned. “I-I can’t… Reborn… I-I’m scared.”

“(Y/n)… Your older brother was in a situation like this.”

“D-Dino-san was?”

“He was surrounded, he was scared. Scared of dying, scared of letting his family down… It was a truly desperate situation, but when he overcame that he turned from ‘Dino the greenhorn’ into ‘Bucking horse Dino’.”

“R-Reborn…”

“You can do it too (Y/n), I’ve seen that same strength in you.”

“I-I…!” Distracted by Reborn’s words you almost miss the dynamite flying at you, throwing Reborn to safety you take the brunt of the hit and fall to the ground, you try to push yourself up but feel the stinging pain in your hands from the previous fights… these injuries are the proof that you can protect your friends…

“That’s enough talk.” Mukuro begins to approach you, but the body of the glasses boy collapses, the animal boy picks up the weapon. “This always happens, if the body is broken it cannot move.”

“H-How can you do that to them?!” He’s only damaging their bodies more!

“Kufufu, it’s fine, because I can’t feel any pain.”

“What are you saying, how can you use your friend like that?!”

“Incorrect. Since I’ve possessed him, this body is mine. I can break or kill this body at my whim, as I can anyone of them.” He gestures to the rest and you clench your fists at the sight of their injuries, Rokudo Mukuro really is a monster. “Now Vongola 10th, if you don’t want to watch your friends suffer, I suggest handing your body over to me.”

“…n-no.”

“No?”

“I… I’m not giving up. I won’t let you get away with using people like this! Your dragging my friend’s bodies around, you captured Hibari-senpai and Fuuta, you beat up innocent kids from my school, you tortured Lancia-san and done however many other horrible things I can’t even imagine! You’re such a cruel person! I won’t let you hurt anyone else!” Your words rise in volume as your resolve builds, as you glare Mukuro down you fail to notice the light coming from Leon.

As Mukuro moves to attack you the light from Leon explodes blinding everyone in the room, when it simmers down you see Leon floating near the ceiling, streams of his green cocoon spreading out over the room, Reborn looks on with a smile.

“He’s finally emerging with his wings, it was the same back then, the time when Dino became the ‘Bucking horse’.”

“Oh, I see, this is your doing Arcobaleno.” Mukuro assumes.

“Nope. This is the shape changing chameleon, Leon. He emerges with wings when my students grow stronger. He’s my partner. In other words, when he goes into his cocoon that means my student is about to go through a trial.”

“Kufufu, how interesting. Here I was wondering what you were going to show me right at the end, but it’s just your pet with wings. You guys are really unique, kuhahaha!” Mukuro laughs it off, but you hold more faith in Leon.

“He’s about to release a new item. Something especially for my student to use. During Dino’s time he created ‘The Bucking Horse Whip’ and ‘Enzio’.”

“W-Wait, Enzio is Leon’s child?!” You can’t believe it…

“Alright, you’ve had your fun.” Mukuro interrupts by attacking Leon, the chameleon splits apart and falls to the ground.

“Leon!”

“Don’t worry, he’s fine. More importantly something seems to have been ejected upwards.” You follow Reborn’s eyeline and see something in the air, you hold out your hands to catch it and blink in confusion at the items.

“These… These are mittens…” You’re not sure what to make of this, you hesitantly stick your hand in one and feel something metal, pulling it out you see it’s a bullet.

“Another new bullet, Leon really spoils you.” Reborn smirks. “Give it here (Y/n).”

“R-Right!” You throw the bullet and Mukuro changes plans and attacks Reborn now, but his tiny stature and trained hitman skills allow him to easily dodge the attacks.

“I wanted to attain the Vongola 10ths body unharmed, but no matter.” Dynamite surrounds you as Reborn loads the bullet into the gun. “Are you going to make it?”

The sound of the gun firing and the explosions intermingles as smoke surrounds you, you lose consciousness, unable to feel which attack hit first, but you feel so much pain.

It hurts so much…

But even though it hurts, you don’t feel afraid anymore.

Behind your closed eyelids you can see the faces of your family and friends, the people your fighting to protect, the people that believe in you!

Everyone… Everyone is cheering for you and if you don’t get up and fight, they’ll never forgive you!

With the mittens on your hands you begin to push yourself up, Mukuro tries to finish you off with a final strike but you reach up and grab the blade before it touches you.

The mittens begin to glow and transform right before your eyes into a more solid looking pair of gloves emblazoned with the letter X. You snap off the part of the blade you grabbed sending Mukuro winding back, you glare him down with fiery orange eyes as a powerful orange flame dances on your forehead.

“Rokudo Mukuro, I will defeat you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ass kicking time!


	65. True Power!

“That aura on your forehead, I see, you were hit by the special bullet after all. Although you seem less fiery than during your fight with Lancia.” Mukuro observes.

“The power in the bullets Leon creates have a variety of abilities, that bullet from before brought out (Y/n)’s pure desire to protect her friends. This bullets allowed her to enter a calm state of mind, but behind that is a boiling anger.” Reborn smirks.

“Pfft, say what you will, either way your no match for my skills.” Mukuro begins his attack by sending the animal boy at you from behind, you easily grab his face with one hand stopping the attack, you glance at him before throwing him across the room. “Not so fast.”

The yo-yo guy attacks next, but you calmly recognize it as an illusion, the real attack is coming from your right, you nail the boy squarely in the face with a right hook, Mukuro looks on in shock as Reborn continues to smirk.

“This is also apart of the bullets power; it has awakened the dormant ’Blood of the Vongola’ that lies within (Y/n), all Vongola possess the ability to ‘see through’ others, a hyper intuition. This bullet makes her completely aware of the power that resides within her and gives her a clear head on how to use it.” As Reborn explains you demonstrate this ability by moving behind Gokudera’s body and hitting him straight in the nerve that causes paralysis, when Bianchi’s body attacks next you do the same to her.

You catch both your friends and carefully lay them down on the ground, you look over their injuries with focused orange eyes, they need medical attention, you need to end this quickly.

Standing to your feet you turn to see Rokudo Mukuro in his own body now standing with blood dripping down his forehead, you coldly glare him down.

“Pft, your sense for battle has improved markedly, I’ll give you that. But your pushing your luck if you think that’s all it takes.” Mukuro isn’t ready to back down, he’s still standing confidently. “Allow me to show you the fifth path, the state of humans, the ugliest and most dangerous world. Because I hate this world, I hate this skill the-!”

Mukuro’s rant is interrupted by your quick attack, you grab him by the throat and slam him to the ground, his weapon skids away. You plant a knee on his chest and wrap your hands around Mukuro’s throat, his eyes wide open in surprise as he realises the mistake he’s made.

“I don’t need to hear you talk anymore.” You speak coldly. “The longer you live, the more danger my friends are in.”

Reborn now too realises the danger of a clear mind, it’s brought about a cold logical understanding of the situation, your goal is to save your friends and the best way to accomplish that is to eliminate the threat, the rational of a true hitman.

“Kufufu… Kuhahaha! I see, I underestimated you young Vongola, it appears you have what it takes after all to lead the mafia! Go ahead then, kill me.” Mukuro goads you, looking into cold orange eyes that oppose the hot gloves around his throat.

You could easily increase the power of the flames and burn right through his throat… But the part of you that thinks with their heart screams out inside you and the flames simmer down.

“You’re wrong… I’m not like them, I’m not like you either…” The bullet brings forth all the feelings you’ve been struggling with, you finally face them with conviction. “I hate cruelty and I would never be apart of a group that allowed it… I want nothing to do with the mafia, I think of the pain my friends have been through and I think it would be better if the mafia was destroyed, but that’s not it… what I really want is a safe place to protect my friends… I think I see some of that in you.”

Mukuro’s eyes widen, so this is what the Arcobaleno meant by hyper intuition… He really miscalculated this plan…

“A safe place to protect my friends, how childish. Do you think such a place will suddenly exist? This world is made of cruelty.”

“…I know, there’s a lot of horrible things in the world, but you shouldn’t add to that suffering… Mukuro, the fight is over, tell me what made you this way?” You emphasise the end by placing your hand over Mukuro’s eye and purifying his flame, you’ve closed off his abilities, it’s his loss.


	66. The End and the Aftermath!

“What made me this way? Pfft. What a foolish question.” Mukuro coldly laughs. “What do you think such answers will get you?”

“Mukuro-.” Your about to answer but are cut off by an angry shout, still keeping Mukuro pinned down you take note of his followers now conscious state.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM BYON!” The animal boy, Joshima Ken you recall, is making a futile effort to crawl to Mukuro’s aid. “YOU MAFIA! DON’T TOUCH HIM BYON!”

“You can barely move, why are you trying to help someone who only see’s you as a pawn?” Your question only infuriates them more.

“Don’t speak as if you know anything…” The glasses boy, Kakipii Chikusa, looks like he’s barely alive.

“For us this is nothing pyon, compared to our suffering from back then. When we were used as guinea pigs for human experimentation by our own family!” The revelation is enough to extinguish the flame on your forehead, you quickly push yourself up and away from Mukuro and move to Reborn’s side, Mukuro strangely smiles to himself in defeat.

“I thought so, I had my doubts, but you guys are apart of the Estraneo family that created the forbidden possession bullet.” Reborn notes.

“Forbidden? You guys just labelled it like that for your own convenience! Thanks to that the members of our family were labelled as brutes and were horribly persecuted by the other mafia. As soon as we stepped outside guns were pointed at our heads, that only made the family try harder at the experiments to create a special weapon. Our friends died one by one. Everyday was hell! We had no chance of survival, but he…” Ken trails of for a moment and you see both boys look at Mukuro with such painful expressions of hope.

“…Mukuro saved you.”

“He destroyed that miserable life with his own hands and for the first time since birth, there was a place for us. And we can’t have you destroy that!”

“I… I understand, but I can’t stay still when my friends are hurt, because that’s the place for me to go.”

“Ugh, you-!”

“That’s enough Ken.” Mukuro finally speaks and your surprised at the defeat in his tone. “The enforces are here.”

“What?” Your eyes widen in shock when chains reach out from the darkness to capture the three boys, you see the nightmarish men(?) holding the other ends of the leash.

“Vindice.” Reborn explains gravely. “They are the enforces of mafia law and they trial those who cannot be trialed by law.”

“Ah, wait!” You jump in panic when the Vindice yank the boys towards them, you don’t stop to consider your confusing feelings. “Mukuro!”

“Kufufu, we’ll meet again young Vongola.” He leaves you with that concerning goodbye, you watch helplessly as the mysterious Vindice leave just as quickly as they entered.

You know the boys have to face punishment, but you don’t want it to be at the hands of some unknown mafia. You're not given time to dwell on those thoughts as the medical team rushes in and your concern turns to your friends.

Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi and Fuuta are taken away on stretches as you stand on the sidelines nervously pulling at your torn clothing.

“T-They’re going to be okay, right?”

“Don’t worry, they’re a top medical team.”

“That’s a relief… Ow… Owowowow!” Your suddenly overcome by intense pain. “W-What’s happening?!”

“It seems the pain from all your injuries is just now hitting you, the side effects of the bullets likely kept the worse at bay. This is what happens when you relax (Y/n).”

“Hiiiie! This is the worst!!!” The pain is so intense that you quickly pass out leaving your prone body at the mercy of Reborn who thinks over your words while under the bullets influence.

“In exchange for a job well done I won’t tell the 9th about what you said (Y/n)… but now I’m even more interested in how you’ll turn out.”

**-1 Month Later-**

You and your friends cheer as loud as you can in excitement when Yamamoto hits a home run, it’s time for the baseball team’s autumn game and as expected Yamamoto is the real star of the game!

Haru, Kyoko, Onii-san, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Reborn and even Gokudera are here to watch the game, even if not everyone is cheering for the home team…

“If you guys don’t work hard, I’ll start a riot!!!”

“Gokudera-kun!” You scold and quickly take the dynamite away from him. Gokudera isn’t the only problem.

“Quit baseball and join the boxing club!!!”

“Onii-san!”

“Quit being stupid you lawn-head!”

“Even if I’m stupid, I’m stupid for boxing!!!” He’s admitting he’s stupid!

“The foul ball went that way!” Someone suddenly calls out and your taken by surprise when Bianchi appears to catch it.

“I’ve brought lunch.” She brings doom!

“Gaah!”

“Gokudera-kun!” Bianchi begins to fuss over him not helping the situation at all, but even as you reach peak exasperation, you instead find that you can’t stop smiling, your so happy that everyone’s okay.

!!!

You flinch at a sudden feeling from behind you, you can’t really explain it, but for a moment it felt like Mukuro was here…

Your attention is quickly drawn back to Gokudera’s condition, but over the last month you have had time to decide how you feel about Mukuro and you’ve decided that even if he is a monster, he still deserves the chance to become a better person and see the good in the world, so when he get's out of mafia jail you'll be sure to scold him for his actions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up the Kokuyou arc! Yay! I'm gonna take a break so I can write up a bunch of the next arc before I start uploading, hope that's okay!


	67. The Coming Storm! The Varia Appear!

Standing in the kitchen entrance your jaw nearly hits the ground at the sight of the buffet your Mother has prepared, she’s happily humming to herself as she makes even more food!

“Um, is there some occasion I’m forgetting?” You stare in disbelief as Reborn is already digging into the food.

“What’s going on (Y/n)-nee? Did you get 100 on a test?” Fuuta asks as he excitedly looks over all the food.

“N-No, today was pretty average… Ano, Kaa-san? Kaa-san!” You have to call out until she finally takes notice of you.

“Oh (Y/n)-chan~~~~~!” She seems really happy…

“Um, did something good happen?”

“Oh yes, I haven’t told you yet. Daddy’s coming back after 2 years!!!”

“Oh is that all… Wait… What?!?!?!?!”

“Isn’t this great (Y/n)-chan!”

“No! Yes! Maybe? I-I don’t know!” Your Dad…

“I’ve kept in touch with him all this time! (Y/n)’s Daddy is digging up oil in a foreign country, he’s a man of dirt!” Your Mother gushes.

“Huh, I had assumed Papan had passed away, neither of you ever talk about him.” Bianchi and Fuuta are confused.

“K-Kaa-san, you told me Dad had disappeared?” You question.

“Oh, that’s because Daddy said it would be more romantic if I told you he disappeared and became a star in the sky!”

“I knew it was bullshit!” Your rare swearing shows your annoyance at the situation, you’ve clearly suspected something for a while now. “When is he coming home? I want to talk to him!”

“Oh, he’ll be here soon! Look, he sent a post card!” She holds up the card showing a picture of penguins waddling on ice, he couldn’t even be bothered to get a card that matched his story!

“Ugh, I have a bad feeling about this…”

**\-----**

On the way to school the next day you talk to Yamamoto and Gokudera about your Dad’s return, Gokudera seems excited to meet him…

“I’ll have to ask his permission.”

“What are you mumbling about? A-Anyway, you don’t want to go near such a suspicious guy.”

“Why do you say that (Y/n)?” Yamamoto question’s.

“Well he wasn’t around much when I was a kid and whenever I asked what kind of job he had he’d give a different answer, like one time he told me he traffics streets around the world, that’s insane! And now that all this mafia stuff has come to light, he’s the only person in my family I can connect to it!”

“So, your Dad’s apart of the mafia game?” Yamamoto really hasn’t caught on…

“I-I don’t know, but I can’t think of a good reason that explains why he left and didn’t even talk to me once in the last two years!” You huff angrily. “What kind of Father does that… The only reason I could come up with for why he left was that he was tired of how useless I was…”

You don’t mean to sulk to your friends, your too much of an open book sometimes. Fortunately, Gokudera and Yamamoto are only concerned with how down on yourself you can be, they share a look and Yamamoto pats you on the head.

“Hey (Y/n), want to go hang out somewhere?” He brightly smiles at you.

“Yeah Tenth! We’ll go anywhere you want! You don’t need to worry about family stuff, besides my family is way more messed up!” Gokudera said something like that with a smile…

“Um, is it really okay, don’t we have school?”

“It’s only preps today, right?”

“R-Right, hehe, thank you guys!” You smile cheerfully at them as they shyly blush, your so grateful for friends like these!

And so you end up going out into town with your friends, your friends which now include Kyoko, Haru and the kids…

“Hehe, I didn’t expect such a large group.” Your nervous about the damage these guys could cause so you keep Lambo secured in your arms and pacified with candy, he’s the worst problem…

“(Y/n)-nee, I want to go to the arcade!” Fuuta tugs on your uniform.

“That sounds great! Nee-san will show you her gaming skills!”

“(Y/n)-chan, be sure to save some time for me too!” Kyoko innocently smiles at you and you blush in response.

“Ah, o-of course!”

“Haru-san too! (Y/n)-san you have to spend time with me!”

“R-Right, I will!”

“Tenth! Come look at this!”

“Haha (Y/n), they have some cool things over here!”

“Eh, ah, w-wait a minute!”

“Lambo-san wants more candy!!!”

This might not be the relaxing outing you were hoping for, but this is still nice in its own weird way.

**\-----**

You do end up taking a break and sit down in a public rest area to re-hydrate with Lambo, you can’t have him overdosing on sugar just yet so maybe you should get him some water.

“(Y/n)-chan, it looks like all your injuries have healed up.” Kyoko joins you with I-Pin and starts up a conversation.

“Oh yeah, I-I guess haha” You laugh nervously tugging at your shirt sleave. Kyoko had visited you while you were healing up, you weren’t expected the scolding she gave you for being reckless, but you couldn’t help but be happy anyway.

“I was worried you might change into someone scary when you left for Kokuyou, but I’m relieved to see you’re the same kind (Y/n).” You blush at her smile.

“Ah t-t-thank you!” You squeeze your eyes shut in embarrassment. “I-I really tried my best, but it was only because of everyone’s support that things worked out!”

“I see, then I’ll continue to support you (Y/n)-chan!”

“K-Kyoko-chan!” You’re so happy!

“Hm? What’s that noise?”

“Eh?” The calm is quickly over taken by panicking shrieks and loud crashes, before you can get a grasp of the situation an unfamiliar boy comes flying at you bringing you both to the ground. “Ow!”

“I’m sorry!” The boy pushes himself off you, but his apologetic look quickly turns to surprised recognition. “Thou art…!”

“Tenth!!!”

“Are you okay (Y/n)?!”

“(Y/n)-chan, are you okay?” Your friends quickly rush to your side, even Reborn has appeared holding a tiny cup of coffee.

“VOOOOOOOI!!! What’s this? Outsiders parading around.” A man with long white hair is yelling from on top of the building. “I’ll slice up any trash that gets in the way!!!”

“This forebodes a coming storm.” Reborn gravely watches the situation unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes The Varia! Thank you for being so supportive everyone, I'll continue to do my best for you guys!


	68. Superbi Squalo!

“VOOOOOOOI!!!”

“Women and children should flee this place.” Reborn guides Kyoko away as the white-haired stranger continues to cause damage.

“My apologies lady Sawada, I’ve been followed.” The boy that crashed into you apologizes and you notice a blue flame on his forehead. “I’ve just met thee… yet I’ve already dragged thee into such trouble.”

“W-Who are you?”

“Please come!” The boy grabs your hand and drags you away from the scene, you can hear Gokudera and Yamamoto call out to you in shock. “Let’s find a safe place! I need to tell thee something!”

You don’t get far before the white-haired swordsman jumps down in front of you are glares menacingly.

“Let’s quit this game of tag. And who is that?” You flinch when the man looks down on you. “Let’s get you to spill everything, shall we!”

“Eeek!” The man’s attack sends the boy through a wall, you scramble backwards in response, just what is going on here?!

“Oi, you girl, what’s your relation with that kid? Tell me or I’ll slice you!” He begins to advance on you but stops to avoid the dynamite suddenly raining down on him. “What the?”

“Lay a hand on that person and I won’t let you go free.” Gokudera and Yamamoto have rushed to your defence!

What do you do… You don’t want to start a fight with this guy, but you can’t just stand back and do nothing while he hurts that boy…

“Heh, if you go against me, you’ll die.” The man proclaims threateningly but that only spurs on Gokudera and Yamamoto.

“That’s a sword he has right, I’ll go.” Yamamoto don’t do it!

“Please don’t! He isn’t a man thou can win against!” The boy suddenly yells out in a panic and that helps make up your mind, you don’t know what’s happening, but you need to get everyone out of here!

“It’s too late to regret!”

“Let’s go!” The swordsman and Yamamoto clash!

You rush over to the injured boy and grab him by the shirt.

“W-What does that guy want!” You demand and the boy surprisingly gives into your question.

“H-Here, I was sent to bring these to thee by the Master!” He holds hold a small box that contains a number of rings.

“Y-You were sent here? B-By the mafia right! Dammit, give me those!”

“Of course! Please take these and flee! …W-Wait, where are thou going?” The boy looks on confused as you turn and head straight towards the attacker.

Your eyes widen in panic when you see Yamamoto on the ground.

“Wait!” You call out the attacker turns towards you. “T-This is what you want right? Please take them and leave them alone!”

“N-No!” The boy is shocked as you hold up the box for the man to see.

“Heh, just hand those to me kid.” The swordsman turns from Yamamoto to stalk towards you, you see Gokudera behind him and lock eyes conveying your plan, you see him nod in determination.

“Y-You can have them, so go get them!” You throw the box as hard as you can to your left and as the man turns in annoyance to go after them, Gokudera lets out a smoke screen.

“T-The rings!” The boy panics behind you and you grab his hand before he can chase after the box, you pull him out of the smoke and meet up with Gokudera who is pulling Yamamoto along. “W-Wait, thee can’t leave the rings!”

“G-Gokudera-kun are you alright? A-And what about Yamamoto?” You ignore the boy in your worry for your friends, Yamamoto doesn’t look so good…

“You did well (Y/n), now leave the rest to the grownups.” A familiar voice draws your attention and you see Dino has appeared!

“D-Dino-san!”

“Tch, what are you doing here Bronco?” Gokudera doesn’t look happy to see him but still allows Dino’s men to help Yamamoto.

“I have business with that guy over there.” Dino narrows his eyes as he steps up protectively and you see the smoke screen has dispersed enough for the two adults to see each other. “Superbi Squalo, isn’t it embarrassing being so rough on kids?”

“The bucking horse?!” He’s holding the box in his hands.

“If you don’t stop this distasteful game, I’ll be your opponent.” Dino has his whip at the ready.

“Heeey Bucking Horse, I have no problem killing you right here and now, but if I fight people from allied families it will cause problems with the higher ups, so I’ll take my leave now, see ya!” You can finally breathe easy when the white-haired attacker runs off, but the boy is still in a panic.

“N-No, the Vongola rings!” He tries to chase after the man but collapses from his injuries, you kneel down beside him.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I-I was really rude to you, wasn’t I? S-Sorry! Are you okay?”

“You shouldn’t move, it’s too dangerous to chase him.” Reborn finally makes his appearance.

“Where were you?”

“I was getting help, you see, I can’t attack that person because he’s a member of the Vongola family too.”

“What! B-But he was attacking innocent people!”

“Boss, it’s the cops.” Dino’s second in command warns and Dino helps the injured boy to his feet.

“(Y/n) we’ll talk later, I’ll take this kid to a hospital”

“O-Okay, but what about Yamamoto?”

“Don’t worry (Y/n), I’m all good!” Yamamoto is standing tall with his usual smile; you go to hug him and Gokudera in relief but Reborn stands in your way.

“The level your fighting at right now will only be a bother, you two can go home.”

“Reborn!” Your surprised by his harsh words and he jumps up on to your head.

“After loosing in such a one-sided battle there’s no doubt there pissed, let them cool off (Y/n).” Reborn explains and you notice the grim look on the boy’s face.

…how did thing get so bad so quickly, weren’t you all smiling not too long ago?


	69. Inner Conflict!

You learn the mysterious boy’s name is Basil as he rests in bed at an abandoned hospital Dino’s men found, he’s been patched up now and you nervously stand at his side as you try to find out more about him.

“I-Is he a part of the Vongola?”

“No, but I can tell you for sure that he is on your side.” How can Dino-san say that so confidently?

“I-I feel bad, I threw away the rings he had without hearing him out… A-Are those rings important?”

“Yes, the proper name of that is The Vongola Half Rings. It’s a treasure of the Vongola family that is supposed to be stored in a selected place until 3 years later.”

“R-Right… So, I’m in trouble then…” You threw away something that seems to be important, you end up shrinking in on yourself in fear of Reborn.

“Don’t worry (Y/n), I have the rings right here!” Dino holds up a small box with a big grin on his face.

“T-That’s amazing Dino-san, you managed to get them back!”

“Actually, I had these all along, the ones Basil here had must have been a decoy.”

“W-What! So, he got hurt for nothing! Why?!”

“(Y/n) It was a tough decision, but it was important that these rings get to you, because your-.”

“No!” Your shout takes him by surprise. “I-I… I’ve made my decision and you can find someone else to do your dirty work, I want nothing to do with this!”

“(Y/n).” Reborn caution’s you and you shake your head.

“Y-You guys are important to me, I-I look up to you like family, so you can always visit, but don’t bring this mafia stuff near my friends!” You glare at them with teary eyes before running off.

Reborn and Dino stand in silence for a moment.

“Her heart really is too soft for this Reborn.” Dino guiltily looks over the injured Basil. “I’m afraid she’s got even more problems waiting at home.”

“Your talking about ‘him’, right?”

“Yeah, he flew over with me.” Dino sighs. “Somehow I doubt (Y/n) is going to be happy…”

“Yeah.” Reborn nods, a grim look on his face. “He should have told her long ago.”

**\-----**

Walking with your head down you almost miss the strange amount of laundry hanging outside your house, you look on in confusion for a minute before realisation hits you and you deflate even more, one problem after another…

Hesitantly making your way inside you see a pair of muddy boots, a pickaxe and a hard hat, Bianchi appears to hit the final nail in the coffin.

“Oh (Y/n), Papan is back.” She looks on unaffected as you drop to your knees in despair. “Maman went out to buy food since Papan ate everything.”

“(Y/n)-nee your okay!” Fuuta and Lambo come running up to you and you immediately hug the children for comfort. “I arrrrrr sooo worrieded!”

“F-Fuuta, are you drunk?!”

“Gyahahah there are four (Y/n)’s!” Lambo drunkenly laughs as you look on in horror.

“W-What’s that your holding, is that sake?!”

“Noooo, Papan said it’s water, sooo drink!” Fuuta offers you the bottle as you see I-Pin stumble around the corner, that man got all the children drunk!

“…Bianchi, do you have any food you’ve made?”

“Sure, are you hungry?”

“No, but I need something to shove down that bastards throat.” You take the food from Bianchi and make your way to the living room.

“Hayato has been teaching you some bad words.” Bianchi sighs and continues on her way without a care.

You stand over your passed out Fathers body, he’s surrounded by bottles and cans, with rubbish littering the floor, he’s really made himself right at home… You grip the poison cooking in your hand and prepare to smash it right in his face!

“(Y/n)-neeeeeeee.” You hear Fuuta drunkenly slur and pause in your attempted fratricide, you end up putting the food down and decide to take care of the kids first.

“Come on guys lets get you some water.” You pick up the little ones and take Fuuta’s hand leading them upstairs, you pass Reborn on the way but don’t speak to him, you don’t know if he saw what you were about to do…


	70. Family Trouble!

At four in the morning you are horribly awoken by your Father slamming your bedroom door open.

“(Y/n)!!! Want to go catch breakfast!!?” You jump up clutching at your sheets as you stare horrified for a moment until your Fathers words finally register in your mind.

“W-What? No! I-I don’t even…”

“All right~~~!” He leaves as quickly as he came and you hesitantly lie back down, was that really your first conversation with him after two years?

You are not awake enough to deal with this right now…

**\-----**

The second time your woken up it’s also your Dad to blame, you can hear him and Lambo loudly playing outside, you groggily look out the window to see Lambo fly by before he hits the ground crying.

“UWHAAAAA!!!”

“Sorry, I wasn’t lookin~~~ Oh I know, let me give you a magical water that will stop the pain!” He isn’t talking about… Oh no!

“Don’t give the kids sake!!!” You fling open the window and yell down to him.

“Hey (Y/n)~ You’ve been sleeping ever since Daddy came home, I though you were avoiding me and it broke my heart…”

“You’re the one who’s been sleeping!” You slam the window shut and make your way hurriedly to the back yard, you need to get those kids away from him and maybe you can lock him out for good measure!

“(Y/n)~ You came to hug me!” He’s gotten the wrong idea…

“I-Pin, Lambo, I think Kaa-san was calling you.”

“Maman!” The kids happily run of in search of your Mother and you turn you back on your Dad.

“Eh (Y/n), what’s the matter? Ah, are you in your rebellious phase?! Oh no, Daddy isn’t ready for you to hate him!” He sulks holding a hand out to you as you coldly stare down at him.

“…don’t you have anything to say to me?”

“Hm?” He tilts his head at you and as the seconds tick on you lose whatever hope you had for a proper resolution with him.

“Never mind…” You sigh and close the sliding door storming away even as he presses himself against the glass whining for you, you end up back in your room and see Reborn drinking his morning coffee.

“Ohayo…”

“Morning (Y/n), have you noticed the necklace your wearing?”

“Necklace?” You reach up and feel a chain around your neck, looking at the item hanging off the chain sends cold spikes of dread up your spine, it’s the Vongola ring. “…did you do this?”

“No. Did he not say anything to you?”

“You mean… Iemitsu, right?”

“Is that what you call him now?” You look down at his question, you end up sitting next to Reborn as you suddenly feel exhausted.

“I-I don’t know what to do about that guy…” You take the necklace from around your neck and look down at the ring. “What’s up with this ring?”

“That ring is the identifying proof of the Vongola’s successor, it was brought here because some malicious people are targeting it.”

“Like the guy from yesterday?”

“Yeah, his name is Superbi Squalo, he’s a member of Vongola’s so called ultimate independent assassination team, The Varia.”

“But they’re apart of the Vongola, so why would they try to take the rings?”

“Because they believe their boss is the rightful successor to those rings.”

“So, when they realize the rings that guy took are fake, they’ll come back for the real ones.” You hold the ring in your fingers, such a small thing is causing so many problems. “So, this guy can just become boss by stealing a ring? The mafia really sucks at making the rules…”

“Knowing all this, are you really going turn your back on the Vongola?”

“I-I know it’s your job to train me to be the boss, but I really can’t do this Reborn, no matter how I think about it the mafia is horrible, I want nothing to do with that world!” You hands grip at your nightwear as you look down afraid to meet Reborn’s eyes.

“Then make it better.”

“W-What?” You didn’t expect that response… Reborn is still calmly sipping his coffee.

“If you hate it so much why don’t you change it, you’re in line to be the boss of the most powerful mafia family so you’ll certainly be in a position to change the rules.” You stare at the baby, mouth hanging open in shock, is he allowed to say this stuff?

“I-Is that okay, I-I mean, w-what if I change into a bad person, Kyoko-chan said I was still the same as I’ve always been, b-but I don’t feel the same…”

“Not all change is for the worst.” Why is he only acting like a proper teacher now?!

“I-I don’t know, t-the mafia is so violent, I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me…”

“Then train until your strong enough to protect them.”

“…I-I need time to think.”

“Alright, why don’t you go check on Basil?”

“Y-Yeah, that’s a good idea, thanks Reborn… R-Really, thank you.”


	71. The Vongola Rings

After getting dressed you arrive at the abandoned hospital, making your way inside leads to you jumping in surprise at the sight of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

“Yo, (Y/n)!”

“Tenth! Good morning!”

“Ah you two! Um, I’m so sorry about yesterday, even though you saved me…”

“You saved us too (Y/n).”

“Yeah Tenth, you were amazing!”

“N-No way, a-all I did was distract him, Dino-san deserves the praise!”

“If you say so, that aside, something strange is going on, I found this in my mailbox.” Yamamoto and Gokudera both have rings!

“We thought this has something to do with yesterday, we heard about this place from the bucking horse.” Gokudera explains.

“Uwhaaa, I can’t believe that guy!” You stomp your foot annoyed, how dare that man go and involve your friends like this! “Why would he give those to you!”

“Because they were chosen.” Dino appears alongside Reborn; the baby continues to explain.

“There are a total of 7 Vongola rings and they serve a purpose when 7 people of the family have them. The 6 rings other than yours were delivered to 6 other people who are worthy of protecting the next boss of Vongola, Sawada (Y/n). It’s the Vongola tradition to have the 7 core members of the family take on the rings.”

“H-How many people did that guy involve?!” You fume, three other people were given rings that dangerous mafia assassins are after! That guy is the worst!

“Tenth! I feel extremely honoured!!!” At least Gokudera is happy, he’s literally sparkling.

“Gokudera’s ring is the ‘Ring of Storm’ and Yamamoto’s is the ‘Ring of Rain’. The first members of the Vongola family were very unique and their characteristics are carved into the rings as well. It is said that the first boss was like the sky that colours and engulfs everything, thus his ring was the ‘Ring of the Sky’.” Reborn explains.

“I-I see, that’s kind of cool.” For a moment you forget your worries and look starry eyed at the ring around your neck, but you quickly shake yourself out of it. “E-Either way, you can’t force that ring on someone!”

“Yeah, I have to agree.” Yamamoto sheepishly joins in. “I play baseball so I can’t wear a ring.”

“O-Of course you don’t have to take that Yamamoto! Besides it would be dangerous to hang on to that, the white-haired guy from yesterday might come after you.” You fuss over him and try to take the ring back, but he surprisingly holds onto it. “Yamamoto?”

“You said that guy’s coming back?” Both him and Gokudera look scarily intense.

“He’ll be here in 10 days.” Reborn pipes up.

“10 days…” Ah, of course they’re acting like this, those two really hate to lose… You doubt they would be satisfied with anything other than a rematch… “This is mine, right? I guess I’ll take it after all.”

“Yamamoto…”

“Tenth, next time I’ll beat him, watch me get stronger!”

“Gokudera-kun…” The both of them are ready to rush off to train. “O-Okay, can we talk later though? I have something really important I want to say to you both.”

“Of course (Y/n), I’ll see you later!”

“Right Tenth!”

After they leave you pick a wall to slide down and rest on the floor, you doubt your day is going to get any easier…

“You alright there (Y/n)?” Dino looks on sympathetically.

“My AP is at zero…”

“That’s not good (Y/n).” Reborn comes up to you and you realize his outfit has changed.

“Why are you dressed as Master Paopao? …oh no.”

“Master Paopao!!!” Ryohei bursts through the doors full of energy. “Is it true that your going to train me!!?”

You bang your head on the wall in response to his appearance, you can’t involve Kyoko’s brother in this!

“Reborn, I’m fine endangering myself, but there’s no way Onii-san is getting involved!”

“It wasn’t decided by me.” Ugh, that stupid old man! You return to banging your head on the wall as you now kneel in front of it, the cold wall is kind of refreshing. “(Y/n) I’ve arranged personal tutors for all your guardians, you remember Colonello, right?”

“Eh?” You pause for a moment to look over and see the blond baby. “Oh yeah, nice to see you again Colonello-san.”

You return to your head banging as the conversation continues on, maybe you can bring about a great revelation that will solve all your problems if you bring on the right amount of head trauma, after a sufficiently hard blow you fall back and end up staring at the ceiling in a daze.

“You done?” It seems to just be you and Reborn now.

“So, who else got drag into my messed-up life?”

“Hibari.”

“…Just kill me now, it would at least be merciful.”

“By the way I’ve received orders to kill you and your friends if you lose the succession battle.”

“…”

“…”

“Reborn?”

“Yes (Y/n)?”

“Can I talk to the Varia boss?”

“What?”


	72. Training Begins!

Reborn wouldn’t allow you to actually walk over to the Varia boss out of fear for your life, but after hearing you out he relented and said you could write a letter, with Reborn’s resources he would ensure it got to the right person.

So, to begin your training you set about writing up your letter… in sub-optimal temperatures…

“R-Reborn, are you sure I can’t work at my desk?” Your stuttering is now caused by the literal chill brought about by the refrigerator.

“You don’t have any time to waste sitting down (Y/n). Besides, this will be good motivation for you to write, your terrible handwriting might even make the Varia feel sorry for you.”

“Your mockery is as helpful as ever…” You sigh seeing your breath in front of you, you should write quickly if you want to get out of here, but finding the right words is difficult, maybe you’ll reach a state of near death and hopefully wake up to all your problems solved, that’s usually how you do writing assignments…

Okay, introduction…

Hi Varia Boss!

No way!

How about…

Hello Boss of the Varia!

My name is Sawada (Y/n)!

…

Ugh, this is horrible… Maybe you should just get right to the point.

I hate the mafia and don’t want to be the Vongola boss, honestly I kind of want to punch the current boss in the face, I also want to kick my Dad because he is a huge douche who never told me about the mafia and even right now I can hear him getting drunk in the next room over.

“Nana~!”

“Dammit, I’m trying to write here…” You grumble to yourself blocking out your parents giggling.

I would really appreciate it if you didn’t come here and attack my friends, if you want a big final battle could you please just fight me or maybe we can find a non-violent way to fight? Please?

I’d really like to just talk to you! I’m sure we can work things out!

Sorry if I caused you any trouble, please get back to me soon!

“R-R-Reborn, I-I shouldn’t write anything about the rings being fake, s-should I? I-I just think it would be polite to let them know!”

“If your going to put that in the letter you better be sure they aren’t coming here to kill you.”

“…It’s about a 50/50 chance, right?”

“Your being optimistic today.”

Ugh…

Yours truly, Sawada (Y/n).

PS. Sorry about the rings, I think it was my dumb Dad’s idea!

“Okay, I-I-I’m finished! …But I would appreciate you looking it over for me!”

“Alright, I’ll edit it while you get ready for rock climbing.”

“Thank you! …wait, what?”

**\-----**

Looking up at the cliff Reborn is expecting you to climb makes you think a helmet and some safety pads aren’t going to save you when you inevitably fall to your death…

“W-What happens if I fall?”

“You die.”

“Eeek!”

“Don’t worry (Y/n), all you have to do is hold on.”

“Don’t make it sound so easy! Why can’t I just run around the school or something, at least then I won’t become a stain on the ground!”

“Because this is apart of the special training the First Boss of the Vongola did, I think you’d like him.”

“The guy who started his own mafia. I doubt it…” You don’t hold any hope in this, but at least listening to Reborn’s lecture will stall for time.

“The first boss was said to be like the ‘sky’ and was the strongest boss in history, he also used a pair of gloves in battle.”

“Gloves?” Now that catches your attention, Leon gave you gloves as well, and you’ve been carrying them around in your bag ever since.

“To get full mastery over those gloves he First Boss climbed cliffs so he could enter hyper-dying will mode anytime.”

“T-That was what happened when I fought Mukuro?”

“Indeed.”

“…S-So, if I climb this cliff, I’ll be able to enter that state again?”

“Well, this is just the beginning.” You deflate thinking about what other horrors are in store, but at this point you realise that if you don’t get stronger your friends are going to be hurt… “You know you can’t protect them (Y/n).”

“W-What?” You blink in surprise as Reborn looks at you seriously.

“Trying to fight their battles for them won’t make them happy.” You shrink under his stare.

“B-But, I can’t handle them getting hurt…”

“Hmm… Very well, I’ll prepare some special training.”

“Eh? S-Special training? Ah, I’m sorry, that sounds so ominous, I take back everything I said!”

“It’s too late for that (Y/n), now start climbing.”

“Hiiiiie!” This is hell!

**\-----**

Your cut up, bleeding and barely half-way up before you have to take a break, laying on the ground panting you fear whatever punishment Reborn has in wait.

“(Y/n).” Here we go. “Have a look at this.”

“Hm?” Reborn holds up a phone displaying a picture, it’s Hibari and Dino fighting… “Poor Dino-san…”

“Your not worried about Hibari? Dino is my former student and a capable mafia boss you know.”

“Ah, I-I get that Dino-san is really amazing, it’s just that Hibari-san is, well, Hibari!”

“I see.” Reborn seems to think to himself for a moment before that scary gleam appears in his eyes. “Do you know what Yamamoto and Gokudera are up to right now?”

“Eh? Ah, n-no.” You sit up nervously, both boys are no doubt training…

“You’re worried about them?”

“Y-Yeah, where are you going with this?”

“What about Ryohei, I left him with Colonello.”

“O-Of course I’m worried, that kid is as intense as you are! I… Oh my God, Kyoko-chan is going to be so worried!”

“And don’t forget Haru.”

“Ah! She shouldn’t be involved in this! Ahhhh! Why are you torturing me like this?” You prefer the cliff!

“Do you want to see them?”

“Yes! P-Please take mercy on me!”

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”


	73. Gokudera's Training!

Following Reborn through the woods you hear the sound of explosions in the distance, but when you rush forward hoping to see Gokudera you are stopped in place by Doctor Shamal's inappropriate greeting.

“(Y/n)-Chan you’ve come to see me hard at work~.”

“A-Absolutely not! Y-You don’t even look busy, you’re just watching Gokudera-kun!” Poor Gokudera is working hard on his own, you can see how the difficult training has affected him and try to run over to him but the handsy Doctor stands in your way. “M-Move It! Er, please move away!”

“Ah, how it hurts to deny such an earnest plea from a cute girl, but I’m afraid that you should leave that boy alone.”

“W-What are you talking about?”

“Well, since it’s you asking, I’ll explain~.” This guy is difficult to talk to… “You see, I was the one who recommended that boy use dynamite as his main weapon.”

“So, your Gokudera-kun’s teacher?”

“Gross, no way, I only accept cute girls who will let me kiss them as my disciples, so if your interested~.”

“No, just, no… If you’re not his teacher then what are you doing here?” Doctor Shamal doesn’t answer your question and instead turns his attention back to Gokudera, you watch horrified as exhaustion takes over the bomber and he falls to the ground alongside his lit dynamite. “Gokudera-kun!”

“Wait.” You freeze at the Doctors serious tone and watch as the cloud of smoke from the explosion begins to clear, it looks like Gokudera is sitting in a hole with… Your Father.

W-Why is he… Ugh, of course, he’s just here to check on his investment, to make sure the kids he picked out are ready to fight.

With clenched fits you find yourself wanting to storm over angrily but stop when you overhear his words.

“-there are those who get hurt and those who try to heal the hurt ones. For those guys it’s not funny to have something that they value so much get brushed off so lightly. How can a man protect his loved one if he can’t even protect himself?” Your Fathers words strike a chord in both Gokudera and yourself. “Oh well, time for work. See you boy.”

Just like that he happily goes on his merry way, if he saw you here, he didn’t spare you a single glance, when he disappears into the woods you hurry over to Gokudera.

“Gokudera-kun, are you okay?!” You slide into the hole next to him overlooking his injuries as he blushes in embarrassment.

“Ah, Tenth! H-How embarrassing! You showed up at such a pathetic moment!!”

“N-No way! I-I would never think your pathetic! I… That guy just now, w-what he said was, um…”

“Don’t worry Tenth, I understand what your trying to say!”

“Y-You do?” You look on in concern as Gokudera softly smiles at you. “G-Great, b-because I would be really mad if you didn’t look after yourself properly!”

“O-Of course Tenth! I’m sorry, I let the situation get to me and I forgot what was most important.” Gokudera looks down in shame and you shake your head.

“I understand, problems like this are difficult…” You trail off and Gokudera looks at you worried.

“Tenth?”

“Ah, it’s just, you remember what we talked about at mafia land?”

“Of course, Tenth!”

“Well, I’m still unsure about what path I’m going to take, but I’ve decided to fight to make sure all my friends are safe, the mafia isn’t going away anytime soon, s-so what I’m trying to say is, um…” You struggle to find the right words and end up blurting out the first thing you think of. “Please lend me your strength Gokudera-kun!”

“Tenth…”

“I-I’m sorry, I feel bad asking you to fight, I-I’m sorry for always burdening you with my troubles!” Your cut off when Gokudera pulls you in for a sudden hug. “Gokudera-kun?”

“You don’t burden me, of course I’ll fight for you Tenth! I want you to rely on me, please don’t take all the responsibility on to yourself!” Your eyes widen in surprise at his words and soon your smiling with tears in your eyes.

“Right, I promise to rely on you, thank you Gokudera-kun!”

“Group hug~!” Doctor Shamal appears to ruin the moment by latching onto you and Gokudera responds by kicking him off and swearing at him, you end up cradled in Gokudera’s arms as he protects you from Shamal’s advances even in his injured state.

Reborn watches on from the sidelines with a smile. He organizes the rest of the day to be group training as you try to patch up Gokudera and support his training while avoiding Doctor Shamals touches, it proves to be great training for both you and Gokudera.

**\-----**

The next day you manage to climb the cliff that seemed so impossible, laying on your back looking up at the sky as you catch your breath you realize you feel lighter than when you tried the climb yesterday.

“Lady Sawada!” A familiar face pops into view and you recognize that old fashioned way of talking.

“Basil! Your up and about, how are your injuries?”

“I feel much better now, it’s all thanks to Lord Romario and Master’s medicine!”

“I-I see, I’m glad your okay, but what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to assist thou in thine training.”

“The second step is sparring; you’ll win if you knock Basil out.” Reborn calmly explains.

“W-What, isn’t that too much to ask of an injured person?!”

“I am alright, this is my Master’s request!” Hearing that doesn’t make you feel any better… “Well, let us start.”

When Basil swallows a pill that sends him into what you now recognize as dying will mode your concern quickly switches to your own well-being, you look to Reborn for confirmation this is really happening, and you sigh at his smirking face.

“Don’t look so glum (Y/n), you’d be surprised at the results of your training.” He’s enjoying this too much…


	74. Training With Basil!

Your about to spar with Basil, even though you know he’s clearly the better fighter, you can’t help but be worried after seeing the injuries he suffered.

“A-Are you sure it’s okay to fight?” You nervously pull on your mittens despite your reservation.

“Reborn-san?” Basil looks to Reborn for assurance.

“Don’t worry Basil, she’s just shy. Go at it.”

“Right!”

“Ah!” Your helpless against Basil’s first attack, flying backwards from the punch to the gut you end up hitting the cliff side hard enough to leave a dent. “Owww!”

“L-Lady Sawada!” Basil rushes over in fear of hurting you but Reborn assures him you’re okay.

“She’s had worse.”

“I see.”

“Ahhh, you’re the worst!”

“Come on (Y/n), don’t give up after this first attack.”

“I-I’m not giving up, I just got punched into a wall, I’m catching my breath.” You pout but manage to pull yourself to your feet.

You take a moment to look at your mitten clad hands, you can’t feel the power of your dying will, you know you can access it, somehow… you glare at your mittens hoping to transform them, but nothing happens…

“Having trouble (Y/n)?” Reborn appears at your side.

“H-How do I use dying will mode on my own?”

“To put it simply, you can’t.”

“B-But-!”

“At least not at your level. Focus on actual combat training for now (Y/n), trust me.”

“…O-Okay, I’ll do my best. Um, I’ll be relying on you Basil!”

This time you attack first, you really don’t have any specific training to rely on for a fight, so you try to remember what you learned from your brief match with Ryohei and put your arms up before jabbing with your right arm.

Basil easily dodges but allows you a couple more swings before he grabs your arm and strikes back, being caught in his grasp doesn’t leave you any room for dodging and you take another harsh crash into the cliff side.

As you groan in pain your surprised to see Basil reach out a hand to help you up, you gratefully take it, but quickly find yourself flipped through the air and slammed into the ground, you lay there in pain and shock.

“Lady Sawada, there is no power in thou attacks.”

“I-I feel like there was a better way to let me know…” You cough in pain. “S-Sorry, fighting doesn’t come easy to me.”

“If thou can only fight under emotional distress then thou will never be in control of thy actions.”

It’s a little strange hearing it with his old way of speaking, but you understand what he’s saying.

A small dark moment you’ve pushed back deep into your mind of you considering killing Rokudo Mukuro while under the power of your hyper dying will emerges and you shiver in fear.

Basil’s right, if you can only fight when pushed to the edge, you’re not going to be able to protect anyone until it’s too late and you risk going too far…

This time when Basil offers his hand to you, you think it over before accepting his help up, he gives you an apologetic smile.

“My deepest apologies Lady Sawada, but I’ve been instructed to go all out.”

“I-I get it, give me everything you’ve got! …but maybe teach me how to defend myself a bit, please.”

**\-----**

It takes a lot of hard work, but on the fifth day of your training you manage to tap into your dying will for just a second and land a solid kick on Basil, he slides back from the force but before you can celebrate he’s coming back at you even stronger than before.

You stay focused though and continue to fight, with the moves Basil has taught you there is now more thought into your attack and defense, you use your arms to block and move your body quickly to avoid his attacks, when the opportunity for a counter attack presents itself you go on the offensive.

Even with you trying your best Basil still has the upper hand, but you’ve come too far to lose again, this is the difficult boss battle you’ve lost to time and time again, you don’t want to sit through the overly long cut-scene again, you don’t want to lose again!

“AHHHH!” Gathering all of your strength you grab a hold of Basil and taking advantage of his surprise at your shout, you headbutt him with your dying will! You feel a horrible pain in your head before things become fuzzy and you hit the ground, before you pass out you see the image of your Dad watching you and a small part of you hopes you showed him you’re not Dame-(Y/n) anymore.


	75. Faith!

Rubbing your forehead, you feel the lingering pain from your knockout headbutt, Basil doesn’t seem to be feeling the pain as much as you are, maybe it’s because he was in dying will mode. Walking home along the dark street you decide to ask him about those pills of his.

“Basil-kun, where did you get those pills?”

“Oh, my Master made these for me!”

“That Master again… You seem to really admire him.”

“Indeed, my Master taught me everything I know!” He’s smiling so happily…

You like Basil, he’s nice, but seeing such devotion to his ‘Master’ makes you want to snap at him… You manage to keep it in for the rest of the walk home, but when you go inside the first thing you see is your Dad pulling his shoes on.

“Welcome back~!” He cheerfully greets you. “I was just heading out, an uninvited guest arrived earlier than expected.”

You can feel Basil and Reborn tense at his words, there’s an obvious suspect for their worry.

“Your talking about the Varia, right?” You stare your Dad down but all he does is nod and turn his attention to Basil, is he really not going to say anything to you?

“I’ll go check all the guardians safety and explain the situation to them. Basil, assist me.”

“Of course, Master!”

“So, it really was you after all!” You exclaim angrily, this guy has a long list of misdeeds to answer for!

“There’s no time to explain now (Y/n), lets keep this a secret from your Mother. My contacts have identified Levi-a-than’s lightning squad in the area, it’s likely they’re after the lighting ring bearer, I want you to go find the Lightning guardian and protect him.” He already started giving orders…

“W-Who did you even give the lightning ring to?”

“Lambo.”

“…” He said Lambo… this guy just said Lambo…

PUNCH!

Your Dad lands on his behind after being taken by surprise by your attack, Basil goes to his side while Reborn watches silently.

“You… Are the absolute worst! A shitty parent, a shitty master and a shitty human being! I… I…” You shake from the extreme rage your feeling. “Don’t ever come near me or my family again!!!”

You turn and run out of the house legs taking you as far away as you can get, the anger you feel mixes with fear for the kids safety, Lambo wasn’t home and an assassin is looking for him, how could your Dad involve Lambo in this!?

You continue to run relying on knowledge of the familiar streets, depending on where Lambo was he’d have to come this way to get home.

You skid to a stop when a strange looking man jumps down in front of you, your panic increases when two more appear, your surrounded…

“U-Um, e-excuse me, I’m in a bit of a hurry…” You nervously stutter and one of the men speaks.

“Identify yourself.”

“E-Eh? Um…” What are the chances these super suspicious guys aren’t connected to the Varia… It would be bad to tell assassins who you are, but if it keeps these guys away from Lambo… “S-Sawada (Y/n)…”

“Boss, we’ve found the girl.” One of the men speaks into a microphone and you swallow nervously, you’ve been learning to rely more on your intuition lately and while you certainly don’t feel safe, you also don’t feel like they’d just attack you if you don’t cause any trouble…

A huge man suddenly appears, he’s giving off such an intense feeling, he approaches you and scoffs.

“You’re the Vongola’s chosen successor? How pathetic.” Okay, ouch.

“I-It’s not the best position to be in…”

“Hmpf, my Boss sent me to find you, he received your letter.”

“My letter? Oh, that letter! T-That’s great! I-I hope, um, I hope we can come to an understanding.” The intimidating man continues to look down on you in disdain, you didn’t see the final version of the letter Reborn sent, you hope he didn’t add anything troublesome… “Um, s-so can I talk to your boss?”

“I’ve been instructed to bring you to him.” He advances on you while you stutter nervously.

“O-Okay, s-so is he staying some where or um, eep!” You shriek when your lifted over the man’s shoulder, he issues orders to his subordinates.

“We’ve acquired the girl, return to base.”

“Yes sir!”

“I-I can walk!” Your protest goes ignored and you realize your likely being kidnapped. “Uh oh.”

**\-----**

When your friends find the children and meet up with Reborn, they are confused when they don’t see you with him.

“Reborn-san, where is the Tenth?” Gokudera looks to be the most worried.

“I assumed she would be here…” Reborn trails of as he observes the situation, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei have gathered to protect the children, Reborn believed your intuition would lead you directly to Lambo, so why aren’t you here… “I think we’ve made a fatal mistake.”

“What are you talking about kid?” Yamamoto seems aware of Reborn’s serious tone.

“We assumed the Levi-ah-than squad was here for Lambo, but (Y/n) is the one missing.”

“W-What are you saying Reborn-san, do you mean the Tenth was…” Gokudera trails off, conflicting emotions in his eyes as Yamamoto and Ryohei catch on.

“Reborn is right.” Iemitsu appears with a grave look on his face. “One of my subordinates reportedly sighted (Y/n) being taken by the Varia. I don’t understand how they identified her so quickly…”

Reborn remains silent knowing exactly how you were identified, his silence isn’t out of fear of retribution and he certainly doesn’t relish in your friends anguish at your disappearance, but he’s trusting you to take care of this situation your way, not the Vongola’s.

You could die, Xanxus has always been the type to strike his enemies down without remorse.

But after seeing the determination in your eyes and the anger you displayed towards Iemitsu, Reborn decided to put his faith in his student.


	76. Xanxus!

Sitting nervously in a polished chair you resist the urge to pick at the expensive seating, your upside-down view led to a confusing journey, but your surely in some fancy hotel. Waiting nervously, you look around the room taking note of a strange painting, you shift in your seat and drum your fingers on the table in front of you.

This is the room where you’ve been left to wait in, your likely about to meet with the Varia boss to talk things out, you assume if you were going to be killed, they wouldn’t waste the time taking you here.

What should you say to him? What kind of guy is he? That guy who took you here was already so intimidating, you can’t imagine what the boss looks like…

You jump when the door behind you is kicked open and heavy footsteps approach you, you nervously shiver until the figure passes you by and sits across from you, you were right to assume he would be intimidating…

“Um-.” Your already quiet voice goes silent when he narrows his eyes at you, he pulls out a crumpled up piece of paper that soon lands in front of you, with hesitant shaking hands your straighten out the paper and realize it’s your letter, Reborn surprisingly didn’t change any of your words and only added some more information about what’s happened since he appeared.

“Sawada (Y/n).” You flinch hearing your name from his lips, even his voice is intimidating. “Where is the half sky ring.”

“…It’s here.” You remove the necklace and take the ring off the chain; you then slide it across the table.

The man picks it up inspecting it, you can see the other half ring on his finger…

“E-Excuse me, could you tell me your name?” His eyes momentarily leave the ring to glare at you, you’ve realised that’s his default expression at this point.

“…Xanxus.”

“O-Okay, um, I-It’s nice to meet you Xanxus-san! Um, I have no idea about what’s been going on with the Vongola boss and my Dad, b-but I’ll take responsibility for whatever trouble my stupid Dad has caused you, so could you please not involve my friends, please, I’m begging you!” You stand and bow deeply, hands clutching at your clothes.

You hear him stand up and approach you, you nervously keep your head down but blink in surprise when he walks right past you leaving the room…

Well, you guess he got what he wanted… He doesn’t seem the talkative type…

You uncertainly sit back down unsure what your supposed to do, should you follow him? Make sure he hears your plea?

…

Oh! You should make sure your friends know your okay! Knowing those guys, they’re probably mounting a rescue operation right now, it would be bad if fighting breaks out. You pull out your phone and decide to call Reborn, he answers after one ring.

“So, your still alive (Y/n).”

“Ah, yeah, thanks for your concern. I-Is everything okay on your end?”

“Of course, no one’s even noticed your gone.”

“W-What! R-Really?”

“No, they’re preparing to go off on their own rescue mission against Iemitsu’s orders.”

“Oh, so Dad’s taken command… Ah, please let everyone know I’m okay! I-I talked to the boss, Xanxus, h-he’s kind of hard to read…”

“He’s always been like that, listen up (Y/n), I’m going to give you some important advice.”

“O-Okay, I’m listening!”

“Don’t fight him.”

“Y-Yeah, that’s what I’m trying to avoid.”

“(Y/n), what I’m saying is if a fight breaks out, just run.”

“…o-okay.”

“There’s another thing you need to know.”

“What is it?”

“Iemitsu has received orders from the Ninth, you see, Iemitsu’s position is the outside advisor, he’s apart of the Vongola at the same time as not being apart of it, in times of an emergency he can take position as the second in command of the Vongola.”

“He’s that important?” That only annoys you more…

“His position gives him the power to choose the next boss, both him and the Ninth chose you as the next boss, but these new orders reveal that the Ninth’s changed his mind and decided that his son Xanxus is more worthy.”

“H-His son? Xanxus is his son? I see, of course it would make more sense to choose his son, so that’s the end of it then?”

“No, Iemitsu is refusing to back down.”

“Ugh, t-that guy…”

“So, the Ninth has declared the problem will be solved with the traditional Vongola battle, each of the half ring owners will fight each other.” Your head hits the table after hearing that. “(Y/n)?”

“I refuse.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why? Why can’t it be that simple? Don’t I get a choice?” Your voice breaks and in your upset state you hang up the phone.

Gripping the phone tightly in your hands you struggle to define the mixed emotions you feel, your eyes glaze over with orange and your hands burn bright, the phone melts in your grasp.

You jump when the door opens, standing afraid as Xanxus enters the room and looks over the melted remains of your phone.

“…I-I’m sorry about the table.”


	77. Terms And Conditions!

You’ve been moved to a different room, it’s much comfier looking and you can sort of relax into the plush chair, you nervously look up at Xanxus, he’s relaxed into his own chair drinking what looks to be alcohol, you think he’s sizing you up…

He’s not really the talkative type, the silence is only making you more nervous, you should say something.

“Um, so Reborn told me about the Ninth’s orders, about the f-fight over the rings. O-Once again this is all my Dad’s fault, Iemitsu’s fault, he just keeps making decisions on his own like I don’t even have a choice in the matter, oh, s-sorry, I must sound pretty childish to you, um, what I’m trying to say is that I forfeit the rings, s-sorry for any trouble…”

You nervously fiddle with your fingers as he stares you down, what’s going on in this guy’s head?

He places his glass down and pulls something out of his pocket, it’s the half ring you gave him, he coldly stares it down before the ring is bouncing off your forehead and landing in your lap, you rub the spot it hit in confusion.

“No.”

“Eh, n-no?” You tilt your head as he downs his drink.

“The battle will happen.”

“B-But why? I-I said I forfeit!”

CRASH!

You jump up when he smashes the glass against the wall, your eyes dart towards the possible exists, but they come back to those intense red eyes staring you down.

“It’s too late to call off the battle, so show me that Vongola blood of yours, show me what makes you a proper Vongola.”

“…no.”

“What?” He practically growls, you flinch under the intensity of his glare.

“I… I’m not apart of the Vongola and I never will be! And I’m willing to fight for that, I… W-We’ll fight the battle, but not for the rings.” You hope you look more confident then you feel.

“Hmph, and what do you want?”

“I want the Vongola to go away.” You sweat nervously waiting for his response but are surprised to see him burst out laughing.

You stand awkwardly waiting for him to stop and when he does, he gives you a malicious grin.

“Fine, any other conditions?” It sounds like he’s mocking you, but you quickly try to think of something.

“Oh, um, please leave Lambo out of the battle! He’s only five, It’s horrible giving him the ring and dragging him into this!”

“Which ring is it?”

“Ah, t-the lightning ring.” Your words send him into another fit of laughter, and you worry you said the wrong thing. “I-I can fight in his stead if that’s the problem!”

He shake his head and waves you off.

“I’ve heard your request kid, now get out of here.” Oh, so you can just leave, it is really late…

“I-It’s kind of dark outside…”

“You need a babysitter to walk you home?” He looks unimpressed and you flush red.

“N-No, I’ll go!” You rush out of the hotel and look around the street, you have no idea where you are… You destroyed your phone so you can’t call Reborn… You shyly make your way back inside the hotel and walk up to the girl behind the front desk, she smiles politely at you. “Um, c-can you please call me a taxi?”

**\-----**

It’s a huge relief to be home, after paying the taxi driver you rush inside your house immediately feeling the safe warmth it provides, you can barely sigh in relief before your being tackled by the children.

“(Y/n)-nee is back!” Fuuta cheers happily as he, Lambo and I-Pin hug you.

“Tenth!” Gokudera latches on to you as well, it seems him and the children were waiting for you at the door.

You hear footsteps rushing towards you as Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru appear and join the hug.

Your completely overwhelmed with affection.

“(Y/n), are you okay?” Yamamoto questions and you smile back at him.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay, I really am, sorry for worrying you guys.”

“Sawada did you fight them off by yourself and escape? That’s so extreme!”

“Ah, O-Onii-san, that’s not quite what happened…”

“(Y/n)-san what happened! We were worried about Lambo but then you went missing!” Haru looks at you with worry that's mirrored on Kyoko’s face.

“I’m so glad your okay (Y/n)-chan! Onii-chan wouldn’t tell me anything!” She scold her brother who looks away guiltily.

“K-Kyoko-chan, I’m sorry, there’s something I should explain to you.”

“Right, there’s a lot to talk about.” You hear your Dad’s voice and peer through the crowd to see him standing by Reborn.

“Yeah, your right Dad, but not with you.” You gently push past your friends to grab your Dad by the arm and drag him out the front door.

“Eh, (Y/n)?” Your Dad’s eyes are wide in surprise as you kick him out the house.

“Go talk to your subordinates or Xanxus, just stay out away from my friends.” You slam the door shut on him and lock it for extra measure. You turn to face your confused friends and blush in embarrassment. “S-Sorry to involve you guys in my family drama, I-I promise to explain everything!”

Your interrupted by your stomach growling causing you to flush, you see Reborn smirk.

“Maman has made a lot for dinner, lets all eat first and then talk.” Reborn suggests and you can’t agree more.


	78. The Truth!

After filling up on your Mothers cooking everyone sits down to hear your explanation, Kaa-san had asked about Iemitsu’s disappearance but you simply told her he had work to do, your kind but air headed Mother simply went along with your lie and you immediately felt guilty.

You and Iemitsu are having some trouble, but your Mother still loves him, she doesn’t know anything about the mafia and even though you want to tell her the truth, you feel like she should here it from your Dad.

So, Nana takes the kids and Bianchi upstairs while you have your meeting with your friends.

Reborn and Gokudera are already well in the know, Yamamoto thinks it’s all a game, you have no idea what Onii-san thinks, Haru believes you’re in the mafia but can’t know how dangerous everything is and poor Kyoko has probably figured out something is going on after the attack.

Where do you even begin…

“Um, I-I guess I want to start by apologizing-.”

“Let me stop you right there (Y/n).” Your cut off by Reborn, you blink at him unsure what you said wrong. “I’m sure I speak for everyone when I tell you to stop apologizing, this isn’t your fault after all.”

“R-Reborn…” Your surprised to hear those words from him and the others nod along as well.

“The kids right (Y/n), your always saying sorry for stuff that’s not your fault.” Yamamoto smiles at you sympathetically.

“(Y/n)-san, Haru is always on your side! Your so kind, so I know you haven’t done anything bad!” Haru proclaims.

“I agree with Haru-chan, (Y/n)-chan is a good person.” Kyoko nods happily.

You blush at their words, your so lucky to have such great friends…

“Right, thank you guys, thank you so much. Alright, I’ll explain everything!” You speak more confidently now and don’t fear your friends rejection anymore.

You talk about Reborn’s job, about the Vongola, about what happened with Rokudo Mukuro, about this new situation with the Varia, you explain how your Father is involved and how you feel about him right now, it’s difficult to open yourself up so completely, but it’s even harder to ask them to put themselves in danger.

“-the best outcome would be us winning and the Vongola going away, but I’m not so sure things would work out with Iemitsu… Either way, I know I can’t ask you guys to endanger yourselves just to help with my family troubles, especially since I’ve started thinking about standing up to the Vongola, I know it’s going to be a difficult battle, but please help me.” You nervously watch their faces.

“Tenth, I’m sure you already know this, but I swear to stay by your side no matter what path you choose.” Gokudera’s unwavering loyalty continues to bring you peace of mind.

“Haha, I’m not good with all this serious talk…” Yamamoto laughs and scratches his head.

“Don’t feel pressured to agree Yamamoto, I know how important baseball is to you!”

“Yeah, baseball is important, but recently I’ve found something else to give my attention, I don’t think my Dad would let it slide if I didn’t put those skills to good use, plus I really want to beat that sword guy.” You can’t tell if he still thinks this is a game.

Gokudera and Yamamoto have been fighting since the beginning, but what about the others?

“As the number one disciple of Colonello I refuse to back down from a fight! You can count on me Sawada!” Onii-san is as full of energy as ever, but what about Kyoko, she doesn’t look too happy.

“Onii-chan…” Her disapproval is clear, and you understand why, this is her brother after all. “You better be careful, you too (Y/n)-chan! I’ll support you from the sidelines.”

“I-Is that okay Kyoko-chan?”

“Yeah, I know you wouldn’t fight unnecessarily, so I’ll do my best to help out however I can.”

“Haru too!” Haru excitedly interrupts. “Haru will be there to cheer you on (Y/n)-san, just tell me what you need, and I’ll get it for you!”

“Kyoko-chan, Haru… Thank you, I just want you two to be safe.” You smile happily, you’ve lifted a huge weight off your shoulders, there’s still a lot of problems, but now there’s no secrets between you and your friends.

“(Y/n).” Looking down you see Reborn smirking. “You know I was hired to train you to become the Tenth boss, so what are you going to do if you have to fight me? I do work for the Vongola you know.”

“I-I know, I… I want you to stay, I really rely on you Reborn and I want you to teach me more, I understand if you have to leave, b-but I just… Please stay Reborn.” You nervously await his response; his face is so hard to read…

“Well, it’s not like me to leave a job unfinished, but just so you know, the training is only going to get harder from here on, do you think you can handle that?”

“Honestly? I’m probably going to be a difficult student, but I’ll give it my all.”

“Heh, looks like you’ve got a good team (Y/n), now let’s see what kind of boss you are.”


	79. Before The Battle!

The next morning you struggle to leave your bed, the tiredness from yesterday as well as the knowledge that the first battle is tonight is making you feel like you’re being weighed down.

“(Y/n).” And here’s Reborn to kick you out of bed. “Do you find anything strange about the Ninth’s orders?”

Surprised by his question you sit up to really think about it.

“W-What do you mean?”

“The Ninth I know wouldn’t suddenly have a battle for the rings like this.”

“Really? He seems like the type to me.” You tilt your head confused as Reborn shakes his head.

“You’ve already made your mind up about him, but the Ninth I know is a good man…”

“Then you think the orders are fake? If that’s true, what should we do?” You nervously watch as Reborn seems to think it over.

“You should go to school, act as if you don’t suspect anything, try to relax a bit (Y/n).” He hops of your bed and leaves the room.

It’s just problem after problem…

**\-----**

It feels strange going to school with such a huge threat hanging over your head, but you manage to relax when Yamamoto appears slinging an arm over your shoulders.

“Hey (Y/n)! So, your heading to school too, I couldn’t get any sleep last night so I’m kind of restless.” Was Yamamoto afraid? “I’m so excited!”

“E-Excited?”

“Yeah! After everyone got together, I really thought ‘This is our battle’, haha, it’s great having everyone in on this, we’re going to win for sure (Y/n)!” Yamamoto has such a positive outlook; you wish you could be the happy-go-lucky type.

“Obviously!” Gokudera makes his appearance carrying a cardboard box. “No matter who it is, I’ll get rid of them. The one who will win is us! Leave it to us Tenth!”

“Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto… when you guys say stuff like that, I feel like things will be okay no matter what, thanks for having my back!” You throw your arms around the boys, or at least you try to with the box in the way and Yamamoto’s height. “Hehe, you guys are the best friends I could ask for.”

**\-----**

In a much more positive mood you poke around the school looking for someone you would never willingly approach, you know Hibari was given the cloud ring and that Dino is training him, but you still want to talk to him yourself, even if you just end up cowering from a distance you still want to try.

Instead of Hibari you end up coming across Kyoko.

“(Y/n)-chan, good morning.” She smiles cutely at you and your face flushes turning you into a puddle of goo, you’ve been in crisis mode for so long now that you’ve forgotten how to deal with normal interactions.

“K-Kyoko-chan, g-good morning!” You clumsily bow and she giggles.

“You look much better now.”

“Eh?”

“Well, before I came over you looked really tense. Although, I guess I know what’s worrying you, thank you for trusting me (Y/n)-chan.” Her smile looks kind of sad.

“I-I’m really sorry for involving your Brother in all this.” You look down in shame, but she shakes her head.

“(Y/n)-chan, I’m leaving Onii-chan in your care, so please look after him.” She looks really determined and you quickly nod.

“O-Of course! If anything bad happens I’ll step in straight away!”

“Sawada!”

“Eeep!” You jump hearing your name suddenly being shouted and you see Onii-san hurriedly approaching.

“You and Kyoko don’t need to get involved in a fight between men, leave everything to me!” So, he heard everything.

“Onii-chan! You don’t need to push yourself!” Kyoko scolds.

“Y-Yeah Onii-san, we don’t know anything about your opponent, so if things look bad just forfeit.”

“NEVER!!!” He’s so loud! “I’ll win! So, don’t blame yourselves, this fight is my responsibility!!!”

“Onii-chan…” Kyoko looks worried, but Onii-san’s words seem to resonate with her, and she nods. “I can’t stop you, but I’ll be there to make sure you don’t go too far. Right (Y/n)-chan?”

“Y-Your coming to the fights? A-Are you-!” You pause as she gives you the cutest glare, you can’t say no to that face… “O-Of course you can come!”

**\-----**

You end up with a larger group than you planned, but with your friends at your side you feel at ease, well, mostly at ease.

With Lambo in your arms and Reborn on your head you arrive at the school late at night to see Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko already here, you hurry over to them.

“S-Sorry I’m late, Lambo started to play hide-and-seek hehe.”

“That dumb cow.” Gokudera grumbles and Kyoko takes Lambo from your arms.

“Hi Lambo-kun, I’m sorry for loosing you yesterday.” She apologizes to the child who seems more interested in picking his nose.

“There are still some missing, plus we haven’t even seen whoever has the mist ring.” Yamamoto points out.

“I-I can’t imagine Hibari-san would join a crowd and Reborn won’t tell me who has the mist ring.” You pout trying to look up at the baby.

“One problem at a time (Y/n). Look over there.” Reborn points out the arrival of two pink haired women alongside the Varia.

“The battle for tonight has been decided through a strict conference.” One of the women begin to announce. “The first match is the battle between the Guardians of the Sun!”


	80. The Sun Battle Begins!

“The guardians of the sun, that means Onii-san is first…” You look at Kyoko in concern and just as you suspected she looks worried; you reach out to take her hand as a sign of comfort and she squeezes your hand back.

The pink haired women and the Varia join you on the ground level.

“Thank you for gathering, we will now begin the first battle for the successors seat. Please look over there.” The women point out a large cage that lights up at their words. “This is the arena we’ve prepared for the Sun battle; we carefully considered the traits of the sun while preparing this arena.”

“I-It’s a boxing arena.” You blink in surprise.

“This is the perfect place for Senpai.” Yamamoto smiles and Onii-san looks pumped.

“Right! The ring is my territory!”

“T-This is great Kyoko-chan, Onii-san has the advantage.” You try to cheer her up and she gives you a hesitant smile.

“Yeah, I hope so.”

You nervously look at the Varia not seeing Xanxus with them, it’s strange that the boss isn’t with them, you hope he at least listened to your conditions and allowed Lambo to avoid fighting…

“Well then, Guardians of the sun, please come to the centre of the ring.” The women announce and you see the colourful looking guy from the Varia step up, he’s Onii-san’s opponent…

“Leave it to me!” Onii-san bravely heads off to the arena, you see Kyoko hold a fist to her chest anxiously.

“Hey (Y/n), we’re not going to form a group circle?” Yamamoto loudly questions drawing Onii-san’s attention, the boxer immediately turns around in excitement.

“That sounds extreme!!! I’ve always wanted to do that at least once!”

“You moron, why would we do such a lame thing!” Gokudera protests and you hear Kyoko quietly giggle.

“That does sound fun.”

“Alright group up everyone!” You quickly latch onto a chance to cheer Kyoko up and drag Gokudera into the group huddle. “Ryohei! Fight! Ohhhh!”

“Alright! My ultimate power is emerging now!!!” Onii-san is even more hyped than before while Gokudera has lost his enthusiasm.

Kyoko looks a little brighter now, the seriousness of the situation is probably bringing her down, you have to cheer on Onii-chan for his and Kyoko’s sake!

“G-Go Onii-san! You can do it!” You cheer loudly with a red face.

“Here (Y/n), these will help.” Reborn hands you some pom poms that cause you to blush even more, but you power through it.

“F-Fight on, Onii-san!”

“Yeah, do your best Onii-chan!” Kyoko joins in as well, Reborn gives her a pair of matching pom poms and you realize you’ve both become cheerleaders.

“Haha, can you cheer me on during my fight too (Y/n)?” Yamamoto cheekily smiles.

“Tenth don’t listen to that idiot! Save your energy to cheer me on!”

“S-Stop it you two!” You look towards Onii-san and see him give you a thumbs up, he’s got the right attitude, but he’s going up against a real assassin…

He has the ring hanging from around his neck as he removes his upper layer and dons his boxing gloves, Onii-san’s opponent immediately takes notice and you get some insight into his personality.

“Oh? Oh dear! From up close your body looks mighty fine! You’re like totally my type!”

“…did that guy just hit on the Lawn-head.”

“H-How old is he?”

“I’m soooo taking you home! <3”

“What are you saying?” Ryohei is just confused by the man’s words. “I don’t get what your talking about, but I’ll just fight fairly, that’s all.”

“Oh my~ Is that a boxing pose? Now isn’t that pathetic!” The man throws off his coat. “I, Lussuria, shall go ahead and play with you with the ultimate standing martial art, Muay Thai!”

“So, the Varia’s sun guardian is also a fighter, just as I thought. All the previous sun guardians had a strong fist or foot, ‘Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the sun that brightly shines upon the area,’ that is the purpose of the guardian of sun.” Reborn explains.

“That really sounds like Onii-san.” You can’t help but smile a little, the mafia is pretty horrible, but even they have some beautiful stories.

“Well, the wielders of the ring of the sun, Lussuria VS Sasagawa Ryohei! Begin the battle!!!” The pink haired women announce the start of the battle and your blinded by light, you can hear your friends complain as you cover your eyes.

“Here, I’ll lend you my shades.” Reborn places a pair of sunglasses on your face and you help him hand out the sunglasses to the rest of your friends, they really wanted this battle to resemble the sun…

“Gah!!” Onii-san is hit right in the stomach! He can’t see a thing with this light, but his opponent was already wearing sunglasses to begin with.

“T-This isn’t fair, we have to give Onii-san a pair too!”

“We will not accept any contact with the guardian during this battle, if you do, we will consider it a disqualification and take away the ring.” The pink lady coldly rejects you.

“N-No way!”

“That’s not fair!” Gokudera yells angrily.

“O-Onii-chan…” Kyoko clasps her hands in front of her with her head down eyes shut tight.

You watch helplessly as Ryohei blindly swings only for Lussuria to hit him hard enough that he goes flying into the guard rope that horrifyingly burns him!

“With an electrical metal wire, the rope is heated to several hundred degrees.” The pink lady explains.

“T-That’s horrible, just how far are you going to take this!” You clench your fists afraid of what other horrors are hiding in this ring.

“Mmm~ You’re slowly becoming my perfect ideal body.” Lussuria licks his lips. “A cold, deteriorated, not moving body.”

“I-Isn’t that a dead body?!” Gokudera exclaims horrified.

“H-He’s going to kill Onii-san…” You realize this and take a step forward before Ryohei’s shout stops you.

“Quit joking around!!!” He emphasizes his words by hitting Lussuria so hard he goes flying, you and Yamamoto are about to cheer but stop when the assassin laughs.

“Aww, don’t hurt me~” He’s messing around! He goes to knee Ryohei in the head and Onii-san recognizes his opponent is above him and jabs upwards, you can here the bones break in his hand before Ryohei is screaming in pain.

“GAAAAHH!”

“Onii-chan!!!” Kyoko cries out and you decide you have to end things now; you rush towards the arena, but something pushes you down and lands on your back after you hit the ground.

“It’s not over yet. Hey, stand up!!!” You recognize the voice of Colonello. “I’ve been watching you, It’s about time, stop making your sister cry and go and show him your truth strength Ryohei!”

“Onii-chan! Stand up!” Kyoko yells out tearfully and you and the boys follow suit.

“You can do this Onii-san!”

“Yeah Lawn-head, you can’t let this freak beat you!”

“This is nothing for you Senpai!”

“Colonello, Kyoko, everyone… I’ve been waiting for those words!”


	81. Maximum Canon!

Ryohei manages to get to one knee and then manages to stand tall despite his injured arm.

“Oh my, how cute~ Your little sister and friends cheered you on and now you think you stand a chance~” Lussuria laughs mockingly.

“D-Don’t listen to him Onii-san, just do your best!” You call out.

“Yeah! I haven’t even shown you the power of this right fist of mine!”

“Nfufu, then show me what you’ve got! The moment you miss, that will be your final moment!” Lussuria begins to circle Ryohei.

“MAXIMUM CANON!” Ryohei braces his foot on the ground and focuses his strength into a punch that hits Lussuria back, the assassin still lands on his feet, but it looks like Ryohei dealt him some damage.

“Phew, if it was a clean hit, it probably would’ve been risky.”

“No. I hit it for sure.” Ryohei states confidently and your surprised to see the lights break and glass shatter to the ground, Onii-san hit the lights! “RAAAAWRRR!! It looks like I can finally fight you in a fair situation. I can open my eyes now!!!”

“Lawn-Head did it!”

“Amazing! He was aiming for the lights!” You have to give Onii-san more credit!

Now that Ryohei can finally see again he looks back at his friends and freezes at what he saw, Kyoko has removed her sunglasses allowing him to see the tears falling down her cheeks.

“Onii-chan…”

“K-Kyoko…”

You feel your heart sink, poor Kyoko has had to watch this terrifying fight, you place a hand on her shoulder but she steps away and moves closer to the ring.

“K-Kyoko-chan?”

“Onii-chan, you promised you wouldn’t fight again, but you broke that promise, you said if you made me cry, you’d make it up to me by winning, so you better end this right now!” Your all taken aback by Kyoko’s anger, but it seems to be the motivation Ryohei needed.

“I’m sorry Kyoko, your right, I’ll end this now!”

“Geez, you’re so annoying, lets end this then.” Lussuria once again goes on the attack, but Ryohei stands strong.

“I’ll show you the real, MAXIMUM CANON!!!!!” Ryohei’s punch connects with Lussuria’s knee, but with the feelings for his sister powering his cells to the max, his punch breaks through the metal and shatters Lussuria’s knee and the man hits the ground screaming in pain.

“O-Onii-san did it! Is it over?”

“Yeah, it was a good battle, now give me the ring.” Ryohei holds out his hand to Lussuria who tries to crawl away.

“No, I don’t want to! I’m part of the Varia! I can win with only this leg! It’s easy! Ohoho! Let’s continue! Hurry!”

“What are you in a rush for?” Ryohei looks on in confusion.

“That’s enough.” A deep voice speaks out surprising everyone, Xanxus has made an appearance. “Get down trash, the fights over.”

Xanxus’s glare silences any protest and Lussuria makes his way out of the ring expected to be struck down, but Xanxus shocking just yanks the ring from around his and steps away, even the other Varia members look shocked.

“Come here kid.” Xanxus stares you down and despite your friends worried glances you approach him, Xanxus is a lot taller than you so now that your both standing you can’t help but feel even more intimidated.

He holds out the ring and you raise a shaky hand and he drops the ring into your open palm.

“Um, t-thank you Xanxus-san.”

“Sasagawa Ryohei is the winner of the battle for the ring of the sun.” The pink lady speaks up. “This is the end of tonight’s match, we shall now announce the next match, the battle for the ring of the lighting!”

“Ah, wait! Lambo forfeits!” The pink haired lady looks toward the sleeping child and you hurry over and shake him awake. “Lambo, say you forfeit, and I’ll give you any candy you want!”

“Lambo-san forfeits!” The child immediately follows your instructions and you sigh in relief.

“S-See, he forfeits, you don’t need to worry about the lightning match!”

“I don’t accept that!” The huge man who kidnapped you angrily steps forward.

“We will accept Sawada’s guardians forfeit.” The pink haired lady agrees with you and earns the huge guys ire.

“You don’t get to decide that!” He spits in anger and you feel Reborn join you on your shoulder.

“(Y/n), Levi-a-than is not the type to spare his opponent, whether they are women or children, he won’t show mercy.” Reborn advises and Xanxus narrows his eyes at you.

“So, what are you going to do about that?” Reborn and Xanxus stare each other down but you ignore them and worriedly watch Levi-a-than and the pink haired women.

“If you stand in my way, I’ll cut you down.” He’s glaring with killer intent at the women, one of them approaches him.

“These are the rules of the Vongola battle, you win by default.” Her words only anger the man further and your feet move to tackle the woman out the way before Levi-a-than’s attack can hit her.

Your friends immediately jump to your defense, Gokudera and Yamamoto put themselves between the man and you, Kyoko is assisting an injured Ryohei who still tries to rush in, Colonello and Reborn watch on from the side.

“I won’t allow this! I will win the ring for the boss!” Levi-a-than pulls some sort of weapon from his back and looks ready to fight, your eyes dart to Xanxus but see he’s watching for your response, it’s up to you to stop this!

“I-I’ll fight you!”

“What?” Levi-a-than’s question is mirrored by your friends.

You stand up and help the surprised pink haired woman to her feet, you step up to Levi-a-than.

“I’ll fight you, forget about the ring, this is a fight between you and me, if I win you stand down, got it.” You try to stand tall, but against such a guy you look absolutely tiny, he’s looking down on you with that same look of disgust from before.

“Fine, I’ll kill you and end things early.”

“T-Tenth, what are you doing?”

“(Y/n)…” Both boys looks worried, but they don’t get to protest when Xanxus speaks up.

“Alright, it’s a deal.” He grins wickedly and you somehow feel this is exactly what he wanted to happen…

Either way, you won’t back down now!


	82. Levi-a-than Attacks!

Still using the school grounds as a battlefield, you find yourself standing on the roof ready to face down Levi-a-than.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stand behind you watching anxiously at the sudden change of pace, you insisted Ryohei get his arm looked at so Colonello and Kyoko have left to look after him despite Kyoko and Ryohei wanting to stay.

Lambo despite being too young to really understand what’s going on seems unwilling to leave your side and starts fussing when you try to hand him off to Kyoko, so despite you wanting him to leave he ends up standing by Reborn looking up at his big sister.

Reborn for that matter watches his student closely, before he had followed you all to the roof he ensured no uninvited guests would make an appearance and upset you, with how ready you are to throw hands it would be best that Iemitsu doesn’t make an appearance.

Despite this not being an official battle the Cervello women are quietly observing from the side, they have no authority to step in right now, but perhaps they are simply watching to report back to the Ninth, their motives are too difficult for you to guess.

Levi-a-than stand across from you with eyes full of murder, he really is planning to kill you…

The rest of the Varia watch on in amusement, you can hear one of them laughing, Lussuria is still with them, he sits seemingly surprised at his own appearance, he must be in pain, you want to tell him to go to a hospital but your way too afraid to draw that guys attention.

Xanxus is watching from above, if your right that he expected this to happen you can’t help but wonder about his motives, he knew you didn’t want Lambo to fight, plus Levi-a-than’s reaction made it clear he wouldn’t be stopped so easily, is this some kind of distraction? Or maybe a test?

You suppose it doesn’t matter now, what’s important is stopping this guy from hurting Lambo.

With the stars shining overhead in the dark night sky you rely on the moonlight to see your opponent, his bloodthirstiness is clear, but he’s been patiently waiting to begin, is he waiting for you to move first?

“Begin.” Xanxus speaks clearly and Levi-a-than moves straight away to attack you, you side step his weapon but he swings again and you realize his weapon is some type of sword as he slices off a few strands of your hair, you quickly put some distance between the two of you.

“You brat, I’ll kill you thoroughly. I’ll cut you up, make steak out of you and serve you to the boss!” He doesn’t waste any time and comes at you again you, his weapons come flying towards you, you weren’t prepared for such an attack but a quick burst of flames speeds you out the way, not having quite got the hang of that move however ends with you hitting the fence.

He’s got you backed against a very dangerous fall…

“You die here!” He throws out those weapons again but instead of aiming for you they end up floating in the air to your confusion, a green sparking light appears on one and connects to the rest you, you know you need to run, but there’s no where to go that doesn’t risk falling to your death!

Just when you expect the lightning to strike you, you instead end up surprised as you feel no pain, the attack definitely went off, but it didn’t hit you…

Looking down you see a small object glowing green with electricity, it’s one of Lambo’s horns, you look to your left and see a crying Lambo, he must have thrown this…

“(Y/n)-nee…” Lambo was worried about you, he saved you…

You smile proudly, he’s certainly a kid worth fighting for! Alright, it’s time to end this! Tapping into your dying will your eyes glaze over in orange, the mittens on your hands turn into gloves.

“No… No!” Levi-a-than angry at his attack being ruined sends the weapons towards you once again, hoping to pierce you like a pin cushion, but you raise your arms and he’s surprised to see the weapons stop short of hitting you, he struggles to understand what’s happening but he can see a thin aura of orange surrounding you.

And then his weapons begin to melt.

“What?!” He yells out in surprise as his weapons turn into puddles on the ground, when you approach him, he realises he has nothing to fight with and furiously clenches his fists. “I-I can’t lose!”

“This is the end.” As you step closer to him, he can feel himself begin to sweat, the heat that melted his prized weapons is about to be turned on him.

“N-No! Boss… I just wanted you to praise me again! Please, boss!” He falls to his knee’s prepared for death but is surprised when a small hand appears before him.

“It’s okay, it’s over now, you did great!” You hold your hand out to the man, your prepared for him to continue to attack you, but hearing his plea just now made you hesitate to continue fighting. “I-I get it, you’re not fighting for the ring either, there’s something more important to you.”

You pull the lightning ring from your pocket and hold it out to him, but Levi-a-than just glares at you.

“I don’t need your pity.”

“This isn’t pity, it’s understanding, empathy, you should try it sometime.” Your eyes flash orange and you drop the ring in front of him before turning your back on him and heading towards your friends, you are so ready to go home.

“Stop.” You pause at Xanxus’s command and turn around to find it wasn’t aimed at you but rather the man about to strangle you, Levi-a-than stops his attack and looks to his boss in surprise. “It’s over.”

“Boss, no, I can still fight! I’ll finish this brat, so you don’t have to waste your time!”

“Enough. You did what you were supposed to, now go away.” Xanxus coldly brushes him off and Levi-a-than follows his command, you find yourself face to face with Xanxus.

“You could end this all right now, you know I don’t want it.” You look nervously into those red eyes as the man grins down at you.

“True, but I still have plans.”

“What sort of plans? What do you want?”

“Revenge.”


	83. Visits!

Revenge? Xanxus wants revenge, but against who and for what? 

“Now that the matter of the lightning ring is settled, we shall announce the next battle.” The Cervello speak up before you can question Xanxus. “The next match will take place the day after tomorrow, the match will be the battle between the guardians of storm.”

That’s Gokudera-kun…

“Will you oppose this battle too?” Your worry must have shown on your face as Xanxus mockingly questions your resolve.

“Of course, I oppose this whole situation, aren’t you worried about your friends?”

“Friends?” He scoffs. “You really are a naïve child… but even you have potential.”

Those words send a shiver of fear down your spine, you were right, he has something planned for you…

Xanxus turns around and is about to leave but you reach out and grab onto the coat hanging from his shoulders.

“W-Wait! Since there’s still a day before the next battle we should try to talk things out, I’ll listen to whatever you have to say, or you can just stare menacingly into the distance while I babble on. Please. I want to understand you Xanxus-san.” You speak so only he can hear you and it seems to work as he spares you a glance before leaving, you hope you made some progress…

“Tenth, that was amazing!” Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately approach you after the Varia leave.

“Yeah (Y/n), I’ve never seen you like that before.” Yamamoto grins and you flush in embarrassment.

“Oh no, I-I guess I got a bit carried away, do you think I was too rude?”

“No way Tenth, you really let that bastard have it!” Gokudera cheers. “I always knew you had it in you!”

“Haha, with you on our side we don’t have to worry about anything.” Yamamoto laughs and you wave your hands.

“N-No way! This situation is still so dangerous! Gokudera-kun, your match is next…”

“Don’t worry Tenth, I won’t let you down!”

“T-That’s not what I want to hear…” You look down sadly and Gokudera immediately changes his tune.

“I-I mean, I know it’s dangerous, but after the fight is over, I’ll still be by your side, I know what’s important!”

“Gokudera-kun… I’m really glad! You too Yamamoto, remember to look after yourself!”

“Got it! I can’t wait for my turn; this is all so exciting!”

“(Y/n), you better get this one home.” Reborn speaks up and you see him dragging along a sleeping Lambo, you pick the snoozing child up, poor thing.

“Yeah, it is pretty late, but I still want to check on Onii-san.”

“Leave it till tomorrow (Y/n), you have a whole day before the next battle, use it well.”

“Alright, what are you going to do?” Reborn seems to have something on his mind.

“I have business to take care of.” Those words worry you, but Reborn doesn’t seem eager to tell you anything.

You have to admit to feeling quite exhausted yourself, you probably should head home, at least you managed to protect Lambo and it seems he protected you too.

You make sure to grab his horn before leaving, this thing is surprisingly powerful.

**\-----**

“Onii-san, how is your arm?” The next day you drop by the Sasagawa residence.

“I have to keep it in this sling, but I’ll be back in the ring in no time!!!”

“Onii-chan, your supposed to rest!” Kyoko scolds and the overly energized Ryohei immediately sits back down, it seems she’s got him under her thumb, you can’t help but smile.

“I’m glad you’re doing okay.”

“I’m glad your okay too (Y/n)-chan, Reborn-chan dropped by the hospital and let us know how your fight went.” Kyoko smiles and you blush.

“Oh yeah, I-It was, um, I’m just glad Lambo is okay.”

“It sounded so extreme! I heard you turned into a fireball and melted your opponent!!!”

“That certainly didn’t happen!”

“Hehe, it sounds so exciting!”

“K-Kyoko-chan…”

At least they’re both doing okay.

**\-----**

Returning home your surprised to hear your Mother happily chatting in the kitchen, you curiously poke your head in only for your jaw to hit the floor.

There, in the kitchen, is Xanxus, leader of the Varia assassination squad, listening to your Mother babble on about nonsense, she’s holding photo albums containing pictures of you as a little kid!!!

“Oh, and this is the time (Y/n)-chan got hit in the head with a baseball, she cried her little eyes out for hours, look at the lump on her head, aw, my little clumsy baby!” Your Mother coo’s over the pictures as the colour drains from your face in horror.

“K-K-Kaa-san! What are you doing?!?!” You burst into the room terrified.

“Oh (Y/n)-chan, I was just showing your friend some of my favourite pictures of you!”

“W-What?!” Your friend!? Xanxus is the most intimidating man you’ve ever seen and she’s just happily chatting away with him about embarrassing pictures of you! “Um, I just, h-how did, um, X-Xanxus-san is…”

Xanxus just scoffs at your panicking and continues to eat the lunch your Mother prepared for him, despite your Father not returning she’s still continued her frenzied cooking.

How did things end up like this?


	84. Mother's Cooking!

You can’t believe your sitting across from Xanxus in your own home as your Mother happily hums to herself while baking an assortment of goods, you can’t stop the slight shaking of your hands despite Xanxus’s apparent laid back behaviour, he’s helped himself to your Dad’s alcohol supply and is eating the food Nana has provided…

“Um, Xanxus-san, why are you here?”

“You said you wanted to talk.”

“Right, but I didn’t expect you to show up at my house…” You nervously poke the piece of cake in front of you with your fork, are you really going to have this conversation here? You didn’t even expect him to listen to you!

“Maman!!” A cheerful cry is followed by the children’s screams and giggles as they rush into the kitchen after no doubt smelling the cookies your Mother just pulled out of the oven.

“Oh my, what a hungry bunch! Be sure not to be too loud and disturb (Y/n)-chan’s guest.” Nana cheerfully quiets the children that turn to look at your ‘guest’ only for you to freeze in horror when Lambo points a finger at Xanxus and opens his mouth, fearing what the child is about to say you pull him onto your lap and cover his mouth.

“Ah, t-these are the kids, Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta! Please ignore anything Lambo says.” You continue to cover the squirming child’s mouth as I-Pin jumps on to your head and Fuuta cuddles up to your side.

“You’re the Varia boss! Please let me rank you before you leave!” Fuuta looks on with excited eyes, your sure Xanxus ranks first in ‘intimidating glares’.

“You’re the ranking kid, how’d you end up here?” Xanxus questions intently.

“(Y/n) saved me!” Fuuta’s bright smile has you blushing.

“Hehe, Fuuta is my little brother.” You pat him on the head before realizing you’ve freed Lambo.

“Gyahahaha! (Y/n)-nee’s favourite brother is Lambo-san!!” He jumps up on the table nearly landing on your piece of cake.

“Lambo, stop!” I-Pin calls out and takes action to stop Lambo, the kids end up running around the table, you manage to get them to the floor and they take off running around the house.

“My, my, so energetic!” Nana giggles and goes to find them.

“S-Sorry about that, they’re sweet, just loud.” Xanxus doesn’t strike you as the type that does well with kids… “Here Fuuta, you can have my cake.”

“Thanks (Y/n)-nee!” Fuuta sits next to you and happily begins to eat, your too nervous to have an appetite. “(Y/n)-nee is really great you know, her and Maman have taken me in and treated me like family and when I got taken by some bad guys (Y/n)-nee and her friends came and rescued me!”

“Is that so.” Xanxus once again looks like he’s sizing you up.

“Ah, y-yeah, it was a complicated situation, there was an animal guy and a yo-yo guy, some girl with a clarinet and a creepy bird man, Lancia-san ended up being a good guy but the guy in charge of it all was the worst even though it seemed the mafia kind of screwed him up. I guess the whole experience was a nightmare topped off by a letter from the Ninth threatening to kill me and my friends if I didn’t do what he commanded but I guess that’s just my life now ahahaha!”

…

Both Fuuta and Xanxus look at you like your crazy as you slowly sink down in your chair in embarrassment.

“Sorry, I overshare when I’m nervous…”

At this point Nana returns with Lambo and I-Pin who sit at the table and cheer when Nana puts a plate of cookies in front of them, Nana giggles happily at their joy.

“It really is so great having the kids around, it was so lonely before they all came! Oh no offense (Y/n)-chan!”

“Don’t worry about it Kaa-san…” She giggles at your dry response and ruffles your hair; you pout and turn back to Xanxus. “Um, sorry about getting off track, I-If you still want to talk about t-the thing I-.”

“No, I’m done here.” Xanxus stands to his feet drawing your Mothers attention.

“Oh, are you going now Xanxus-san? Here, please take this with you.” She hands him a box packed with food. “I’ve made so much, I’m happy to share it with (Y/n)-chan’s friends!”

“K-Kaa-san.” You worry about Xanxus’s reaction, but he just nods and turns to leave. “I-I’ll walk you out.”

Following him to the front door you politely open it and step aside as he pulls his shoes on, when he passes you by, he stops and looks back at you.

“Your Mother… Her cooking is good.”

“Oh? Oh yeah, um, I’ll tell her you liked it, I’m she’ll be really happy!” You look at the box he’s carrying. “If you want some more, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, I can bring it to you at tomorrows match?”

“…Sounds good, see you then.” And just like that he’s gone, you close the door still uncertain about the whole thing, you didn’t get a chance to talk about the fights, but somehow that was the most civil conversation you’ve had with the guy, so you suppose this was good.

Yeah, maybe, hopefully…

Time to eat some cake and get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and lack of editing, I ended up getting injured so I'm going to take a break until I'm better, thank you for all the support! ^_^


	85. Daddy Issues!

Your special training continues to propel you down the path of the mysterious first boss of the Vongola, although you remain in the dark for the most part on what type of technique your going to be learning.

You have a lot on your mind lately, so during a short break you sit down with Basil to talk while you both rehydrate under the shade of a tree.

“Hey Basil, how are you holding up?”

“Ah, Hyper mode is more difficult to bear than I thought, but I won’t give up Sawada-dono!”

“R-Right, you seem really dedicated, um, why is that exactly?” You nervously turn the water bottle over in your hands afraid of what you might learn with this line of questioning.

“I don’t want the rings that were protected by master to be taken away by those people!” His expression is really earnest, Basil seems like a good person, how did he end up with Iemitsu? “Is everything alright Sawada-dono? You look rather sick.”

“I-I’m fine! Um, so this might be a strange question, but how do you feel about Iemitsu?”

“I admire master! He has taught me everything I know! I learned to fight from him since I was young, and he was even the one to teach me Japanese!”

“Since you were young…” That’s a disturbing revelation, you’re not only mad at a kid being involved with such danger, but it hurts to know that Iemitsu was off looking after Basil instead off being home with your Mother and you.

He’s had this whole secret life you knew nothing about, a whole other ‘Family’ he’s been giving all his attention to while neglecting yours…

“S-Sawada-dono, your flames!”

“Eh? Ah, oh no! I’m so sorry!” Your anger trigged a burst of flames that destroyed the water bottle in your hands. “I-I didn’t get you did I Basil?”

“There is no need to worry about me Sawada-dono, what happened to trigger the flames though?”

“Uhhh… I think that’s enough training for the day! R-Reborn, isn’t it time to head home!”

“Reborn-san isn’t here…”

“Oh, right…”

“Sawada-dono, is there a problem?”

“I-I suppose there is, but I’m not sure what to do about it…”

“Please rely on my assistance Sawada-dono, I am at your service!”

“Ah, sorry Basil, but I don’t think you can help with this.” You feel bad giving Basil the cold shoulder, especially when he looks so disappointed, but you don’t know what to say to him…

You have to get your anger under control, what to do…

Maybe… Maybe you need help, it’s not good to bottle all this up, but who should you go to? You don’t want to bother Yamamoto and Gokudera while they’re training, Onii-san and Kyoko deserve some rest after yesterdays fight, the kids are a no go and you’re in no way ready to talk to your Mother about the situation…

Okay, you have a few options left, lets give this a go.

**\-----**

“-so that’s the story, if you guys have any advice, I would really appreciate it!” Sitting at the table in your room you look hopefully at the council you have assembled.

“Haru had no idea you were struggling with such problems (Y/n)-san! You don’t need to worry anymore though, because my Father will look after you! Our family’s will become one after the wedding of course!”

“Love is such an important thing; you should feel happy to be accepted into Haru’s family (Y/n).”

“…” Haru and Bianchi may not have been the right choice… “Um, t-thanks’ Haru, but that doesn’t really solve the problem.”

“R-Really, did I misunderstand?” She looks confused.

“Allow me to explain.” Bianchi seems to have caught on at least. “(Y/n)’s problem is not needing a Father, it’s that she want’s to kill the one she has.”

“N-No! I-I don’t want to kill him, don’t tell Haru that!” You wave your hands in a panic, but Bianchi nonchalantly sips at her tea.

“Am I wrong?”

“Yes! I-I just want to stop melting things because I’m mad at him!”

“I’m sorry (Y/n)-san, I’ve never melted anything before, so I don’t know how to help!” Haru seems really broken up about it, but once again she’s focusing on the wrong thing.

“The melting is just a side affect of the real problem.” You try to explain.

“(Y/n) what your asking is impossible.” Bianchi cuts in.

“I-It is?”

“You’re still a kid, but as you grow older, you’ll learn there’s no right answer to these problems, only you can decide how you feel, if your angry, be angry, if your sad, be sad. Don’t let someone else tell you how you should feel.”

Both you and Haru sit in awe of Bianchi, her adult wisdom is surely earned through her own problems and it helps to resolve your feelings.

“T-Thank you Bianchi, it really helps hearing that.”

“Amazing, Bianchi-san is so mature.” Haru watches with sparkling eyes and you can’t help but agree, Bianchi isn’t your usual pillar of knowledge, but she was really helpful just now.

“Oh, and if things don’t work out, I’ll lend you some poison.”

“Thanks, but no thanks…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it's with such a drama filled chapter, but hey, at least we got some more Haru and Bianchi!


	86. Belphegor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I guess I got kind of down on myself about this story, but I want to keep writing! Sorry for not editing, I wanted to get this chapter out before I backed out!

It’s time to head off to school for the storm battle, while you’re nervously pulling on your shoes you blink in surprise at the sudden appearance of Reborn, he always shows up out of nowhere…

“R-Reborn, your back! How did things go with your business?” You ask anxiously.

“Iemitsu is back in Italy, he’s investigating the Ninths disappearance.”

“The Ninth’s missing?” That’s worrying… A guy in his position shouldn’t be able to just disappear… “Do you think he left on his own or maybe he was kidnapped?”

“It’s unlikely he would leave without leaving some type of message behind, but it’s also difficult to believe someone could abduct the Ninth…” Reborn’s eyes are hidden by his hat and you get the impression he’s legitimately worried.

“I-I see… I’m sure he’s okay Reborn.” You gently pat him on the back. “Do you have any leads?”

“…It’s time for Gokudera’s match.”

“Oh yeah, we should get going!” Reborn manages to easily distract you and your worry quickly increases as Reborn continues to talk.

“His opponent is Belphegor, also known as ‘Prince the Ripper’. An assassin with royal blood who loves to rip people apart.”

“N-No way, what a scary guy…” You nervously shiver as you make your way outdoors, you take quick steps anxious to see Gokudera, but as you arrive at the school gates you see only Yamamoto and Ryohei. “Ah, Gokudera-kun isn’t here yet?”

“We thought he’d be coming with you.” The boys shake their heads and Reborn speaks up from his place on your shoulder.

“Shamal might have stopped him, it’s impossible for him to let a disciple enter a battle without any chance of winning.”

“Are Gokudera-kun’s chances really that low…” Your eyes are down cast as you fear for Gokudera’s safety, the boys share a worried look, but you perk up before either one can say something. “Come on, lets go, I’m sure Gokudera-kun isn’t too far away, so let’s wait for him inside.”

You take the lead and head into the school, tonight’s battle seems to be taking place on the top floor, when you reach your destination you shrink at the sight of the Varia, your group keeps distance with them.

“So, which one is Gokudera’s opponent?” Yamamoto nonchalantly asks Reborn.

“That one there.” Reborn openly points towards the blond boy wearing stripes and a tiara, Reborn did say he was a prince after all, you nervously step back when the boy grins at you.

“Ushishishi, it was so entertaining watching the Vongola Princess put Leviathan down, aren’t you going to challenge me next?” He’s taunting you. “Hmm? Are you too afraid? Shishishi!”

“I-I…” You don’t know what to say, your scared for Gokudera’s safety, but something about this guy is making you want to run for it.

“Aww, the Princess is shaking!” He boldly steps forward, and you can feel Yamamoto and Ryohei become tense next to you.

“Don’t play with the Boss’s prey Bel.” The small hooded person scolds him, but Belphegor continues to laugh.

“The Boss isn’t here right now and besides, I can do whatever I want, because I’m a prince.” His grin is malicious making you actually prefer Xanxus to be here. “Shishishi, it looks like your white knight has fled princess, what will you do now?”

“…G-Gokudera-kun hasn’t fled, he’ll be here any second!” You stand up to the killer, but he only continues to grin.

“Shishishi, oh I hope so, I want to see the look on his face after I do this.” Before you can ask what, he mean, the blond pulls something from his pocket and looks ready to throw it at you, but an explosion causes him to retreat.

“Don’t you even think of hurting the Tenth!” Gokudera’s angry voice yells out and the smoke clears to reveal a furious Gokudera ready to kick some ass.

The Blond assassin tsk’s at having his fun ruined while your eyes light up in relief at Gokudera’s appearance.

“Gokudera-kun, you made it!”

“Sorry for the wait Tenth, Gokudera Hayato is here!”

“Haha, way to pull off a dramatic entrance!”

“Good going Octopus head!” Yamamoto and Ryohei are pleased to see him as well.

Gokudera quickly makes his way over to you.

“Are you alright Tenth? That bastard did do anything to you did he!”

“I-I’m okay, I’m just glad nothing happened to you.”

“Sorry, It took some time to prepare everything I needed!” He smiles brightly at you and you sigh in relief, but the fight hasn’t even begun yet, Gokudera says he’s prepared, but is he really going to be okay?

“Sawada, your doing that weird thing with your face!”

“Eh? W-What are you talking about Onii-san?”

“Haha, (Y/n) what your thinking really shows on your face.” Yamamoto grins and you blush in response.

“Ah, I-I can’t help it! I just want Gokudera-kun to be okay.”

“I’m sorry for always worrying you Tenth!”

“N-No, it’s not your fault, I-I guess I’m just the type to worry over everything!”

“You still have a lot to learn (Y/n).” Reborn does a mocking sigh leaving you to pout, you always make such obvious sad faces, maybe you should try to smile more.

“It’s time to begin the battle.” The Cervello speak up and you see the clock strike 11:00, you nervously swallow in response.

“R-Right, sorry for causing a disturbance!” You bow nervously and allow them to take over and explain the rules of the Storm battle.

The battle area is the entire third floor of the school, but just like before there is a troubling addition, hurricane turbines have been placed randomly throughout the floor, the strength of the turbine easily shatters the windows and could push a person to their death.

Just when things sound bad enough the Cervello reveal another horrifying addition, 15 minutes after the match begins time bombs installed in the hurricane turbines will go off one after the other, this is insane!

“W-Wait, isn’t that too far!” You try to protest but freeze at the sound of Doctor Shamals voice.

“Hm, was that windows smashing I heard? Is anyone hurt?” You don’t wonder long on how genuine his question is when he gropes the Cervello, they both elbow him in the face sending him flying away.

“What the hell are you doing here!” Gokudera angrily yells at the perverted Doctor.

“I heard glass shattering and thought someone might be injured, plus I thought I’d see your match in jest.” He smirks at Gokudera’s glare, when he looks away and spots you his grin becomes larger. “Ah, (Y/n)-chaaan! Did you get hurt by the glass, let me take a look at you~”

“I’m fine, please stay away!” You have to dodge his groping hands as the man continues to coo at you, Gokudera tries to become a buffer between the two of you.

“Knock it off you perverted old man! Don’t touch the Tenth while I’m having my match!”

“Octopus head, we have to do the thing before your match!” Ryohei jumps in with an excited reminder.

“Agh, don’t make me do that embarrassing huddle!”

“A huddle? You guys really are children.” Shamal scoffs. “What you should do before a big fight is ask for a kiss~”

“What?”


	87. Battle Of The Storm Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the support, you guys are awesome and I'll do my best to write a fic you can enjoy!

Yours and the boys faces all go red, you wait for an annoyed protest, but Gokudera seems to have shut down, he’s reached the peak of anger and embarrassment.

Reborn shakes his head.

“Well why not (Y/n), think of it as a special power up.”

“S-Special power up?” You look between Reborn and Gokudera.

“Hey if Gokudera gets a kiss does that mean I get one too?” Yamamoto’s response surprises you and seems to knock Gokudera out of his stupor.

“No way! It’s my match so only I get to be kissed by the Tenth!”

“Gokudera-kun!”

“Ack! Sorry Tenth! I meant only if you wanted too!” He quickly bows down in apology.

“I don’t see how a kiss is better than a huddle.” Ryohei scratches his head in confusion and you hastily nod.

“Y-Yeah, don’t put weird idea’s in their head’s Reborn.”

“I’m sure the idea was already there.” Reborn smirks. “I’m sure a kiss would boost moral (Y/n).”

“S-Stop saying embarrassing stuff, there’s a group of assassins trying to kill us standing right over there, please focus on the problem at hand!” You can feel the looks of judgement coming from the Varia! “L-Let’s just do the huddle…”

“Alright!” Ryohei cheers and pulls the group in. “Gokudera fight!!!”

“Then the two of you please come to the middle.” The Cervello call the storm guardians, before Gokudera heads over he stops at your side.

“Don’t worry Tenth, I’ll be back before you know it!” He grins proudly and you manage a small smile.

“Please look after yourself Gokudera-kun.” When he turns to leave a spike of fear causes you to reach out and grab his hand with both of yours. “W-Wait, um, I really mean it, if things go bad just get out of there.”

You both look into each other’s eyes with unspoken understanding, Gokudera nods before you let go of his hand allowing him to enter the battlefield, you step back to join your friends and Yamamoto puts a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“Don’t look so worried (Y/n), Gokudera’s got this.” Despite his reassuring smile you can tell Yamamoto is worried as well.

Another hand appears on your other shoulder but when you turn to look your eyes turn cold at the sight of Shamal.

“Poor (Y/n)-chan, feel free to find comfort in my arms~”

“No thanks.” You place yourself between Yamamoto and Ryohei for protection and focus on where Gokudera is talking with Belphegor, you clasp your hands nervously together in front of your chest.

“Then, for the ring of storm, Belphegor VS Gokudera Hayato! Begin the Match!!!”

Gokudera’s dynamite starts the battle, at first it looks like he’s started out ahead, but then he’s suddenly surrounded by knives! He just barely manages to get out of dodge!

“This is ‘Varia Quality’, there is no time for you to relax.” Shamal explains.

“Triple bomb!” Gokudera kicks up the action with his new move, there’s so much dynamite he has to do some damage! But Belphegor doesn’t even look like he’s going to dodge! You realize why when the hurricane turbine activates and blows the dynamite out the window, how did he know…

“As the guardian of storm of course I’m sensitive to wind.” The blond smirks, fortunately Gokudera shows some sensitivity as well as he hits the ground before another burst of wind can send him out the window.

“T-The wind is too strong, Gokudera-kun can’t fight like this…”

“That applies to both of them.” Reborn reassures you, but before you can breathe in relief, Gokudera is being sliced by the assassins knives, how did they get through the wind!?

“Gokudera-kun!” You cry out in worry as he crashes through a classroom’s window, Belphegor follows him in and explains his methods, he’s reading the air currents to guide the knives to where Gokudera is, a knife then cuts open his cheek! “N-No way…”

“Making use of a situation that was thought to be a disadvantage, he has the ability to perform this extraordinary idea perfectly… I must admit, he’s unmistakably a genius.” Shamal realizes the type of opponent Gokudera is fighting against.

“3 Minutes have passed.” The Cervello announce.

Gokudera is fighting for his life against an unrelenting attack, knives continue to chase him leaving no time to counterattack, you nervously watch him on the screen provided, Gokudera has no choice but to run! Using the smoke from his bombs to go into hiding only seems to excite Belphegor who announces a game of hide and seek.

It looks like Gokudera might get a second to think and plan his next move, but the knives continue to attack him despite Belphegor still being in the hallway! Gokudera looks really hurt!

“Ushishishi, is it already checkmate? Is that all you can do as a guardian of storm? How pathetic, I might as well take your princess for myself!” The assassin continues to taunt Gokudera, you can’t bare to watch but refuse to look away.

Belphegor pulls out even more knives looking to finish Gokudera off, you hold your breath when a figure smashes through the window, but you end up relieved when it turns out to be the anatomical model embedded with knives. Gokudera shows himself and holds the models head with some sort of wire.

“This is your techniques true nature.” Gokudera explains that Belphegor attached the string to him earlier and used it to guide the knives to him, Gokudera figured out the trick despite Belphegor misdirecting him with the wind current stuff!

“So, you figured it out huh, but you still have the wind to worry about, Ushishishi, what are you going to do?” Belphegor is still grinning like he’s already won… Gokudera pulls out more bombs despite the continued wind. “Those won’t be able to hit their target.”

“Hey (Y/n)-chan~”

“Geh!” You jump in surprise when Shamal drapes himself over you.

“Did you know, the one who gave up his flirting time to teach that boy was once called a genius?”

“W-What are you saying?”

“Hm, I suppose I’m saying that such a pretty face shouldn’t make such sad expressions when that boys training is about to pay off.” He points towards the screen and you watch Gokudera let loose his dynamite, you fear it won’t make it through the wind, but it suddenly ignites like a rocket and hits its target after changing direction mid-air!

“H-He did it… Way to go Gokudera-kun, that was amazing!!!” You cheer in excitement, that was a direct hit, it has to be over!

“…Ushishishi!”


	88. The Storm Rages On!

“Ushishishishi!!!” A manic laughter is coming from the injured assassin. “Aaaa~ It’s flowing out~~ The royal blood~~ Ahaa~ It’s not stopping, it’s not stopping!”

“H-He’s lost it…” You murmur fearfully, you have a bad feeling Gokudera is in real danger! Watching the mad prince cackle on the screen you see Gokudera ready himself to finish off the blond.

“Rocket Bomb!!!” The bombs blast towards their intended target, just when it seems the guys isn’t going to dodge, he instead makes a mad run at Gokudera, the bombs explosion only propels him forward, he throws his knives at Gokudera and your horrified to see cuts appear on his face!

Gokudera seems stunned by the attack allowing the blond to close in, Belphegor goes in for the kill but Gokudera throws up one of his miniature bombs separating the two at the expense of more injuries.

“T-This is horrible…” Your hands cover your mouth terrified as Gokudera struggles to put distance between the two of them, the Cervello’s announcement only adds fuel to your fear.

“The hurricane turbines self-destruction will occur to 6 minutes.”

They’re almost out of time! Gokudera ends up hiding in the library as the minutes tic down, Belphegor enters the library and the two attack each other, your having trouble focusing on what’s going on and instead struggle to keep track of the time.

How much longer is it now? Is there enough time for him to get away from the bombs?

“Gokudera-kun… Gokudera-kun…” You tearfully repeat his name in prayer for his safety, when he stops moving and you see how much blood he’s covered in you feel faint. “W-Why isn’t he moving?”

“It’s difficult to see on the monitor, but his surroundings have been completely swathed in razor wire.” The cloaked baby explains Gokudera’s predicament.

“So, it was the knives after all.” Shamal and Reborn seem to have been paying closer attention to Belphegor’s methods.

“The wire was looped through the small ring in the knives, that razor wire is also his weapon.” Reborn explains.

“T-Then Gokudera-kun is…” Before you can finish speaking you notice Gokudera doesn’t seem ready to give up, the monitor than reveals gun powder spread throughout the room that Gokudera ignites to cut the razor wire! Gokudera managed to get himself out of that difficult attack and turn his bombs on Belphegor!

“This is the guardian of storm’s attack of raging waves.” Gokudera is amazing! Belphegor must have been defeated by that attack; he’s lying on the rubble as Gokudera approaches him to retrieve the ring.

“There are 3 minutes remaining.” The Cervello announce.

You watch Gokudera stumble for a moment and worry over his injuries.

“Gokudera-kun, are you okay?!”

“Ah! Yes Tenth! J-Just a little dizzy.” He shakes it off.

“Please hurry, there’s no time to waste!” Following your orders, he quickly goes to retrieve the ring only to jump in surprise when a hand reaches out to grab the ring around his own neck, how can Belphegor still move?!

“The winner will be me!!!”

“Why you!!” The two begin to grapple on the ground, fists flying despite the injuries both have sustained, they’re both too weak to overpower the other and you once again find yourself counting down the seconds.

“Whaaa, there’s not much time left before the bombs go off, Gokudera-kun please get out of there!!!”

“I-I’m working on it Tenth!” He’s still struggling with Belphegor!

“J-Just forget about the ring, you did your best, now it’s time to come home!!!” You tearfully call out just before the first of the bombs go off. “Gokudera-kun!!!”

“Gokudera!!!”

“Octopus-Head!!!”

“Hayato!!!”

The feed cuts off and you turn to the Cervello in a panic.

“W-What happened!”

“The countdown has begun, the turbine in the library will explode in approximately 1 minute.”

“…I-I’m going in there.”

“W-Wait (Y/n)-!” Yamamoto stops you before you can charge of towards the library. “It’s too dangerous.”

“B-But…” You know he’s right when you hear another explosion, running in there is likely just going to cause more problems…

“Hey, look over there.” Reborn draws your attention and you look into the cloud of smoke caused by an earlier turbine exploding, you can see two figures stumbling out of the smoke, it’s Gokudera and Belphegor!

“Gokudera-kun!” You call out his name and Gokudera drops Belphegor and hurry’s to meet you, when you reach him Gokudera collapses to his knees as you wrap your arms around him. “Y-You came back! And you even brought Belphegor!”

Peeking over Gokudera’s shoulder reveals the assassin barely conscious but skill cackling to himself, you quickly look away.

“Ugh, that guy’s a real freak, but I figured you wouldn’t want me to leave him there to die, even after the stuff he said. Besides, he’s a lot more cooperative now he’s got what he wanted.” You notice he’s talking about the ring and your honestly surprised at how things turned out. “I-I’m sorry about the ring Tenth, but I know I don’t need it to prove myself to you.”

“…Hahhaha, your right, your completely right! I’m so happy and so proud of you!” Gokudera is a really amazing guy!

“Great work Gokudera!”

“Welcome back Octopus-Head!”

Both Yamamoto and Ryohei coming charging in expecting a group hug, but they accidently knock you and Gokudera closer together, it takes a moment to realize what happened but yours and the boys faces are bright red as you lock lips with Gokudera.

Both of your eyes are wide in surprise at the accidental lip lock, Gokudera hesitantly pulls away as what just happened slowly registers in his brain leading to him fainting.

“G-Gokudera-kun!” You grasp the unconscious boy and look around for help, the boys shyly avoid your gaze. “Uwhaaaa, s-someone announce the next battle so we can go!”

One of the Cervello clear her throat and come to your rescue.

“The battle of the storm goes to the Varia; Tomorrow night’s battle will be the battle between the guardians of rain!”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment, now I can have some real fun!” The long white-haired guy is Yamamoto’s opponent. “Don’t think you can run away Katana-brat.”

“Hahaha, you don’t have to worry about that, I’m so excited I won’t be able to sleep.” Yamamoto seems just as eager for the fight.

“Please excuse the intrusion! Levi-Taichou!!” One of Levi-a-than’s men has appeared. “Someone has breached the school perimeter and is picking of the lightning squad one by one!”

“What?!”

“What do you think your doing in my school?”

HIIIIIIE! It’s Hibari-san!!!


	89. After the Storm

“H-H-H-Hibari-san is here!!!!!” Your dead! Your so dead! Hibari-san’s beloved school is damaged so he’s out for blood!

“Unlawfully breaking into the school as well as damaging school property, for these crimes you will be bitten to death.” He glares coldly and with killing intent!

“He really likes the school, doesn’t he?” Yamamoto calmly laughs off Hibari’s rage as you struggle to lift the unconscious Gokudera.

“R-Retreat! Everybody run for your lives!” You scream in a panic, it’s been a while since you’ve seen Hibari and the fear has been steadily building up, Reborn decided to help calm you down with a solid slap to the face. “Ow!”

“Calm down (Y/n).”

“You couldn’t have just said that…” You whimper in pain clutching your cheek.

“So, you’re the one who brought down my subordinates…” Levi-a-than looks ready for a fight! He charges Hibari in a rage, but the prefect easily trips the giant.

“I guess I’ll start with you.” All he’s done is identify himself as Hibari’s target!

“Aaha, that’s Hibari alright!”

“Y-Yamamoto, stop laughing and help me!”

“Ah, alright!” The taller boy easily lifts Gokudera onto his back and you can at least be relieved Gokudera is in good hands, now all you have to do is escape.

“Um, thank you for having us, we’ll be leaving now!” You quickly bow before turning and dragging Yamamoto away knowing Reborn and Shamal can handle themselves.

“Where do you think you’re going.”

HIIIIIIIIE! Your attempted escape has drawn Hibari’s attention!

“EEEP! I’m sorry!” You reflexively squeak but before Hibari can hurt you, your saved by Yamamoto’s quick reflexes, even with Gokudera on his back Yamamoto was able to grab Hibari’s tonfa.

“Please calm down Hibari, don’t be mad at (Y/n).” The soothing spirit of Yamamoto doesn’t seem to work as the boys eyes only narrow further!

“Ciaossu Hibari.” Reborn steps up to draw Hibari’s attention.

“The baby? Sorry, but I’m busy at the moment.”

“Hibari, it’s fine if you let loose here, but you’ll miss an opportunity to really enjoy yourself. You see, if you bear with it and follow the scramble battle rules, you might be able to fight Rokudo Mukuro again in the near future.”

Now that gets Hibari’s attention and-wait a minute, what did he say?!

“W-W-Wait, Rokudo Mukuro?” You go ignored as Hibari’s excitement is apparent.

“The school will need to be repaired.”

“Yes, we the Cervello will take care of the repairs.”

“Hm, good.” And with that you’ve somehow dodged the wrath of Hibari, but just as the prefect leaves and you think you can finally leave a loud shout rings out.

“HEEEEEEEY! Katana brat! Where did you learn to move like that! I like it! And this way your chances of winning have gone from 0% to still being 0%!!! The coming day will be your last! Laaater!!!” The Varia exit through the window and things have finally settled down.

“…C-Can we go now? Gokudera-kun needs a Doctor, an actual Doctor!” You add on before Shamal can whine at you, he only grins at your annoyance and takes his leave.

“You know I don’t treat male patients, but come to me anytime your hurt (Y/n)-chan~”

“Don’t worry little sis, Romario here can look after him.”

“Dino-san!” He looks pretty beat up… “H-How is training with Hibari-san going?”

“Well, you know how he is. Ah, Yamamoto, I have to tell you somethings about that guy, Squalo. You see, he was the guy who would have become the Varia boss.”

“W-Wait, doesn’t that mean he’s really strong?” All of the Varia seem strong, but if that guy could have become the boss instead of Xanxus than this is a terrifying revelation, your friends have already been injured so greatly…

“I met him when we attended the same school that was popular among the mafia, everyone there was talking about the appearance of an incredibly strong swordsman, both his strength and methods of refining his swordsmanship were breaking the mould. Squalo attacked indiscriminately to hone his own style, with each swordsman he felled another style he absorbed, he was like a ravenous shark, the scent of blood sent him into a frenzy.”

“S-Scary…” You murmur listening to Dino’s story while watching Romario look over Gokudera.

“The Varia got wind of him and tried to scout him, but he would only join if he could challenge the Varia’s current boss, Tyr, who was called Emperor of the Sword. No one doubted that Tyr would win, but after a death match that lasted two days, Squalo defeated the Emperor. At the same time he perfected his current technique, after joining the Varia he continued to best any opponent leading everyone to believe he would become the next boss…”

“Then why is Xanxus in charge?”

“I don’t know.”

“I-I see…” There’s a lot you don’t know about Xanxus that’s for sure.

“Yamamoto, Squalo has defeated many styles, your only chance of winning is to transcend style.”


	90. Hidden Steel!

After all the excitement of last night’s battle your strangely eager to throw yourself into training, both Reborn and Basil take note of how focused you are, as you and Basil continue to spar Reborn opens his mouth and easily throws of your focus.

“So, (Y/n), was Gokudera your first kiss?”

“Wha?!” You turn to the hitman in shock leaving yourself open to Basil’s attack, you end up face down in the dirt. “O-Ow…”

“Ah! I’m sorry Sawada-dono, I wasn’t prepared for you to turn so suddenly!” Basil looks down on you in concern while Reborn continues to smirk.

“I-I’m okay.” You move onto your knees rubbing your cheek in pain.

“Hm, so you weren’t as focused as I thought.” Reborn appears at your side with a smug expression on his face.

“How could I focus when you say something like that! I-It was just an accident anyway, it doesn’t count!”

“I’m sure Gokudera would cry if you told him that.”

“You’re just messing with me!”

“I wouldn’t do that; this is important training.” You look at him unbelieving. “I’m making a list of conflicts and taking note of how you approach them; I’m working on a training regime dedicated to your worse fears.”

“That’s even worse than I thought…” You look down in dismay. Reborn’s next words are quiet enough that Basil doesn’t hear them.

“Top of the list is your growing resentment of Basil.” You flinch at his words and nervously look to where Basil innocently stands unaware, he smiles when you look at him.

“Do you need to rest for awhile Sawada-dono? I can fetch you some water.” Basil being so helpful only makes you feel worse…

Damn Reborn and his mind reading!

“Thanks’ Basil, but I’m okay, lets get back to sparing.” You smile awkwardly before giving Reborn a worried look, what kind of training will repressing your issues bring about?

**\-----**

After training you stop by the dojo Yamamoto is practising his swordsmanship at, you want to check up on him after everything Squalo and Dino said, plus he’s the best person to talk to about Basil, you can’t even imagine the ever smiley Yamamoto being mad at someone.

Actually, you can’t imagine Yamamoto experiencing any negative emotion… If you could be so easy-going so many thing would be easier.

“Yamamoto?” You call out as you enter the dojo, Yamamoto is laying on his back on the ground starring up at the ceiling, but he quickly sits up when he sees it’s you.

“(Y/n) and the kid, nice of you to drop by!” His smile is always so bright.

“How are you going? Those guys said a lot of tricky stuff yesterday.”

“Haha I guess so.” He seems pretty at ease despite an assassin threatening to kill him.

“Ah (Y/n)-chan is here!” Yamamoto’s Dad appears and is excited to see you. “So, tell me, is this fight of Takeshi’s a dual in your honour?”

“Eh, y-you know about the fight?” Your surprise is matched by Yamamoto.

“Yes, I heard from your Father (Y/n)-chan!”

“Eh?!” That guy talked to Yamamoto’s Dad?! Nononono! What did he say?! As you flounder for a response Tsuyoshi continues talking.

“Seems like your opponent is a terribly strong swordsman.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Then take this Takeshi.” Tsuyoshi unwraps the object he’s holding to reveal a bamboo sword, he hands it to Yamamoto.

“Oh, it’s heavy.” Yamamoto tests the weight as Tsuyoshi smiles.

“Of course, it’s forged from steel after all. This has been passed down through 8 generations of successors to the Shigure Souen style, it’s the Shigure Kintoki. Used in an ordinary way it’s just what it looks like, a bamboo sword.” Tsuyoshi takes the sword back and hold up a cucumber. “It can’t even cut this simple cucumber. However, if you draw it while using the Shigure Souen style, the body of the sword will give way to expose the blade”

You watch in awe as Yamamoto’s Dad brandishes the bamboo sword like a pro leading to the bamboo to change into steel, the now sliced cucumber falls to the ground along with your jaw, what’s up with Yamamoto’s family???

“If you use a sword style outside of the Shigure Souen style it will change back into a bamboo sword, it is a katana catered to the Shigure Souen style.”

“Cool, it’s just like my bat. But, I’m not sure I can use this. To beat the guy I’m fighting I need to transcend style.”

“What! What are you talking about!! Idiots shouldn’t talk about what they don’t understand!!!” Tsuyoshi suddenly gets really angry. “Listen up! The 9 forms of the Shigure Souen were continuously refined and accumulated in real combat by it’s successors, it is a flawless style without a single wasted movement!!! There is no way to transcend it!!!”

“All right, all right.” Yamamoto steps up to calm him down. “I know Dad’s always had a high opinion of the Shigure Souen style.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about! Are you listening!! The Shigure Souen style is completely flawless, strongest, invincible!!!” Tsuyoshi speaks so passionately that you can’t help but look on in admiration.

But seriously, what’s up with Yamamoto’s family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support!
> 
> I was hopping for some advice, would you guys prefer me to stick closer to the khr canon, diverge from canon more, focus more on romance or whatever suggestions you guys have! Thank you, I would would really appreciate the help!


	91. When You Smile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for the support, it means the world to me, you are all amazing and I hope this fic brings a little bit of happiness in these trying times!

Arriving at the school alongside Yamamoto you still have Tsuyoshi’s passionate speech on your mind, It’s natural for him to have such strong faith in the sword style he passed down to his son, but is that faith enough to win Yamamoto the battle?

His opponent is Superbi Squalo, the assassin that would have been the Varia’s boss, while Yamamoto just plays baseball, he’s one of your best friends, but on paper he doesn’t stand a chance!

“Hey.”

“Eeep!” Your startled out of your thoughts by Yamamoto’s hand on your shoulder, you look up surprised at his smiling face.

“Your doing that thing with your face again.”

“W-What? Ah!” He pulls at your cheeks bringing forth a sense of déjà vu.

“Haha, if only I could help you smile more often.” When Yamamoto lets go you cover your cheeks with your hands as you flush.

“I-I can’t help it, I let my mind wander to all the negative things going on and don’t pay attention to my face. I have no idea how you can smile so much Yamamoto…”

“Hmm.” Yamamoto brings a hand to his chin looking really thoughtful for a few moments. “I don’t really know either.”

“That’s such a Yamamoto response.” You sigh expecting that to be the end but then Yamamoto keeps talking.

“How about when you start thinking negatively you try to think of something that makes you smile instead.” His suggestion isn’t half bad, Yamamoto looks to be giving them some real thought. “What makes you smile (Y/n).”

“Uh, I-I don’t know…”

“C’mon!” His easy-going smile helps loosen your nerves. “It can be anything!”

“Um…”

“Here, this might help.” Reborn pipes up and when you both look down you see the baby holding up a photograph of you smiling.

“W-Where did you get that!”

“I took it.” And now before you can take it Yamamoto gets it first, you splutter as he looks over the picture and smiles.

“Haha, of course! Alright (Y/n), just hold onto this!” He hands you the photo before starting to make his way towards the school building. “C’mon (Y/n), we can’t be late!”

You blink in surprise before looking down at the picture again, it’s from the summer festival, after Reborn had forced Yamamoto and Gokudera to run a stall together you ended up watching them compete at the different game stalls.

In the picture Gokudera and Yamamoto are trying to beat each other at goldfish scooping, Gokudera has a serious look of concentration while Yamamoto looks much more laid back despite both boys fighting like they have the dying will.

The poor man running the stall looks to be at a complete loss, but instead of bowing in apology to him, your standing with arms full of goldfish bobbing around in their bags with a huge smile on your face.

“(Y/n)!” Yamamoto calls out again and you put the photo away and hurry after him, you don’t really need to dissect the photo to understand while your smiling, so you’ll focus on what’s to come for now.

“Yamamoto!” You stop at his side and give him the best smile you can. “Thank you, please do your best so we can all go to the festival again!”

“Heh, you can count on me!” The smiles radiating from you both nearly blind Reborn and disgust the white-haired assassin spying from the rooftop so much that he’s yells out angrily.

“VOOOOOOOOOI!!!! I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR MUSHY CRAP!” You and Yamamoto look up at where the assassin is standing. “TODAY’S THE DAY YOU DIE BRAT!!!”

“Sorry but I’m not losing today.” Yamamoto keeps his smile even while staring down Squalo’s killer intent. “Not only is my old man’s sword style invincible, but there’s someone I can’t let down.”

“GRRR!” Yamamoto’s confidence only infuriates Squalo more, but before he can do anything the Cervello appear.

“This evenings battle will be held in building B, please make your way to the designated location.” The pink women make their announcement before leaving with Squalo following them to the right building.

“Sorry for being late!!!” A voice shouts out from behind and you quickly turn in surprise to see Onii-san and… a mummy? “I brought this guy with me!”

“W-Who?”

“T-Tenth, it’s me! That Romario Ossan said something like ‘this is a man’s treatment’ and clumsily wrapped me up in bandages!”

“G-Gokudera-kun! Is it alright for you to be walking around right now?”

“I’m fine Tenth! I had to come here to beg for forgiveness!” With the bandages restricting his movements Gokudera’s attempt to bow ends with him simply faceplanting the ground. “I’m sorry for defiling you! I understand if you can no longer bare to see my face, if you wish I will spend a hundred years making it up to you, I humbly beg for your forgiveness!!!”

“G-Gokudera-kun…” Did he really have to use the word ‘defiling’? “I-It was an accident okay, I’m not mad or anything.”

“R-Really?” He looks at you with puppy dog eyes and you set about freeing him from the bandages.

“Yeah, um, this is kind of embarrassing to admit, but I didn’t really mind it at all. Ah.” After pulling the bandages away from Gokudera’s face you see he’s blushing bright red, you realize your said to much and jump to your feet with arms haphazardly flailing around. “Ah, n-never mind, that was kind of a weird thing to say so please just forget everything!”

“Haha, both of your faces are incredible!” Yamamoto laughs in delight as Onii-san stands confused. “Ne, (Y/n), do you think you’d mind kissing me?”

“W-What?”

“Gokudera got a kiss for coming back, so it’s only fair I get one too!”

“W-What the heck are you saying baseball idiot!” Gokudera jumps up infuriated. “By that logic Lawn head should get a kiss too!”

“Oh, you’re right, Senpai gets a kiss too then!”

“That’s not what I was saying!! I bet that dumbass isn’t even interested anyway!”

“Octopus head is right.” Onii-san agrees but before Gokudera can sigh in relief he continues. “But in the spirit of competition I’m in!!!”

“NOOO!”

“…Hehe.” A giggle slips out of you drawing the boys attention, you can’t believe your going along with this but even as your cheeks burn hot and your meters away from a deadly duel you find that these type of shenanigans are what makes you smile. “I don’t mind, but can it just be on the cheek?”

“Of course!” Yamamoto cheerfully agrees to your terms as Gokudera goes still in shock.

Firstly, you go on your toes to give Onii-san a kiss on the cheek, he takes it in stride a fist aimed at the sky as his other arm is still in a sling.

“Extreme!!!” You smile at his energy and blink in surprise as a nervous Gokudera appears at your side.

“T-Tenth, I know technically we already kissed, b-but, um…”

“You want a kiss on the cheek too?”

“Y-Yes please!” You plant another kiss on him and sparkles appear in his eyes, he looks to be in a daze as you step away.

“Haha, I think you broke him again.” Yamamoto laughs as you look over the bomber in concern.

“I-Is he titling? Ah, no Gokudera, don’t faint!”

As embarrassing as it is, somehow it doesn’t feel strange to kiss them, you suppose you’ll have to wonder why later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!!! This is just for fun!


End file.
